Better Best Forgotten
by Shadow Dranzer 55
Summary: When Kai pays a visit to the Granger Dojo, things happen. A few days later, his heart is broken, and now his friends must repair him. Can they do it? And along the way, they'll find their own true loves. WARNING! Lots of yaoi love making. And weird pairings. kaixhiro. rayxmariah. talaxmax and others.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody! sorry I've been gone so long! So this is Better Best Forgotten. I'm still updating the chapters so be patient with me. I know my other stories haven't had author's notes on them before but it's time for a change! So here goes my first disclaimer! I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE! Only my OC's who you'll meet eventually.

"normal speech" ("phone talk") 'thinking'

now have at it readers!

* * *

Chapter 1

Admittance

Kai was driving down the streets of Japan one morning. It had been five years since BEGA went down and life couldn't be better for everyone now Boris was on death row, Voltaire along with him. Kai had moved to Russia since that day he got the news. Kai sighed as the traffic lights turned red. His hair was wilder than it used to be and his eyes had softened to a deeper, more attractive and mysterious amethyst. All of Kai's features had matured over the long years. He'd taken over the family business only two years before. The schedule was hectic but the pay was decent. Anticipation made Kai's heart leap as he drove down the familiar streets to the base of his former team. Kai had no idea what had made him get on that plane to Japan and visit Tyson. He guessed he just missed the old Scooby gang too much, as Max had laughingly named them shortly before they disbanded to lead adult lives.

Kai rolled the window down to let some cool air into his flashy, fully modified Dodge Viper SRT-10. The main body was black as the night with blood red racing stripes along the top of the car and along the side. At the front the lines curved down the meet the Lexani Virus rims and at the back they curved up to meet the spoiler and going around to the rear of the car, forming two crosses. The side windows were tinted dark blue, rims leaf green. Yellow neons flashed under the chassis, bonnet and in the trunk. Kai had music on in the car but it wasn't booming or heavy metal like most people would expect him to listen to. Instead, it was a mix of nearly everything but opera. Yet again, Kai had to stop at a traffic light. All the while, Kai's heart was pounding hard in his chest.

After twenty minutes more Kai reached the dojo. To his surprise, Grandpa Granger was still going strong, raking the yard of fallen leaves from the malting cherry blossom. He'd hardly aged a single day. Kai could swear he saw Bruce sitting inside with Hiro but there was no sign of Tyson. Kai shut the engine down and took a few minutes to gather his nerves, dreading how he would be greeted. He hadn't said a single word of goodbye when he left five years previous so Kai was understandably a little nervous. Kai jumped a mile when the eldest Granger knocked on the window, causing Kai to hit his head hard on the roof. "And what can I do for you lil' dude?" "I see you still have the habit of sneaking up on people, Grandpa." "Cor blimey. Is that you Kai?" "Took you long enough." "By god you've grown. Come on in. I'll get ya some ice fer your head." "I'll be fine. Just a little giddy."

Grandpa Granger smiled widely as he led Kai into the dojo. Kai respectfully took his shoes off before walking inside, knowing he'd be told off for not doing so. Hiro had hardly changed. He'd only got tanned skin and harder compounded muscles. His eyes were just as alluring as ever, facial features fully matured. Bruce however had a few wrinkles here and there, showing his age without fear. They both had a shock to see Kai walking in. "Kai?" "Hey." "We're not mad at you Kai. But the least you could've done was left a note or something." "It's the way I work. I just wanted to spread my wings a little bit. Being caged for years in a sport that had dominated your life for a long time does leave some wounds if you know what I mean." "Understandable. Tyson's due back soon. Have a seat. You not married yet?" "No. Not ready at the moment." Hiro smiled his usual seductive smile as Kai sat himself opposite Bruce when gramps walked in with a cup of tea for him.

Kai thanked the old man just as a familiar blur went up the stairs. "Can't stop! I'm gonna be late!" "As usual. By the way. He works at least three jobs now." "At least he's not being lazy like old times." "Oh yes. They all still remember that. Are you working? Judging by the sound of your car you're quite successful Kai." "Took over the family business." "Now there won't be a business woman that wouldn't wanna marry you." "Not my type." "Oh. I see. Only after one thing." "Yep. They only want the money. I would've had a wife by next year but. Found out from an inside source that she was a gold digger." "Ouch." "Hey. She was cute. Since then, I've been very weary of women. Not that I've gone off them at all. I'm just being very cautious." "Can't say I blame you Kai. I've been down the same road. And no, it wasn't Hiro and Tyson's mother." "I never said it was, Bruce. Anything of the others? News is hard to come by in Russia."

"Well Ray and Mariah are married now. Their marriage was forced but they still love each other. As far as I've heard, Mariah's now expecting to have a baby any time soon. Max is in America and unmarried. I think he may or may not be engaged to Julia." "From F-Dynasty?" "Yes Kai. That Julia." "His choice." "Yup. Hilary still hasn't found a lover. I still suspect she fancies Tyson." "Wouldn't put her passed it Hiro. Not since I left." "I'm surprised she didn't chase you." "I ran too fast for her to keep up." "She caught you out." "Hilary wasn't stupid. She was waiting around the corner. It took me about two hours to lose her. I got to the airport alone in the end. A cab driver noticed me running from her so he picked me up." "Hehehe. She'll chase you again to stop you going back." "I have a car this time and she ain't jumping in it." "Well that settles that. Kenny works for NASA now. Here in Japan. He pops over occasionally. And we haven't heard off Daichi since he headed for Trinidad." "Not that I'm bothered."

Hiro laughed slightly at Kai's comment when Tyson leapt down the last few stairs. He was about to run out the door when he spotted Kai in the corner of his eye. "Kai!" "Oomph. Hello to you too Tyson. I was half expecting a punch across the face to be honest." "You know I wouldn't hit you old pal. Oh shit. I gotta go. Will you?" "I'll still be here unless I have an urgent call to get home." "Okay. See ya later!" "And behave!" "I will Hiro!" "You okay?" "Yeah. Just a little stomach cramp. I'll live." "It's not often is it?" "Once every month. Sometimes twice." "Are you eating properly?" "As much as my stomach will take." "And we all know that is not a lot." "It runs in the family." "Like the fondness for chocolate?" "Mom's side." "Oh. Sorry I asked. Bad topic isn't it?" "I'm over it now. I'll never find my parents. They must already be dead, waiting for me on the other side of reality."

"Hey. Don't say that Kai. You'll find them. Maybe they're not ready for you to find them right now. I'm sure they've been looking for you too. Besides. Nobody ever gives up on their kids unless they're sick bastards." "Hiro! Mind yer language!" "Bad Granger." "Shut up. So. What kind of accommodation do you live in right now?" "Mansion. Five storeys tall." "You rich rascal." "What can I say? I was born rich." "You sure were Kai. Well. I'd better shift my own rear end to work. I'll see you later Kai. Duty calls." "Okay. Don't worry. I ain't going nowhere." "Too right you ain't lil' dude. You're gonna work your backside off." "Oh no." "Have fun Kai. He hits hard." "Well I hit even harder." "Now don't hold back on me okay? I may be old…" "But you're as sharp as a tack. Let's see how sharp you really are. I'll warn you old man. I'm faster than I used to be as a kid." "I bet you are. I'd remove that nice shirt though." Kai smirked and pulled his shirt off, throwing it onto his seat on the floor.

Five hours later, Kai and Grandpa Granger were still fighting one another. Kai didn't hold back one little bit as the old man swung his kendo stick to try and hit him only to miss and get kicked up the rear. "I thought you said you were still as sharp as a tack old man. You're getting rusty in my eyes." "You're a lot younger than I am. Come on. I've got plenty more where that came from Kai." Kai growled slightly and swung his stick just as Tyson walked through the door. Grandpa Granger was able to dodge the blow and returned the favour to Kai, kicking him across the room but Kai charged right back at him, swinging hard and fast. Bruce signalled for Tyson to stay quiet so not to disturb the battling pair. "How long have they been at it?" "Five hours." "Bloody hell. Who's winning?" "Kai so far unless dad has a trick up his sleeve."

A trick it was that Grandpa Granger had up his sleeves. When Kai least expected it, the older man spun a few times, dodging his attack and whacked Kai right in the gut and that put him down. After taking the critical hit, Kai didn't bother getting back up. "Well Kai. I suggest you keep practising young man. Ya won't be beating me for another few years. "Heh. I almost had you old man. Too bad I didn't see that blow coming." "You'll live. Up you come." Kai grunted as Grandpa Granger hauled him onto his feet. Kai's eyes narrowed when he saw Tyson smiling. "You did well Kai. I still can't last three hours. Let alone five. How ya been old man?" "Not bad. Yourself?" "I've been okay. Can I talk with you? Upstairs?" "I don't see why not." Tyson smiled wider as he led Kai upstairs to his room. Kai couldn't believe his eyes at seeing how tidy it was. "Finally. You can see the floor." "Yup. I've changed a hell of a lot over five years Kai. Is that your Viper in the driveway?" "Yep." "Cool." "You still taking the bus?" "For now Kai. For now."

Kai smiled whilst sitting slowly on the bed, being careful of his now bruised gut. Tyson left the room and returned five minutes later with some ice in a freezer bag, handing it straight to Kai. "That was a harsh blow you took dude. I'm surprised you didn't puke." "It took a lot of self control Tyson. It took me two years to master it." "So. I guess you took over from the old psycho?" "Yeah. The hours are hell but the pay's decent." "You got a girl?" "No. I've been weary since the last gold digger that I was engaged to." "Ouch. I bet she was a hottie, too." "Yeah. Everything about her was amazing. Except the fact she only wanted me for my money. That's one thing I don't stand for." "I don't blame ya. So. Are you hoping to find a chick any time soon?" "Doubt it Tyson. They're all only after one thing. I've got plenty of it too." "Reddies." "Wonga." "Dosh." "Stop it."

"Sorry. It's been a while since I've had a good laugh. Since Max left. It's been kinda dead around here." "And Hilary?" "Don't even go there. She still fancies me." "So you knew huh?" "Of course I knew. After Ray spelt it out for me of course." "Good old Ray huh?" "Yeah. Man I'm whacked." "Oh?" "I work part time as a delivery boy and I do bits and bobs for the BBA. I also tutor kids on how to bey now." "At least you're doing something good with your life Tyson." "So. Why did you come here?" "Dunno. I've been wondering the same thing. I ain't got a clue what made me get on that plane. Sure I might have a rough idea but I can't be sure that that's the actual reason." "I'm sure you just missed us too much." "Yeah. I guess I did Tyson. There's one thing I wanna get off my chest though. Before I can really move on." "What's that Kai?" "I'm not so sure if I can put it into words Tyson. Never could five years ago either." "Maybe if you had a few drinks. It might roll off your tongue easier." "No. I'm not a big drinker Tyson." "Figures. I won't bite ya Kai."

Tyson had the shock of his life when Kai's lips met his. He pinched his hand, thinking it was all just a dream but it was the true reality, Kai was kissing him full on. Tyson didn't know what to do at that moment so he pulled back slowly so not to make Kai worry. When Kai opened his eyes he immediately diverted them down. Tyson was confused by Kai's actions so he lifted his head up to look at him. Kai's actions were still taking a few moments to sink in as Tyson looked him dead in the eyes but not angrily. "What was that for?" "Tyson I." "Go on. You may as well finish what you started. I won't be angry." "Fine. I've been fighting my feelings for you over the eight years we've known each other. I have a bad habit of wanting things I know I can't have." "Kai. I never said you couldn't." "It wouldn't be right Tyson." "Kai. I. I love you too."

Kai felt his heart lift at hearing Tyson's words. Kai started to tremble as Tyson ran a hand down his body, resting on his right leg, whilst planting a soft, loving kiss on Kai's trembling lips. All doubts left Kai's mind as he kissed back, not wanting the moment they were sharing to end. Kai moaned into the kiss when Tyson's hand slipped passed his trousers gently, searching for something. Kai forced back a louder moan when Tyson found what he was looking for in Kai's trousers, rubbing him gently. Tyson pulled out of the kiss to see Kai's half lidded amethyst eyes were full of lust and desperation to be claimed. "You like that, don't you Kai?" Kai shivered at the seductive tone in Tyson's voice. Kai tried to sit up but Tyson's handiwork wouldn't give him the strength. Kai allowed a small moan to escape his lips as Tyson suckled at his pale neck. Tyson grumbled slightly when Kai slid his hand where he had his. "Hey. I never said you could go in there Kai." "I didn't exactly give you permission, either." "Hm. True. You didn't."

Tyson's lips pressed tightly against Kai's as Kai found what he'd been searching for, returning the favour only a bit harder. Tyson became so wound up he removed his trousers frantically with his boxers. Kai smiled into the kiss at Tyson's desperation, sliding his spare hand up Tyson's hanging shirt as it tickled his abdomen. "Kai." "Is that nice Tyson?" "Yeah. You're good with your hands." "I know I am. You're not too bad yourself. But I wouldn't mind you going back to handling me, Tyson." "I'll gladly go back to it if it was a little easier to move my hand." Kai knew what Tyson was hinting at so he removed his baggy skater boy trousers and tight black boxers. Kai couldn't be happier when Tyson returned to the business of handling him gently. Tyson jumped a little when Kai latched onto his lightly tanned neck, suckling at it just below the jaw.

Tyson had Kai pinned down for about ten minutes until Kai rolled him over. From where he was lying, Tyson got a clear few of Kai's now hard compounded muscles as his six pack rippled slightly. The sight only aroused Tyson more. He stayed still as Kai leaned down to nibble at his ear gently, one of his hands supporting himself by pressing slightly on Tyson's chest. He had a fair bit of muscle too, obviously working it up over the years. Tyson moaned a little as Kai moved slightly to get a little more comfortable with the position he was in, moving his hand to play with Tyson's longer, darker blue hair. "Kai. Stop. Please." "Hm. But you like it." "I know I do Kai. We don't want the elders to grow suspicious now do we?" "No. We don't." "Kai." "Hm?" "Are we actually gonna…do it?" "Well we can't both go down with aching erections in our boxers." "True Kai. We can't. So. Who's gonna be on top?" "I don't know. I could go too hard on you." "Roll over then."

Kai did as he was ordered and rolled onto his back, allowing Tyson to slip between his muscular legs. Both of them were a little nervous about going further. "Kai." "Hm? What is it Tyson?" "Are you sure you wanna be under me? I mean. With the abuse you suffered as a child. Wouldn't it come back to haunt you?" "I've conquered my demons now Tyson. The only thing I'll remember is feeling you inside me. But one thing. You're not having me dry." "That's understandable. It would burn a bit." "Yeah." "You don't do blow jobs do you?" "That's one thing I will not do, Tyson." "It's okay. I won't force you if you're scared to do it. I understand. I'd like to try it." "Just please. Don't bite. My last chick bit me and I could hardly sit right for a few days." "Ouch. Don't worry. I don't bite." "Or nip." "No nipping."

Kai threw his head back, fighting a moan as Tyson took his hardened cock into his mouth and sucked him hard. From Kai's angle, Tyson seemed to be enjoying himself. Kai bit his bottom lip as Tyson sucked on him harder than before, running his tongue over Kai's head gently. After roughly two to three minutes, Kai stopped Tyson in his tracks. "What's up?" "Tyson. If I'd have let you carry on. I'd have cum before we'd even started." "Oh. Sorry." "Don't be sorry. I enjoyed it. Really I did. But we should get started before the old men walk in on us." "You're right. We should. But. I need to lubricate myself first. So I don't burn you." "Okay." Kai closed his eyes for a few moments as Tyson located a suitable lubricant. It was clear that Kai hadn't slept much in the past few days. "Kai. Wake up." "Uhn. Hn. What?" "I'm ready for you now Kai. Are you ready for me though?" "Just take it easy. I'm not as loose as I was as a child." "Okay. I'll be gentle." "One thing though Tyson." "Hm?" "Are you still a virgin?" "Kai. You already know the answer. Of course I am. This is my first time."

Kai gritted his teeth and gripped the sheets as Tyson inched gently into him. Tyson grunted at the pain he also felt of his first sexual connection with the captain he once believed to be heartless. Once Tyson could go no further, he stayed in place for a moment or two to let Kai settle with the feeling of being stretched after god knew how many years. "Tyson." "Yes Kai? What is it?" "Fuck me." "Alright. Let me know if it hurts too much and I'll stop. Okay?" "Yeah." "Are you still sure? I can pull out and let you have me." "No. I'm too strong for you Tyson. For the moment. Maybe after a little while. Then I'll see. Hn." "Easy Kai. It'll be alright in time. Damn you are fucking tight." Kai tried his best to hold back the cries he so desperately wanted to let out. Tyson went slow and gentle at first until he found it easier to move inside Kai, going that little bit faster.

It didn't take long for Kai to feel the pleasure of feeling Tyson inside him. He could tell that Tyson was holding back moans of ecstasy as he was too. Kai pulled Tyson into a hard kiss to stem their desperate cries of leisure. The kiss was fast and passionate, urging Tyson to go a little harder, pleasing Kai that bit more. After breaking the kiss, Tyson moved onto one of Kai's erected nipples that just so happened to be pierced, a gold ring resting on Kai's slightly sweaty thorax. "Oh Tyson. Tyson." "Kai. Oh Kai. So tight." "Harder." "You sure about that Kai?" "Yeah. Please. I. I need you…to go harder." "You're close aren't you?" "Very." "Okay. Hn." "Oh yeah." "Quiet Kai. We don't want them to hear us making love. That would be bad. Oh yeah." Tyson flinched a little when Kai's hand collided with his right butt cheek, urging him to go harder still. All the while, Tyson grew closer to releasing himself into the man he'd loved secretly for years. "I'm nearly there Kai. I can feel it." "Please. I. I need you. To make me cum." "I know. Nearly there now Kai. Just a little more."

Tyson lifted Kai into his arms as his drives became more erratic and hard, Kai's balls tensing with the pressure of wanting to release. Kai's head was tilted back, gripping onto Tyson by the arms, afraid of falling from him. "Oh Kai. I'm cumming. You ready for me?" "Yes Tyson. I'm ready for you. Oh god." Kai saw white as his long awaited orgasm shot out onto Tyson's abs, a quiet grunt of pleasure escaping his lips. At that same moment, Tyson released himself into Kai, the relief well needed. Kai moaned a little as he felt Tyson's warm cum shooting into him bit by bit. Once Tyson's tank was empty, he collapsed beside Kai on his back, disconnecting at the same time. Kai rolled over with a dizzy head, cuddling up to Tyson with shaky arms. "Oh Tyson." "I know Kai. What a ride." "You should go clean yourself up." "Yeah. You just rest up. And put your clothes back on. Just in case." "Yeah. I'll do that."

Whilst Tyson went into the bathroom, Kai shakily put his boxers and trousers back on before falling into a silent sleep above the covers of Tyson's soft bed. Tyson returned fully dressed just as Bruce knocked and entered. "Hey dad." "Tyson. Are you pair okay up here? You're a little quiet." "Yeah." "Bless. Dad must've worn him out." "Not to mention he hasn't slept properly for about ten days. It's easy to see. I know Kai too well. Better than he thinks." "Here's his shirt. He'll be wanting it later." "Thanks. Hey Kai. Wake up buddy." "Uhn. Huh? What?" "Wake up. I know you're tired old pal but. If you sleep now, you won't sleep tonight." "Damn you." "I still know your sleeping antics Kai." "I'll try and stay awake the best I can." "Hey Kai." "Bruce?" "Hey. Take it easy old chap." "Very funny." "I do try." "I know. I'm just. So tired." "Come on Tyson. I'll carry him down." "It's alright. I got him." "You sure about that? He looks heavy."

Bruce smiled at the sight of Kai sleeping in Tyson's arms. Bruce noticed that Tyson was bruised where Kai had grabbed him. Tyson noticed Bruce's stare and smiled. "It's alright. We had a play fight." "Hm. That's not like Kai to play fight." "People change." "True. Max is downstairs." "Hahaha. You hear that Kai?" "Huh? Hear what?" "Max is here." "Oh god. My head is gonna be sore in the morning." "Don't worry about it. And you ain't staying in a hotel. Just like old days huh?" "Yeah. Just like old times. I'd like that." Tyson smiled and carried Kai down the stairs. When they reached the sitting room, Hiro had also returned and was now enjoying a cup of green tea. It didn't take him long to notice Kai was flat out. "Hey gramps. You knocked the poor guy out." "He'll live. Here ya go Max." "Thanks."

Max had grown over the years, his muscles all toned and well proportioned. Like Kai and Tyson, his facial features were more mature but the bounciness was still in Max's bubbly blue eyes. Tyson refrained from dropping Kai to lunge at Max so he placed Kai on the floor beside Hiro and Kai curled up like a cat on a mat, as comfortable as he could be, stretching slightly. Once Kai was down, Max knew what was coming so he set his drink on the table and opened his arms for Tyson to jump into. "Max!" "Tyson! Hey. How you been?" "Great. And you?" "Just terrific Tyson. Julia and I are getting married next year." "Nice." "And you?" "Still got Hils on my tail." "Too bad she's not your type. You make a lovely couple." "Thanks Max. She's cute an' all but. Too bossy." "Fair enough. And Kai?" "Nope. He's being careful after his last fiancé was a gold digger." "Oh. There's plenty of those around Tyson. Be careful. You could pick one without knowing it. I'm sure Kai knows all the hints." "I sure do Max. (Yawn.)" "You look like hell just spat you back out."

Kai smiled slightly before going back to sleep, sighing dreamily. Everyone just laughed until Max's phone went off. He left the room to answer it. Once Max was gone, Tyson sat himself beside Kai as the ex captain slept soundly on the wooden floor. Grandpa Granger had the heart to grab a blanket and cover Kai with it. Kai shuddered a little bit and threatened to wake up but Tyson rubbed Kai's shoulder and that settled Kai back off into a deepish sleep, snoring ever so slightly. When Max returned, he wasn't smiling. Instead, Max was fighting the tears that stung his blue eyes. "Max? Are you alright? What's up man?" "Not now Tyson. I just need to be alone right now." When Kai heard those words he woke up and staggered to his feet and placed a hand on Max's shaking shoulder. "Kai?" "I know. It hurts doesn't it?" "What did I do wrong?" None of the others knew what to say when Max broke down into tears on Kai.

Kai's eyes were soft and caring as they rested on the weeping blonde in front of him. He knew how it felt. The others gasped when Kai wrapped his arms around Max to comfort the young defence master through his pain, hushing Max softly. "It's alright. It'll get worse before it gets better Max." "Why?" "I don't know. Some women just can't be pleased with love on its own, Max. I know what it's like. Only I ended it. Not her." "I don't understand it. I loved her." "Hush. Come on. Would Julia break your heart if she loved you back? Did she ever show affection when you needed it most?" "Now that you mention it Kai. She's been growing distant for a while now. Could she?" "It's possible that Julia wasn't as satisfied as she let on to you. I don't believe that you're in the wrong here Max. She is. If you loved her and she was too blind to see it, love clearly didn't come your way. A few words of wisdom from one who knows. Let love find you. It works better that way. Don't seek it out. It'll only ruin you." "Thanks."

Kai smiled and held Max tighter as Max's arms wrapped around his waist and gave him a big squeeze, the last few silver tears falling to the ground. "Just promise me one thing Max." "What's that Kai?" "Don't put yourself in that position again. If you need me. I'm only ever a phone call away old friend." "How long do you think it'll take Kai? For love to finally find me?" "I don't think it'll take long. I can't be sure though. Even I can't predict the flow of time. Just lay low for a while. Settle down with being single. And hell, be happy about it. To me, being a lonely soul is the best time of your life. Nobody to depend on you, no burdens on your shoulders. Well. Mine were burdened from birth. I couldn't escape my family's burden. Don't let Julia get you down. She's nothing. Forget about her."

Max nodded, resting his head on Kai's chest and closing his tired blue eyes. Kai rubbed Max's back gently and looked to the others. They all had shocked expressions on their faces. "What?" "You've changed Kai." "I just know how much it hurts. Not only could Julia have cheated on Max. She could've also been a gold digger. Most gold diggers are like that. They love you at first until they grow tired of waiting. Either they'll set up a plan to kill you and forge a will, or they'll cheat on you hoping to score the jackpot. Heh. My last bitch sure fucking did. I don't feel one ounce of pity for him. He'd be out of pennies by now." "Gee. I'll wait then." "I can spot a gold digger a mile away. You gotta check the way they walk, the way they act. As if they own the world. I noticed Julia would walk like that sometimes and I knew from the start she was only after money." "If only I'd have known what I know now Kai. You've really helped." "That's what friends are for." "What are you doing here?" "Dunno. Just missed you idiots I guess." "Aw. You shouldn't have Kai." "I'm a sucker for that."

That night Kai was standing on the roof, listening to the wind. He breathed in the cool night air and let it back out in a deep sigh. He'd missed Japan more than he wanted to admit. The sweet scent of the cherry blossom tickled Kai's nose, almost making him sneeze. Kai turned around when he heard someone coming up behind him. It was only Tyson. "You should be asleep Tyson." "Hey. I'm off work tomorrow. Maybe we could go out for a bit. Hit the town. Like old times." "Yeah. I guess Max could do with a shopping trip. Rid his mind of that bitch." "Kai." "Hm?" "Why did you say all that stuff earlier?" "I just didn't wanna see Max upset. Not when I know the same pain. Julia didn't deserve him." "How's Tala and co? Surely you've seen them." "They're all okay Tyson. They call on me every once in a while to see if I'm okay. Like big brothers really."

Tyson smiled and wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, kissing his neck softly. "Tyson. Not up here. I could fall." "Sorry. I can't help it. You just. God." "What?" "You smell delicious tonight." "I know. So do you." "Hey." "You started it." "I know. Oh Kai. How I've missed you." "I know. I've missed you too." "Do you think Max is gonna be okay? He did take it a little hard." "Don't worry. I'll make sure Max stays safe. I'll help him settle down before I go home. I'll be here for a month or two. I'm on vacation." "And where better to spend it than with us?" "Yeah. I know now what made me jump on that plane. It was you." "Me?" "The thought of living without you in my life was driving me crazier than I thought it would Tyson. I'm head over heels." "I know you are. I was finding it hard without you too. The days you used to shout at me. Everything. Kai. Why can't we go back to those days we miss so much?" "It's in the past now Tyson. We have to let the past go. That's the way life is my love. I'll never forget you." "Neither will I."

The next morning everyone woke up to the birds singing a happy song. Unusually, Max was the first one awake. He was shocked to see Tyson lying behind a curled up Kai. Max passed it off in the end and got ready for the day. He bumped into Hiro on the way into the kitchen. "Morning Max." "Morning." "How are you feeling?" "A lot better thanks to Kai. I should've seen it coming." "You were blinded by love Max. You pair ain't the only ones who have been sought after by gold diggers. I'm just not ready to let them know yet." "That's okay. I won't tell." "I'd better get Tyson up. He still likes to sleep in." "Hiro." "Hm?" "Is something going on between him and Kai? Not that I mind but. When I woke up, Tyson was right behind Kai as he was curled up again." "Hm. I dunno. Just leave them. They must've dropped like that. They were on the roof."

A couple of hours later nearly everyone was awake. The only one still sleeping was Kai strangely enough. The others just let him sleep. It was about nine a.m when Ray arrived with Mariah. None of them expected it. "Ray!" "Tyson! Hahaha. God I missed you. "Well I missed you too. Hey Mariah." "Hello Tyson." "Wow. A baby in the oven already?" "Yes Tyson. Whose is the nice black car?" Mariah's question answered itself when Kai came into view, stretching gladly, cracking his stiff bones. "Kai?" "Huh? Ray Kon. I thought I recognised that Chinese voice." Seconds later Kai was flat on his back laughing as Ray knocked him over, purring. "Alright you win. I missed you too. Stop purring." "I can't help it Kai. I'm just so happy to see you alive and well. You left without word. Not that we didn't expect it Kai. Coming from you." "Can I get up now? I've been sleeping like a cat just lately." "Oh? So it's not an old habit?" "No. Dunno why. I just find it comfortable." "That's okay. I'm glad to have taught you something Kai." "Very funny. (Yawn.) Damn it." "Language." "Yes sir."

Once everyone had eaten they headed out the door after Kai grabbed a bag from his car. They walked for half an hour until Kai stopped dead, turning white at seeing a familiar brunette just down the street. It only happened to be Hilary. He had to admit, she'd grown more beautiful over five years. Kai tried not to ogle at her now large looking breasts. "Kai. I suggest you get ready to peg it." "Just do me a favour and hold my bag for me." "No problem old pal." "Oh my god! Kai?!" "Shit." "Run for it." "I wish I brought my car." Kai ran for his life when Hilary gave chase, not minding the others as they stood laughing. "Poor Kai." "He'll be sleeping again later on." "Should I go help?" "Nah. Let her have him." The guys laughed harder when they saw Kai dashing across the road just up the street, Hilary still hot on his tail.

The others gave up on watching Kai fleeing from Hilary so they made their way to the beach. They'd sat there for about two hours when Kai returned all puffed out with no sign of Hilary. "You took your time." "Man she's fucking fast. Where did she learn to run like that?" "She's an athlete now." "Fucking hell. Next time. I'm brining my running shoes." "Kai!" "Oh for fuck sake. I can't run anymore." "I'll stop her for ya." "Thanks Max. I haven't ran like that for five years." "She chased you to the airport?" "Near enough. She could still chase me for two hours back then, Ray." "Here. Have a drink." "Thanks." "Kai! I suggest you get running! She's coming!" "Oh shit." Kai cursed too late as Hilary leapt on him, sending Kai rolling backwards a few times before resting on his back with Hilary on top, smothering him in kisses. "Argh! Hilary! Get off!" "I've missed you." "Yeah I missed you too. Now get off!" Hilary backed right off at the anger in Kai's voice. It was clear he could still be easily angered. Once Kai was standing he pulled Hilary into a loose embrace.

Hilary accepted the hug and held Kai back. She could feel his heart beating five times faster than normal so Hilary guessed he was still trying to regain his breath after being chased for two hours. "Now you need to stop. Chasing me. Around town." "I'm just happy to see you." "But you weren't happy to see me leave." "I wanted you to stay. I love you Kai." "Sorry Hil. I don't love you in that way. To me. You're just a friend and that's how you'll stay." "But. We could be happy together Kai." "No we wouldn't." "Yes we would." "Wouldn't." "Would." "No we wouldn't now stop it." Hilary cowered behind Max at Kai's anger. She knew it would be a while before Kai calmed down fully. Kai cooled off enough to sit beside Tyson, one knee drawn up to his aching chest. It wasn't long before Kai flopped onto his back, breathing heavily.

"You've really over done it Hil." "Shut up." "Hey. We've missed Kai too but we didn't chase him around town." "You're all men. Except you Mariah." "It's okay. I can't run around anyway. Not that I wouldn't chase Kai for the fun of it." "Oh do shut up." "Snob." "Mariah." "Yes love?" "Leave Kai alone to cool off. Why don't you go dip your toes in the water?" "Na-ah." "Come on. I'll come too." "Nope. Cats hate water Ray." "So. That doesn't stop me standing in the waterfall." "You're just crazy." "I know I am. That's why you love me." "Hey. Love birds. Knock it off." "I'm alright. Really." "What's happened?" "Julia told me our engagement was off last night. Kai helped me to see the truth about why she really left me." "Oh. We heard about that Kai. Sorry pal." "It's alright. She didn't love me back after all I gave out. Now. I don't take chances. There goes a gold digger." "How?" "The way she was walking. It's all in the walk. And it's all in the talk. I speak from experience. Hm. She's nice. Too young." "Oh Kai. You'll find someone." "Yeah. I guess I will." 'If only they knew.'

Everyone watched as Kai removed his shoes and socks before rolling his trousers up to the thigh and headed towards the water. Kai was cautious at first as the water was a little too cold for his preference but he soon stood knee deep in the salty water. They all noticed how the sea gliding past Kai's legs helped their angered friend calm down as he stood there with his eyes closed in relaxation. A fin slicing through the water made Kai look out. His eyes narrowed at the speed the fin was coming his way. Kai noticed it belonged to a great white shark so he ran for his life out of the water with everyone else. Just as the shark was about to beach itself, Kai made one hard leap out of it's line of teeth. The others dashed behind the wall as the shark scraped across the sand, mouth wide open, until somebody jumped onto its head.

Nobody expected it to be none other than Spencer. He'd only gotten taller and buffer. Spencer was slightly better looking than he used to be. "Spencer!" "Hey Kai. Need a hand?" "Get that thing outta my sight!" "With pleasure. Come on lady. He's not attracted." Spencer rolled out of the way when the shark went to take a chunk out of him. Spencer proceeded to grab the shark by her tail and threw her back into the sea after a couple of spins. "Aurevoir!" "Thank you." "No problem. Can't let my baby brother get eaten now can I?" "No. Indeed you can't Spencer." "Hello strangers." "Hi Spencer. She must've been heavy." "Nothing I'm not used to. And you. Stay outta the water. You know you're a shark magnet." "I know. I just had to cool off." "Try in a swimming pool." "No thank you." "Coward." "I hate swimming pools okay?" "Tch. Sorry I said so." "Besides. You know I can't swim." "Yes Kai. I know. After Bryan pushed you into mine. I had to dive in and get ya. Whilst Tala sat on the side lines." "I'll get him for it. Although it's been three years."

Once Spencer left Kai relaxed, dropping beside Tyson. He was still a little shaken from the near death experience. The guys knew Kai wouldn't go near deep water for a while. "Hey guys. Who wants an ice cream?" "I'll pay." "Ah. No. My treat." "You're on Tyson." "Mariah?" "I'm not really supposed to but. What the hell. One won't kill." "Kai?" "Hm?" "You want one?" "Sure. Why not? There's always a first time for everything." "Oh my god. You've never had ice cream Kai?" "No. I was always told it's frozen ice with added flavours. Not that I believed it. As a child my grandfather led me to believe I'd die if I ate it." "Nonsense. Come on. You'll like it." "I'm coming. Just let me get my shoes on. You women are so impatient. No offence Mariah." "None taken. Ooh. Baby." "Not now." "That hurt. What did mommy do to get punched like that? That's nasty."

Once Kai was ready the gang headed inland and searched for the nearest ice cream parlour. They found one in ten minutes. Kai was rather reluctant to tread inside but Tyson and Max pulled him in by the arms. "I get the point already." "Come on. It's not gonna poison ya Kai." After locating a table big enough to fit them all at, the guys got ready to order. Kai looked at the menu and he didn't know where to start. "Tyson. Are you sure you'd like to pay for this?" "Oh. Darn. I could swear I had a few pennies." "It's alright. I'll cover it." "Kai." "No. You've all earned it after five years. Now please. Nothing too expensive." "You've hardly changed Kai." "I know." "That's the best one for first timers." Kai looked at the one Tyson was pointing at and he glared hard at him. "Just kidding." "Hn." "Everyone ready to order?" "Just one moment. I'm not used to this kinda place." It didn't take Kai long to find what he wanted to try. The others went for sensible choices but Kai had to pick one with brandy, vodka and baileys in it with chocolate and toffee.

The guys weren't kept waiting long. Only five minutes later the orders came out but the waitress seemed a little worried about Kai's order and he noticed it. "Yes?" "Are you really sure? Nobody has been able to stomach this one yet. It's our own mixture." "Heh. I've had worse believe me." "I'll warn ya handsome. It's a bloody strong one. I can't even finish a cone of it and I go drinking every night. Say. Would you single fellas like to come with me and my ladies tonight?" "Kai? How about it?" "What time?" "Around eight o'clock. We party til we drop. And you lady? You wanna come?" "Sure. Might find a fella." "You sure will. I can get you in. Meet us here at ten to eight." The waitress handed Kai a piece of paper after writing something on it. "And by the way. I would dress to kill. Hang on." "Shut it. Or I won't turn up." "Okay. See you then." "Yeah whatever."

Once the waitress left, everyone got to their ice cream before it melted. All of them but Kai. Now that he thought about it, he wasn't so sure about trying the infamous concoction. "Go on Kai. If any Russian can eat that, it's gotta be you." Kai glared at Tyson and tried a little bit at first, not daring to eat too much at once. Although Kai only had a quarter of the spoon of the ice cream it still made him cough. "Fucking hell." "Is that strong Kai?" "A little too fucking strong. How much do they put in here? A bottle of everything?" "Half actually. Told ya it was strong." "Buzz off." "Okay. Would you like a drink to go with that?" "I think you better had Kai. But not water." "We don't serve water here. A smoothie would go well." "Finally. Something I can stomach." "Which one tickles your fancy?" "The sourest one you have." "Okay. Coming right up big guy. Enjoy." Yet again the waitress walked away and Kai went back to the dreaded task of eating his ice cream.

When the waitress returned Kai had managed to plough through half of the bowl. She seemed surprised that Kai wasn't swaying in his seat. She had a sweet smile on her face. "There ya go. You're getting brave." "It won't eat itself." "I would mind the smoothie. It's got extra lemon and lime in it." "It can't be that bad." The guys laughed at Kai's face. It only took one sip to make him cringe. "Well Kai?" "Okay. So my sour tooth has whittled away a little bit. Still. Keeps the mind sharp." "You did ask for it to be sour." "True. I did." "I'll leave you to it then. See you later." The waitress walked away for the final time, leaving the guys in peace. Ray didn't fail to notice that Kai was trying hard not to sway in his seat and he smiled at it. 'It takes a lot of self control to do that Kai. Still. You're a brave fool.'

About five minutes later everyone finished their bowls, including Kai. He'd gotten used to the taste but he now had the hiccups. Ray held Kai's nose for about ten seconds but that didn't help maters so Kai resorted to tipping the smoothie right down his neck, giving his system a bigger shock that cured the hiccups but Kai was cringing like he'd just eaten a very sour lemon or two. "Okay. Are we ready to go back and get sorted for this gig?" "Just give me a minute." "I knew it Kai. You're fucking pissed as a sewer rat." "I ain't fucking drunk." When Kai stood up he nearly fell flat on his face but managed to steady himself. Kai shook his head to clear his vision a little as the room was spinning slightly until he focused on the door. Ray headed right after Kai, fearing he'd fall backwards when the fresh air hit him. Kai nearly stumbled back as the air hit him straight in the face but he stayed standing. Even though Kai was able to balance himself, Ray and Max stayed right on Kai's heels just to be on the safe side. Kai would stagger every few steps but he regained balance.

When the troupe returned to the dojo Tyson sat Kai on the nearest chair and went off to find gramps. Max sat on Kai to stop him standing back up, knowing he wasn't stable enough to be walking around valuable objects. Tyson returned five minutes later with what looked like an extra strong black coffee. "Here we go Kai. This oughta sober you up a little." Kai groaned as Tyson tipped the cup slightly to get him drinking. Luckily Kai didn't choke. He coughed after finishing the drink all in one go. "That should do it. If not. He's gonna have the munchies." "No more ice cream." "That's your fault. You picked it." Kai only groaned and dozed off where he sat. "Now. What are we going to wear Max?" "I dunno. Maybe once Kai's awake we can go shopping." "Ooh yes please." "No. No ladies." "But." "No. Kai's gonna hate going as it is." "I've got something he can wear."

Tyson looked to see Hiro leaning on the doorframe, smiling evilly. "No Hiro. We'll just go out and find something that'll catch the ladies eyes." "Well good luck. He'll go for baggy stuff." "Not on my watch he won't." "You get him Max." "Besides. He needs to find a girl to continue his line." "True. We all do. Minus Ray of course." "Yup. Okay. It's February now. You're due to have the baby in three months." "Don't remind me." "She'll be happy to be out here with us." "Ray. It's a boy." "Girl" "Boy." "Shut up." "Yes Kai." "Thank you." "How ya feeling?" "Better. I won't try that again in such a hurry." "You got that right. So. Are we gonna go shopping?" "I suppose so. Let's go. In the car fellas." "I'll take my car thanks. Tyson?" "I'll go with Kai. Just in case." "You're not driving my Viper Tyson." "I meant if you need waking up." "Oh. Of course. Let's get going then." "And Kai." "Yes Maxie dear?" "Nothing baggy." "Just great." "Hey. It'll bring out your curves."

During the drive to the shopping mall, Kai dreaded how the night would go. He was grateful Max wasn't in the same car as Tyson had his hand in Kai's trousers. Kai tried hard to keep himself and the car under control. "Tyson." "I can't help it Kai. I'm horny." "You only had me yesterday." "Kai." "Oh alright. I'll do you later." "Thank you." "Unless you manage to end up shagging a woman." "I know. Condoms." "Good man. Well. Here we are." "You're pretty damn sober." "Should think so. That coffee was too strong." "Sorry. Gramps made it." "At least I didn't crash." "Kai." "Hm?" "Why are you scared of swimming pools? Or deep water for that matter?" "Tyson. When I was a child. Boris and Voltaire would try drowning me but I always beat them back in the end. It carried on until I was about eleven years old. By then, I had hydrophobia. Fear of water."

Tyson didn't know what to say as Kai gripped the steering wheel at remembering the torture he endured at the abbey. Kai jumped when Tyson's hand met his shoulder. "It's okay Kai. I'm sure you'll get over it in time. I mean. If we have kids and take 'em swimming. I can teach you at the same time." "I think I'll pass Tyson. I'm still not very fond of baths." "You prefer showers huh? Not that I mind." "Get your hand out of there. Max is coming." "Sorry." "Move it. My head is still spinning slightly." As he was told, Tyson got out of the car with Kai not far behind. Max smiled when Kai nearly fell backwards. "You really shouldn't be driving Kai." "So fucking what? I didn't crash on the way here and I ain't gonna crash on the way back." Tyson caught Kai quickly as he passed out but by the looks of it, it wasn't from the alcoholic ice cream. "Steady there Kai. Kai?" "C'mon man this isn't funny." Tyson and Max worried when Kai didn't respond to them. Tyson checked for a pulse and he found a fairly strong one but it was rather fast.

It wasn't long before Kai found himself wading through the darkness, his hearing returning to hear worried voices. Kai tossed his head from side to side with a groan of displeasure. When Kai opened his eyes he saw Tyson and Max hovering over him with worried faces. "Huh? What?" "Are you alright? You just fainted dude." "Like I said. There's a first time for everything." "Whoa. You ain't in no condition to be standing up Kai." "I'll be fine. I'm probably still a bit tipsy. Let's get this shopping trip over with." "You got it. By the way. The media keeps hanging around here for some reason." "Probably waiting to catch me shopping. They haven't seen me do a weekly shop yet. I don't give the bastards chance." "Come on then. So they don't catch us shopping for outfits." "And Max." "Yes Kai dearest?" "No crude ideas." "Hey." "I mean it." "You got a deal." "Good boy."

With no other words the trio headed inside only to bump straight into BEGA Justice 5. Kai was off like a shot when he laid eyes on Brooklyn. Until Tyson and Max caught him that is. "Hey guys. How's ya doing?" "Oh. Hey Tyson. Long time no see. Well hello Kai. How are you?" Garland received a growl in response so he guessed Kai still wasn't too friendly. "Okay. So. How about you pair?" "We're not too bad Garland. So. What have you all been up to over five years?" "Not much. Just honing our skills and hitting parties. We're going to one tonight. A waitress at the ice cream bar asked us." "It just so happens we were also asked by the same waitress. Curly brown hair?" "Blue eyes?" "Yep." "She's a player. Just be careful. Oh crap. Where's Ming-Ming gone?" "Over there. Just leave her. She's happy." "So long as she doesn't start singing." "Is Kenny the only one who can stand her?" "Must be. And all the crazy fans. We can't stand her." "Kick her off the team." "Nice idea Kai. Thanks."

After bumping into their old rivals, Max, Tyson and Kai hit the shops with them, trying to ditch the annoying Ming-Ming, Kai especially. He had to run a few times as she went to leap on him. "If she keeps that up he'll be flat out before the party even starts." "She can't be stopped. I heard Hilary chased him around town this morning." "It was funny at first until we went to the beach. Then poor Kai's morning got worse." "We heard about that too. He got lucky." "Very. I doubt he'll be stepping one single toe in the sea for a very long time to come." "I don't blame him. Did you know that he's scared of water?" "How'd you know?" "Research Max. Research. Not that we blame Kai. After what he's been through. Here they come." "Split!" Everyone dashed out of the way as Kai shot passed with Ming-Ming slightly slowing down but she kept on his tail.

Ten minutes later Ming-Ming finally gave up on chasing Kai, knowing she wouldn't catch him at the rate she was going. Kai had rejoined the group all puffed out. Poor Crusher was stuck carrying Ming-Ming as she passed out cold. Kai couldn't be happier. "So. I guess you can still sprint eh? I remember when Mystel had you running for the hills." "You did?" "Yeah." "If you dare speak about it." "About what Kai?" "He's afraid of spiders." "Everybody is scared of something." "And snakes too. Anything venomous he'll run from." "Fuck you." "I'm ready." "Just piss off and leave me alone." "Hey! Get back here!" "Tyson. Go after him. He's not stable." "You got it." "Not stable? Oh no. Not the drunken monkey ice cream." "Yep." "That's why Ming-Ming is all hyper. Okay. So she didn't eat the lot but it still got to her head." "Kai ate the bowl." "Ooh. He'll feel it in the morning Max." "He sure will. He was staggering on the way back." "What is he doing in Japan anyway? He works and lives in Russia." "Vacation." "Oh. Okay. Let's go shopping guys."

* * *

So whaddya think? got any idea what's gonna happen next? well onto the next chapter then!


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter two. warning, mild alcohol abuse here. heeeeeey kai? how about you do teh disclaimer for me honey pie?

Kai: If I must. (sigh) Shadow Dranzer55 does not own beyblade, only her oc's who you will meet eventually. happy now?

Me: Quite. on with the show!

Kai: As a small warning. If you get me drunk I will kill you.

Kai pulls out a REALLY sharp katana from nowhere!

Me: I'm sure you'd really love that, but I need to survive

* * *

Chapter 2

Partying Hard

Far up ahead, Tyson had calmed Kai down and led him into a shop that looked promising. Thankfully not many people noticed them walk in. They looked around for about five minutes when Kai spotted a pair of jeans that caught his eyes. They were dark denim blue with gold chains hanging from the front round to the back. Whilst Kai was distracted and nobody was looking, Tyson sneakily slapped Kai's ass earning him an evil glare. "Don't do that again." "Sorry. Couldn't help it." "Here you both are. We've been looking for ya." "Sorry guys. How long is she gonna sleep for?" "Probably for the next half hour unless we tell her we've found a costume store. For women." "Good. She can stay flat out." "We all say the same Kai. Found anything yet?" "Maybe. I never was much for clothes shopping." "Like you ever gave a damn about what you wore." "True. Just need to find a shirt. Maybe a sleeveless jacket to go on top."

Tyson couldn't help but smile at seeing the thought on Kai's face before he walked off. They just let him wander off and looked around for themselves. Tyson found an outfit easily. A pair of tight fitting light blue jeans with a tight grey t-shirt. A tight fitting thin jumper in yellow would go under it. Brooklyn vanished to god knows where but he wasn't in sight. Kai later returned with probably the full outfit he'd be wearing later. "Shall we?" "Sure. We can't find anything in here. Not to our taste anyway." "Hn." As the guys were walking away, Kai stopped in his tracks, feeling a little dizzy and Tyson noticed it. "Don't tell me you're gonna…" Tyson didn't have chance to finish his sentence by the time Kai began falling to the ground.

Once again, Kai found himself wading through the impetuous darkness, his ears alerting him to Tyson's worried voice. Kai's eyes fluttered open slowly, adjusting to the light. "What…happened?" "You fainted again dude. Are you sure you're okay?" "I'm not sure myself at this precise moment." "If you're gonna keep fainting, you are not driving." "Kai. You haven't got a brain tumour or anything have you?" "No. Not a thing. I'm probably just behind on my sleep." "Alright. I'll believe you. But you're not walking until you feel better." "Tyson. I feel fine." "Your legs are starting to say otherwise." Kai yelped a little when Tyson pulled him onto his back. Kai clung to Tyson for dear life. He apparently didn't like heights either. "Relax Kai. I won't drop ya." "Put me down." "No." "Tyson. I mean it. Put me down." "Stop worrying Kai." "Seriously."

As soon as Tyson took one step, Kai clung even tighter and Tyson knew something was wrong. Garland noticed Kai's eyes were shut tightly and he was starting to shake. "Tyson. I think you should just put Kai down. He ain't liking that one little bit." Kai couldn't wait to have his feet firmly back on the ground; rushing off again and Tyson gave chase. "Something didn't feel right about that. Kai never shows fear in public." "That was fear?" "Yes Max. By the looks of things, Kai has been dropped from tremendous heights. With only water to break his fall at the bottom unless Dranzer would swoop in and catch him." "Gee. Next you'll be telling us he's afraid of sleeping." "No. I won't pry further. It's not right." "True. At least we know what not to buy him for his birthday." "Yeah. He'd end up running for the hills." "I'm thinking about buying him a kitten." "Oh?" "Kai loves cats. And most young animals." "Well. He's just a big softy after all." "I guess they calm him down a little. Sometimes, you could catch Kai pampering a stray cat on a roof."

The rest of the shopping trip went by with no further incidents. Kai was glad to be out of the mall. Garland and his side bade them farewell until later in the night. During the drive back, Kai kept his senses sharp and mind alert so he didn't pass out again. He was unsure why it happened. Tyson himself was thinking of the reasons why Kai fainted. It was beyond explanation. They arrived back at the dojo roughly ten minutes later. When Ray saw how pale Kai was, he dragged him off to talk. Tyson didn't bother stopping Ray zipping off with his lover. He wanted answers. Tyson couldn't be happier to finally sit down on the familiar wooden floor. "So. How'd it go boys?" "Hell. Especially for Kai." "Oh? How so?" "Well we bumped into Garland and co. Poor Kai. He'll be bringing his running shoes with him next time he visits."

"Why's that?" "He had Ming-Ming on his tail this time." "Well she can back off." "So can you." "Is he alright Ray?" "Just a little tired that's all. I can't trace any signs of illness for the moment. How many times did he faint?" "Twice. I had to catch him quick else he'd have a massive headache." "He's got one anyway Tyson. I've told him to get some decent sleep until later. I'll wake him up around seven. That ice cream really got to his head." "Ming-Ming had the same thing but she wasn't gutsy enough to finish hers off." "Ah. That's why she gave chase. Kai told me all about it. Before he fell asleep." "Bless. You ladies need to stop chasing him. He ain't interested." "Shut up." "Just because you can't have me." "Tyson. Keep it down. I'm sure Kai won't want to be woken up during his cat nap." "Why does he sleep like that?" "Beats me. Hang on. Mariah." "Hm?" "Didn't you start sleeping like that some time ago? Before you got pregnant?" "I did. Well remembered. Poor guy. He must be lonely to sleep like that every night. It's a self comfort thing." "Oh. So he's ready."

Hours went by after Ray sent Kai to get some sleep. It was just turning seven o'clock when Kai started to wake on his own. After waking up, he changed into the outfit he'd be wearing to the party. A dark purple top matched the jeans perfectly. Before putting the shirt on, Kai changed his nipple piercings. He swapped the gold loops for black ones with little red chains dangling down. The shirt was so tight you could see the piercings. A black sleeveless matrix jacket topped the outfit off. He'd be wearing the usual skater boy trainers only they had no real detail, just pure pitch black. The bottom of the jeans were rolled at the top of the shoes to slightly drape down. The outfit shocked the others. "Wow. You're dressed to murder Kai." "Hn. Let's just say I've had to do this before." "Okay." "I met my ex at a night club." "Fair play. You weren't drunk were you?" "No. She was. Shouldn't you get changed?" "We should. Come on Max." "Coming."

Once Kai sat down he noticed Hilary was wearing a mini skirt that went just above her knees, a tight strapless belly top showing off her slightly muscular abdomen with a pink cardigan on top. The skirt was brown and the shirt purple. Kai turned away when Hilary looked up from her drink to avoid being caught. "I know you were looking Kai. I'm not stupid." "You look nice." "Thank you." "Just be careful." "Kai?" "Anything can happen in clubs. I saw it happen once. I hit the club with Tala and Bryan just for fun. Tala and I lost sight of Bryan. We soon found him about ten minutes later out back having the shit kicked out of him. Naturally we protected Bryan like all good brothers do. Nobody dared mess with him again after the pasting we gave the last wankers." "Kai. You'll make a great father some day." "You think?" "Kai. If you protect your closest friends. Imagine what you'd be like with a child. You'd never let them out of your sight."

Kai smiled slightly at Mariah's words when Tyson and Max returned. It was only then that Kai noticed how tight Tyson's new jeans were. Max took a slightly different approach. He went for tight green cargo trousers with an extra tight dark orange tank top, letting his muscles show through and dark blue boots without the steel toe cap. A long deep yellow leather jacket rested on Max's shoulders. The jacket was like a waistcoat at the front whilst at the back it draped to Max's ankles. Kai guessed Tyson would be wearing trainers to match his outfit. "Wow. You pair don't half look decent. And Tyson. You've lost the hat." "Yeah well. It didn't look right." "You look better without it." "Thanks Kai." "I want to make one thing clear to you pair tonight. Keep your eyes open for trouble. And Hilary." "Yes Kai?" "Don't go too far on your own. We could lose you." "Okay. I'll try and stay close."

"Well. Garland's guys are gonna be there. Why not stick to Garland?" "Or Mystel." "Crusher maybe." "B…" "Don't even speak his name." "Sorry. What time are we going?" "Dunno. Enough time to walk. No point driving if we're gonna get hammered." "Good point Kai. Well. It's half past now." "We should go." "Okay. We'll see you lot later." "Just be careful. Kai's right. Anything can happen if you get split up." "Don't worry Ray. I won't let them out of my sight. Not like Bryan. He didn't blame us though. He blamed himself." "Kai?" "Let's go. Hilary. Stay close and don't drag behind." "I'll try to keep up." "Being an athlete I would think it shouldn't be too hard for you." "I know. I'm on my break." "I guess. Well. Here goes. I'm not gonna like this one little bit." "You'll be fine Kai." "You hope." With no more words the quartet walked off into the night after putting their shoes on. Hilary clung to Kai tightly as they walked.

It took them ten minutes to reach the meeting point. Just as they arrived, Garland and company were coming from the other direction. They smiled at seeing them all dressed to party. "Well Hilary. Nice outfit." "Thanks Brooklyn." "Get your eyes off her." "It's alright Kai. I can handle him if he tries anything." "You better be right. Because if I can't see you." "Oh I know. I've done this before with friends. Relax. I have you guys." Kai only sighed and leaned against the nearest wall. Hilary obviously leaned on Kai, his arms around her protectively but it made Garland and the others think differently until Hilary went to flirt with Kai. "Just because I'll protect you it doesn't mean I love you." "But Kai. Just loosen up. Until we get there." "No." "Please?" "Do you want a slap to match those rosy cheeks of yours?" "No Kai." "Then stop it."

Ten minutes later the rest of the party goers arrived and led the others to the club. All the while, Kai kept Hilary close, sandwiching her between Max with Tyson bringing up the rear. They reached the club within ten minutes. As promised, the curly haired waitress got everybody in. For the first half hour they all sat at the bar but Kai refused all drinks alcoholic and settled for a cream soda. His attitude made the waitress think. "If you think too hard your brain might pop out, missy." "I know it will." "Back off." "Hilary." "Yes Kai?" "I'm not your property so stop defending me." "But." "No buts. Either cut it out or I won't keep my eye on you." Hilary sighed in defeat and got back to her vodka and coke. Twenty minutes later the party began to warm up as most of the attendants hit the dance floor, grooving to Cascada and other dance tunes. Kai chose to sit out for the first hour or so, keeping his eyes on the others. "Hey kid. You gonna get up there?" "In time old man. When I'm ready." "Alright. You not a big clubber?" "Not really. Just here for them." "Good on ya laddie."

Kai was soon dragged onto the dance floor by a gorgeous looking bluenette with bright chocolate brown eyes. He just stood there as the woman danced on him. "Aren't cha gonna dance with me pretty boy?" "Why do you women always insist on tormenting me?" "Because we love you. Now come on. You can't be that bad a dancer." "I'm not the type. I only came to look after my friends. I know the clubbing game too well. Nearly lost a friend to it." "Oh. They'll be okay. Now stop being so reserved. Let yourself go. I won't bite." Kai glanced around to see the others were dancing happily so he gave in, wrapping an arm around the woman that had dragged him off his warm seat, grinding himself against her and she seemed to enjoy it. Kai himself found the experience rather pleasurable. When he looked up, Hilary wasn't in sight and the woman noticed he panicked.

"What's wrong? Missing someone?" "Yeah. I can't see her." "What does she look like?" "Sexy, brunette with ruby eyes in a miniskirt, strapless belly top and a cardigan." "I'll keep my eyes open for her. How old is she?" "My age." "Meaning?" "21." "Alright. Don't worry. She'll be fine." When Kai looked around again Hilary was back in sight but she looked frightened and glancing around for him, shaking. "I see her." "Good." "Not good. She's petrified." "Just leave her." "I can't. I promised Hilary I'd look after her." The bluenette stood in her place as Kai pushed through the crowd. Hilary latched straight onto Kai the second she saw him. "Kai!" "What happened? Are you okay?" "Some guy. Tried to force himself on me." "Alright. Stay by me. I won't let him hurt you." "Kai." "What is it?" "I wanna go home." "You'll be alright with me. I promise. Just stay close." "Don't let me go. Please." Kai took pity on Hilary and held her close, swaying gently to calm her down. "Kai." "Yes?" "Will you go out with me?" "Hil. I can't. It'll ruin the friendship we have."

Hilary understood as a tear made its way through her closed eyes, and onto Kai's shirt. Max noticed them and he too became worried. Kai caught on that Max was glaring so he sent the blonde a sign that Hilary was okay with him. "Kai." "Yes Hilary?" "I know you don't love me but." "Hush. I love you like a sister Hilary. I always will." "I have something I want you to do for me. Although you don't feel strongly for me." "What is it Hilary?" "Kai. I'm still a virgin and I don't know who else I can trust to break me in." "It's alright. Where and when Hilary?" "You'll do it?" "I don't wanna see you upset. But please. Once you're broken in. Don't cling to me. I won't be here for very long. Okay?" "Okay. We could always. Sneak out back." "I need someone to keep an eye on the other two." "We'll watch 'em Kai." "Thanks Garland. Don't let them leave your sight." "I won't. Go on. Have some fun."

The second Kai and Hilary got outside the event started almost instantly as Hilary's lips met Kai's, locking him in a kiss. Kai oddly didn't fight Hilary, letting her in without a fuss. Hilary moaned as Kai stroked her folds with one hand, using the other to massage her left breast. Whilst Kai was busy Hilary unzipped his jeans and removed his aching erection from the tight boxers Kai preferred to wear, rubbing him fast and hard. Kai didn't bother holding back his moans as Hilary handled him. Hilary eased off a little when Kai slipped two of his thick fingers up into her waiting vagina. She granted Kai with a moan of pleasure as he fingered her slow and gentle. Hilary eventually let her hold on Kai's cock fade to slide her hands under Kai's tight shirt. She was surprised to find Kai's nipple piercings on the way to his six-pack. "Kinky." "You like?" "Yeah. Oh Kai." "Easy. It'll only get better from here Hilary." "I hope you brought condoms Kai." "Of course I did. I'm not that stupid."

Hilary smiled as Kai worked away at her. Kai was taken by surprise when Hilary lifted his shirt to reach his erecting pierced nipples, latching onto one and giving it a suck. That one suck only aroused Kai more than he already was. Hilary chuckled slightly as Kai frantically started searching for her underwear with closed eyes. "You're a naughty girl Hilary." "I know I am Kai. It keeps the guys hooked for longer." "Just don't hook the wrong one. I hope you're ready for me now." "Yes Kai. I'm ready for you. Take me." Kai happily complied, thrusting hard into Hilary although Kai knew he should've done it gently to start with but his hormones wouldn't let him hold back. Hilary yelped at first as the blood of her breakage spilled onto the floor. She was moaning in pleasure only minutes later as Kai kept going hard. "Oh Kai. Oh. Oh yeah." "Oh. Hilary." "Yes Kai?" "God you're so tight." "I will be. Until you're done."

Kai had Hilary keening for roughly half an hour as he pleased her. Neither of them seemed to be growing tired. A few minutes later Hilary tried stopping Kai and he became puzzled. "What's wrong Hilary? I thought you liked it nice and hard." "Stop. Kai. It hurts. Please." "Okay. I'll ease off. That was nice though." "Yeah. You were going just a little too hard." "Sorry Hil. You got me worked up." "I don't think you'll be shagging anyone else now will you?" "Don't bet on it. That dance started me off. Oh god." "What is it Kai? What's wrong?" "I'm close." "To what?" "Fuck. I need to cum. And fast." "So do I." "I'll be damned if you don't cum before I do." Hilary tilted her head back as Kai went a little faster to release himself to ease the pressure as his balls began tensing. It seemed like hours before Hilary's long awaited orgasm shot out over Kai's cock. Her moan was slightly strained but that made Kai smile. He soon released himself only minutes later, the relief well deserved. "Oh. Kai."

Kai looked at Hilary to see her eyes were filled with lust but a tear in the corner of her eye caught Kai's attention. Hilary smiled as Kai wiped the tear away with his thumb. "Now. What's with the water works?" "Kai. You clearly know nothing about orgasms do you?" "Not really. All I know is that they're the height of our pleasure." "Sometimes. When we have an orgasm, we let out pent up emotions by crying. It's nothing to worry about. You have one too. There must've been a lot of anger in there that wanted to come out. Thank you." "It won't happen again. You know that don't you?" "Yes Kai. I know. But how I wish you had stronger feelings for me. I really do Kai. Honestly. I love you with all my heart." "Hilary. You can love me all you want. I won't stop you. But I just can't return those feelings you wish to share with me. You're my sister now."

Hilary smiled at Kai's words as he carefully disposed of the used condom down the alley and put his now swollen cock back into his boxers. After zipping up his trousers Kai helped Hilary pull her thong back up. "You're so sweet Kai." "I know." "You'll make a great husband to that lucky lady." "Hil." "Yes Kai?" "The reason I can't return your feelings. Hilary. I'm gay." Hilary's eyes grew wide but she refused to believe it. "You can't be." "I'm sorry. Promise me you won't tell the others. I don't want them to know." "Okay. But why?" "After my fiancé used me I grew nervous of most women and I started finding other guys more attractive and less likely to use me just for the money I own. I pray that Max doesn't go down the same road as I. It's a hard court to play in. Timing and judgement is crucial if you're to find the right guy." "Oh Kai. Isn't there some way we can get you to trust women again?" "No Hilary. I only trust you because I've known you for seven years. I know you'd never use me like that."

Hilary pecked Kai on the lips and led him back inside, trying her best not to limp on the way. Once inside, Hilary didn't stray far from Kai as he kept her close for protection. Max was the one to notice they'd returned. "Well?" "None of your business." "Kai. I know you just banged her. I ain't stupid. Hilary." "Hm?" "Your legs are shaking." "Come on. You need to sit down." "Should think so." "Stop it." "I'll watch Hilary. You go dance." "No. You go dance. I'll watch Hilary." "Both of you go dance. I'll watch her." "Thanks Mystel. Come on Kai. Don't be shy. Just give it your best shot." "Yes Clive?" "12?" "Okay. Now let's try and get an answer from someone who's not a complete retard." "Didn't know you liked South Park." "Bryan got me into it." "I think I know the answer Mr. Garrison." "Stop it you pair." "Oi. Don't call me fat you fucking Jew." "Eric did you just say the f word?" "Jew?" "Get out there."

Kai laughed a little as Max pushed him to the dance floor. It seemed the bluenette Kai had danced with had been waiting patiently. "I was wondering where you were handsome." "Sorry. Issues." "Hm. You've loosened up a little. I like it." "Are we gonna dance or what?" "Only if you want to sexy boy." "Get going then." The bluenette smiled seductively and started dancing on Kai once again and he enjoyed it more this time. Tyson's eyes were on Kai as he danced away, not caring who was looking. "Hey. Never mind him. He's out of your league." "Heh. You don't know Kai then." "Come on. You wanna take this outside pretty boy? I've got a present for you." Tyson thought for a few moments before nodding and letting the blackette lead him outside by the hand. Once outside in the cold night air, Tyson found himself pushed against the wall. "Now just relax for me. You'll enjoy it." "I'm sure I will. Are you sober?" "No. I'm gone and I'm all yours. Tyson."

The rest of the night was the same for everyone else, being taken outside to take things further. Even Kai went for seconds with the bluenette. Marina her name was. But something about her bugged Kai. As if he knew her from somewhere. It was near the end of the evening and Marina had Kai pinned to the wall, her lips pressed tightly to his. Unlike the event with Hilary, Kai just stood there and let Marina do all the work. It was rare he granted her a moan. "Now come on. Don't be shy. You banged that other chick didn't you? That's why you don't want me. Isn't it?" "You don't even know half of the truth Marina. For one thing. You ain't going hard enough." "Oh. You like it rough eh?" Kai didn't answer but just to satisfy Marina, he slapped her ass hard. "Oh Kai. Naughty." "Oh? I take it you prefer men to be soft as kittens?" "Sometimes. But I don't mind a bad boy every now and again."

Kai furrowed his eyebrows. There was something about Marina's eyes that reminded him of a past lover. When Kai looked closer, he could see spots of green. "What's wrong Kai? Are you getting tired?" "No. Do you wear coloured lenses by any chance?" "No. Why would I wear them Kai?" "Because, Elvira. I'm not gonna fall for your little game any longer." In a flash Marina no longer had blue hair as it turned out to be a wig. Kai soon pushed Marina, or rather, Elvira to the wall and her brown eyes were obviously lenses as Kai had been right all along. She was shocked. "How?" "Easy. I recognise the scar on your ankle. No two people have the same scar. I should know. Because I gave you that scar for double crossing me. You knew I'd find you out eventually Elvira. Now get the fuck away from me." "Kai. Please. I just want a second chance." "No. I gave you my heart and you broke it. Get out of my sight." "Kai?! What's up? Whoa. I take it you know her?" "Get rid of the bitch." "Come on lady. Get gone."

Once Elvira was out of sight, Kai threw his fist at the wall hard. He wasn't bothered about the pain. Tyson however didn't dare ask what happened. "Was she?" "The gold digger. I should've noticed it sooner." "Kai?" "I gave that bitch a scar the day I kicked her out the door." "On her ankle?" "She deserved it. The bitch went to bite me. Plus I knocked a few of her teeth out. Looks like she's had them replaced. God I'm such an idiot." "Relax man. She won't get to you again. I won't let her. I just wanna see you happy Kai." "I know you do Tyson. She just. Wound me up." "Come on. We're all going home now. The others have had enough. So have I. That chick fucking nailed me." "Oh?" "She was hammered. Way passed the help of coffee." "Don't worry. I won't knock him. First. I need a few drinks to clear my head of that whore." "Come on."

Tyson didn't realise when Kai said a few drinks he actually meant about five to six glasses of martini with vodka and whisky and a little bit of rum. Nobody knew what had gotten Kai so frustrated but they didn't bother asking because Kai's face said it all. After his eighth drink Kai stood from the bar and faced the others. He was swaying a little bit but Kai kept his balance. "Ready now?" "Let's go. My heard hurts. And it isn't from the drink." "You look pissed dude. Maybe we should get a cab home guys." "Alright. You all take care of yourselves. Somehow I doubt we'll be clubbing together again. Where's Ming-Ming?" "Not again. I'll get her." "Be quick. I wanna go to bed." "So do we Brooklyn. Stand straight if you can Kai. I'll call a cab." "Alright. I've got him. Hils. Stay close." "We'll wait with you. Until the taxi gets here." "Five minutes." "I'll pay." "Alright Kai. I don't think you'll be clubbing for a while now." "I sure fucking won't." "Who was that chick?" "Turned out to be the gold digger I was engaged to. Bloody bitch." "Easy."

The next morning Kai had a massive hangover as did Max and Tyson. Hilary stayed at the dojo overnight not wanting to be home alone until the morning. Ray and Mariah woke up to see the four clubbers all flat out so they left them to sleep. Hilary was huddled up close to Kai as his arms were around her. Tyson was oddly cuddled up with Max not far away. Ray and Mariah bumped into Bruce on their way to the kitchen. "Good morning Japan." "You clearly had a good night Bruce." "Yeah. I hit the town with a few friends." "I guess you found a nice girl then?" "Too right. I'll call her later. See how she's feeling." "You old rascal." "Ooh." "Are you alright?" "You woke the baby." "Sorry Mariah." "It's alright. It'll doze back off in a minute. Little rat never stays awake long in the mornings." "Breathe. I can tell your contractions are starting up." "You got it."

Later that morning, Max's dad arrived smiling. Ray and Mariah waved as Bruce was flat out with a mad grin on his face. Hiro walked in and he found it odd for his father to be smiling. "Hey old badger. Wake up." "Uhn. Hiro." "What? Did I wake you from a nice dream?" "Memory more like." "So they weren't the only ones on the club eh?" "I hit the town. Not too keen on clubs myself. Good morning Matthew." "Hello Bruce. You sound happy." "Yep. What time is it?" "Nine." "I'll wait a little longer." "Dad. Tell me you didn't catch a hooker." "No. She's an old school friend. I only just recognised her. God I can't wait to see her again." Max soon walked in yawning, staggering a little so Hiro sat him down. "Max?" "Morning dad. (Yawn). What a night. I ain't doing that again for a few years." "Is Kai alright? He's unusually close to Hilary." "He'll be alright. Just don't ask Kai if he enjoyed himself." "Ah. I see. The old disguise trick." "He wasn't kidding. The bitch was hot. Too bad he got pissed off in the end. Kai would've been very happy when he wakes up."

Said man soon walked in without Hilary. Kai wasn't standing for long. The cool air knocked him onto his back. Kai was clearly still hammered. "Come on you idiot. That's what you get for getting pissed twice in one day. And fuck me you're heavy for someone so damn skinny." "I've got him Max. You just sit down. Kai isn't the only one still under the influence." "I can handle myself." "Um. Morning." Everyone looked to see Kenny by the door but he'd changed tremendously. You could see his eyes now. Glistening lilac orbs shone behind green framed designer glasses. Kenny's hair was longer and spikier, in a low ponytail. It looked like Kenny was a lot healthier too by the looks of his body tone. He was broader than he used to be five years before. He still wore shorts with a shirt and tie though.

Kenny seemed rather nervous as he peeked around the wall. "Kenny?" "Max?" "Fuck me sideways. You've grown kid." "Max. Can you please mind your language? The baby can hear every word leaving your mouth." "He's drunk. Let him sober up. Actually. You could use a nice black coffee. You too cat man." "Uhn. Fuck off." "Kai. Language." "Whatever." "Just wait til he wakes up." "Now, now darling. Be nice. We've been warned. You can come in y'know Kenny. We ain't gonna bite." "Where's Tyson?" "Sleeping. Me, him, Kai and Hilary went clubbing last night. Don't ask. Not well on Kai's part." "Don't bring that up. (Hiccup)." "I won't. You just sleep those cocktails off old man." "Here." "Thanks Hiro. Bloody hell. How much coffee did you put in here?" "It wasn't me that made it. Gramps did." "Now I know how you felt about drinking yours Kai. Damn this is strong." "So. How've you been Max?" "Got ditched two nights ago." "Oh. Sorry I asked." "Julia didn't love me back anyway." "Max." "I know Kai. Rid my mind of her." "Experience Kai?" "Shut up."

Hilary soon trudged in but like Kai, she didn't get too far, landing on Kenny's lap in a position she shouldn't have landed in. Kenny removed Hilary gently and sat her up. "Sorry Hil. I'm engaged." "Congrats man." "Thanks." "Want me to tell you if she's a gold digger?" "I doubt Emily would like that Kai." "Hn. You're in luck. At least she never used to be." "How do you tell Kai?" "The way they act and walk. Caught myself an old one last night." "I heard about that." "I think the whole world has. My line is at stake if I can't find someone. Adoption is out of the question. Pure blood only." "Well. Good luck. Mariam's looking." "No thanks. She's not my type. And not Hilary either. I don't feel for her in that way. I never have and I never will." "That's okay." "When?" "Next year." "Good luck man. You'll need it."

The rest of the morning was eventless as Kai and Max slept their drunkenness off along with Hilary. When Tyson had woken up, he strangely took Kai upstairs to his room so he could sleep better. Nobody knew what had gotten into Tyson. After half an hour of sleeping in Tyson's room, Kai started to wake up. Tyson sat next to Kai as he stirred. "Uhn. Where…am I?" "It's alright Kai. You're in my room." "They're gonna get suspicious if you keep doing this." "I just told them you needed some peace and quiet to rest. They bought it." "Oh alright. Just don't keep using that excuse." "Shall we?" "Tyson. Get off." "But Kai. You like it." "No. Wait until next week. If we keep having it every few days I could get piles. And I don't want that." "I want you to take me, Kai. Please." "Tyson. I'm still tired." "Oh. Go back to sleep then." "Look. If I wasn't still so drained. I probably would. Besides. I'm not in the mood for it right now Tyson. Not after last night." "Still sore?" "Just a little." "I bet Hilary loved it." "Yeah. She won't get it again." "Good."

The next few days went by quickly and in no time, two weeks went by. Kai and Tyson spent time together alone when they could. Kenny became a regular visitor now he knew the others were at the dojo. The only one to not show up was Daichi. Kai would hate to admit it but he missed the little pest Tyson laughably called a team mate five years before. It was a sunny Monday and most of the guys went out. Kai and Tyson stayed behind to be alone with one another. They were smooching on Tyson's bed happily when Kai's phone went off. "Aw man. Don't answer it." "I have to Tyson. It's the business." "Fuck." "What's the problem?" ("Sir. Your assistance is needed back here.") "What for? The last I knew everything was in order." ("Sir. A sister company needs assistance and they demand your presence at the next few meetings. I am sorry to disturb your holiday.")

"(Sigh). How soon am I needed home?" ("Immediately sir. There's nothing we can do to persuade them. They're very reluctant.") "Is there no way I can convince them?" ("Highly doubtful. I know you're a persuasive person, sir. But these guys just will not have it.") "Fine. I'll be there in about two days. See you then." Once Kai ended the call Tyson could tell he wasn't happy. "Kai?" "I'm sorry Tyson. I have to go." "But." "I want to stay as much as you want me to but I can't. If I don't go I'll lose my job and disrespect the family name. Voltaire has disgraced it. I'm trying to put the pride back into being a Hiwatari. It's not easy." "When can you come back?" "Not for a while Tyson. A few more years at the least. I'm sorry." "It's not your fault Kai. Just go. I'll forget you were ever here." "Tyson. Just because I'm leaving it doesn't mean we're gonna lose contact. Here's my personal number. Give it to the others and don't lose it." "Okay. I'll call you in a few days?" "Yeah. It'll take three to get home." "Okay."

Kai pecked Tyson on the lips and rushed down the stairs and slipped his shoes on. He walked outside just as the others returned. They were confused at seeing Kai in such a rush. "Kai?" "I have to go Ray. Tyson has my number." "But why?" "The business needs my assistance. Please don't make this harder than it already is. If I don't get off this driveway, I'll never leave and lose my job. Just let me go." "We'll try and visit." "Not that I'll be home. You can try. My schedule is rather irregular." Just as Kai got into the driver seat of his car and buckled himself in, Tyson leapt onto his lap. "Tyson. Please. I've gotta go." "I just didn't want you to leave without saying goodbye this time." "Alright. Goodbye Tyson. We'll see each other again. Someday." "You know where I am if you need me." "Don't start crying Tyson. I'll start otherwise." "Don't forget us. Will you?" "I won't. Now please. Just let me leave. Else I'll never go."

Tyson slid off Kai's legs, allowing him to shut the door. Kai paid no heed to the traffic as he quickly reversed, nearly hitting none other than Daichi. Daichi gave Kai a mouthful but by then he was halfway down the road. It seemed Kai didn't care about the speed limit, not wanting the others to see him cry. Halfway to the airport, Kai thought about the right thing to do with his life. He wanted to stay with Tyson but at the same time, he wanted to keep his job. Kai knew he should've put his love for Tyson ahead of his job but his family name was at stake. Back at the dojo, Bruce was trying to calm Tyson down. The guys were all taking it rather hard. Just like the last time Kai left. "It's alright Tyson. He'll come back someday. You'll see. Besides. At least he said goodbye to you this time." "Dad." "Yes son?" "Shut up." "Alright. Don't ball your eyes out about it. You have Kai's number. Just give him a call if you miss him too much. I'll miss him too. We all will. Now calm down."

A couple of days went by after Kai left Japan to reach home. Since Kai got back, his days were packed with meeting after meeting. When he wasn't in a meeting, Kai was signing and completing paperwork. His staff could all clearly see how unhappy Kai was and did their best to help him pull through. One male employee even invited Kai over for dinner with his family to try and cheer Kai up. It hadn't worked but Kai was grateful that the man had tried. On the Sunday evening, Kai was just collapsing on his bed when a maid walked in with his usual evening drink on a tray. "Here you go young master. Your evening cup of tea." "Thank you Katarina. You may go." "Sir. May I ask you a question?" "Depends." "Well. I was wondering. Since you miss your friends so much. Why not invite them to come live with you?" "No. They're happy as they are. Leave." "Sir."

Once Katarina was gone, Kai allowed his tears to leave his closed eyes. Since returning home, Kai had cried himself to sleep every night, missing Tyson more than he wanted to. Kai was about to fall into a sorrow filled slumber when his phone gave a shrill ring, alerting him to a phone call. Kai noticed it was an unknown number, hoping it was Tyson. "Tyson?" ("Hey. How'd you know it was me?") "I had a hunch." ("How are you? You don't sound too well.") "God. I don't know about you Tyson but I'm love sick. I'm missing you more than my heart can take." ("It's alright. I'm here now. I'm love sick too. Just as much if not more. Listen. I'm in the house on my own. The others have gone out for a meal together.") "You should've gone with them. At least you'd be happy." ("No Kai. Not without you. I'd feel out of place.") "What do you suggest? Phone sex?" ("Well I've never tried it before. Like you always say. There's a first time for everything.")

"Tyson. I don't mean to be rude darling but. I don't really feel up to it right now. I haven't been back from work long." ("Do you want me to let you rest?") "No. Don't. Please." ("Kai. It's alright. I'll call you back later.") "I'll be asleep by then Tyson. I don't want you to go." ("Alright. I'll stay. I guess the last few days have been have hard for you.") "Yeah. Meeting after meeting. If I'm not in a meeting I'm doing paperwork. Bless my best employee. He invited me to dinner with his family to try and cheer me up. They've all noticed how unhappy I am." ("Oh Kai. At least he tried. Without you. I feel like my life isn't worth living. I wanna come and live with you Kai.") "No Tyson. As much as I'd like that. I'd be tearing you from your family. I just can't do it. Maybe in time I can get a better job and come see you more often." ("Yeah. It'll take a while.")

"I know. But it'll be worth it Tyson." ("I know Kai. You're thinking of us. That's rather thoughtful.") Kai smiled widely before he felt the urge to throw up creeping in on him. "Tyson." ("Yeah Kai? What's up?") "Could you call me back in about half an hour?" ("Sure. What's up?") "I feel like I'm gonna throw up." ("Something's wrong. You never puke dude.") Kai couldn't wait. He cut the call and darted for the en-suite bathroom. He only just made it in time. Katarina walked in when she heard the door slam. "Master? Is everything alright?" Katarina was about to knock on the bathroom door when Kai's phone went off. Katarina hesitated at first until she thought it would be best to answer. "Hello?" ("Hi. Is Kai there?") "The young master is just in the bathroom. Who is this?" ("Just a friend of his. Could you let him know I called? He'll know who you mean.") "Of course. Take care." ("You too. Tell Kai I'll call him about nine-ish.") "I will. Goodbye." ("Bye.") Once Katarina put the phone down she sighed, dreading about disturbing Kai, thinking he was in the shower.

Katarina decided it would be best to wait for Kai to return from the bathroom instead of walking in unwanted. Kai came back out nearly ten minutes later. "What are you doing in here?" "I came to check if you were okay sir. I heard the door slam and I thought something was wrong." "Very well. You may leave." "Sir." "Yes Katarina?" "Your friend called." "He did?" "Yes. He said you'd know who I meant." "Of course. Yes. Did he leave a message?" "Yes. He said he'll call you around nine." "Okay." "Can I get you anything? You're rather pale." "Yes. Something for an upset stomach." "Are you feeling ill at all? I have noticed sir that. You've gained a little weight since you've been away and you still are. Are you eating properly?" "Of course I am. Still. You're right. I have put weight on. I guess I'm just not exercising enough. Thank you Katarina."

Katarina smiled and left the room so Kai could have some privacy. Kai fell onto his bed face first, feeling rather lethargic and sleepy. Kai was just falling asleep when Katarina returned. She immediately rolled Kai over as his face was pressed into the bed. "Sir. Are you alright?" "Uhn. Is that you Katarina?" "Yes sir. You're never like this. Should I call the doctor?" "No. Not the doctor." "Who? Is there anyone that can help? Somebody you trust?" Kai thought about Tyson but he was too far away. He then thought about his parents. They were out of the question because Kai couldn't find them. "Sir?" "Tala. Call. Tala." "Okay. You just rest. I'll call him right away. Here. See if this helps. All in one go." Kai cringed at the taste of the drink Katarina gave him. Once Kai got his breath back, Katarina helped him to drink his tea. After that, Kai fell soundly asleep so Katarina left the room to call Tala to see if he could help. Shortly after she'd left, Kai's phone starting ringing. Just the sound of it made Kai's ears hurt. "Tyson? Is that you?"

("What's up Kai? You don't sound too well.") "I don't know Tyson. I've never felt this weak before." ("Well I can't see how you've caught a sexually transmitted disease off me. I was perfectly clean.") "I know Tyson. I never said that was it. It was protected with Hilary." ("Alright. You just relax. Ray's just got back. Do you wanna talk to him? Maybe he can help.") "Yeah." ("Just don't hang up.") "Sorry Tyson. I had to go." ("That's okay Kai. Hey Ray!") "Tyson." ("Sorry Kai.") ("What's up Tyson?") ("Kai's not feeling well.") ("That's bad. Hey Kai. What's up?") "I don't know Ray. I can hardly keep my eyes open." ("Okay. Tell me what's wrong.") "Well. About ten minutes ago I had the urge to throw up." ("Did you?") "Yeah. It fucking killed." ("Alright. Anything else?") "After coming out and talking to my maid, I grew unusually lethargic and collapsed face first on the bed. What's wrong with me?"

("I don't know. It could be a fever. I suppose. Is there anything else? Stomach cramp? Temperature?") "I do feel rather warm. Ah." ("Kai?!") "Ah." ("What's wrong?") "Ow." ("Kai. I can't help if you don't tell me. Was that your stomach?") "It hurts." ("Alright. I know Kai. Just try to drink plenty of fluids until I can diagnose the problem. I do suggest you see a doctor.") "No." ("Kai. I know you're afraid of them but they can help you. Go and see one. For us.") "Sir?" "Katarina?" "He's on his way." "Thank you." ("Kai? Who is that?") "Don't panic. It's just my maid." "Now there. You need to rest." "I'm on the damn phone." ("She's right Kai. Get some rest. You could be pushing yourself too hard.") "Ray." ("Yes Kai?") "I. I seem to have put weight on. That's not normal for me." ("Just take it easy for a while. Relax and get plenty of sleep. And I don't care if you're the leader of an enterprise. Keep your ass in bed. And Hilary sends her love. I gotta go.") "Okay." ("Take care Kai.") "You too."

Once the call ended, Kai found himself letting the darkness claim him. Katarina watched as Kai slowly closed his eyes. She sat beside Kai devotedly and stroked his hot, flushed face. After a few minutes, Katarina got a cold flannel and placed it gently upon Kai's forehead. The shock made Kai jolt and groan but he never woke as Katarina hushed him. All the while, she wondered what could be wrong with Kai for him to feel so ill all of a sudden. Katarina sat beside Kai for at least half an hour when a butler knocked and entered with an older, more dashing Tala behind him, concern on every inch of his face. Tala wasted no time with formalities and rushed right to Kai's side. "Kai." "Uhn. Tyson?" "Kai. It's me. Tala." "Tala?" "You told your maid to call me. Remember?" "Yeah." "You look like shit. What's up?" "I don't know. Tala. I'm scared."

"Hush. It's alright. I'm here now. Leave us. Please." "Of course. Will he be okay?" "In my care he will. Kai. I'm taking you home with me. Okay? Kai. Wake up." "Yeah. What's wrong with me? I never fall ill." "I don't know. But I promise I'll help you find out. I'll call my doctor and have him look you over." "No!" "Kai. It's okay. You can trust him. For me. Still. I may just know what's wrong with you. I felt like you did three years ago. I'll have to ask you a few very personal questions." "Okay. Just. Please. Don't tell anybody what I'll tell you. I trust you Tala." "I know. My lips will be sealed. Not even Bryan and Spencer?" "Yeah. Them too." "Okay. Come on. Ma'am. Can you pack him some clothes for me? Please." "Of course sir. Right away. How much?" "Just enough for a few days." "Okay. I'll bring it down as soon as I'm finished." "Thank you." "Ow." "Sorry Kai. You're gonna be okay. I promise. I'm not gonna let anybody hurt you. Ever." "Cross your heart?" "Tell no lies. I'm not leaving you behind. Cross my heart, I do believe. You're in my heart and my dreams."

* * *

Kai: I warned you!

Kai readies his sword and begins chasing me around the room.

Me: AAAHHH! No Kai! put that down before you hurt somebody!

Kai: Oh I have every intention to hurt somebody

Tala gallantly comes to my rescue

Tala: Kai! put that down and leave the author alone!

Me: Thanks Tala! Okay folks, you can leave your reviews and I'll get to them once Kai has stopped trying to kill me. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter three! it's here because i finally got away from Kai! Anywho, onwards and away! Guess what? more love is in the air!

Yo Maxie! Care to help me with that annoying disclaimer?

Max strides into the room just oozing of huggable-ness.

Max: Sure thing. So peeps, Shadow Dranzer55 does not own any of us beyblade characters, other than ones she has made herself. Peace off.

Me: Thanks sweetie. (Throws Max a bag full of super sweet candy)

* * *

Chapter 3

The Price of Passion

The next few days went by quickly after Tala took Kai into his care. He was well enough to go back to work within four days but Tala kept tabs on him. In no time a month went by and Kai was still putting weight on. Day after day, Kai was growing more lethargic and he was throwing up more often than he liked. In Japan, Tyson had been worried sick about Kai. He'd hardly heard from Kai and that hurt him. Ray had convinced Tyson that Kai wasn't ignoring him and that he was just resting. It wouldn't be too long before Ray and Mariah had to leave so they could get things all sorted ready for the baby. One night, Tyson was lying in bed but he wasn't alone. The blackette from the club was sleeping beside him peacefully. Tyson had been thinking about his and Kai's relationship and how it wasn't working out. 'I don't wanna hurt him but. This just isn't working. I have to end it. Kai. I'm sorry. I'm doin' it coz I love you.'

In Russia, Kai was just getting ready for bed when his phone rang. He answered immediately at seeing Tyson's number on the screen. "Tyson?" ("Hey Kai. How are you feeling?") "Not much better to be honest. Sorry I haven't called baby. I've been very tired lately. I'm not as fit as I used to be. Every time I…" ("It's alright Kai. Listen. This really isn't working for us right now.") "Tyson. What are you saying?" Kai tried to fight the tears as he sat on his bed, knees drawn up to his chest. He feared what Tyson was going to say. ("Kai. I know this is gonna be hard for you to understand but. This long distance. It's tearing us apart. I know it's not your fault, living so far away.") "Tyson. Please." ("I'm sorry Kai. I think it's best we go separate ways.")

Kai's bottom lip began to tremble as his body shook with the sobs he tried to hold back. Even though Tyson was on the other side of the phone he could tell Kai was upset. "Tyson please. I can change." ("It's not you Kai. It's the distance.") "Then I'll move closer to you. I'll leave my job." ("No Kai. Keep your job. It needs you to keep it standing strong. I don't wanna do this but. It's something I gotta do. Like you said. We have to leave the past behind us.") "Is that all I am to you? The past?" ("Kai. No. I never said that. I'll never forget you. I'm just saying we need to leave our love behind. It'll never work. But. We can still be friends. Like old times.") "No!" ("Kai?") "No Tyson. We can't." ("Why not? I don't wanna lose you Kai. You're the best friend I have.") "Friends don't break each others' hearts Tyson. I know now I should never of got on that plane. It was all just a big mistake. Especially giving myself to you only to be tossed aside like an unwanted toy."

("Kai. Stop this. It's not like that. You're taking it far too hard. I don't wanna see you sad without me.") "Then why did we bother going out in the first place if you knew it wouldn't work?" Kai didn't like it when Tyson fell silent on the other side of the line and it angered him. "Fine. Be that way. You'll never find anybody else who will love you as much as I do Tyson. I hope you realize what you've just lost. Don't even consider calling me again. Because I don't wanna know anymore. You're just like the rest of them!" Kai gave Tyson no time to bite back, ending the call. Kai sat crying for about ten minutes before throwing some clothes on and going downstairs, grabbing his car keys. Katarina had no chance to stop Kai going out the door and speeding off. For a while, Kai thought about ending his life but decided against it, knowing it would only please Tyson at knowing he committed suicide because of their break up.

With Tala, he was just sitting in his living room, enjoying the silence drinking a cup of tea. The silence was broken five minutes later by a roaring car engine. Tala looked up from the book he was reading when the engine stopped and a door slammed. "Kai." Tala jumped up seconds before there was a hurried knock at his front door. Lo and behold, there Kai was, head low as tears fell. "Kai. What's wrong?" When Tala looked into Kai's eyes he knew. "Get inside. What's going on?" "Tala. It's." "It's what?" "It's Tyson." "What's the matter? Has he hurt you?!" "He. He left me. I don't know why. What did I do wrong?" Tala pulled Kai into a hard embrace as the younger man broke down again. Tala took Kai into the living room and sat him on the sofa, not letting his hold on Kai fade. Tala tried his best to hush Kai but the tears kept flowing.

It took Tala ten minutes to calm Kai down, caging his anger before he upset Kai even more. "Why Tala? What didn't I do?" "I don't know. But Tyson isn't going to get away with this. That bastard. How could he? After all you gave him. This is how he treats you? I know it hurts Kai. My boyfriend left me too." "You're…gay?" "Yes Kai. I couldn't bring myself to tell you. I'm sorry. After we promised not to keep secrets from one another. I know why you've been feeling so sick Kai." "Why? What's wrong with me?" "Kai. I believe you're pregnant." Kai froze and looked Tala in the eyes. He opened his mouth to speak when a little boy walked in. He looked to be around three years old with Tala's every feature. Tala could see the shock on both Kai and the boys' faces. "Papa? Who is that?" "Tala. Who is that?" "That's my son Kai. Raziel. This is your uncle." "My…uncle?" "Yes." "Why is uncle cwying?" "He's upset." "How old is he?" "He's three years old. His father, up and left me to cope alone. I didn't want you to do anything stupid." "Oh Tala. You fool."

Tala held his own head low, tears in his eyes at remembering the day Raziel's father walked out on him. He was too busy trying to fight his tears to notice Raziel waddling up to them with a worried look on his angelic little face. "Papa? Why you cwy?" "It's nothing Raziel. I'll be okay. You go on back to bed." "I can't sweep papa." "Okay. Come on. Give uncle Kai a big hug. He needs a lot of love right now. His partner left him. He doesn't know why." "Owkay." Kai flinched when Raziel wrapped his tiny arms around him but he accepted the embrace, pulling Raziel onto his lap and holding the boy tight. "It be owkay uncle. You find someone soon." "I hope you're right kid. Because my heart can't take much more. Now that I know I'm…not normal. My life's gonna change." "Why you not normal?" "Raziel. He's like me. Your uncle can have babies."

Raziel didn't know what to make of the news but he never let it bother him, holding onto Kai tightly and not letting go. Whilst Raziel had Kai preoccupied, Tala went to make him a warm drink. Raziel was about to fall into a silent sleep when Kai's phone went off. Kai didn't want to speak to the caller but he answered anyway. "And what do you want? I told you to leave me alone." ("Kai please. Don't be like this. I love you.") "If you loved me you wouldn't let me go the way you have and you most certainly wouldn't of thrown my heart onto the street." ("Well maybe you shouldn't wear it on your fucking sleeve all the bastard time and perhaps things like this wouldn't keep happening to you!") "Well that's just typical coming from you Tyson. Anyhow. I've got some news for you." ("Oh yeah? What's that? You got aids?") "No Tyson. I'm pregnant. And the baby is yours." ("Impossible. You're just saying that Kai just to make me feel sorry for you.") "I'm not lying!" "What's going on? Kai? Is that who I think it is?" Kai nodded and Tala balled his fists. ("Kai?") "Cover his ears."

As Kai was told he covered Raziel's innocent ears as Tala took the call into his own hands, not holding his venomous tongue back for a second. Tyson sure had a shock. "What the fucking hell do you want Granger?! You've got some pretty big fucking balls to be calling after what you've done! Do you realize how heart broken Kai is right now?! I know. You don't give a shit about anybody else so long as you're fucking happy!" ("You're one to talk Tala!") "At least I don't go around breaking peoples' hearts for a living! And yes. Kai is pregnant. Once you've been to Balkov abbey nothing is fucking impossible Tyson! Now I'll warn you once. Leave Kai the fuck alone. A bastard like you doesn't deserve him!" ("I suppose you think you're better than me then!") "I most certainly fucking am at this point in time. Now fuck off. Leave Kai to settle down. Bastard."

With that Tala cut the call and gave Kai his phone back. Tala noticed Raziel had gone rather pale. "Raziel. I'm sorry baby. Papa had to do that." "Why?" "Listen. That was the jerk that's upset your uncle. I wasn't going to let him get away with it. I'd go to the ends of the earth to protect both of you from harm. Kai. He should leave you alone now. If he calls you again. Just give me the phone I'll deal with him. He won't know where to put himself by the time I'm done with him. You got that?" "Yes Tala. Ah. Raziel. You're holding me too tight." "Sowry uncle." "It's okay." "Kai. I need to know. Are you keeping the baby?" "I. I don't know what to do. Should I keep it?" "I wouldn't personally. Can't have another child not knowing its father." "Papa. Where is my daddy?" "I don't know Raziel. Besides. He doesn't deserve to see you. After the way he treated me. I'll find you a better father. One who wants to be there." "Owkay." "Come on. You need to go to bed. It's way passed your bed time." "Owkay. Night uncle." "Night Raziel. Sleep tight." "You too."

With Tyson, he sat crying on his bed. Tala's words had hurt him. Tyson didn't know what to say when Ray knocked and entered. Luckily the girl he'd met at the club had gone home during his row with Kai and Tala. "Tyson? What's wrong buddy?" "Ray. It. It's Kai." "Is he alright Tyson?" "He. He left me." "Give me his number Tyson. I want to hear Kai's side of the story. It's best to have two points of view with cases like this. By the way. I know you pair were seeing each other the day it started. You never let Kai out of your sight if you could help it. But if I should find, however Tyson. That it's the other way around. You've lost yourself a respected friend of eight years." After getting Kai's number from Tyson, Ray turned on his heel and went downstairs. The others all seemed concerned. "Is Tyson alright Ray?" "Something isn't right so I'm getting Kai's end of the deal. I'll readily believe anything Kai will tell me right now. Tyson's eyes weren't truthful."

With no other words Ray dialled Kai's number and hoped Kai was in the mood to talk to him. When the call was answered Ray didn't expected to get an earful off Tala. ("If this is you Tyson you better piss off.") "Now Tala. Did I really just deserve that mouthful that was meant for Tyson? It's Ray you idiot." ("Oh. Sorry Ray. What's the dig?") "I just want to know Kai's side of the story. Not that I believe Tyson right now. His eyes were holding betrayal. I know that look better than anyone. Is Kai there?" ("Hang on. Kai. Are you willing to talk to Ray? It's for his own reason.") ("Is he…mad?") ("No Kai. Not at you. Just me for giving him an earful.") Whilst Kai and Tala were busy yapping away Ray put his phone on loud speaker so the others could hear what Kai had to say for themselves. ("Ray?") "Hey buddy. What's going on? Tyson said you left him? Not that I believed it."

Ray's question only hit a bad spot with Kai but he refused to blow, knowing Ray was only trying to help. Ray could even feel Tala seething on the other end. "Kai? I'm not gonna bite your head off. I'll believe anything you say. You know I will." ("I don't know what I did wrong. I loved him.") "I know Kai. I know. Was there anything particularly hurtful that he said? We know what Tyson's like when he starts." ("Everything Ray. It all hurt.") "Alright. Calm down. It's gonna be okay. I know Mariah and I are supposed to be heading home in a few days but we're gonna come to you. All of us. Except Tyson. He can stay here and sulk." ("Ray.") "Yes Kai?" ("I. I found out why I'm sick.") "What is it Kai?" ("I…") (Hold it Kai. Are you sure you wanna tell him?") ("Yes Tala. I trust him. If I can trust him, you can.")

("Okay. Now you listen here flea bag. I suggest you listen carefully and listen good. If any of you so much as upset Kai one little bit. I'll hunt the lot of you down.") "Don't worry Tala. We're all behind Kai this time. Tyson's the one you should be warning." ("He's already had it. Alright Kai. Go ahead.") ("Okay. Ray. Before I say it. Please don't say it's impossible. Where we've all come from, anything is possible now.") "Alright. I promise I won't say it. What's the matter with you?" ("Ray I. I'm pregnant.") "Well it would explain your condition. I should've seen it sooner. Mariah started off like that. I knew the symptoms sounded familiar I just wanted to explore a few other possibilities rather than have you bite my off head and saying yourself that it wasn't possible." ("Thank you. For understanding.") "It's okay. I'm always there if you wanna talk about anything. Just give me a call and I'll listen. It doesn't have to be about anything special. Just to chat. We all will." ("Thank you. Ow.") "Kai?" ("It's okay. Stomach cramp.") "You'll get that a lot for a while."

Ray looked around at everyone, signalling for them to stay quiet so not to blow their cover. He knew Kai wouldn't want them to hear him balling his eyes out. Ray guessed Tala would need a dry shirt on by the time Kai was through with him. "Kai. Are you still there?" ("Yeah he's here Ray. Just balling his eyes out again no thanks to that bastard Hiro so laughingly calls a brother.") Hiro was about to blow at Tala until Bruce and gramps stopped him. ("Anyway. How are you guys? I've missed you.") "Aw you shouldn't have Tala. We're all okay." ("And congrats. I heard the wedding went well although it was forced.") "Yeah. Little one is due soon." The baby acknowledged Ray's comment and gave Mariah a massive kick to the stomach and she tried not to yelp, punching Ray for the kick he got her.

"Oops. I shouldn't have said that." ("Why? Baby give a kick?") "Yeah. It's a rather lazy one so I doubt it'll cry much." ("You just take good care of it and Mariah. Don't let them go a day without letting them know how much you love them Ray. Don't make my mistake.") "I won't." ("Well. I'll give you my number so you can let me know when you're nearly here and I'll send Bryan and Spencer to get you. Do any of you drive?") "Yeah. There's me, Max, Bruce, Hiro and Kenny." ("Okay. Kai. I'll let you take over. You need another warm drink down ya.") ("Okay. Ray?") "I'm here Kai. We're all here." ("I'll need all your registration plate numbers so I can book you all in straight away. You know I won't use them to my advantage.") "I know you wouldn't Kai. You're not that selfish. Listen. Hiro's here. Do you wanna talk to him? He won't yell at you. I'll make sure of it." ("Is Bruce there?") "Yes. He's here." ("I. I'd like to talk to him Ray.") "Okay. Bruce. He wants you." "Okay. Hey kid. No more crying. You'll be okay. We ain't gonna leave you like this."

("Aren't you mad?") "No Kai. Not at you anyway. I never knew my own son could be so heartless. I know now why you kept your feelings hidden. You were afraid this would happen one day." ("I let my guard down for two seconds and I get hurt. I'm not gonna risk it again. Bruce.") "Yes Kai? I heard what you said. I was right behind Ray. What do you want to know?" ("Should I keep it? I'm not really sure I wanna go through with having a baby the father doesn't want.") "No Kai. As much as you could rub it on Tyson it would hurt you more. I know it's cruel to destroy a life but. We don't want you to go through any more heart break than you already are. I'd gladly call you my son." ("Thank you. Now I can move on. Try and settle down.") "Kai. If you ever wanna talk to me about something you're unsure about I'll always be happy to help." ("Thank you.") ("Here you go old man. Get that down ya. Who is it now?") ("Bruce.")

("Do I know him?") ("Don't think so.") ("Who is he anyway?") ("He's Tyson's father.") ("…") ("He's on my side Tala. Don't get worked up over it.") ("Alright. I'm sorry. Hey old badger.") "Cocky little sod aren't cha?" ("Well that's the price of being abused as a child old man. Live with it.") "I don't mind. Just look after Kai until we get there." "Dad." "No Hiro. Kai's not in the wrong. It's Tyson you should be angry with." "Alright. Give it here. Hey shorty." ("Fuck you.") "That wasn't very friendly now was it?" ("You upset me.") "Oh. Sorry. Didn't know you were so sensitive about your height." ("Well you shouldn't be such a lanky bastard.") "You're enjoying this aren't you?" ("Hiro. You always know how to put a smile on my face even in the darkest hour.") "I'll take that as a sign you love me." ("Don't even consider it.") "I'm only joking. Look. I ain't mad at ya for all this. I'll give Tyson a good hiding for hurting you. It's not fair."

Nobody could believe that Hiro was defending Kai in such a way, or even making him happy for that matter. They sat quietly as Kai sipped at his drink to try and calm himself down. "Kai. Don't worry. It'll get better from here. We'll make sure of it. After what you've been through all your life, you've been scared of letting people in. I understand your reasons. Sure I don't know the pain of it but. I don't blame you for not letting anybody in sooner." ("Thank you.") "Hey. Just know I'm here if you need someone to fall back on. I don't care about the price I have to pay. Right now I think all of us would give our lives to protect you. Not that you're in danger. Right?" ("Yeah. They're due for the chair soon. And I'll be there to watch them fry like a circuit board.") "I'm sure we all will. I never liked Boris to be truthful. Flipping freak." ("I have to agree Hiro. He was a little too crazy to be around children.")

"Too right. At least he can't hurt you now eh?" ("He could try using an outside source. But we're not stupid. We know BIOVOLT if we see them a mile away. There isn't one face we don't know from there.") "See. You're cheering up now." ("Because I'm listening to you ranting.") Hiro could tell Kai went pale at the other end with a blush tinting his tearstained cheeks. "Oh my Kai. I didn't realize you felt so deeply about me. How lovely." ("Hold your tongue Granger.") ("It's alright Tala. That was my fault. Not his.") ("Should I know why you're defending him?") ("Because I said something that put me in an awkward position.") ("Okay. Hormonal imbalance. Calm down.") ("Fuck you red head.") ("Gladly. When should we start?") ("Tala.") ("I'm joking Kai. God. You know I wouldn't screw you even if my life depended on it.") ("Thanks.") ("No problem.") ("Hiro.") "Yes sweet cheeks?" ("Fuck you. And put Ray back on.") "Okay. I love you too." ("Don't push your luck Hiro.")

Hiro chuckled a little until Bruce slapped him upside the head. Ray only rolled his eyes at them, making sure he had all the numbers he needed. "Okay Kai. I got the numbers you wanted." ("Thanks Ray. Punch Hiro for me.") As he was told, Ray punched Hiro hard on the arm. "Hey. That hurt." "You earned it. He got it." ("Thanks. I'll have him when he gets over here.") "Now Kai. Is there honestly anything we should know about you pair?" ("Of course not.") "Alright. There's no need to bark about it." Kai fell silent on the other end whilst Ray gave him the license plate numbers he'd asked for. After that they laughed for a little while, making sure Tyson was kept out of the equation. "Alright Kai. I'd better let you go so you can call the ticket line." ("Okay Ray. I'll let you know when they're ready for you to collect. All you'll need is picture identification.") "Okay."

Everyone sighed as Kai hooked up the line. They could all see Ray was trying not to blow until it was time to leave. Bruce, Hiro and Grandpa Granger went to pack a few things whilst Max went with Hilary and Kenny to get some of their stuff sorted. The only one left behind was Daichi. He'd hardly changed in attitude but in appearance he'd completely changed. Daichi was now dressed like a normal eighteen year old boy with a decent dress code. His hair was longer and wilder that dangled in a long ponytail. Daichi's eyes were still lively but had a more sensible look to them. The scar still remained on his head. Daichi's facial features hadn't changed that much. They'd only grown slightly more mature. Just as everyone returned, Ray's phone went off. "Kai?" ("They're ready now. And Ray.") "Yes Kai?" ("Don't waste your breath on Tyson.") "I won't. We'll leave the little bastard a note. Don't worry. I have Tala's number and yours so I can let you know our location." ("Okay. I can't wait to see you guys.") "I know. In a few days Kai." ("Yeah. Days.")

* * *

Kai: What the hell are you doing to me!

Me: Oh nothing. just doing what I do best. that's being mean!

That familiar katana is creeping into view all of a sudden.

Me: No Kai! I promise I'll stop! just put the sword down! Kay people, read and review! hopefully I'll leave to read your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Whew! finally got the fourth chapter up! Thanks to little Raziel I got away with my life again. I'm all alone now, so no worries about Kai trying to kill me.

I do not own beyblade, only my oc's

ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 4

Fixing the Broken Hearted Bridge

During the couple of days that Kai was waiting for the others to reach Russia, he'd stayed at Tala's place for the comfort he so desperately needed. Raziel liked the idea of having a new uncle. Especially since Kai nearly spoilt the boy rotten if Tala didn't stop him. Also during that time, Tala had Bryan and Spencer do their best to find Kai's parents without Kai knowing. He knew it wouldn't be too long before Kai would be pining for his mother to hold and comfort him. Two days went by and Kai was growing so eager Tala could hardly handle him alone, calling in for help off Spencer and Bryan to hold Kai down when he got too energetic. Tala was just sitting down out of breath from trying to catch Raziel when his phone gave a shrill cry. "Hello?" ("Tala. It's Ray.") "Oh. Hey. Please tell me you guys are close by. Kai has been giving me hell." ("Yeah. We're just reaching the Moscow train station.") "Thank god. Bryan! Spencer!" "Yo! We haven't got him yet!" "Get your rear ends to the train station right now!" "Are they here?!" "Nearly! Kai! You just bloody sit down!"

("Okay Tala. And yeowch.") "Sorry Ray. He's been driving me crazy. I didn't know having him with me would be so tiring. He's got too much energy." ("What are you feeding him?") "Nothing high in sugar. Kai! Sit down!" Kai eventually did as he was told only to receive a slap. "Ow." "Behave. Just because you have bursts of energy. It doesn't mean you can drive me around the bend. Sorry Ray. Did I deafen you again?" ("Just a little. How much snow do you guys get?") "Too fucking much of it. Kai. You need to stop running around. Right this minute." "Yes dad." "Stop it. How long will you be? I can't take much more of this." ("Two hours.")

Tala cursed. 'Why can't they be closer? Bryan and Spencer had better find Kai's parents soon.' "Okay. I'll see you all soon." ("Will you be alright?") "I can live. I just need to catch my breath." ("Alright. See ya.") "Bye." When Tala put the phone down he didn't expect Kai to start kissing his neck. "Kai. Stop it." "I can't help it Tala. I've got the hots for you." "You're just saying that." "No. I really do." Tala could see no lies in Kai's eyes but he didn't respond until Kai grabbed him between the legs. "Get upstairs." "Tala?" "Upstairs. Spencer!" "Yeah?!" "Watch Raziel! Kai needs wearing down!" "Okay! Come here you little rascal!" "Come get me! Papa!" "Oomph. Jesus Raziel. Go play. Just don't tire your uncles out. They've gotta go out soon. They'll be there in two hours." "Okay. Be gentle with Kai Tala." "Don't worry. I will. Move it you." "I'm going."

The second Tala opened his bedroom door, Kai latched onto him, pushing Tala through the door before slamming his back against it hard. "Fucking hell Kai. Hold it for a minute will ya? Give a guy chance to sort himself out." "You?" "Yes Kai. But not as much as you'd want me to I'm afraid. I just want to see you happy." "I understand Tala." "Hey. You'll find a permanent lover sooner than you think. Just be careful. I don't wanna see you hurt again Kai." "You won't." Instead of responding verbally, Tala pressed his lips against Kai's, earning him immediate access into Kai's cavern. During the kiss, Kai rubbed Tala gently between the legs to get him hard. Tala granted Kai a moan as Kai's hand went into his boxers and found his hardening cock, pulling it out from the painful downward position it was sitting in. "Oh Kai." "Yes Tala? Is that nice?" "Yes. You're good with your hands Kai. Better than I could've given you credit for. May I?" "Yeah. Don't hold back." "I bloody well won't." Kai smiled into the kiss as Tala locked the door to avoid being interrupted.

Minutes later Tala was on his back with Kai lingering over him, still rubbing his now rock hard cock gently with the occasional hard stroke. Tala kept his own hand busy handling Kai harder than Kai was handling him. "Kai. Before we start." "Yeah?" "You're not having me unprotected. I could get pregnant again." "I know. Oh Tala. Handle me." "I will if you keep hold of me Kai. Just make it quick. We don't wanna be up here by the time your friends get here now do we?" "No. We don't. Oh Tala." "Keep it down. Kai. Oh god." "Tala. Whilst we're away from Raziel. Who is his father? I can slightly see Michael in the boy. Is he Raziel's father?" "Don't tell him. Please. Michael didn't love me from the start. I know now how wrong I was to let him through my door. We started off great but Michael grew distant. He fled when I told him I was pregnant, calling me nothing but a freak." "He'll get his soon Tala. He won't hurt you again."

Tala tried to restrain his moans as Kai rubbed him harder, his own strokes becoming more erratic. It wasn't long before Kai had Tala keening. "Oh Kai. Take me." "Very well. But first. What's the magic word Tala?" "Please. Kai. I need you to take me." Kai smiled a dominating smile as Tala handed him a ribbed condom. "Won't this hurt?" "I like them. You'll like it too Kai. Trust me. You'll enjoy me more with it." Kai bit his bottom lip enticingly as he rolled the condom into place on his solid eleven inch cock, rubbing it against Tala's slightly smaller nine inch pecker. "Hm. He's nice and big I see." "Yeah. Just relax." "Go straight to the top. Don't linger." Tala gritted his teeth and grasped Kai's arms as he did exactly that. Kai choked back the moan he wanted so badly to let out. "Oh you're so tight." "Too right Kai. I haven't had sex for three years. But god I've been desperate for someone to just fuck me senseless. I want you hard Kai. I wanna feel every inch of your cock inside me."

For a couple of minutes Tala held back cries of agony until they became grunts of pure paradise. Even Kai was enjoying himself, driving hard into Tala like he was told whilst rubbing Tala's aching erection to satisfy him that little bit more. Half an hour later Tala was close to spilling his load as Kai was his. "Oh Kai. Kai. Ride me." "Oh yeah. Nearly there now Tala. I can feel it." "Oh Kai. Don't stop." "I won't. Here I come. Are you ready Tala?" "Yes. I'm ready Kai. I'm always ready for you." Tala saw white along with Kai as their long awaited final orgasms shot out, both giving a moan of relief at the same time. "Oh Kai. Thank you." "No. Thank you, Tala." "Kai. I really enjoyed that. After three years. I never thought I'd find somebody to fuck me better than Michael. Sure he was good but. You're even better." "Any time Tala. Any time."

Once Kai and Tala were dressed they walked shakily down the stairs. Kai was the first to collapse onto the sofa, Tala a close second. Spencer smiled at seeing the pair completely gone and he knew what they'd done. Tala's smile told him everything. "Are they?" "Quiet Bryan. They're sleeping." "Do you think they actually had sex?" "Looks like it. When was the last time you saw Tala smiling so sweetly?" "Since he got laid with that American bastard and got caught with Raziel. Do you suppose Kai's seen Michael in Raziel?" "I think Kai saw it the day they met. Just leave them sleep for now." "Papa?" "He's just sleeping Raziel. Your uncle really tired him out." "Owkay." "Isn't it time for your nap young man?" "Papa always tucks me in." "Papa's coming. That time already?" "Yeah. We'll head out in about an hour. So we're not bored waiting." "Okay. Come on Raziel. Bed time." "Uncle." "Oh okay. Just a quick peck on the cheek. Kai gets cranky if you wake him." "Sweep tight uncle." "Uhn. Yeah. You too." After Raziel pecked Kai on the cheek, Tala took the tot to bed.

Just over an hour later Tala and Kai were still sleeping. Spencer and Bryan had set out to get the others. Before they went, Tala asked the pair if they'd had any luck on finding Kai's parents but there was nothing so far. "Uhn. Tala?" "Yes Kai?" "How would I go about getting rid of Tyson's baby from inside me?" "Well. Maybe Spencer can help. He knows what to do Kai. Talk to him later. Go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." Kai smiled widely and drifted back off into a peaceful sleep in Tala's arms as Tala held him tight. Only twenty minutes later Kai's dreams were haunted by the pleasure he'd shared with Tyson only a month before. Tala noticed the tears starting to creep through Kai's closed eyes. "Oh shit. Not now. Kai. Wake up." Kai woke with a start as he clung to Tala, the memories too much for him to take.

Moments after Kai broke down the front door opened so Tala guessed Bryan and Spencer were back with everyone. He wasn't wrong. He smiled slightly at seeing how much they'd all grown over five years. "Hey guys." "Tala. Is he alright?" "No. Damn dreams are haunting him again. Kai won't even sleep at night anymore unless I'm with him." Tala sat in his place when Hilary took Kai from him, gently pressing Kai's face into her breasts. Tala had no time to warn her what could happen. Tala sighed when Ray dragged him away for a word. After five minutes Ray returned, telling Spencer and Bryan that Tala wanted a word with them. "Well?" "Not good. There's not much more Tala can do for Kai. And there's not a lot we can do either." "Damn Tyson for this." "I'm just glad he hasn't hurt you as well Hilary." "I know Ray. It's alright Kai. We're here now. It's all gonna be okay. Don't let him get to you. He'll pay for what he's done to you." No matter how much Hilary tried to comfort Kai, her efforts were all hopeless.

After a couple of minutes Ray could swear he heard Kai mumbling something and Mariah heard it too. Ray looked at Mariah, seeking her confirmation of what he was hearing. Just as Tala walked into the room Ray dragged him back out. "What is it Ray?" "This doesn't look good." "Why? Oh no. We're too late. He wants her doesn't he?" "The others can't hear Kai's mumbles but Mariah and I can hear them clearly. He's completely broken." "We're trying our best to find them Ray but they just can't be found." Ray was about to speak when Bryan's phone went off. "Have you found them Ian?" ("Just got a lead for you Bryan. Is Kai okay? I heard it's getting pretty bad.") "Yeah. You couldn't have timed it better buddy." ("Alright. I have a name, number and address of his mother. His father still lives with her. They have two other kids.")

Once Bryan got the information he needed from Ian he gave it to Tala. Tala nodded and walked into the living room to see Kai was yet again crying his heart out. "It's gonna be alright Kai." "Tala?" "Yes Mariah. I know. I'll be back in a few minutes. Can you hold him until then?" "I can try but he's starting to fight against me. Stop it Kai. It's okay." "It's because he knows you're not the woman he's mumbling for." "What?" "You know what I mean." "Oh. Well until then he'll have to cope without. I'll do my best." "Just don't pass Kai around. It'll throw his sense of smell off balance and he's gonna need that if I can get the one he wants to come here. I won't be long." "Hurry." Tala headed right for the phone in the hallway. He braced himself whilst dialling the number. He hoped that she was in the house to answer the phone. Minutes later, a soft feminine voice was on the other side. ("Hello?") "Is this Serenity Hiwatari?" ("Who's asking?") "You may not believe me but I'm a friend of your son Kai." ("Kai? He's alive?")

"Yes. He's really distressed right now and we can't do anything. He's been mumbling for you for the past ten minutes." ("What's wrong with my baby?") "Relationship crisis. Only about half a week ago Kai's partner left him with no good reason. Now he's broken and we can't fix him alone. For years he's been trying to find you. He wanted answers but now he needs love and comfort." ("I'll have to call my husband. He's at work and I can't drive yet. Plus I can't leave our younger two in the house alone.") "That's okay. How soon can you reach my place? He's here now." ("I'm not sure. May I ask your name kind sir?") "Tala. Tala Ivanov." ("I know where you are. Don't worry. My husband drives by your place every so often when we go shopping. I've seen you outside so many times but I didn't know if you knew our son.") "Rest assured he's safe with me for now."

After leaving his number with Serenity, Tala went back into the living room to find now Hiro was sitting behind Kai, rubbing his back, uttering words of comfort into Kai's ears. "Tala?" "She'll get here as soon as she can once her husband gets back from work. I knew they'd jump at the chance. Now all I gotta do is find my parents. And give them hell long as I'm breathing." "Tala. I'm sure they didn't let you go willingly. I doubt Kai was taken legally either." "Maybe you're right Bruce. You look nothing like Tyson." "Gladly. Hiro. Not so tight son. You know he's frail." "Kai's not willing to keep the baby. We don't want him to anyway. It would only hurt Kai more. I don't want that." "Tala? Have you suffered the same?" Tala hesitated to answer but he nodded whilst turning around, his back facing the others. They didn't know what to say when Tala bent down slightly with a grunt of pain. The guys were shocked even more when Tala turned around with Raziel in his arms, still looking sleepy. "Tala?" "This is my son. Raziel Ivanov. Born June 25th 2004."

Nobody spoke a word as Raziel woke up properly. The boy yelped and hid behind Spencer at seeing such a large crowd. Tala put his hands on his hips, faking to be hurt. "Hey. Have you just disowned your own papa?" "Tala. He's just scared that's all." "Hm. Too attached to you again. Raziel. Here." "Papa?" "Come on. I'm not gonna bite." Seconds later Raziel was crawling up Tala's extra loose t-shirt. Only his feet could be seen. "I think you're starting to get a bit too big for this Raziel." "Well you are just a Russian teddy bear." "You're one to talk Spencer." "Ooh." "Stop it." "Yes Bryan." "Before I put your head down the toilet again." "You love me really." Bryan punched Spencer clean in the eye when he pinched Bryan's ass. He flew right into the door. "Keep your dirty hands to yourself." "Bryan. You're not helping." "Sorry. He touched me again."

Tala only rolled his eyes at Bryan whilst trying to calm Raziel down. It wasn't long before Raziel came out of hiding and cuddled up to Max's legs. His actions shocked everybody, including Tala. "Hey little fella. You wanna be picked up I guess?" Raziel nodded sheepishly and Max happily picked the scared tot up into his muscular arms. "There now. You've nothing to fear. I'm just a big body of blubber." "Bwubber?" "You'll know what it is in a few years kid. Either it's me or I can see somebody I know in you." "Max. Shut it." "Not Michael." "I told you to shut it!" Everybody stepped back as Tala put one foot forward sharply, anger on his face. "Papa?" "Put him down Max." Max didn't waste any time putting the boy down but Raziel was reluctant to move near Tala. "Come on. Time for your dinner." "Papa. Who's Michael?" Tala hunched his shoulders at Raziel's question. "He. He's nobody. Come on. You must be hungry." "Tala." "No Max. You've said enough." The others were confused as Tala led Raziel out by the hand.

Roughly ten minutes later Tala and Raziel returned just as a car engine could be heard shutting down outside and slamming doors. He knew that the new guests had just arrived. "They're here." "Thank god. It's okay Kai. You're gonna be alright now." Tala opened the door before a dark blue haired amethyst eyed woman could even get her knuckles on it. She had Kai's face by far. A man wasn't far behind her. He had two toned black, grey hair like Kai with one auburn eye and one grey eye. Two children were sleeping in his arms. One was a boy around six years old with two toned blue, grey hair. The other was a little girl no older than three years of age with the woman's every feature. "Tala?" "You must be Serenity." "Yes. Is he okay?" "Only getting worse. Do come in. And you are?" "Semyon Mikhailovich Hiwatari. Mr. Ivanov." "Tala if you please."

Inside, Hilary was a little surprised along with Hiro as Serenity took Kai into her arms, saying sorry at the same time. They knew she was Kai's mother just by looking at her face. Once Kai was in Serenity's arms he started to calm down. "Hush now darling. It's okay now. Mama's here." Kai's clouded amethyst orbs soon met with Serenity's lighter amethyst and he knew who she was. Kai tried to speak but Serenity stopped him, gently pressing his face into her breasts. Hilary then knew what Tala meant when he said Kai would need his sense of smell. "Of course. I should've known all along." "Hm?" "Nothing. Just something Tala said." "Oh. You are?" "Hilary. Hilary Tachibana." "Serenity Hiwatari. So. You must all be the BladeBreakers?" "You've heard of us?" "Dear boy. The entire world has heard of your greatness." "Gee. We're still famous?" "You'll go down in history for the good you've done the people here. And for the world." Serenity's words coaxed a smile onto everyone's face. They froze in fear when Semyon walked in.

Semyon's eyes were hard until he spotted Kai. Without thinking he passed the kids to Spencer as he'd just stood back up from the punch Bryan flung at him. Semyon was behind Kai in a flash, pressing his chest against Kai's shaking back. Nobody spoke as Kai shook in the embrace his parents held him in. It lasted about five minutes until the little girl started to stir in Spencer's arms. "Um. Sir. I hate to interrupt the family moment but your daughter is waking up." "Oh Nina. Not now." "Papa?" Spencer handed the child named Nina to Semyon as her eyes began to open. Tiredness could be seen in her bright amethyst eyes. "Papa?" "Hey pumpkin. Did you sleep okay?" "Yeah. Where are we papa?" "It's okay Nina. We've found your brother." "He's…" "Your big brother." "Big bwother?" "Yes. The one we told you was kidnapped on his way home from school."

Nina paid no real attention, cuddling up to Semyon's muscular frame. Semyon wasn't much different to Spencer in shape and body tone. In fact, they were nearly identical. It raised a few suspicions but nobody dared to ask. "Serenity. I wanna try something." "Hm. Oh. Semyon. I don't think that's a good idea right now. Not with the state Kai's in. He's a little; round in the middle. Just a tiny bit." "Serenity." "Tala?" "This is gonna sound very odd but. Kai's pregnant." "Damn him." "Semyon?" "I know what they've done. They did it to me. Like you boys. I was thrown into the abbey by my own father. Mother died hours after I was born and father didn't want me when I turned three so he threw me into hell. For just about fourteen years I was beaten, tortured, raped and poisoned to become stronger. Thrown from heights was another thing." "So that's where Kai gets it from." "What?" "Last month me, Kai and an old friend went shopping. Kai decided that would be the right time to pass out. Our old buddy picked Kai up and he didn't like it one little bit."

"I know there was several things I gave him through inheritance. I was hoping the fear of heights wouldn't be one of them. Spiders and snakes are another fear." "Same as Kai again." "All of us are scared of spiders and snakes. Yikes! There's one now!" "Kill it." "Bryan." "Hn." When the house spider least expected it, Bryan's foot came down quicker than it could run. "Ugh. Eight legged freaks the lot of them." "Just run next time." "No. Because if there's one running around here I'm out." "If you don't squat it or throw the thing out, it'll nest and lay eggs." "Stop it Bryan. You're scaring Raziel." "I can guess you carried and gave birth to that child Tala." "You have one too don't you?" "Yes. I found out the hard way. A month after being raped I started feeling sick. Sad to say I didn't keep my child. It would never of made it alive. Not out of there."

Semyon looked at Serenity to see she was slightly shocked. "Semyon. Why didn't you tell me?" "It was in the past. I've left my past completely behind me. It wasn't pleasant." "How did you?" "Dispose of it?" "Yes." "The old fashioned way. Get hammered and starve yourself. Though I don't recommend that Kai does it that way." "How did you know Kai doesn't want the baby?" "I'm funny like that. Kind of a father's sixth sense if you will." "Oh. He's cried himself to sleep." "It's not the first time. He's been doing it every night Serenity. It's got to stop." "I know Tala. But we do thank you for doing what you have for our son." "He stays here I'm afraid." "That's okay. We don't have the room right now." "Uhn. Mama?" "It's okay Kai. Mama's here baby. Go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. Papa's here too." "Papa?" "It's alright son. We're here now. And we ain't gonna lose you again. Til our death we'll protect you and your friends. For what they've done for you we could not. For it, we're grateful."

Roughly half an hour went by after Kai's parents came back into his life. The boy had stayed sleeping in Spencer's arms. Time went by so fast, Semyon forgot about the boy until he stirred. "Oh. I forgot you were still holding him." "It's okay. I will eventually want my own child." "Well find the right guy. I don't swing that way." "Bryan. Keep it down. Raziel's asleep." "Semyon." "Yes love?" "Now you can put her on Kai's lap. He's out for the count." "Alright. Just watch him." "It's alright. He won't hurt her." "Oh?" "If I can trust Kai with my son. Surely you can trust him." "He's right Semyon. Kai wouldn't hurt a fly." "Unless it got on his nerves." "I remember when Kai was so annoyed he got the can of fly killer and when the fly landed on Kenny's face." "Shut up." "God that was so funny." "I'd rather not remember that."

After placing Nina gently onto Kai's legs, Semyon took the boy from Spencer. The boy groaned as the bristles on Semyon's face scratched his own smooth skin. "Uhn. Papa. You need to shave." "I know son. Did you sleep okay on your new found sleeping bag?" "Hey." "Huh?" "That wasn't me you were sleeping on Kirill. It was this big guy." Kirill nearly ran a mile when he saw Spencer, cowering behind Semyon, clinging to his back tightly. "It's okay Kirill. I ain't gonna hurt ya kid. I'm a friend of your big brother." "My big brother? Papa?" "Yes Kirill. We've found him at last. He's all grown up now." "How old is he Semyon?" "Kirill's six and Nina's three. At first we were unsure about having another child, hoping that someday Kai would be returned to us. Ten years later that day still didn't come our way so. We took the risk. It paid off thanks to you guys. Putting my father away where he belongs." "He and Boris are on death row now. Kai can't wait to record every minute of it." "Neither can I." "We'll all go and watch them fry." "Don't blame ya Tala."

Once Kirill calmed down, he walked nervously over to Kai and cuddled up to Serenity. She smiled at Kirill's nervousness and stroked his face where Semyon's bristly jaw had scratched the boy. "You really need to shave more often dear." "I know. With work I keep forgetting. Kai. I want you to do something for me son." "Papa?" "I'm here. Do me one little wincey favour." "What's that papa?" "Let the business go. You're not ready. Besides. It's passed its time now. You've restored whatever honour you could to our name and I'm grateful for that. But pushing yourself into a career you don't want isn't the way to do it Kai. Come and work with me. The hours are way better, very little paperwork, occasional meetings and pretty good pay. It'll be better for you in the long run when you have a family of your own someday."

All Kai could do was smile when he felt Nina shuffling to get comfortable. Everyone watched Kai carefully as he looked at the little girl. "It's okay Kai. That's your baby sister Nina." Kai nodded and wrapped his arms around Nina, gently rubbing his face over hers. Tala noticed that Kai would do the same thing with Raziel when the boy slept on him. Nina groaned as Kai's soft skin came into contact with hers. Kai then changed his position. He drew his knees up so far and placed Nina in the gap so she could get more comfortable. "Un. Papa?" "I'm here pumpkin." "Huh?" Nina soon figured it wasn't Semyon or Serenity she was sitting on. She looked up fearfully to meet Kai's loving gaze. She panicked as Kai rubbed his nose over hers, cupping Nina's little face with his large hands. It seemed to calm Nina down as she cuddled up to Kai tightly, smiling a sweet little smile. Ray however noticed that Hilary was starting to get rather broody. "Hilary." "Hm?" "Control it." "But Ray. They're so adorable together." "Behave." "Oh okay."

"You might want to wait a while Hilary. Having children isn't all it's cracked out to be." "Even I found that out after Raziel was born. The diapers are murder." "You said it." "All men would agree to that. Besides dear. It takes time to find the right guy." "It's okay. I think I've already found him. No Ray. Before you say it." "I didn't say anything." "You were thinking it." "Hey. Back off from my husband." "Whoa. Mariah. Cool down. We don't want any little accidents just before baby comes now do we darling?" "No Ray. But she…" "Ah. Hilary's just being Hilary. Hils. If you wouldn't mind not angering Mariah." "I didn't mean to." "Come here you handful of naughtiness." "Max." "Look. Behave yourself or we'll throw you outside and leave you there." "You wouldn't do that. Would you?"

"We would." "I know you would. You're just mean." "Hilary. Right now you're leaving me with no choice but to put you out." "No. I'll be good. Promise." "Good girl." "You know what you're doing eh? Good luck." "Sorry Semyon. Hilary's not my type. Besides. It would ruin the friendship that we already share." Semyon smiled a sly smile when Raziel oddly jumped into his arms. "Hello." "Hi." "You look just like your papa. You should be proud of that. You'll be running from all the nice ladies when you're older." "Weally?" "Yep. You'll be a looker. And so will Kirill. I can't wait to see it." "And Nina too." Semyon soon noticed that Raziel's eyes were on said little girl as she snuggled up to her biggest brother. Nothing could break Raziel's concentration. "Oh no. No, no, no." "Oh yes, yes, yes." "Huh?" "He's in love." "Aw. Bless. Oh. Where's Kirill?" "Hm. I don't know. He was with you a minute ago Serenity." "Kirill?!" "Ow!" Everyone looked to see Bryan on the floor with Kirill on his chest. "Why you little. Get off." "Bryan. Be nice. He's just a child."

Once Bryan was on his feet he vanished out the front door leaving Tala and Spencer to wonder what had gotten into him. His attitude was bugging them. "What got into Bryan?" "Dunno. He must be tired. You know what Bryan's like." "Yeah. Too well. Kai's just as bad." "Hm?" "Taking long naps during the day and hardly sleeping at night." "Oh." "Is there anything he doesn't get from me?" "The fondness for chocolate Semyon." "Ah yes. That." "Just because you hate the stuff." "I don't hate it I'm just not keen on it." "Why not?" "Sensitive teeth." "By the way. He tried ice cream for the first time last month." "He did? What was the reaction?" "Well. He kinda got drunk." "Ah. The same one you tried dear. When we last visited Japan." "Oh Kai. Why do you have be just as curious as your father?" "Hey. You're just as bad honey." "Don't start the quarrelling game." "Sorry Tala." "I'm used to it."

Tala directed his glare at Spencer, causing him to flee the building. The others knew why Spencer had left. Everything was quiet until a phone started ringing. Unfortunately for Kai it was his phone. "Uhn. What now?" ("Are you alright Mr. Hiwatari? You haven't been in work for a few days.") "I'm fine Vladislav. I'm taking some time to recover from being sick at the weekend. How are things without my presence? Hell?" ("Just about. When are you coming back sir?") Kai looked at Semyon and he nodded no at Kai. "Vladislav. I'm not coming back." ("What?! You can't quit! This business needs your perseverance!") "I'm sorry Vlad. It's tearing my life apart and keeping me from what I want the most. You all have a maximum of three months to find a new job. The building will be put to better use or knocked down and something built on its ashes. This may be the last time you hear from me. Farewell." ("Sir. Please don't do this. For years we've loyally served you.") "I'm sorry."

Kai ended the call as a tear fell from his left eye. The guys knew it was hard for Kai to do what he'd just done but it was for the best. Semyon smiled and slapped Kai on the back. "I didn't actually think you'd do it son." "Leave me alone." "Kai? It was for the best. You're not cut out to be an enterprise lord. Do something useful. Something important to you." "I guess you're right, dad. There is something that's always bothered me since I quit beyblading." "What's that Kai?" "Whatever happened to all those other abused children that never found their families? I got lucky. Others weren't as fortunate." "Well if that's what you wanna do then go for it." "What would that be dear?" "Child psychology." "Oh my. Highly unusual for a Hiwatari I'll admit. But still. If it's what you want to do Kai then we won't stop you darling. We'll support you all the way." "So will we."

Kai looked to see the gang with supportive expressions. He noticed however that Hiro was smiling. Nobody expected Hiro to pluck Kai out of the room gently once Nina was in Serenity's arms. "Hiro? What's wrong?" "Nothing's wrong Kai. I just wanted to talk to you. Has that become a crime?" "No. I'm sorry." "It's okay Kai. Don't worry. It isn't about that little bastard. He's not worthy of my breath anymore." "I still don't know why he's doing this to me." "He's selfish Kai. Not caring about others so long as he's happy. Our mom was like that. Sure she wasn't a gold digger. But she wanted more from life than our dad could give her. She up and left when Tyson was only a baby. Dad took me away and left Tyson with Grandpa. He never knew the truth about her. He never will. Kai. I'm not going back to Japan with the others for a very long time." "Hiro?" "Kai. I know it's wrong but. I love you. Fifteen times more than he claimed to. I can't sleep at night without you haunting my every dream. God Kai. I'm head over heels for you."

Kai wasn't sure how to react when Hiro kissed him. Hiro's kiss was nothing like Tyson's. It was slow and gentle compared to Tyson's fast hard kisses. The softness of Hiro's touch brought all of Kai's senses forward. Kai clung to Hiro tightly as he kissed back at the same speed, not wanting the moment to end. Kai suddenly found his heart healing and himself falling in love all over again but this time, he was sure it was going to last. Neither of them expected Tala to walk in on them. "What the hell are you playing at Hiro?!" "Tala no." "Kai?" Tala didn't know what to say as Kai stood defending Hiro. "But Kai." "No Tala. It's not like before." "If you so much as…" "I heard it all last time Tala." "What?" "Ray put the phone on loud speaker so we could all hear your end of the bargain." "It's okay Hiro. I'm not mad at him." "Nobody can be mad at Ray. Not when he's angry." "I know. Tala. Could you?" "Sorry. You take care of him."

Hiro returned Tala's hard glare as he held Kai tight. Once Tala was gone, Kai looked up into Hiro's eyes. "Hiro." "Hush. I don't wanna hear it Kai." "You're just trying to make me feel better aren't you? You don't really care." "Kai. Of course I care. You're the only one I ever wanted from the day we met. Nothing can take your place in my life Kai. Wherever you go, my heart goes with you. When you left, you took my heart with you. I was also sought out by a gold digger. After that I couldn't look at another woman the way I looked at her. How I tried to replace you but nothing worked. It breaks my heart seeing you upset." "Hiro. I." "Yes Kai? What is it my love?" "I love you too. You do realise that it's just killed me to say that don't you?" "I know. I'll never break your heart. I swear. I'll never leave your side when you need me the most." "Oh Hiro. Why can't every man be like you?" "Because we're all unique Kai. There's always gonna be another mountain Kai. I'll help you climb it."

Kai smiled and leaned into Hiro's arms for the care he was promising and he got it. Hiro smiled at seeing Kai happy in his arms. The moment was ruined when Semyon walked in on them. "Papa?" "What's going on Kai? Is he hurting you?" "No." "Isn't it a little too soon?" "Not for one with a broken heart. There are no lies in Hiro's eyes. Please. Just give him a chance." "I'm warning you now young man." "I've heard it all before Semyon. You'll see how much I love Kai soon enough. But right now. Don't you want a word with Spencer about your little accident?" "Yes. I couldn't ask you to father his child." "I know Kai." As if guessing his name had been spoken, Spencer strode into the room. He wasn't angry at seeing Kai in Hiro's arms. Instead, he was pleased that Kai was already moving on. "You wanted to see me?" "Yes. Hiro. Could you give us a minute?" "Take as long as you need. Just call if you need me." "I will."

Once Semyon and Hiro were gone Spencer closed the door behind them. "I know. You wanna get rid of his baby." "The least painful solution Spencer. Not punching me so hard I won't be able to breathe." "I won't. How do you fancy a drink or two?" "Hm. I'm not a big drinker but if you're buying, what the hell." "Come on then. Best take a designated driver." "Hiro." "Okay. That was quick." "Well Ray and Mariah have to get home for the baby." "Oh I know. Come on then. Let's hit the pub. And no sissy drinks either." "I won't." "And Kai." "Yes?" "Like Semyon said. Don't starve yourself. If the drink doesn't work. I'll need you to trust me on removing it by hand." "Spencer. I trust you with my life." "I know Kai. There might be a pill I can lay my hands on that'll help you lose it. A friend of mine has plenty of them. Would you be willing to take a few?" "If it helps me get rid of this unwanted child." "It will. Come on then. I'll buy Hiro a few soft drinks. Just to be nice." "Okay."

When Hiro least expected it, Spencer grabbed him by the collar of his jacket and dragged him out the door with Kai in tow. Hiro obviously wasn't amused. "What the hell?" "Sorry Hiro. We need a designated driver." "Oh alright. Come on then. And you. Watch where you put your hands while I'm driving." "I will." "Hop in fellas." "Where are you going Spencer?" "To purge Kai of his accident." "Oh okay. And Hiro. I'll be watching you." "Not at night you won't. Now don't worry. I'm a safe driver." "I know Hiro." "Hey. Take it easy." Once Tala retreated back into the house, Hiro put the car into first gear. Hiro found a pub with very little difficulty. "I had no idea you could read in Russian Hiro." "It helps. I can't speak it or write in it yet." "That's okay. I can teach you. It might take a while. It's complicated." "Okay Kai. Steady now. Not too frisky. Out and in." "I'm on it. Come on mini blitz." "Shut up."

Spencer chuckled at Kai's retaliation to the nickname he'd given him. After locking the car, Hiro followed closely behind Kai, not letting him out of is sight for a second and Kai seemed grateful to have Hiro behind him. Unlike most pubs, this one was clean and clear of smoke. The atmosphere was warm and friendly as the trio walked up to the bar. After ordering their drinks Spencer took Kai and Hiro to an empty pool table. "How are you at pool Hiro?" "Not too bad. You?" "Play me and find out." "Wish granted." "If I win, I play Kai. You win, you play Kai. I know he's an ace on the table." "When I have time Spencer. Have fun Hiro. He hits hard. Try and think five moves ahead." "I always think six moves ahead." "Good mind eh. Let's see how good you really are Hiro. I'll let you break."

"Kai. Make sure he doesn't try cheating. The last abbey boy I played cheated to win the match." "No problem. My eyes are wide open Hiro." With that, the match began.

Whilst Kai watched the game he had his arms spread on the back of the seat with one leg gently sitting over the other, jigging to the song that was playing on the jukebox. Kai closed his eyes for about a minute to focus but he opened them when he felt someone snuggling up to him. It happened to be a woman that looked an awful lot like Mathilda from Barthez Battalion. "Mathilda?" "Oh darn. You recognised me." "Who wouldn't? You're so adorable." "Hey. Watch him. He's already getting a little off his head." "I can handle him. So. How've you been Kai?" "Not too bad. And you dare I ask?" "Pretty much the same. Are you alright? The last I knew you never flirted in public." "I've got nothing to worry about then." Hiro watched Kai closely as he moved in for the kill. Mathilda could only watch as Kai shuffled that little bit closer. He was halted however when Miguel walked in with Claude.

"Get the hell away from her." "Hey. Back off Spaniard." "I was just being nice and this is the treatment I get every time. (Sigh) I guess I should stick to being the bad guy I suppose." "Miguel. That wasn't nice." "Mathilda." "I was comfy." "Yeah well don't get too comfy. Spencer. The game if you please." "I'm coming Bluebell." "Fuck you." "Bring it. Ow! Hey. What was that for Kai?" "You know what for." "Ow. That hurts you little git." "Well you did ask for it." "Hiro. Just concentrate on the game. I'm bored sitting here." "Well I'll join you." "No you won't." "Let me go. You don't own me Miguel. I'll live my life the way I want to live it." "Hey. Leave the lady alone." Kai looked passed Miguel and Claude to see Mystel and Brooklyn standing at the door. "Oh hey Kai. What's going on?" "Keep out of it." "Is he hurting you ma'am?" "Let go of me Miguel." "Or else." "I've got teeth and I'm not afraid to use them." "You wouldn't dare try it Mathilda unless you wanted to lose them."

What Miguel didn't expect was for a foot to collide with his face, sending him flying backwards. Nobody expected it to be Kai's foot, Mathilda especially. "Kai?" The said man was just bringing his foot back to earth when he fell backwards but before Kai's head could hit the floor, Hiro skidded into the line of fire. "Ow." "Now Kai. You should've known that was a stupid thing to do with a dizzy head." "He wouldn't let her go. As for you bird brain. I suggest you get the fuck out of my sight and leave Mathilda alone. You don't deserve her from where I'm lying." Claude fled the building, taking Miguel with him whilst Hiro sat Kai back on the bench. "Now you sit there and behave. Don't worry Mathilda. He won't bite and neither will we." "Well hello to you too coach." "Brooklyn." "You look well." "So do you. Have a seat." "Thanks."

Time went by after Kai knocked Miguel unconscious. Since then, Mathilda had been sitting rather close to Brooklyn as they chatted about whatever came to mind. Hiro only just managed to beat Spencer so Kai was now on the table, swaying ever so slightly. "Hiro. I should warn you. Kai plays a lot better when he's pissed. And he doesn't play too clean either." "Thanks for the warning. Well Kai. I'll let you break the pack." Kai smirked as he lined up his shot. With one hard smack, the cue ball whacked into the pack and potted several reds in one go. Hiro just raised an eyebrow as Kai dusted his cue and returned to business. Mystel watched Kai fondly. He didn't understand the concepts of the game too well. "Don't worry Mystel. Once I've kicked Hiro's ass I'll teach you to play proper pool." "Okay." "Kai. No flirting." "I wasn't flirting. I was just being nice. Hah!" Hiro knew that he wouldn't have a chance to get on the table the way Kai was playing. "Any chance of letting me on the table Kai?" "Very well. But don't expect me to leave any on for you."

With one last shot Kai somehow managed to bunch all the yellow balls into a cluster and left the cue ball behind the black, sitting dangerously on a corner pocket. "Get out of that Granger." "Shit. Spencer wasn't kidding when he said you were an ace on the table." "Just hurry up and foul so I can beat your sorry Japanese ass." Hiro scowled and tried to find the best way out the pickle Kai put him in but there was no easy way so Hiro decided to play the game Kai's way. During the match, he'd seen Kai using trick shots to reach the ball he wanted if it was out of normal reach. Kai raised an eyebrow as the cue ball lifted into flight and landed smack in the middle of the pack he'd made. Several of the balls went straight into the pockets but the blacks' corner pocket was avoided. "Very sly Granger. Very sly indeed." "Well I may as well play the game your way Kai."

Kai sneered as Hiro lined up his next shot to find he had no easy targets so he decided to bounce off two cushions at full speed and pot a ball that way but it backfired and the cue ball was right on target to pot the black. Hiro soon realized he should've played the game safe. "Shit." "You got that right. Too bad. (Yawn) I was hoping for a challenge." Hiro dropped into his seat when Kai effortlessly potted the black with a small tap. "Well Kai. I think I'll play you when you're sober next time. Maybe I'll stand a better chance." "Come on then Mystel. Let's give you a master class on pool from a master." "Okay." When Mystel had the cue in his hand he didn't expect Kai to move up behind him. "Kai." "Relax. I won't try anything although I'm at the right angle. Work and learn from the professional." Brooklyn watched Kai fondly as he taught Mystel to play pool the flirtatious way. He knew something wasn't right about Kai the second he saw him defend Mathilda. "Are you okay?" "Hm? Yeah. Just concentrating." "Hm. Don't concentrate too much. Your brain might pop out." "Aren't you cute?"

About an hour later Kai was completely hammered and Hiro was having a job keeping him under control around Mystel as the poor Greek was scared shitless at the way Kai was acting. "Kai. Sit down." "I think we'd better get him back. You guys coming?" "If that's okay with Tala." "Sure. By the way. I'd watch his son." "He has a son?" "Yeah. Three years old. But whatever you do. Don't ask anything about the other parent." "Oh?" "Tala was left to carry and raise the boy on his own." "No shit?" "No shit. Once you've been to Balkov Abbey Mystel. Anything can happen. Including getting pregnant even if you're a man. Tala gets a little too sensitive on the father subject. Max found out the hard way." "Oh. Okay. We'll keep it quiet." "And you lady. No cooing him. He's a shy little chap. Come on trouble." "I'll take him Spencer. You're slightly drunk and we don't want Kai being dropped on his head."

After the same length drive, Hiro and the others arrived at Tala's house. They never expected Tala to be playing outside in the snow with Raziel. Spencer found it odd of Tala. Raziel spotted them coming a mile away and before Spencer could do anything he was on his back. "Oomph. And ow." "I miss you uncle. Whew. You stink." "Let me up. My head hurts." "Company I see." "Just some friends from the tournament." Tala didn't know what to do when he saw Brooklyn and Mystel but he was fine about Mathilda. "I thought you said he was shy." "Around strangers. You get the point." "Is Kai alright?" "Yep. Just a little too drunk." "What are you like eh? Get him in here. Best sober the idiot up." "It has a purpose." "Oh. I forgot. Leave him drunk." "Eh?" "Nothing you need to know ginger nut." "Hey." "Easy Brooklyn. Don't pry. It could be personal." "Fine. W…" "Don't even say his name around Kai." "Oh. Okay." "Come on Kai. Up we come. Lose some weight too will ya?" "Uhn." "I thought so."

The rest of day went by and a few of the others were ready to go home. Kenny understandably had work to do and Ray had to get Mariah home so they could get things sorted for the baby to come along. Unfortunately Kai wasn't letting him go easily. "Kai. We'll come and see you in a few months. I promise. Now let me go." "Call me." "I will. Now I really must go. Mariah and the baby won't wait." "Ray." "Hm?" "I'd like to be the god father." "Alright. I'll see what Lee says. Not that it's up to him. Just don't spoil the kid rotten." "You know I will." "Good man. I'll see you soon Kai. Behave yourself for Tala and Hiro." "I will." Ray slapped Kai on the back and walked away to his car. Kai and Kenny clashed hands but no words were exchanged. Kenny took Daichi with him. "See ya Kai." "Take care of yourself kid." "I will. You too." "Come on Daichi." "Coming."

Kai smiled as Ray and Kenny drove away. Max, Hilary, Bruce, gramps and Hiro were staying behind. Once Kai was sitting beside Hiro, Nina and Raziel cuddled up to him and fell soundly asleep. Kai didn't mind, falling into a silent sleep himself. "Aw." "Hilary. Don't get broody." "Yes Hiro." "Just leave her Hiro." "Yes father. How long do you think he'll sleep for?" "Dunno. All night hopefully." "We'd better go. Nina and Kirill have to be up early in the morning. Dentist." "Oh dear. They won't like that then." "Especially Kirill. After the last teeth he lost. Come on Nina. Time to let Kai go." "Uhn. Mama." "No objections. We can come back tomorrow and see him then when he's all sober." "Come on son." "Coming papa. Bye Kai." "Uhn. Yeah. Bye." Kirill gave Kai a big squeeze before heading off with Serenity and Semyon but before Serenity left, she pecked Kai softly on the check. "Be good." "Uhn." "See you tomorrow." "Good night."

Once the remaining Hiwatari's left Tala showed the others to a room. It only took him ten minutes as Mathilda wanted to stay with Brooklyn and he happily obliged. "Tala." "Yes Max?" "Can I talk with you for a minute?" "Sure." Once Tala was in the room he shut the door. After that he looked at Max with a hard glare. "Look. I'm sorry about earlier. I should've kept my mouth shut." "It's okay. So long as Raziel doesn't find out. Michael doesn't deserve him." "No. He doesn't. And Michael definitely doesn't deserve you Tala." Tala looked up at Max's words. Max had a caring look in his blue eyes that Tala hadn't seen before. Tala froze as Max wrapped his arms around his toned waist. "Max?" "Tala. I know you're probably not ready for another partner but I know you're hurting. I wanna take that pain away for you."

Tala took a minute or two to think until it hit him. He knew what Max was saying. "Max. I know you're trying to help. But I have to do this alone." "No you don't. Nobody has to be alone unless they want to be. I know you don't like being alone. It's a scary thing. You need somebody there to help you raise Raziel when you're sick or busy even. You care for that boy. I know you do. You want what's best for him." "Get to the point Max." "I had a son but he died at birth. I never got to experience the things you do with Raziel. It left me broken inside. I think it broke Julia too. She couldn't see my pain and hurt me more. Now. I don't think I can ever trust a woman with my heart like I trusted her, Tala." Tala stood in his place as Max broke down. He knew Max's pain. It still got to him everyday but never let it show. In the end, Tala held Max back, giving him a squeeze of comfort. "Tala?" "I know Max. To be honest. I've had a crush on you for eight years Max. And I can't fight it any longer if you only promise not to break my heart like Michael did."

Tala knew Max's answer when the blondes' lips met with his, melting into Tala's arms to deepen the moment. Tala kissed back, not wanting Max to feel out of place, running his thick shaky fingers through Max's silky blonde tresses. Max moaned when Tala lifted him to his hips only to stumble to the bed. "You're heavy." "I do have a lot of muscle you know Tala." "I know. You're a lot more handsome than you used to be Max." "So are you. But my feelings are only of five years. Still. Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hands. I can't say no to you." "You'll need to keep that in your chest Max if you wish to live loving me." "I know. I got that from an Evanescence song." "Good enough. You are good enough Max. Raziel can sense something from you and that's a sign. You're the one he wants to father him when I can't be there."

Max smiled and pressed his lips to Tala's once more, slipping his hand under Tala's shirt. Tala fought back a moan when Max moved to his boxers, searching for something they both had between their legs. "Oh Max." "Is that nice Tala?" "Yeah. Let's see if you're better than Kai." "What?" "Sorry. He had to be worn out before you guys got here. He wouldn't sit fucking still." "Okay. I'll try my best. So who was on top?" "Kai." "Hm. I bet he was nice and big." "Yeah." "I'm bigger." "You are?" "Yeah. Fifteen inches of pure heaven." "Shit. Never had a fifteen before." "Dare I ask about dickhead?" "A measly six inch. It was pleasing enough at the time." "And you?" "Nine." "Hm. He's nice and juicy." "Now hang on. We can't do it on the first night of our relationship." "Kai and Tyson did." "They did?" "Yep. Don't worry. I'll go easy on you." "You better. I'm still sore." "Hm." "Would you like some cock Max?" "I've never tried it before. But I'd like to." "With pleasure. Strip." "I want you to do that for me Tala. There's a surprise for you." "Hm. For me?" "Yeah."

Tala only raised an eyebrow at the surprise after removing Max's trousers and boxers. Max smiled when Tala cocked his head to the side in deep thought. "Don't worry Tala. I can still have babies. It's not near the tube." "That must've hurt you Max." "It killed for two weeks but it keeps 'em happy. Do you like it?" "Yeah. Just mind Raziel doesn't pull it by accident." "Don't worry. I'll be careful." Tala smiled as Max started stripping him in return. Like Kai, his nipples were pierced. "Oh my Tala. Nipple piercings." "You like?" "Oh yeah. Something to twist if you piss me off." "That probably won't happen until you get me pregnant. Believe me. I'm an evil bastard if I have mood swings." "I'm dreading Kai's when he and Hiro have their first baby." Max chuckled slightly as Tala started touching him up, rubbing his cock gently.

"Tala." "Yes my sweet turtle?" "I think it's best I remove my piercing. Just in case." "Okay. Take your time Max." It didn't take Max long to remove the piercing in his hardened cock, placing it onto the bedside table. After that they lay kissing, Tala's smaller more agile frame resting on Max's buff exterior. They smooched for about half an hour until Tala could no longer fight the urge. "Max." "Yes Tala?" "I can't take it anymore." "Oh?" "God Max. I want your baby." That was all it took to get Max over the edge as he drove hard up into Tala. Tala fought back the agony filled cry he could've let out. Max seemed to have enjoyed the connection, his eyes closed. "Max. That hurt baby." "I'm sorry. You wanted it." "I know. Uh. So big." "Ride him if you want. I don't mind. I promise you'll like it." "Will I?" "Yeah." "First though. I want you to handle me, Max. And I don't mean lightly either." Max granted Tala's wish, handling him hard and fast whilst Tala wiggled slightly to get comfortable with sitting on him.

Max moaned when Tala forced himself down on his cock, grunting a little from the pain to start with. Max's moans were more frequent the harder Tala pushed down on him, loving every minute of it himself. Max surprised Tala by taking control, hovering over the dashing red head with lustrous blue eyes. "You liked it." "My turn now Tala. You've had your little play. Now it gets serious." Tala threw his head back onto the pillows as Max drove hard into him, sending a wave of pleasure up his spine, hitting that sweet spot with every drive. Fifteen minutes later, Max had Tala keening for him to finish the job he'd started. Max happily complied, flattening himself onto Tala, gripping at his messy red locks and pulling on them with each thrust whilst Tala dug his nails into Max's somewhat tough skin. Just as Max released himself, Tala drew blood from his back.

Only minutes later both Max and Tala were flat out beside each other. Half an hour later Tala woke up and smiled at seeing Max all worn out, breathing softly and slightly slower than before. Tala pecked Max on the lips before cleaning him up, placing the covers over the flushed blonde gently. Max groaned as the cold sheets brushed over his sweaty skin. Tala then proceeded to check if Raziel was still sleeping. As hoped, the boy was far away in dream land and the sight made Tala smile widely. Whilst making his way to the stairs, Tala stopped at Brooklyn's door, pressing his ear to it. He smiled at hearing Mathilda giving him a good time. By the time Tala got downstairs, Kai and Hiro were fast asleep on the sofa. Tala hadn't the heart to wake them, placing a blanket over the pair to keep them warm. After having a quick warm drink, Tala went up to bed. Tala had a slight shock as the cold material came into contact with his skin and he shivered at it. Only moments later, Tala fell victim to sleep himself, a smile gracing his features from the event with Max. 'He was good.'

The next morning Tala woke up to the smell of fried eggs. He was puzzled as to who could be cooking at five a.m when nobody else would be awake for several more hours. Tala got out of bed in only his pyjama bottoms and went downstairs, slipping a pair of normal men's slippers on his feet. The cold air gave Tala a slap to wake him up. As he'd expected, it was Kai in the kitchen. Tala was about to speak when Kai beat him to it. "Good morning." "You're fucking crazy you know that?" "Couldn't sleep anymore. How are you feeling?" "I'm feeling great." "I don't mean to pry but. What the hell were you doing upstairs? It doesn't take one and a half hours to show a few people to a room." "You woke up after I covered you and lover boy?" "I wasn't really sleeping until you went upstairs. You were sighing rather dreamily. Is there something I should know?"

Tala glared at Kai and he knew what Tala had been up to but he wasn't sure who with until Max walked in looking a little sore and slightly bent over. "I see you still have the wake up early gene." "Another downside of being a Hiwatari I'm afraid. Did you sleep well?" "Like a log. And you?" "It was moderate." "What's on the menu?" "Standard fry up." "Oh okay." "Sunny side up?" "Please." "By the way. I know what you pair were up to last night." "Kai. You were not listening." Kai didn't turn around, smirking evilly." "If you dare. You are out that door quicker than you can breathe Kai." "It's okay. I won't breathe a word. So. I guess you'll be moving over here then Max?" "Yeah. I'm tired of the New York life now. Been living it too long. And Hiro?" "He'll be moving in with me. Gramps and Bruce also. They want a change of scenery." "That's okay. What about your parents?" "I'm thinking about that one. Sure it would be better for the family in the long run if we all stayed together. So we don't lose each other again."

Most of the morning went by and the only ones still sleeping were Brooklyn, Mathilda, Hilary and Raziel. Kai had noticed that Mystel had perked up about the cold weather a little too much. He'd also noticed bruises on Mystel's neck. Mystel himself wasn't stupid. He knew Kai was growing suspicious. Kai's suspicions came true when Hilary launched herself into Mystel's arms. "I'm warning you now Mystel. Hurt her and I'll be onto you like a tonne of bricks. You got that?" "Yes Kai. I already warned him last night. Is Mathilda alright? They're a little quiet." "Should think so with the way she was riding Brooklyn last night." "Tala." "I just happened to be walking by to reach the stairs. Okay so they were quiet. Not quiet enough. (Sigh.) I suppose I'd better get the little rascal up." "I'll get him. You sit down." "Max. I couldn't ask you to do that." "It's okay. I don't mind."

The others apart from Kai were confused at Max's actions but Hiro soon twigged onto why Tala and Max were both rather happy. He looked at Kai and received a nod, hoping Tala wouldn't catch him. "What are you nodding at?" "Nothing Tala." "And you. Don't even think it." "Well it seems obvious why you're so happy this morning." "Well Tala. Good luck." "Took you long enough to twig on didn't it?" "We don't mind. It's your life and your body. Do what you want with them. We can't decide for you." "Thanks Hilary." "It's okay. And how are you?" "Behave. Max is coming. I'll warn you. Do expect Raziel to call Max daddy. He'll know. Raziel's not as dumb as he looks." "To be honest. He looks like he'll be a smart kid." "Runs in the blood." Hilary smiled just as Max walked in with Raziel in his arms. Tala noticed that Raziel looked a little too happy to be in Max's arms. "Papa." "Hey. Did you sleep well?" "Yeah. And you?" "Like a bear."

For the rest of the morning the guys sat watching TV. But as usual Raziel had his own ideas on what they should do. He noticed however that Tala was unusually annoyed. "Papa? Are you owkay?" "I'm fine Raziel. Do they ever put anything decent on the TV?" "Not really. That's why I never watch TV unless the business news is on. That'll be a hard habit to break." "And here comes the news. I don't think so. Like I'd wanna know the world's issues." Tala was about to change the channel when there was a knock on the door. Tala didn't expect Mr. Dickenson to be standing outside in a large fur coat. "Mr. Dickenson. What a pleasant surprise. Do come in." "Uh oh. Raziel." When Mr. Dickenson saw Raziel he wasn't angry like the others had expected him to be. Instead, he smiled at the boy. Raziel scurried up Max's shirt making him jump. "Hey. Oh. Hey Mr.D."

"Sorry to drop in like this Tala. I just had to know if you were okay. You've been pretty quiet for three years after your little mishap." "I just needed to settle down. Come here Raziel." "No!" "That hurts. You not love papa any more?" "Go on you wily little devil. Go to papa." When Raziel didn't respond Max stood up and took him to Tala seeing as the child was reluctant to move. Once Raziel was in Tala's arms the tot slid under his shirt. "Now there Raziel. Mr. Dickenson isn't going to hurt you. Come on out. Papa's got a bad back." Raziel reluctantly came out of hiding but stayed behind Tala's legs. "Raziel. Please. Just give me a break." "Papa." "Raziel. Come here." "Uncle?" "Come on. Don't make papa angry. You won't like him when he's angry." Raziel looked up at Tala before dashing into Kai's arms. "And I heard about yours too Kai." "Don't bring that up. It was a mistake." "Alright. I won't drag it up for your sake. Hiro?" "Stanley. Nice weather?" "Not really." "We're used to it after living here for most of our lives."

After Mr. Dickenson arrived nothing much happened. Max kept Raziel occupied and out of Tala's hair. Thankfully Mr. Dickenson wasn't suspicious of Max's love for the child. About midday Semyon and Serenity arrived with the kids. Nina couldn't wait to bowl Kai over with Kirill. None the less he was happy to see them. "Okay. And yeowch." "Come here you pair. Stanley Dickenson? Is that you?" "Oh. Hello Serenity. It's been a while." "Too long I guess." "Mama?" "It's alright Kai. I used to work for him. That's how I met your rascal of a father." "Well Semyon I'll admit. You've grown a fair bit since I last saw you just about 19 years ago." "Yeah. You're not looking too bad yourself. I see they haven't?" "No." "Alright Stanley. Cough up. You're not just here for a cup of tea and a little natter. What's the reason behind your sudden drop in?"

"Tala. Your parents have been found." "So you told them to meet you here? Well. I just so happen to have a bone to pick with them." "Tala." "Semyon?" "They didn't let you go willingly. All of you were stolen by any means possible. Your mother hasn't been able to speak since she was attacked." "You knew where they were this whole time?!" "No Tala. We lost contact after you were taken. If we knew where they were, we would've told you. Like us, they made themselves hard to find for perfectly eligible reasons. They didn't want my old man to break them more than he had." Tala slumped back into his seat when a softer knock came at the door. Tala couldn't bring himself to answer it so Kai went to do it himself. Kai nearly stumbled back at the shock. A man identical to Tala stood there with a brown haired grey eyed woman. Kai could clearly see where Tala got his death glare from. "Hi." "Is Stanley Dickenson here? We were told to meet him at this address." "I'm here Pavel. So is your son." "Tala's here?" "Yes. That's why I called you here."

The man named Pavel braced himself, holding the woman tight as she shook in fear. Kai noticed that the woman in Pavel's arms wouldn't look him or Stanley in the eyes so he guessed it was hard for her to face people. Kai stepped aside to let them in but by that time, Tala was nowhere to be seen. Spencer happened to arrive at the right moment. "Holy mother of Hera." "Yes Spencer. We need to find him. You know there's too many places for him to hide." "Yes. Like last time. Come on. I think we'd better split up and search the place. Max. Could you give us a hand?" "I'll go. You keep that wily little rascal under control." "No problem. Hey. Come back here." Kai, Spencer and Semyon searched for about ten minutes before Semyon hit the jackpot. Tala went to flee but Semyon pushed hard to stop him going further, keeping a tight hold on Tala.

"Spencer! I got him!" "I'm coming!" "No!" "Come now Tala. They're not going to bite. Come on. They've come to see you so be nice and see them." "No! I'm not ready!" "You wanted to find them only yesterday now they're here you don't wanna go near them." Tala left Semyon with no choice but to knock him out cold. Once Tala was out for the count, Semyon flung the unconscious young man over his shoulder, taking him downstairs. "Papa. You didn't have to hit him that hard did you?" "He left me no choice. Sorry old pal. He put up a hell of a fight." "He gets that from me. Whose is the boy?" "Which one?" "The red haired boy." "That's your grandson." "It can't be." "Pavel. Once you go to Balkov abbey and are lucky to come back out, you're not the same as you went in. You come out a completely different person with parts you shouldn't have inside you. I should know. It happened to me." "I should've known those twisted freaks would do something inhuman but this. It's just unspeakable." "Even my son is the same."

After sitting down, Pavel took Tala from Semyon, the woman still clinging to him tightly. Her eyes however were now constantly on Tala as tears started to grow. "It's alright Veronica. He's just sleeping. Semyon had no other choice." Veronica's eyes held some understanding as she rubbed her face against Pavel's arm. The others couldn't blame her for being so scared. It wasn't long before Tala started to stir and Pavel got ready for the beating about to come, moving clear of Veronica, not wanting her to get hurt if Tala lashed out. "Uh. Uhn. Semyon you son of a…" "Now there son. Not in front of young ears." Tala's eyes narrowed at how he'd just been addressed. Pavel noticed the anger on Tala's face grew as he turned to face him. Pavel dropped Tala stumbling back after he'd been given a punch to the face. Veronica was beside Pavel in a zip. She'd moved so fast nobody even saw it happen.

She panicked more as Tala stood up growling from both anger and being dropped on his back. Tala cracked his neck sharply and glared at Pavel. "What the hell was that for?!" "You know what is was for." "Tala. I told you before they came that you weren't given up easily. Ease off a little and show some respect." "You just stay the hell away from me Semyon!" "Papa?" "Not now!" Raziel cowered into Max's arms at the look in Tala's eyes. The boy had never seen Tala so angry before. "Tala. That wasn't nice." "You keep outta this!" Max held his tongue, not wanting to upset Raziel more than he already was. "And you. You've got nerve stepping here!" "Tala Bolsius Ivanov! Hold your tongue!" "You should've known better old man!" Nobody expected Mr.D to backhand Tala sharply, leaving an instant fluorescent red mark on his cheek. "Sorry Pavel but that had to be done." "That's alright. If I'd have hit him he wouldn't of got back up. Come on Veronica. It's clear we're not wanted."

Tala watched with hard eyes as Veronica helped Pavel out the door but she spared one last glance at him, the tears in her eyes falling freely. Kai could hold his anger in no longer, shoving Tala into the kitchen, slapping him across the back of the head rather hard as Tala yelped and went to hit back but Kai caught his fist, kicking Tala into the kitchen as he was left with no other choice. "What Kai?" "What the fucking hell is your problem?!" "They're my problem!" "Your parents have done nothing wrong to deserve this! Now get the hell out there and say sorry before I make you do it!" Tala stepped back at Kai's anger. It had been a few years since Tala had seen Kai so angry. Suddenly, memories of Tala's childhood flashed through his mind, mouth slightly agape as a tear made it's way down Tala's pale cheek. Tala closed his eyes tightly, fighting the tears.

Kai knew what was happening but he said nothing to comfort Tala as he remembered what love really was. Kai couldn't believe his eyes when Tala headed right for the door as fast as his legs would carry him. By the time Tala reached the door, Pavel and Veronica were halfway up the road. "Wait! Come back!" Tala suddenly tripped over his own two feet, twisting his ankle at the same time. Up the road, Veronica looked back to see Tala on the ground clutching his throbbing ankle. Pavel slammed on the brakes when Veronica dashed out of her seat. "Veronica!" The second Veronica reached Tala, she held him tight and not daring to let go as the tears fell from Tala's blue eyes. Although Veronica couldn't talk, she could still make a few sounds to try and comfort Tala as he cried into her breasts. "I'm sorry mama. I didn't mean to upset you. It's just. Kai's been hurt lately and I was so angry I couldn't see reason. I remember now. Every second we spent together when I was a child." Veronica stroked Tala's face gently when Pavel pulled up in the car beside them.

He still looked miffed after Tala had hit him but also a little sympathetic at seeing his son hurt. Pavel knelt behind Tala, wrapping his muscular arms around Tala's shaking form, hushing him softly to ease Tala's sobs. It wasn't long before the cold starting biting at Veronica's nose, making her sneeze. "Come on. Let's get him inside before we all fall ill." Veronica nodded as she helped Tala to stand, her right leg slightly bent outwards. Nobody knew what to say when Veronica and Pavel hauled Tala back through the door they'd walked out of. Raziel grew worried immediately, running over to Tala. "Papa!" "Ow. Mind my ankle." "Papa?" "Come here Raziel. Papa needs to rest his ankle." "You always were a clumsy idiot." "Heh. I get that from you." "Indeed. That reminds me. When was the last time I walked into the door?"

Veronica shrugged he shoulders and placed Tala on the sofa beside Max. Shortly after standing up straight Veronica's eyebrows knotted into a frown and Pavel noticed that as rather odd. "Are you alright darling? It's not like you to frown in such a way." The others watched as Veronica tried desperately to get her message through to Pavel. Semyon watched carefully when he saw a faint movement in Veronica's throat. "Honey. Can I borrow one of your feathers please?" "Sure. Just make sure I get this one back. Dranzer won't be happy otherwise." "Huh?" "Dranzer used to be my bitbeast when I was younger. She and Serenity got on heaps together so to mark their friendship, Dranzer gave Serenity five feathers to put in her hair." "Here you go." "Thank you. Veronica. I need you to trust me. I might just know the reason why you can't speak. Now where did put those tweezers?" "At the bottom of the bag dear." "Thank you. OW!" "Without hitting your head on the table. You are so clumsy." "Sorry darling. Now Veronica. No biting."

Veronica nodded slowly as Semyon got the tweezers ready. She tried not to move around too much as Semyon tickled her throat with the feather. "Veronica. I need you to open wide for me so I can see what I'm doing." As requested, Veronica opened her mouth and it wasn't long before Semyon spotted something moving as he carried on rubbing the feather over the lump in Veronica's throat. A small robotic creature soon popped its head up and Semyon seized the chance to grab it with the tweezers. "Got ya! Sorry Veronica but this is going to hurt. Pavel I suggest you hold her." "Alright. It's okay Veronica." With two sharp tugs Semyon had the bug in his sights as Veronica tried to control her gag reflex. "What the hell is that thing?!" "This Pavel is a little device designed by BIOVOLT to mute those whom they don't want to spill their darkest secrets. Also used as punishment."

Semyon growled at the robotic bug as it squirmed, looking him in the eyes. It seemed he'd had a run in with the creature himself. "Yes. You remember me now. Don't you?" "Semyon?" "I was its first victim. Back when I was about thirteen, I had a very poisonous tongue and Boris decided one day he'd had enough of the verbal lashings I gave him." "What exactly does it do?" "Klikk, as I called it, sits dormant in the larynx, turning it rigid with these little arms to stop it from making any real sound. After about a month or so with my little friend here, I decided it was time he came out. Dranzer allowed me to borrow a feather to try something. I'd noticed that Klikk would move if I rubbed a finger over my voice box and it got me thinking. Maybe it was ticklish. He sure as hell was. He was out like a rocket. When I picked him up, he bit me. I still have the scar." "It bites too?" "Yes. There are many uses for Klikk. I've suffered all of them. As for you. I'll have a little play with you later."

When Klikk went to whip Semyon with one of its long wily arms, Semyon tickled it with the feather and all movement meant to harm Semyon stopped. It looked like Klikk was laughing. "Now to put you into storage. Veronica. It'll be about another month or two before you can speak. This little fella ain't going anywhere near another neck. I'll make sure of it." "Oh no. You are not keeping it as a pet like you did with the last critter." "Sorry love. This one ain't gonna be a pet." "Really? After the last bug?" "Huh?" "As you can guess by now. My job isn't very ordinary. I work for a company that is trying to reverse the effects of BIOVOLT, helping those affected by it. We specialize in removing robotic bugs like Klikk. I've seen a few very different ones. The last one I kept as a joke and Serenity got bitten." "Ouch." "Big ouch. They may be small but believe me. They can bite."

Everyone watched as Semyon left the room with a metal container from his bag. Kai darted clean out of the way when he saw Klikk stuck in Semyon's tweezers. He'd apparently had a run in with it as a child. "What is papa doing with that roach?" "It was living inside Veronica." "Ugh. He can keep it to himself." "Have you?" "Yes. I also found they were ticklish thanks to Dranzer dropping a few hints." "What did you do to deserve being silenced?" "Poisonous tongue and disobedience." "Ouch." "Like father like son. Come and sit down sweetie. Your legs are about to go. How much did you drink yesterday?" "Lost count. I do feel better. For the first time in weeks I didn't throw my guts up this morning." "Good." "Where's Raziel?" "He was here a minute ago." "It's alright Kai. I got him." Kai sighed in relief as Max walked in with Raziel sitting on his shoulder. "Little devil you are." "I know." "That's why you love him." "I know Tala. Where's Hiro?" "I'm right here Kai. I ain't going far."

"Good. Tala." "Hm?" "When can I go home? I miss my bed." "Once that little accident is out of the equation you can leave whenever you want." "Let's go." "Kai." "Kidding." "That oughta teach him to bite me twice." "Again?" "Yep. Wouldn't stay down so. Hands on combat. I'll be okay. They ain't poisonous. Thankfully. If he was I'd be dead. Still. I'm curious how Klikk has managed to survive all the beatings he's had." "How do you know it's a boy?" "Certain details. Females have shorter arms and are used for younger victims. Males are used for the big naughty children." "Yeah. Naughty children like you and your son." "Yeah well. Rebellion unfortunately runs in the family dear." "I know. (Yawn)" "Go to sleep. You were up all night." Kai flinched when Serenity dropped on him but he didn't mind, holding her close in protection. Kirill sat on Kai's other side.

The hours rolled by effortlessly after Semyon removed Klikk from Veronica's larynx. She seemed a little happier with it gone. Mr. Dickenson had left them in peace to have something to eat. After dinner, Kai was flat out in his room. He couldn't move much after eating two helpings of Tala's cooking. Kai was in such a deep sleep, he didn't hear Hiro knocking at the door. Hiro peered in with a smile at seeing Kai sleeping off his meal. Kai groaned as Hiro laid down beside him, stroking his face and kissing Kai's neck where he'd bitten him the night before. "Uhn. Hiro." "Hey. Are you feeling okay? Your stomach looks like it's ready to explode." "Should think so. Stop it." "Sorry." "What are you doing up here anyway?" "Well Serenity was getting worried and I wanted to spend some time alone with you. Is that a crime?" "No. Just let me sleep." "Kai." "Hm?" "I." "Yes Hiro?" "I want you to take me." "Not now. Maybe later." "I know. When you're ready. I just wanna feel you inside me."

The next couple of days went by and judging by Kai's loss of weight, he was no longer carrying Tyson's child so Tala gladly sent him home, giving Kai the others to look after so he could be alone with Max and Raziel with his parents. After about four days Hilary decided it was time to go home and start training for the next Olympics. Mystel was going with her. Kai and Hiro were dropping them off at the airport to save them waiting for the train. Hiro would hate to admit but he was a little nervous with Kai in the driver seat as Kai occasionally put his foot to the floor. "Relax Hiro. I ain't gonna crash." "Just slow down a little bit Kai. There's no rush. I'm sure Hilary's cherishing every moment in the back seat." "I sure am. It'll be a while before we see each other again." "Mystel. Do me one little favour." "Anything Kai." "Look after her. She's like a little sister to me." "I won't let her be alone no matter what."

"Oh you rascal." "Hey. You haven't got a trainer." "Hm. True. I haven't. I fired my last trainer." "I bet he was a right bastard." "Yes he was Kai. He went to. You know." "Well if he tries it again you let me know and I'll fucking clock him for it." "Are you gonna be alright with Brooklyn Kai? I mean. You pair have a bad history together." "I guess we're over it now. It's in the past. It'll be better in the long run if we forget our once burning rivalries. Here we go. Here's the airport. Hils." "Yes Kai?" "Here's my number. But I don't wish to be kept up every night with girl talk okay? Sure I've got womb but I'm still a man." "Hang on. You were pregnant?" "Unfortunately. But next time the child will be kept." "Too right. We better get started." "Yeah." "Aren't you gonna walk us inside?" "Come on then. You too Hiro." "I'm coming Kai. And Mystel." "Yes Hiro?" "Slap Ming-Ming for Kai." "Will do." "She wouldn't get up if I hit her." "I know Kai." "Bye."

Kai sighed as Hilary wrapped her arms around him, trying her best to fight the tears that stung her ruby eyes. Kai hushed Hilary softly and rubbed her back in comfort. "Don't worry Hilary. It'll be okay. We'll let you know when baby is on the way." "Okay. Kai." "Hm?" "I'd like to be the god mother." "Okay. Just don't spoil it." "We will." "Are you pair getting married?" "We figured Kai. Why wait? We've known each other for years. And we both seem to have that chemistry between us. And thanks for the pool lesson. I really enjoyed it. But please. Less of the erection next time." "Heh. Sorry about that. I get really out of hand after a few drinks." "It's alright Kai. You're already forgiven. You take care of him Hiro. I'm sure Tala wouldn't hesitate to kill you for breaking Kai's heart." "I will Mystel. That goes for you too."

Hiro held Kai tight as they watched Hilary walking away hand in hand with Mystel. Kai was sure that it wouldn't be the last time they were going to see each other. After that they watched as the plane sped down the runway and just as it took off, Kai received a message. "Hm. Who's that?" "Hilary I'm guessing. It says bye, so it's gotta be her." "Yeah. Let's go home. I'm tired." "You asked for it for so you got it." "I know. Kai." "Yes Hiro?" "Do you want to start trying for a baby with me?" "Yes Hiro. Now I'm no longer pregnant. There seems to be a gap in my life. I need to fill it." "That's okay. You did the right thing. To be honest Kai. I think he was cheating on you with that girl from the club he nailed." "Bastard." "Don't mind him though. He's nothing to us." "Hiro." "Hm?" "I'm thinking of having a tattoo done." "Oh? I'd like to hear that plan." "I'll design it myself. I'm quite the artist." "Can I help?" "Sure. If you have a picture of Metal Driger handy." "I always have a photo of her." "It's a girl?" "Nah. Just kidding. It's a boy."

By the time Kai and Hiro got back to the mansion it was just reaching five p.m. They'd stopped off in a quiet place for a quickie in the back of the car. Brooklyn and Mathilda smiled when Kai and Hiro walked in, dropping on the nearest chair together. "Hard ride?" "A long one I'll admit. Why can't the airport be that little bit closer?" "We Russians have to be awkward. We have only a few airports. With it being mostly cold. We don't send out all too many planes like our sister countries. Or our rivals." "It is rather desolate here. Desolate but beautiful." "You should see the sun set and rise. It's even better. I'm a sucker for the sunset. I've taken several professional photos of it. Mostly during winter or when we have snow." "You have too much snow." "You'll get used to it. So. When are you pair gonna tie the knot?" "We're not ready yet Kai. Maybe in a couple of years." "You treat her right Brooklyn." "I will."

"You'd better. Else you'll have Kai on your tail." "You know I'll be good coach." "Yeah. A little too good." "Behave." "Yes love." Kai sighed heavily when Katarina walked in looking rather worried and Kai noticed it. "Are you alright Katarina?" "Hm. Yes sir. You've been gone for quite for a while. I've missed you." "I know Katarina. It's just that I had to sort something out." "You've had a few business calls during your absence. Your employees aren't very happy. Why is that?" "I'm shutting the company down. I'll start a new business. And Hiro." "Yes Kai?" "I want you to help me." "I will Kai. What about Tala and the others?" "They can have a job too." "Sir. Dare I ask what was wrong with you to be so sick?" "I'll tell you in my office. It'll be better if you're sitting down. Don't worry Hiro. Katarina won't try anything. She's well behaved." "I trust her completely." "Thank you sir." "By the way Katarina. He'll be moving in." "Oh. At least you won't be alone."

* * *

And there you have it!

Hiro: Um. so why have you put me with Kai?

Me: Aww c'mon Hiro, you love him really.

Kai: I have no such feelings for this arrogant swine!

Me: Now boys, be nice. this is all for the audience. R&R folks! i'll try and get these two busy in their own room sooner or later. Ciao!


	5. Chapter 5

Hey readers! Hope you're liking the story so far! Today I have Ray joining me in the room of death.

Ray: Hey guys! I do apologise for everything Shadow has done so far. But we can't stop her creativity going wild. To save her some hassle, Shadow Dranzer55 does not own beyblade.

Me: Aww thank you Ray. I wish Kai was more like you.

Kai can be heard yelling somewhere in the distance about hearing what I'd just said.

* * *

Chapter 5

Neverending Nightmare

Weeks flew by after Hilary and Mystel left. Brooklyn and Mathilda had left a month after them. Hiro, Bruce and Gramps had fully moved in with Kai, rendering Tyson lonely but Kai didn't care so long as he suffered. As Kai said he would, he had a tattoo done and Hiro had the same one. It was of Dranzer and Metal Driger circling a heart that had a horizontal scroll with Kai and Hiro forever written on it. The only difference was the way Dranzer and Metal Driger were circling. On Kai's Dranzer was at the bottom whereas on Hiro's Metal Driger was on the bottom with his name first. Max had also moved in with Tala and started working with Semyon. May finally came around and Kai couldn't be happier with Hiro. Before Kai opened his new business, he and Hiro went to college so they could study child psychology with Bryan, Tala and Spencer.

One morning in the early hours Hiro woke up to find Kai missing. Since Hiro started living with Kai, he found himself waking up at ungodly hours. Hiro was about to go back to sleep when the sound of the toilet flushing snapped him out of his trance to close his eyes. Hiro sat up when Kai walked out, looking pale. "Are you okay darling?" "I feel horrid this morning Hiro." "Alright. I know it's hard Kai. When are we gonna tell the others you're pregnant?" "I dunno Hiro. It's been slipping my mind just lately with college." "It's okay. Don't worry. We can tell them when you're ready. I hope Mariah's okay. Ray's been rather quiet just lately." "I'm sure she is." Just as Kai's eyes were closing his phone gave out a shrill cry. Kai answered it immediately when he noticed Ray's name was on the flashing screen.

"Morning Ray." ("Hey Kai. How are you?") "Horrid. Were your ears burning coz Hiro just said you've been rather quiet." ("Sorry Kai. The baby has been driving us around the bend.") "What did Mariah have?" ("A little girl. She's me all over. You oughta come over and see her.") "Ray. I'm not being funny buddy but. I'm not in the condition to be travelling too far from home." ("Oh. That's okay. We can come to you. I heard there's a reunion soon. And it's being held near you. Isn't that great?") "Yeah. I guess. But 'HE' will be there." ("I know Kai. Just block him out. How is Hiro anyway?") "He's caught the early gene." ("I was wondering if he would. I heard by chance that you pair had a tattoo done. Didn't picture you as the type Kai.") "Ray. I just wanted to symbolize my love for Hiro as he did too." ("That's okay. So. I guess you're pregnant again judging by the sound of your voice. Congratulations.")

Hiro smiled widely when he noticed Kai was blushing. Hiro listened quietly as Kai spoke with Ray when their alarm clocks suddenly went off. "Fuck me sideways. We have not been talking for three hours?" ("Why?") "It's our wake up time already." ("Crikey. Well. I'd better get back to Mariah. Rin's due for a feed. I'll send you a photo of her soon.") "Alright Ray. See you soon then?" ("Yeah. The others say hi by the way.") "Okay. Tell 'em we said hi back for us." ("I will. You look after yourself now.") "I will. Goodbye Ray," ("Later Kai.") Kai sighed as the line died. Hiro knew by the look in Kai's eyes that he couldn't wait to get the day over with. Once Kai and Hiro were dressed in their college uniforms they went downstairs for breakfast. Bruce was at the table enjoying a morning cup of tea. "Morning sons." "Hey dad. You're up rather early." "Couldn't sleep." "Alright." "(Sigh). I miss her." "You'll find somebody soon Bruce." "Kai. I've told you a hundred times to call me dad." "I know."

The day went by very slow for Kai and Hiro as they sat in class, doing paperwork and the odd bit of practical. Hiro could see the relief on Kai's face as they headed home with the others in tow. Tala broke off from the group to fetch Max from work and Raziel from his parents. Kai and Hiro didn't expect to see Mr. Dickenson to be at the mansion when they got back. Kai oddly launched into the old mans' arms. "Well hello to you too Kai." "Why the hell did I just do that?" "I don't know. Just happy to see a friendly face." "I guess." "How's baby?" "A wretch. But we're coping." "I know it's been a while since I was last here. I just wanted to tell you…" "Ray informed us of the reunion this morning." "Okay. But I want you to know one thing Kai. Tyson won't be getting near you with the bodyguards we've hired to protect you from him." "Thank you. Ugh."

Nobody said a word as Kai ran out of sight so they guessed he'd been holding back the urge to throw his dinner up. Hiro only sighed whilst shaking his head. "That baby is a pain in the ass. You can't feed Kai anything without him throwing up later." "It'll be a fussy child." "Then again. I was a fussy eater as a boy. It gets that from me. I know Kai has allergies to certain foods too." "I can see you're taking very good care of him Hiro." "Hey. Like I said. You'll see how much I love him." "When was that done?" Stanley pointed his walking stick at the tattoo on Hiro's right arm as he'd removed his blazer. "Oh. That was done a month ago. Kai's got the same one but slightly different." "It's good." "Kai designed it himself. With a little help from me of course." "He could be a tattoo artist." "Children are more important us. But he might in the future. Just on the side." Kai soon returned as white as usual. Hiro had to catch Kai quick as his legs gave way. Hiro soon dragged Kai into the sitting room and sat him down gently.

About an hour later Tala arrived with Max and Raziel. As always, Raziel was happy to see Kai. He'd even warmed up to Hiro as his uncle. Tala and Max smiled at seeing Raziel's happiness. They were still smiling when Mr.D walked in. Mr. Dickenson cocked his old head to the side however when he saw Tala was slightly round in the middle and noticing Max's arm around his waist. "Hey Mr.D. How ya doin'?" "I'm not too bad. I see you've recovered well Tala. With another baby in the oven." "We're happy at all costs." "I can see that. Oomph. Hello to you too Raziel." "Hi Uncle D." "Raziel. Come on. He's getting old. No offence." "That's okay. I still have grandkids to spoil." "Good on ya old timer. Oomph. Steady on son. You'll hurt your brother." "Tala. It's a girl." "It's a boy." "Don't fight." "Sorry Kai. You look like hell spat you back out again dude."

"It has been for the last two months." "Your drinks young masters." "Thanks Katarina." "How's baby?" "A pain in the neck. I can't eat anything without throwing up an hour later. You ya little rat. You need to let me keep something down. And I'm not allowed my favourite food neither." "Too much of it is bad for baby." "I know." Everyone stepped back from Kai, knowing that if his mood swung the wrong way somebody would get badly hurt. Once Kai calmed down Hiro sat beside him and held Kai close. Just as Kai was falling asleep there was a knock on the door. "Go to sleep Kai. You need to rest." Kai groaned whilst snuggling up to Hiro's hard compounded muscles. Max sat Tala beside Kai just as Katarina walked in with the AllStarz. Nobody seemed happy to see them one little bit. Kai noticed Emily was missing before he finally fell victim to sleep. When Tala laid his eyes on Michael he kept Raziel close as Max moved closer to protect them. "Long time no see Kai." "Keep it down. Either shut up or get lost." "Chill man."

The AllStarz sat down after Spencer pulled a spare sofa out of Kai's storage cupboard. They noticed that Kai kept shifting in Hiro's arms, unable to get comfortable. Hiro soon realized it was because he'd gone rigid so he relaxed and sunk into the soft cool fabric of the sofa. "So. How are things?" "Not too bad Eddy. And your side?" "Couldn't be better Hiro. We're all professional sportsmen now. Well. With the exception of Rick that is. You?" "We're all studying child psychology." "Different." "We're just thinking about all those poor boys from the abbey that never found their parents and can't be adopted because of their traumatized pasts. It was Kai's choice but we all followed him. Minus Max." "So. How you been blondie?" "Shut up Michael." "That wasn't nice." "Leave him alone." "I was only being nice." "Well don't. You've done enough harm."

"What is he on about Michael?" "It's in the past." "Too bloody right it is. And that's where it'll stay." "I want a word with you Tala." "You'll be doing no such thing." "Kai?" "You just stay the hell away from him and Raziel. Unless you fancy losing your balls." "Uncle?" "Stay by your father Raziel. Don't move." "Owkay. Who are they?" "A team that's not wanted on my premises." "Hey. We've done nothing wrong. Whatever Michael's done, don't take it out on us. We don't know what's going on and I'm sure we don't want to." "I'm sorry Eddy." "Look. We know you guys can…y'know." "Yeah. No thanks to Boris." "You'll make great parents. We were wrong about you from the start Kai. We ain't here to cause trouble." Nobody expected Tala to hurry out of the room but Max knew why, keeping Raziel close to him at all times, glaring hard at Michael. Before anybody could speak, Michael left the room but Spencer chased after and threw him back into the living room. "Stay away from Tala you swine."

"Spencer. Mind your language." "Sorry Max." "I only wanna talk to him." "Well he doesn't wanna talk to you after what you did to him." "Michael? Were you?" "Shut up Steven." Spencer went to throw a punch at Michael until a hand met his shoulder. "Tala?" "Fine. A word only but nothing more. Once it's over. Leave me the hell alone." "You've got a deal." Kai watched Michael with critical eyes as he followed Tala into his old office. What Tala didn't expect was for Michael to press his lips against his own. Tala instinctively pulled back and punched Michael clean in the face. "Okay. That wasn't nice darling." "Fuck you. What the fuck do you want Michael?" "I want rights to visit my son." "So now after three years you finally wanna be there now I'm happy?! Tough shit. I don't want you near my son. You have no rights to see him!"

"I bloody well do Tala! He's my child too!" "What the fuck has gotten into you all of a sudden for you to change your fucking mind?!" "Because I still love you Tala!" "If you loved me you wouldn't of left me to carry that child alone and raise him as an only parent! Sure the others were there for me after Raziel was born but they couldn't bridge the gap in my heart that you made!" "Then I'll do it the hard way and take it to court!" "The court won't fucking listen to you if they heard the way you treated me Michael! If you really did have feelings for me you wouldn't have beaten me about like a fucking rag doll!" "It's because I'm crazy about you!" "Bullshit!" Tala stumbled back into the wall when Michael's fist came into contact with his face. Once Tala was down he didn't get back up as Michael loomed over him angrily. No matter how hard Tala tried he couldn't fight the tears that stung his icy blue orbs. Tala watched in fear as Michael locked the door, unbuckling his belt. "Now be a good boy and make this easy." "NO!"

Back in the living room everybody heard Tala screaming and Max knew that meant trouble. Kai had sent Spencer out of the room to calm down but he returned to hear Tala crying out. "Tala!" Without thinking twice Max ran towards the door but found he couldn't open it. The AllStarz looked at one another, not knowing what to do with themselves. Kai held Raziel close as Max tried and failed to get the door open. That was until Spencer ran towards it in a blind rage. Neither of them were happy to catch Michael raping Tala from behind, holding him down tightly. "Get the hell off of him!" "Oh no." "Big oh no. Just let Michael wait until I get my hands on him." "You'll rest and that's final." "No Hiro. It's about time somebody taught him a lesson about messing with my brother. Watch Raziel." "Uncle?" "Stay with Hiro Raziel. You'll be safe with him."

Minutes later Michael was thrown out of the room, hitting the wall hard.

Kai was the only one to follow the beaten American man, grabbing him by the hair with a snarl. Bryan moved out of the way when Michael was thrown to the floor. Hiro made sure Raziel was out of eye and ear range, taking the boy somewhere quiet. It wasn't long before Michael was thrown out into the street by not only Kai this time but with Max, Spencer and Bryan. "And let that be a valuable lesson to you ya bastard! Stay the fucking hell away from Tala else next time you'll lose your head!" The remaining Americans panicked as Kai returned seething. Just as Kai about to go for the bottle of brandy, Spencer pushed him back. "No Kai." "Spencer. Let go." "No Kai. We'll make sure he pays for his crimes. You lot can stop panicking. It's not your fault. Calm down Kai." Pavel and Veronica couldn't of timed their arrival better as Max was hauling Tala out of Kai's unused office. Veronica wasted no time taking Tala from Max and sitting with him on the nearest seat.

Before Pavel could even ask what happened, Kai angrily explained it in Russian so only they could understand but the AllStarz could easily guess just by looking at Tala's face. They knew by the look on Pavel's face that he wasn't amused but when he went to sit behind Tala he bolted away out of fear. "It'll be a while before Tala can put his trust in other men after this." "We can guess what happened." "Hm." "Kai. Please don't get any crazy ideas." "I wasn't." "You were thinking about it." "Papa?" Everyone looked to see Hiro by the door with a frightened Raziel. Seconds later Raziel was in Tala's arms tightly. "I can guess what he did." "Too right. Michael won't get away with it that easily. Not on my life." Kai jumped when his phone went off, alerting him to a phone call. He left the room to answer it. Hiro guessed it was one of the others.

When Kai returned he pulled out a laptop and a headset used to communicate with helicopter and plane pilots. "Kai?" "Shut up. Alright Ian. What's going on?" _"I've got two bogeys on my tail and I can't shake 'em! Argh!" _"Ian?!" _"The bastards just fucking shot at me! I think it's BIOVOLT Kai! They're back with a fucking vengeance!"_ "Hold on. I've got your position. Just hang tight. I've got a few subs and aircraft carriers out there just in case this happened. You be fucking careful with that chopper. She's my pride and joy." _"Has she any weapons?! I can't keep running like this for much longer!" _"Hold on. Yes. There should be three triggers above your head to activate them. Four machine guns and two rocket launchers with high-tech lasers." _"What good are lasers gonna fucking do Kai?!" _"Just hang on. I'm sending out an SOS to all my ships now. You're not alone out there Ian. I've got your back. I see they've upgraded their choppers." "Kai? What's going on?" "It's them Bryan. They're back." "Fuck."

No-one knew what to say when Bryan ran out of the door. Kai knew Bryan had a trick up his sleeve. Tala watched nervously from his place beside Veronica. "It's alright Tala. He's not here to hurt you again. I'll make sure of it. You protected me when I needed help. Now I'll protect you until the death. Ian. What's your status?" _"They're still on my tail. Don't worry. She hasn't a scratch on her yet. Fuck!" _"Hang on. All available units proceed to sector 7-50-90! Hera60Bravo40 needs your assistance pronto! Come in Prussian Maiden." _"Prussian Maiden here. What's the situation? We've heard that Hera60Bravo40 needs back-up." _"I need you to send all available jetfighters to aid her at sector 7-50-90 on the double." _"Right away sir! Get ready to launch!" _"Is there anything I can do Kai?" "Unless you have a secret weapon Spencer I suggest you stay put. Let me handle this."

"_Kai? Come in Kai. Can you hear me?" _"Bryan?" _"Tell Ian I'm on my way! I'll be there in five minutes tops!" _"What the hell are you thinking Bryan?!" _"I'll be okay Kai. I've been working on a jet for seven years. Hand built by myself. I'd like to register Valkonia80Feera20 into your service." _"Details Bryan." _"Midnight black with lilac and yellow details. State of the art thruster engine with the wingspan of a Russian jetfighter. Futuristic body work."_ "I'll let all my units know right away. All units come in. There's a futuristic looking jet heading towards Hera60Bravo40. Do not attack it. I repeat. Do not open fire upon a black futuristic jetfighter. It's an ally." _"Yes sir!" _"Ian are you still living?" _"Only just Kai. I just got a broadcast about a jet heading for me." _"Don't worry. It's Bryan." _"Okay. They're still on my tail Kai!" _"Just hold on. Bryan will be reaching you soon with all my available units. Good job I know how to play war games." "It sure is Kai. Especially battleship."

The battle raged for about an hour until the enemy was beaten back. Everybody noticed how calm and collected Kai had been whilst commanding his forces in tricky situations. "Alright Ian. You're all clear. Bryan. Stick with him until you return. I can't wait to see that plane of yours." _"Roger that Kai. She's a work of art. How's Tala?" _"Still in shock but he'll be okay. Where are you anyway?" _"Just landing in Japan. Your main unit informed the JRAF we'd be landing." _"Alright. All units step down. Good job guys. Prussian Maiden." _"Sir!" _"You have permission to come home. Good work soldier. I'm sure your families will be happy to have you back." _"Thank you sir! Hoist up boys we're going home! Sir. We'd like you to come and welcome us back. It's a pleasure working under your command." _"Very well. Alert me when you breech and I'll be on my way."

Kai closed his laptop with a sigh, removing the headset from his ears. "Man that was hell. BIOVOLT have upped their game." "Why didn't we hear of them coming back?" "I don't know. But I get the feeling Boris left an heir in his wake. That reminds me. Aren't they due to fry soon?" "Yes Kai. And I'm going with you. Plus I'd like to give my father a little present." "Yeah. We all do. I won't let a minute go to waste. I'll record everything." "You evil little sod you." "What can I say? It runs in the blood." "It sure does. Easy Nina. It's alright now. It's all over." "Weally?" "Yes. Really, really." "You got that outta Shrek." "Yep. The kids love it. Kai. Could you take her for a minute?" "Sure. Come here Nina." Semyon left the room with Pavel after handing Nina to Kai. As usual, she snuggled right up to Kai's warm clothes. "Easy Nina. You'll hurt the baby." "Owkay. I wove you Kai." "I know. I love you too." "You're gonna be a great papa Kai." "Thanks Steve. So are you."

For the third time, Kai's phone went off. Kai cocked his head to the side at seeing Hilary's name on the screen. He found it odd for her to be calling him. "What's the matter? You never call me during the day Hilary." ("Ray just told us. Congrats.") "That kitty cat just can't keep his mouth shut." ("That's Ray alright. Listen. That's not really the reason I'm calling.") "Oh? Is something wrong?" ("It's Salima.") "Is she okay? I haven't seen her since the last reunion we had shortly after BEGA fell." ("Kai. She's really distressed. I can't think of anybody else that can help her out.") "What's the problem?" ("Kane ditched her the bastard. Plus Salima's just had a miscarriage because of a fight they had. She's broken Kai.") "Alright. Hang on. Is she in Japan with you?" ("Yeah. Why?") "Ian and Bryan have just touched down at the airfield. Hang on."

Kai placed his phone on the table whilst he set his laptop back up, placing the headset over his ears. "Come in Ian. Are you there?" _"What's up Kai?" _"I need you to pick somebody up for me." _"Who might that be Kai?" _"An old friend from my blading years." _"Okay. Where is he at?" _"She's with Hilary." _"A girl? No fucking way Kai. Stop pulling my leg." _"I'm being serious. She needs some down time and Hilary's confided in me to help." _"Okay. Well I've got Hilary's address here so we'll head right on over." _"Okay. One minute. Hilary." ("Yeah?") "They're on the way." ("Alright. Garland's here.") "Oh? He fancy visiting does he?" ("Yeah.") "Alright. The more the merrier. Whilst I'm in a good mood. Hilary. I need you to do me a little favour." ("What's that Kai?") "Tell Kenny that BIOVOLT has returned with a vengeance." ("Okay. That sounds bad.") "Very bad. How's lover boy?" ("He's okay. He says hi. By the way. You've got a niece or a nephew on the way.") "Well good luck to you lady." "What's up Kai?" "Hilary's expecting." "Oh that's wonderful."

It seemed like hours until Hilary ended the call after Ian and Bryan took the people they were sent to fetch. It was apparent that Daichi also wanted to nip over and stay for a while. Kai kept his laptop open and switched on just in case BIOVOLT attacked again. He wasn't taking any chances. Kai had noticed that Tala had calmed down after what Michael had done to him so he took Tala out of the room to talk to him in private. Once Tala was alone with Kai he clammed up, curling almost into a ball. "Hush. It's okay Tala. I'm not going to hurt you. You can trust me." Tala shook in fear as Kai pulled him close into a loose embrace. Tala nervously accepted the affection as Kai rubbed his back gently. "There now. It's gonna be alright. What did that bastard want with you Tala?" "Kai he. He." "He what?" "The bastard wanted visiting rights to Raziel. I told him no. Michael's threatened to take it to court."

"We'll back you up." "They won't let him anyway. Not after the way he treated me." "Tala. I wanna know the truth now. What did Michael do to you during your relationship?" "He used to…beat me about. Like I was just a toy for him to play with. It scared me." "I know. Anything else? I want to help you Tala if you'll just let me." "Michael used to…" "Used to what?" "He would rape me every two weeks." "That bastard. Is that how you got caught with Raziel?" "Yes. I threatened to leave him one night and he got angry." "It's okay. I'm not gonna let him hurt you again. Don't be afraid Tala. We're all here to help you through this. You comforted me after Tyson broke my heart now I'm going to protect you and Raziel the best I can. Pregnant or not. You got that?" "Yes Kai." "It's okay. Come on. Let's go and get you a drink." "Kai." "Yes Tala?" "I don't wanna go home tonight." "Hush. You can stay here with me and Hiro. You can go when you're ready Tala. I'm there for you big brother."

Kai's words bribed a smile onto Tala's bruised face. Tala sat in Kai's arms until sleep took hold of him. Although Kai knew it was risky, he carried Tala into the living room. The very second Hiro spotted Kai carrying Tala he scolded him and took Tala into his arms. "Hiro. I wasn't struggling." "That's beside the point." "Look. It's not until I'm in the late stages that I won't be able to do much lifting." "Don't start that argument again Kai." "Lay off a little Hiro. Kai's just doing what he believes is best for Tala. I shouldn't try correcting him." _"Come in Red1. I repeat. Come in Red1" _"This is Red1." _"This is Prussian Maiden here. We're about an hour from port now sir." _"I'm on my way. Come in Bryan." _"I hear ya Kai." _"I need you and Ian to make a shortcut to the port for me. The Prussian Maiden is coming home and I wanna give her a proper welcome." _"Over and out." _"Let's go. You lot too." "We're coming." "Just let me get changed."

When Kai came back down the stairs Semyon recognized the black army uniform he was wearing. "I didn't think it would fit you Kai." "I'll slip into anything papa. You know that. It is just a tiny bit big. I still have a year to grow." "Wow. All those medals." "This uniform belonged to my great Grandpa Dmitri Lukavich Hiwatari II. He served the Romanov family valiantly and received many promotions during his career. He died at the noble age of 97. Pity I never got to know him. Could've learnt a few things." "Just know I'll wear this with pride." "I know you will Kai. Well. Off we go." "Kai. No objections. I'm driving." "Deal. I can't command my forces and drive at the same time." "Sir." "Yes Katarina?" "Why not go by horse and cart?" "Great idea. The horses could use a workout. Set them up quickly." "Already done sir." "You are clever." "Off you go now. Go have fun." "He ain't drinking." "Or getting on the pool table." "No pubs." "Oh c'mon Kai." "No. That's for the sailors."

Half an hour later everyone arrived at the port. During the journey Kai had been monitoring the location of the Prussian Maiden, giving Bryan a few orders. Only twenty minutes later a large aircraft carrier could be seen, its horn slicing through the air. A crowd gathered to welcome the sailors' home after their long journey at sea. "Okay Bryan. Get ready. They're nearly at port." _"Got it Kai. By the way. I don't think Garland will want any more flying trips." _"Bryan." _"He wanted a wild ride he got it. Besides. I had to see what my baby girl could do. She's very agile." _"Okay. Here they come." _"Roger that Red1. Requesting permission to fly by."_ "Permission granted Valkonia80Feera20. Fly by in 0.60.895 seconds." Just as the aircraft carrier came into port, Bryan and Ian shot over. Ian went straight but Bryan twisted upwards and flew by again. Kai felt sorry for Garland's stomach.

Everybody cleared a large area for Bryan and Ian to land. Unlike most jets, Bryan's jet had thrusters on the underside, allowing it to make a full vertical landing. Kai looked rather impressed with the features and weapons of the jet. He could only just see Bryan in the cockpit with Garland looking scared to death in the rear. Ian however took his time to land the chopper a little way away from Bryan's jet to ensure a clean take off. As soon as a ladder was placed at Bryan's jet he opened the cockpit and Garland moved out faster than lightning. Bryan only laughed at Garland's actions, taking his time to get out of the cockpit. Kai smiled at seeing Ian alive, hopping out of the chopper. Ian had the decency to help an older, more attractive Salima out of the chopper, Daichi not far behind. "Hey Kai!" "You're alive I see!" "Thanks to you!" "Hey! I saved your ass!"

Kai chuckled whilst shaking his head as the sailors disembarked one by one. The captain of the ship stopped in front of Kai and saluted.

Kai saluted back with a brisk nod. After a minute or two they stood at ease as Ian and Bryan walked over with their passengers. Once there, Bryan and Ian saluted, earning them the same response Kai had given the sailors. "Sir." "Well done men. And of course, ladies. You've proved your worth and pulled your weight. It seems I was a fool to have doubted you all." "It's been a pleasure, sir!" "It sure has. Helga is it?" "Sir." "Good. Now go home. You all deserve it. I'd love to join you for a drink but. I'm strictly off limits to alcohol right now." "We heard. Sir. Congratulations." "At least you're all fine with the way I am." "At the end of the day, you're human sir. That's all that matters. If you were an alien we'd say differently." "Well let's not think that way. Welcome home soldiers. Welcome home." "Thank you sir!" "Dismissed."

Once all the sailors were out of sight everybody headed back to the mansion. Garland obviously avoided air travel for the time being, leaving Bryan and Ian to fly solo. Ten minutes later they breached home and Kai couldn't wait to sit back on the soft sofa, Hiro beside him all the way. The air was calm for just about half an hour as Bryan ran Kai through the specs of his hi-tech warplane. Hiro had noticed how off Salima looked as she sat desolated in a corner but he understood why she felt that way. Kai soon noticed so he walked over to Salima and she jumped when Kai's hand met her shoulder. "Hey. It's okay. Come and sit with us. It's warmer." "No thanks Kai." "Hey. Don't let that bastard get to you Salima. If you loved him and he was too blind to see it, fuck him. He don't give a shit. He was only after one thing and knew you'd be willing to give it. Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault." "What did I do wrong?" "You did nothing wrong. Kane's in the wrong for hurting you. Now come on. I know it hurts. I've been down a similar road."

Salima smiled slightly as Kai helped her to stand. Salima was a little nervous as Kai sat her beside Bryan but to make Salima more comfortable, Bryan wrapped an arm around her shaking shoulders, prompting her to shuffle that little bit closer to him. Kai glared at Bryan so he glared back just as hard. "If I so much as see one scratch on her…" "Yes Kai. My head will be removed." Kai only blew a slight raspberry and huddled up to Hiro. Minutes later there was a knock at the door. "Who could that be? I never have visitors. Well. I never used to." "Until now." A cold chill flew through the room as the front door was opened. Kai was out of the room like a rocket when he saw a man in a white coat walk in. Spencer and Ian weren't far behind. Bryan didn't notice until the last minute but he only went white. Tala was the only one not to notice the man.

He woke up however when the man touched his shoulder. Unlike the other four, Tala smiled widely. "And how are you feeling young man?" "How did I feel last time?" "Not at all well." "Tala? You know this creep?" "He's my doctor Bryan." "Are you mad?!" "I trust him." "I remember trying to earn your trust. That alone was hell on earth." "Indeed it was." "And by god he's grown too." "Yeah and he's a handful." "Would you like a drink doctor?" "No thank you. I've already had several cups of coffee. How far are you now then?" "Um. I think I'm roughly about two months." "I'm guessing this fine young man is the father." "He is." "Alright. That's not a problem." "Don't worry. I'm looking after myself." "I'm sure you are Tala. I'd be ready when the cravings kick in again." "Yeah." "Hey. You'll stay away from that fridge. Too much of a good thing is bad for you." "Says the man that was always high on sugar." Max chuckled nervously whilst scratching the back of his head with a beaming smile. Raziel smiled too, huddling up to Max tightly.

Once the doctor was gone Kai and the other two came out of hiding. Most of the evening went by eventless after that. Hiro had shown everyone to a room and relaxed beside Kai, doing a set homework task. Everyone could see the concentration on Kai's face as he wrote things down beside Hiro. "So Kai. How soon do you plan to start helping those kids?" "As soon as we're through with college. I'll be looking for teaching staff too. There are more abused kids compared to our numbers." "Well young master, I'd be happy to help you." "Katarina. Are you sure?" "Well all this running is really starting to get tiring. I need more of a sit down job but I want to stay working for you." "Well aren't you devoted. Of course. Feel free to pick a subject." "Hm. History was more my area as a child. Always best in class." "Did I hear that right Katarina?" Katarina turned in a snap to see a butler around Semyon's age with brown hair and aubergine eyes.

"Yes Mikhail. You heard me correct. It won't be for a few more months now so I still have running to do." "No objections though. You're staying here." "Sir?" "Over the years you've served me Katarina I've always secretly looked up to you as a mother." "Oh. Well." "It would kill me to see you get hurt. You'll be a lot safer with us." "I accept. Life at home is rather lonely." "No family?" "No. They all moved away from home. I know not where they are." "And here I was isolating myself I didn't see the signs." "Because I didn't want you to worry. I've always coped well on my own. Just like you. Over the years I grew to learn living a solitary life. Until I started working here. Finally found a place I could call home." "You'll always have a room here Katarina. You know that." "I know." "Sir." "Yes Mikhail?" "When Katarina retires from her maid duties, I revoke my services." "What?! After how many years?!" "I've always watched you since you were a boy. You're grown up now."

Everyone could see how hurt Kai was by the announcement. Even Katarina seemed a little upset. Kai looked into Mikhail's eyes to try and find the reason why a loyal friend of fifteen years would want to quit so suddenly. He couldn't grasp it. "I guess I can't stop you Mikhail. But I can sure as hell try to make you change your mind." "Sir. You don't need me now. You can look after yourself. Okay so you can't really clean this entire place by yourself but you still have the others. They'll be with you until they breathe their last breath. It's been a hard decision to make. Believe me it has. I just want to move on. I'm getting old." "Just think it over once more. I don't know where I'd stand without you to guide me." "Sir. You no longer need my guidance. It's your life. Live it your way. If you'll excuse me. I have things to do." Not long after Mikhail went to do his duties, Kai left the room.

The guys all knew it would be hard for Kai if Mikhail was true to his word and retired. Katarina however went off to find Mikhail and have a word with him. He was easily found in the foyer. "Mikhail." "What is it Katarina? Are you alright?" "Why are you doing this Mikhail? You're still fit and healthy." "Katarina. My time here in this place is long overdone. I've got to move on." "Do I mean so little to you?" "Katarina. Please. Don't think that way. I love you I just. Can't stay here any longer. Besides. You're a young woman now. You can look after yourself." "Mikhail I." "What is it?" "I'm pregnant." Mikhail's eyes grew wide in shock. He didn't know what to say or think as Katarina's eyes began filling with tears. "How far are you?" "A month at the most. And. It's yours." "I know Katarina. You've always been loyal to me. Ever since we met. Let me know how you get on." "You mean you're not gonna help me raise the child?" "I already have a family. It would ruin me."

Katarina couldn't believe how cold Mikhail was being after the years she'd devoted herself to him. Mikhail never expected Katarina to slap him hard across the face. "You lied to me. You don't really care about me do you? After all I've given you it's never enough." "I knew this was a mistake. It seems I need to alter my withdrawal. Don't worry. You won't see me again Katarina." "Fine. I was a fool to love you from the start." Mikhail watched as Katarina ran off but he paid her no mind. Instead he went to find Kai. It didn't take Mikhail long to find Kai standing out in the yard with a large fur coat on. "Yes Mikhail?" "Sir. I know you're upset and I understand this is hard for you to deal with at the current time." "Have you reconsidered?" "Sir. I hereby revoke my services as of tonight. "You can't be serious Mikhail?!" "I'm sorry sir. Something's come up and my family needs me." "Mikhail I. I didn't know you had a family."

Mikhail gave a small nod as a tear made its way down Kai's pale face. He stood stiff when Kai held him in a tight embrace. "I understand if they need you Mikhail. You're always welcome back here at any time. I guess I have to move on too." "I know it's hard. But you'll pull through. You always did Kai. Ever since you were small. I'll miss working for you I really will. But fate is parting us now. It would only hurt you more if I died doing my duties." "I guess you're right. Would you like me to take you home?" "No sir. I'll be fine. You just rest." "Alright. I will. This child is gonna hear all about the things you've done for me Mikhail." "I'd be honoured." Kai smiled a watery smile as Mikhail wiped away his tears. Kai made sure he was calm enough before going back inside. The minute Hiro saw Kai he sat him down. "Are you okay?" "Yeah. I'll be alright Hiro." "Good. Can't have you going loony now can we?" "No. Indeed not. I have to face the cards dealt to me by fate."

That night Mikhail left the mansion, never to return. Kai had the decency to see his most loyal butler off into the night. Once Kai was inside he locked the doors before heading upstairs. On the way to his room, Kai heard sobbing. Thinking it was Salima crying, Kai walked in without knocking only to have a shock at seeing Katarina in tears. Just the sight of her tears upset Kai more. "Katarina? Are you alright?" Katarina looked up in shock to see Kai with concern on his face. Katarina hesitated to answer as Kai pulled her into his arms. "Come now. What's the matter?" "Don't trouble yourself over me sir. I'll be alright." "Something's wrong with you Katarina. What is it? You can tell me." "Sir I. I'm pregnant." "Oh Katarina. That's wonderful." "There's a but though I'm afraid." "Oh? What's that then?" "Mikhail's the father." "That's why he left isn't it?" "Yes. We had a fight. I didn't even know he had a family. He used me."

Kai held Katarina tight as she broke down into tears once again. Kai rubbed Katarina's back gently to ease her sorrow just as Hiro walked in. He had a sure shock. "Kai? What's going on?" "She's upset Hiro." "Oh dear. We can't have that now can we?" "It'll take a while. Katarina." "Sir?" "Do you wish to keep it?" "No." "What?" "Mikhail hasn't got family problems at all Hiro." "Oh no. That sly. No wonder I never liked him much." "Well I did grow up with him over my shoulder all the time." "True. So. He's the father?" "Yes sir. That bastard used me just to get what he wanted." "How old are you? You never said." "Just coming up twenty nine sir." "And you're already getting tired?" "Yes. I always did as a child. Never had a lot of energy. Mother said I was sick for life and threw me onto the streets. She never wanted me." "If that be the case then she didn't deserve you Katarina."

* * *

And done! I apologise if any of you cried during this chapter. I know I did. I'll make this one short. R&R, you'll expand my life expectancy. I hope.


	6. Chapter 6

REUNION TIME! Is everyone excited!

The entire cast groans in agony, knowing I've likely planned something mean again.

Oh boo hoo to you too! Miserable lot today they are. you all know the disclaimer by now.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

Reunited but Broken

In no time another four weeks went by and the reunion was close. Kai and Hiro had a shock to hear Mr. Dickenson was dropping the teams on them to baby-sit. Kai obviously blew his lid at first until Hiro calmed him down about the idea, knowing Tyson wouldn't be there, nor Julia, Michael or even Kane for that matter. It seemed Mr. Dickenson was thinking highly of those who had been through heartbreak because of the people they knew. It was about three days before the reunion and Ray was yet to arrive with Mariah and the baby. Everyone was just sitting in the living room whilst Kai and Hiro once again got to their homework. The doorbell's chime brought the pair out of their trances. "That must be them now." "I sure hope it is. It's not like Ray to arrive at the last minute." "No. That's my job." "Don't worry. I'm sure they've just had baby problems." "I heard that Granger!" "I suggest you run. Mariah will have very sharp nails."

Hiro wasted no time in the room, shooting off shortly before Ray and Mariah walked in. In Mariah's arms lay a baby, fast asleep. The baby had dark pink hair with little pointy ears. Ray knew by the look on Kai's face he'd melted at the sight of the child. "Hey Kai. Sorry we're late. As Hiro said though. Baby problems." "That's okay. At least you got here in the end." "True. The size of you now. How long has it been?" "About four months." "Crikey. That long? Geez. Time really needs to stop flying like that." "I guess it does." "Anyway. No mind that. How's college going?" "Hell." "I thought you'd say that somehow." "Stop reading me." Ray smiled widely, gently slapping Kai on the shoulder. Once Ray and Mariah introduced the baby to everyone they sat down.

Not long after they sat themselves on a sofa, Kai made a dash for the door. Nobody needed to be told. Ray and Mariah had a shock when Tala walked in with Max and Raziel, Ray mostly. He was close to fainting. Raziel brought him back to life however, leaping into Ray's arms. "Hey you little tyke. You still causing trouble?" "Nah. He's a good little boy." "Never thought you'd go down that road. None the less I'm happy you've moved on Max." "Good." "Hey. Mind those mood swings." "Don't worry. You'll get the fist, nobody else." "Thanks. I'm honoured." Ray only rolled his eyes when Salima came into the room. He had to admit he'd missed her as Salima launched herself into his arms. "Hello to you too. Been a while hasn't it Salima?" "Too long." "Sorry. I'm married." "I know. I'm just so happy to see you." "I know. It's good to see you're okay now." "I guess everyone's heard about it by now." "Yeah. You'll be okay."

Salima smiled a shaky little smile just as Kai returned but he had to lean on the doorframe to hold himself up. Without warning Hiro walked up behind Kai and scooped him up into his arms, Kai eeping on the way. "Darn you Hiro." "Well I couldn't let you fall over darling." "Blame the baby." "I know. We still need to find something you can keep down." "That won't be easy if the kid has my sweet tooth." "Maybe that could be the problem." "No harm in trying." "Alright. Get in that kitchen." "You don't trust me do you?" "Not when you're around sweet food I don't." The others couldn't help but laugh at the look on Kai's face as he and Hiro walked away. Everyone fell silent when the baby started to stir. She was handed right to Ray. Light gold soon met with dark gold. "Hey sweetie. Did you have a nice nap?" "She's so adorable." "Just watch her run from the boys when she's older." "Either that or she'll be chasing them." "Yeah. That's true. Steady on Rin. I know it's a strange place honey."

Ten minutes later Kai and Hiro returned. Ray noticed how much better Kai was looking. By the looks of things the baby had enjoyed its meal as Kai's bump was moving a lot more than it normally did. "She's awake I see." "Yeah. Has been for ten minutes. You wanna hold her?" "Oh I couldn't." "Go on. I trust you. You know that. We both do." "Go on Kai. What harm could she do to a big guy like you?" Kai was about to respond when there was a bang outside. Kai naturally freaked, clambering up onto Hiro's back for safety. "Coward." Nobody knew what to say when Spencer walked in carrying a box on his shoulder. "Oh you brought me a present. How thoughtful." "It ain't off me Kai. Just found it at your door." "Hm. That's not normal." "Are we not expecting any parcels?" "Nope." "Alright. Better open it." "I'd stand back Hiro. This could be from BIOVOLT." Hiro did as he was told and stayed back with Kai.

Spencer nearly stumbled back at what he saw inside the wooden box. "What is it Spencer?" "It. It's a child." "What?!" "He's in bad shape. Best get him cleaned up. Oh. A letter too. Who did I say it was from?" "BIOVOLT." "I wasn't wrong." "What the hell are they playing at?" "Dunno. It seems they want to test us. Somehow they've learned about what we plan to do." "Those sly sons of…" "Language." "Yes mother." "How old does he look?" "I'd say about seven years old. Out we come little man. He's too light for my liking." "Get him upstairs quickly. Katarina!" "Sir? Oh my." "Now we'll need your help. No doubt that child has been badly abused and he'll grow scared of Spencer pretty quick with his size. Tend to his wounds; find out what you can about him." "Right away sir. Who would do something like this?" "The sick and twisted freaks that did the same to us." "We'd better find his family." "That isn't going to be easy Katarina. I know a few people who can help us find them."

Hours went by after the little boy was ditched outside Kai's door. He hadn't woken up and Katarina was worried. She'd stayed beside the beaten child as he slept, stroking his pale bruised face. Spencer had checked on him a couple of times. He seemed greatly worried about the child and it showed. At around three p.m the boy started to stir in his sleep, shifting uncomfortably. Katarina hushed the boy as his eyes began to open. Katarina's blue eyes met with glazed chestnut orbs. Naturally the boy panicked when he saw Katarina but she was able to calm him down eventually. "It's alright little one. You're safe here." Katarina was worried more when the boy didn't answer to her. It was only then that she noticed a scar running down from behind his right ear and over his vocal chords. She guessed he'd been muted. "You poor boy. What did they do to you? Can you write?"

The boy nodded slowly, watching Katarina's every move as she grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. "It's alright. I won't hurt you. What's your name? Can you write it down for me?" Katarina watched the boy as he wrote something down on the pad she'd given him. "Lenin. That's a good name. I'm Katarina. A maid in this mansion. You can trust me Lenin. I won't hurt you I promise. I'm not like those bad people that hurt you. My master and I will take good care of you until we can find your parents." Katarina noticed how sad Lenin became at the mentioning of his parents and she guessed they'd been killed. "Oh Lenin. They went to heaven didn't they?" Lenin nodded slowly as tears made their way down his pale cheeks. Katarina pulled Lenin into a tight embrace, feeling sorry for him having lost his parents. Katarina ran her fingers through Lenin's long topaz blue hair as he wept into her breasts. "It's alright Lenin. You're safe now. They can't touch you here."

Lenin looked up with tear-filled eyes and a snivel or two whilst Katarina wiped away a few fresh falling tears. Lenin bolted when there was a knock at the door. He sat shaking in fear as Kai entered the room. "It's alright. He won't hurt you. That's my master. He'll take care of you." "Hey kid. I know what it's like. They did the same to me too. Only they never took my voice away. My friends and I all got the same treatment when we were your age. You needn't fear me." Lenin calmed down a little when Kai pulled him into a loose embrace, slowly holding Kai back. "Now. I think you need feeding young man. You're awfully thin. And filthy too." "You go and rest. I can deal with it." "Alright. But you'll need some clothes for him. I won't be too long." "Alright." Lenin flinched as Kai patted him on the head gently before leaving the room to find the boy some suitable clothes to wear. All the while, Lenin clung to Katarina tightly.

Once Katarina had been given a clean set of clothes for Lenin she took the boy into the bathroom to get him nice and clean. Lenin curled up into a corner when the water was running. "It's alright Lenin. The water won't hurt you. Neither will I. To be fair. I've always wanted a little boy. I don't know why. Guess it's because my mother never wanted me. Not that I'd reject a little girl if I had one. But I think Spencer might take you under his wing." Lenin gave Katarina such a face as she removed his tattered and torn clothing, getting rather touchy about losing his boxers around a fully grown woman. "Come on. Don't be shy. You've nothing to be ashamed of." When Katarina eventually got Lenin's boxers off she could see why he didn't want her to remove them. A scar was running over his abdomen and it looked like stitches hadn't long been removed as the cut looked infected. "Those people really need castrating and probably put through what they do to you boys. It's cruel."

Lenin squirmed as Katarina picked him up to place his dirty, beaten body into the warm clean water. Once Lenin was in the bath he fought harder and poor Katarina got soaked nearly to the bone when Serenity walked in. "Oh dear. Somebody looks very wet Katarina." "Yes. Very wet indeed milady." "I'll be right back with a change of clothes for you." "Thank you. Stop fighting Lenin. You'll be alright. I'm not going to hold you under. Just relax so I can clean you up." In the end Katarina had to stare long into Lenin's fearful eyes just to gain enough of his trust to even grab the soap and flannel. Katarina was just washing Lenin's mucky face when Serenity returned with an old set of clothes for Katarina to change into. "Here we go Katarina. This should fit you." "Thanks. Could you deal with him whilst I quickly get out of these wet clothes?" "Sure. Hey. Aren't you a cutie?" "He's a mute." "Oh. I see. That wound looks infected." "Be very careful. He's a little skittish. Lenin. Serenity won't hurt you."

Serenity soon had the same problem Katarina had of trying to calm Lenin down. He thankfully stopped fighting after about two minutes but Serenity had refused to resort to using force to calm Lenin's fear, knowing it would only scare him more. "There you go. See? I'm not your enemy Lenin. I'm a friend. A mother if need be. We're all here to help you through this Lenin. I'm guessing either Katarina or Spencer will adopt you despite your past. My son Kai went through the same thing. I'm sure you've already met him. He's the owner of this mansion." Lenin nodded slightly just as Katarina returned looking nice and dry. He perked up a little at seeing Katarina's warm, beaming smile. "Now young man. You can soak me all you like." "You'll make a perfect mother Katarina. It's always best to have that attitude towards young children. He just needs wiping down now and his hair washed." "Okay. Thanks Serenity."

It didn't take Katarina long to finish cleaning Lenin. His hair gleamed once dry. He'd been a little scared of the hairdryer at first when Katarina had switched it on but he'd eventually calmed down around the noisy machine. Lenin's hair went to his bottom back so Katarina tied it into a plait that suited him nicely. The clothes Kai had picked also suited Lenin to a tee. It seemed dark colours enhanced Lenin's almost white skin. Katarina was sure a lot of time in the sun would add some colour to Lenin's complexion. Other than that he looked normal, well, weird normal. Kai's sense of clothing was clearly not of the norm. Baggy dark red cargo pants were matched oddly with a neon green tank top that was a little tight on the body with a darkish purple jacket like the one Kai used to wear on his third year with Tyson's lot. Lenin was also wearing dark blue leather gloves that were fingerless and ran to his mid lower arm and clingy.

The last detail of the gloves was the flames of red and yellow around the cuffs. A long grey scarf was tied around Lenin's neck in a sliding knot like Kai's first season attire. All the colours went wildly together and they seemed to add a sense of character to Lenin's agile frame. "There. Now let's get you something to eat. You must be hungry." Lenin nodded with a sweet little smile so Katarina took him down into the kitchen, trying to avoid taking the boy through a crowd of over twenty people. It wasn't hard to find something that Lenin liked. Surprisingly unlike most children Lenin preferred sour and bitter foods compared to sweet things. Katarina found it most unusual but thought not to ask, leaving Lenin to eat in peace, getting herself a cup of coffee and a cup of lemon juice for Lenin, making it extra sour to put his taste buds to the test. Much to Katarina's amazement Lenin took the sour juice in his stride, not cringing once from the sour taste of the lemon. 'He's a very brave little boy indeed.'

Once Lenin had his fill Katarina allowed him a little while to rest his stomach. Judging by the look on Lenin's face his tank was full for a while. After ten minutes, Katarina decided Lenin was calm enough to be introduced to everyone but Lenin had other ideas on what they should do, tapping Katarina on the arm before running off. "Hey! Come back here! You got a head start! That's not fair!" Lenin's little legs were no match for Katarina's long athletic legs as she caught up to him in seconds, scooping the boy into her arms with a beaming smile. It seemed that BIOVOLT hadn't broken Lenin completely but there would still be some psychological scars in his mind. After catching Lenin Katarina carried the energetic little boy into the sitting room to meet everyone. As she expected, Lenin scrambled from her grip and went to run and hide but Katarina was faster, wrapping her arms around Lenin to stop him escaping.

"It's alright. Come on. They won't bite. You were happy just a minute ago." "Give him time Katarina. He'll have mental scars for a while." "Of course. He trusted you easily enough though." "That was me. Not over twenty people." "True. Come on. Nobody is going to hurt you here. You can trust me can't you?" Lenin nodded slowly as he turned to face Katarina. "Well if I can trust these people, you can trust them. I won't let anybody hurt you. I promise." Lenin saw no lies in Katarina's eyes so he cuddled up to her tightly, not letting his face show to anyone else as Katarina lifted Lenin into her arms until her back had its say and cracked halfway. It obviously caused Katarina a degree of pain as she collapsed to her knees, dropping Lenin in the process, eyes closed and teeth gritted hard. Lenin easily became worried, trying to find out why Katarina was in so much pain. He bolted when Hiro approached them and took Katarina into his arms, placing her on the softest seat available, Spencer.

Spencer was obviously not happy with Hiro's choice but he couldn't really argue, no other seat was available. Lenin looked rather awkward by the door, refusing to step foot into the room without Katarina beside him. Serenity sighed softly and walked over to Lenin. He clamped right onto her waist. Serenity smiled and held Lenin back, slowly walking backwards into the room whilst making sure Lenin was not aware of her intentions. He didn't click on until the last minute when Serenity had reached her seat beside Semyon. Before Lenin could even bolt Serenity had a tight yet comforting grip on him. Kirill watched curiously from beside Semyon as Serenity sat the petrified boy on her lap. It didn't take Kirill long to move that little bit closer to Lenin. "Oomph. Watch the nuts kid. I still need them even in my late thirties." "Relax Semyon. Kirill's just curious." "Curiosity killed the cat dear." "Generosity brought it back." "Damn you."

"Language." "Yes love." Serenity returned her attention to Lenin only to find the boy had vanished under Kai's loose shirt surprisingly without either of them knowing until the last second when Kai caught hold of the jacket on Lenin's back and gently pulled him out. "Sorry kid. That area is out of bounds to children." "Kai. He's only seven." "Not the point. If he was my child I would probably say differently but he's not mine." "Come here you little chicken. Kirill won't bite. I'm sure you'll get along just fine." Lenin wasn't having any of Serenity's coaxing as he hid under Hiro's shirt this time, trying to find one shirt he could hide under. "Oh hello there. Nice to meet you too young man. Now come on. Stop this foolishness and go say hi." Lenin shook his head to say no and Hiro tried not to laugh as Lenin's hair tickled his bare chest. "Okay. Stop that. It tickles." "Out young man." "Kai. Don't be too stern darling. You'll scare him even more. This needs a gentle touch."

Kai only snorted, knowing Hiro was right from the start. Lenin slowly began to stop shaking as Hiro rubbed his back, noting that the boys' spine was sticking out too much for his preference. Nobody said a word, knowing it would only give Lenin the jitters again and force the boy to stay hidden. "There now. Come on. We won't bite Lenin. You can trust us. We're your friends. We want to help you recover from the things those bad men did to you. You want to get over it too don't you?" This time Hiro received a nod and a snivel. "Come now. No tears. You'll be okay with us. We'll take good care of you." Lenin slowly came out of hiding, being sure to keep his ears open for any sudden movements but nobody did so much as twitch a muscle. Hiro's mahogany orbs soon came into contact with Lenin's fearful chestnut pits. The smile on Hiro's face slightly calmed Lenin down as he wrapped his little arms around Hiro, being careful not to miss any signs of danger.

Hiro stayed completely still as Lenin finally began to relax, his head resting above Hiro's beating heart, lulling the child into a silent sleep. Everyone let out a sigh of relief as Lenin's eyes closed softly, his breathing shallow and relaxed. "Well. That went better than I expected." "He's not staying there all evening." "Hey. Learn to share." "I'll take him back once I've recovered from the pain." "That must've hurt a lot for you to collapse to your knees." "It did. My back hasn't cracked like that for a long time now. A few years I should think. That's why I limit myself when it comes to stretching to reach things in high places." "In case your spine pops out of place?" "No. To avoid the vertebrae from rubbing past one another painfully. It's only mainly caused by oxygen bubbles trapped between the vertebrae. It's not easy to remove." "Stand up." "What?" "Stand up. I know one cure but it may hurt a little."

Katarina was wary but she stood slowly so Spencer could get onto his feet before allowing him to place her hands on opposite shoulders, arms forming a cross. "Now please. Do not scream." "What are you going to do to me?" "Crunch your back. It'll hurt the first couple of times but it's better for you in the long run. Your back should feel better." "Take her out of the room Spencer." "Good idea. Don't worry. I don't swing in your court." "That's what I'm worried about." "Behave woman. I'm younger than you anyway. You're too old for me." "By six years." "Tough. You're not my type. Move that little backside into the office. Right this minute." Katarina didn't dare argue with Spencer so she walked painfully into Kai's old office, Spencer right behind her all the way. Not long after Spencer had closed the door Katarina could be heard screaming in pain. "That's gotta hurt." "It does. Even for me. And I'm used to back pain."

Katarina soon came out of the office that fast it was if she flew on invisible wings, right into Semyon's arms. Spencer later came out with a huge smile on his face. "I told you it would hurt. You still didn't listen." "Spencer." "Hm?" "Shut up. I've got a headache." "Fine. I better get home and sort a few things out." "Don't bang your head on the doorframes this time Spencer." "Yes darling." Before Bryan could even get off his seat Spencer was already out the front door. Kai could clearly see Bryan was in a very bad mood so he decided to taunt him further. "You love him really don't you Bryan?" "What the hell are you on? Do I heck." "Bryan." "What now?" "Mind your language around the kids before I see fit to remove your tongue." "I dare you to try it." Bryan had to move quickly otherwise Serenity would've succeeded in her threat. Instead of chasing Bryan, Serenity sat back down, taking Nina into her arms. Kirill however couldn't take his eyes off a sleeping Lenin.

The night came in on fast wings after Lenin was dropped at Kai's door. He'd settled well, accepting Katarina as a mother to love and protect him. He blatantly refused however to go into a room of his own so Katarina kept him in with her for the night. Katarina was about to turn the lights off when Lenin dashed up her night gown. "What's wrong? Do you want a light left on sweetie?" Katarina felt Lenin nod so before turning the main light out she put a bedside lamp on that would be closest to Lenin. With that done Katarina proceeded to turn the main light off, Lenin still cowering under her gown. "There. You can come out now Lenin. I've put your bedside lamp on for you so there's still some light in the room." Lenin found the courage to come out of hiding but he still clung to Katarina as she laid herself down facing him. It took a while for Lenin to fully settle down into a silent sleep as Katarina quietly sang a soft lullaby.

The next couple of days went by with ease and the reunion finally arrived. Most of them were rather nervous, not knowing what to expect with four outcasted beybladers in the room with them. Kai had more jitters than anyone. He really didn't want to go but in the same way he didn't want the others to see him as a coward. Kai was just getting ready in the morning when a looming knock came at the front door. Before any maid or butler could get to the door Kai was there first after taking a quick jog. Kai nearly bolted back in shock at seeing not only Raul at the door but Zeo too. "You're late." "Sorry Kai. Travel issues. Our flights kept getting delayed. Bloody stewards and pilots are on strike again. I understand if I'm not welcome after what Julia did to Max. She disowned me the same day." "Come on in. And Zeo. I'm surprised to see you alive." "I know. My father went about making me human the right way. Sure the operations were hell but I'm finally a man now. After six years in hospital."

Kai stepped aside and let the pair in without a fuss. When Max saw Raul he raised a blonde eyebrow but he knew by the look on Raul's face that Julia had abandoned him too. "So. She also left you high and dry eh?" "Afraid so Max. I had a right go at her for what she did to you. It just wasn't fair. You did nothing wrong." "Thanks buddy. Steady on Raziel. You'll knock something over in a minute." "Hang on. Kai. Aren't you a little…" "Oh. I'm surprised the press hasn't posted it worldwide yet." "You weren't that big five years ago." "Promise you won't faint if I tell you?" "I can try." "Fine. I'm pregnant." Raul's eyes went wide before rolling up into his head. Before Raul could hit the floor Zeo caught him. He wasn't at all shocked by the news. "Don't worry. I already knew." "How?" "Well I saw something move." "Ahh. He promised he wouldn't faint." "It is a shock for most men Kai." "That's true. Now I need to finish getting ready." "Have fun." "I will."

Kai didn't take too long, returning with Hiro at his side. They were both wearing the same thing pretty much. A long sleeveless jacket that fastened across the chest that left the stomach uncovered. They both bravely left shirts off. It seemed Kai wasn't afraid to let his pregnancy show and it was the same for Tala only he wore a thin shirt under his sleeved jacket. Kai and Hiro's jackets fasted across the chest by a thickish belt just above the nipples, a buckle holding the two straps in place. Both jackets were dark blue in colour. Dark blue leather gloves matched the jackets, reaching the mid forearm, clinging tightly to Kai and Hiro's muscles. Brass metal sat smugly between their knuckles, ideal for punching someone hard. On their lower halves Kai and Hiro donned deep wine red jeans with faded thighs and backsides but they weren't visible behind the jacket. The jeans flared out at the bottom with black and yellow flames along the edges.

The outfits were finished off by a pair of deep tan boots that had a small heel but big enough to slightly boost their height a little. You'd be able to tell if Kai or Hiro were walking up behind you as their boots clicked on the tiles and banged on the carpets so a sneaky approach wouldn't be successful. Surprisingly Kai wasn't wearing a scarf or choker and neither was Hiro. "You pair are dressed to murder." "Thanks Max. It'll catch 'HIS' attention." "Yeah. It sure will Hiro. He'd better keep his distance." "Oh he will if I'm around." "That makes two of us Semyon. He's no son of mine." "We can guess who you're talking about." "Good. Because he won't be living if he even invades my personal space." "He won't get chance Kai. I ain't leaving your side." Kai smiled widely, cuddling up to Hiro prompting the taller bronze skinned man to hold Kai in return, pecking him on the forehead.

The time went by quickly and everyone moved off group by group to get to the hall where the reunion was being held. Kai and his lot were the last to arrive out of those heading out from the mansion. The four rejected bladers were yet to arrive. Kai had allowed Katarina to have the day off from working so she could keep Lenin under moderate control. Over the days the silent boy had slowly started to grow closer to Kirill more than Nina or Raziel. They both enjoyed the company of one another, often found cuddling up on the sofa. Up-beat music was playing in the background to add a little atmosphere to the place. Not much was happening when Tyson walked in, the blackette clinging tightly to his arm in fear. Kai paid Tyson little attention, sticking in Hiro's arm whilst making sure their tattoos were facing in Tyson's direction. Luckily for Tyson Semyon never turned around as he was busy talking with Judy and Max's dad with Serenity whilst Veronica and Pavel watched the kids.

Tyson didn't fail to notice Kai's bump but never let it bother him too much although the jealousy of his brother began to build, knowing he was holding the man he loved. Kai caught on that Tyson was glaring at Hiro so he sent a glare of his own, full of hate and disrespect. He wasn't jealous of the woman that replaced him. He was happy with having Hiro. Kai became distracted however when Nina pulled on his jacket. Despite Hiro's protesting Kai scooped his little sister into his arms and cuddled her lovingly to rub it in on Tyson even more. In the end Tyson moved off into a desolate corner with the woman still clinging to him. Not long after Tyson arrived, Julia walked in. Max sent her a hard look whilst holding Tala tight to his body, showing he was over her. Raziel happily joined in the embrace and Max openly accepted him. Unlike Tyson, Julia wasn't the slightest bit jealous. She only stuck her nose in the air and went to join Tyson in his quiet little corner.

About half an hour after Julia had entered the building Salima saw Kane coming a mile away, clinging tightly to Bryan so he held her back. Over the weeks they'd grown closer to one another. So close in fact that they'd started sleeping together not long before the reunion. Kane hadn't changed much apart from the stony look in his eyes upon meeting Bryan's evil gaze, warning him to either stay back or be killed where he stood, regardless of the consequences. Like Julia had done, Kane went to the desolated corner, knowing his place too well. The last heartbreaker to arrive was Michael. Hiro had to hold onto Kai tightly as the younger man was growling venomously towards the American. Michael still had a few bruises where Spencer had hit him hard. Tala stayed close to Max and Pavel out of fear and it showed as Tala stood shaking in his boots, physically shaking. Once Michael was over with the other three loners Tala began to calm down.

Not much was happening during the reunion. Kai slept most of the time away in Serenity's arms. Spencer's keen eyes were forever watching for any signs of activity over in the corner as he leaned on the wall behind Kai and his group. Oddly enough Raul was at Spencer's side in the same pose, arms folded tightly across his chest, watching Julia's every twitch. "So. How've you been then Spencer?" "Not too bad really. Just looking for a partner." "Oh? How's that panning out?" "Not too good. Especially with the court I play in." "Ah. I get it. You ain't straight. Fine with me. I don't mind. You are who you are at the end of the day." "At least you're fine with standing right beside me." "I know you wouldn't hurt me without a purpose Spencer. Not that I intend to cause Kai or Tala any harm. They're not in the wrong." "True. Okay so I get a little protective but they're my little brothers after all. I've got to look out for them. With not knowing if my family is alive. I'm really lonely on my own."

"I understand Spencer. I know it's hard. I'm far from my family now. After Julia disowned me they did the same." "Why so?" "They believe me to be weak due to my lack of ability to take a match on my own shoulders. I was raised to be a tag blader not solo." "I could teach you." "You could?" "Yeah. I still bey every now and again if I get bored. Hell I might teach it at Kai's school." "He's opening a school?" "Yeah. For the poor kids that can't be adopted because of what happened to them at the abbey. It's still up and running. We need to shut it down. BIOVOLT's back." "Holy shit. Not that I know what BIOVOLT is it sounds bad." "That's why we're the way we are. We were part of it as children and into our teens. Kai got out but Boris managed to bribe him back. Until Max defeated Kai on the lake, retaking him to the white side of the board to eventually save the world we know. We've got to stop them once and for all. See that kid by Kirill?"

Raul nodded briskly as he looked at Lenin in pity. He could guess what Spencer was about to tell him just by looking into Spencer's big brown eyes. "He was taken from his parents by BIOVOLT then a few days ago dropped at Kai's door in a wooden box. Poor thing can't speak though. The bastards cut his chords." "That's just disgusting." "Furthermore he could possibly have gone through the same operation we did. The insertion of an artificial womb." "So. That's how Kai and Tala can…" "Get pregnant. Yes. Bryan, Ian and I have the same thing. Deep down I think he's fighting it." "Fighting what?" "Years ago Bryan would openly wrap and arm around my shoulder or even comfort me when I was sad. Now he's not the same." "So. You think he feels strongly for you but doesn't want to admit it?" "Yeah. You got it." "To be quite truthful Spencer. I think you are kinda cute."

Spencer nearly choked on his own tongue as he looked at Raul in shock. There were no lies in Raul's green eyes as he shuffled that little bit closer but Spencer edged away slightly. "It's alright. I'm not gonna do anything you don't want me to Spencer." "You're straight aren't you?" "Well. Yes and no. I like a bit of ass every now and again." Yet again Spencer could find no lies in Raul's eyes and he found the confidence to move that little bit closer, returning to his previous place on the wall. He jumped a little when Raul's skin brushed against his own coarse flesh. "So. You single?" "Parted. My last missus was cheating on me. I still don't think her kid is my daughter. Can't see any of me in her. Plenty of the man she was sleeping with behind my back." "What a bitch. Some women just can't be tamed Raul." "Or satisfied. Somehow I don't think that's the right court for me to play in. Men pay more attention than women do." "We do have our weaknesses. Boredom being one." "True. True."

Spencer found himself smiling a small smile, not knowing that Bryan was watching Raul's every move. Salima couldn't pry Bryan's eyes away from the Spaniard. In the end Salima resorted to grabbing Bryan between the legs. "Yes darling? Is there something you want?" "Stop watching them like a hawk. I'm sure Spencer can handle a wily sod like him." "I just don't want Spencer to get hurt. Not like last time. He was devastated to find his partner wasn't as faithful as he claimed to be." "So. Spencer's never been straight?" "No. He's always been close to me. I just. Can't bring myself to love him the way he wants me to. I'm not that kinda guy." "Don't worry about it. I'm sure he'll understand." "You don't know Spencer like I do. He gets upset easily over the smallest things. There's no easy way to tell Spencer without him balling his eyes out." "What if I tried talking to him?" "He wouldn't listen. Spencer is ignorant to women."

When Bryan returned his watchful eyes to Raul he found the Spaniard was now even closer to Spencer, sneakily reaching for Spencer's rear. Bryan was having none of it so he went right over and dragged Raul away from Spencer, throwing him towards the Majestics. "What the hell man?" "Keep your hands to yourself. He ain't interested." "What would you know? You don't even care." "Is that so? If I didn't care I wouldn't be keeping my eyes on your every move. Now stay the hell away from him you twat." Raul was about to bite back when Bryan was lifted clean off his feet and turned around to meet angry brown eyes. "Yes Spencer?" "Back off Bryan." "I'm only looking out for you." "Well don't." Bryan yelped when he landed on his ankle with a sickening crack, probably now broken from the weight that was dropped on it. Spencer snorted a little and walked away. Raul was hesitant to follow until Spencer stopped and turned his head to the side, signalling for him to follow.

Half of the day went by after Spencer dropped Bryan heavily on his ankle. Unfortunately Bryan would be on crutches for a few months so his bones could heal. It was soon time for the reunion to end but Kai kept his eyes on Tyson for a little while. Kai didn't fail to notice that Tyson's new partner had a bigger bump than he did so he went out of the room with Tala, Bryan, Ian and Spencer to go somewhere quiet and talk to them. "What is it Kai?" "I need you to do something for me." "What's that?" "Once that bitch has had the baby. Leave them a couple of months then kill the bitch. That'll teach Tyson a lesson to screw with me." "Alright. I'll do it." "Don't let yourself be seen Ian. I don't want you being put in prison." "I'll be fine. They can't do nothing if she's killed by lasers from something out of sight. Bryan. Doesn't your jet have lasers darling?" "She does. But you're not flying her." "Never said I wanted to. Though it would be nice."

Kai was about to say something when Julia walked passed them, probably heading to the women's room. Spencer had to hold Tala tightly by the scruff of his hair to keep him in place before they went back into the main room to find a few people were heading off. Spencer released Tala by Max so he could return to Raul. "So. How are we working this?" "Here's my number. Just tell Kai you're going to see a friend that lives in the area and once you're outside, give me a call and I'll pick you up at Red Square." "Alright. Sounds like a plan to me. What time?" "Not straight away. Bryan will suspect. Leave it about an hour. I need some sleep." "Okay. Just go carefully Spencer. Wouldn't want anything happening to you now would we?" "Not really." Whilst nobody was looking Spencer quickly pecked Raul on the lips so he didn't get caught as Bryan's attention was on Salima. "I'll see you later." "Alright. Don't worry. I'll avoid suspicion." "Mind Bryan doesn't tail you." "I will."

Nobody could be happier when they returned to the comfort of the mansion but they wouldn't be staying long, soon to be heading home in a couple of days. Even though Spencer was at home, Bryan still kept his eyes on Raul if Salima didn't distract him when Raul looked a little edgy under Bryan's watchful eyes. As usual Lenin was taking a nap with Kirill, curled up by the fireplace as a fire was roaring away to keep the room warm. Kai had the heart to cover the sleeping boys with a warm nearby blanket. Kirill shuffled a little but he didn't wake up. "Don't you think they look adorable together?" "I do. You're not wrong. I keep getting the vibe that Kirill ain't gonna be straight when he's older." "Kai. That's your little brother you're talking about." "Dad. Look at how happy they are. Do you even think for a second that Kirill would push him away for a woman? No offence to those in the room." "None taken."

Serenity could only sigh. She knew Kai was right. There seemed to be a stronger bond than friendship between Kirill and Lenin. A bond that couldn't be broken by anyone or anything. Nina managed to capture Serenity's attention by leaping into her arms. "Take it easy Nina. I'm not getting any younger." "I love you mama." "I know sweetie. I love you too. God I feel sick." "That's not normal." "I have been all day. Semyon. You better hadn't of gotten me pregnant again." "You said it was a safe time not me. It's your own fault if you are." "Why do you always use that excuse?" Semyon was about to respond when Serenity hurried out of the room. "Oh dear. Somebody's in big trouble." "Shut up. It could just be a stomach bug. Not that your mother ever catches one." "True. Can't be too careful." "I'll watch out for the mood swings. Serenity had them pretty early when carrying you. About a month at the least." "Ouch. Now I know where I got it from." "And she was hyperactive."

Raul listened quietly as people talked among themselves so he looked at the time to see a few hours had flown by so he decided to head off and meet Spencer, Bryan's eyes still on him. Kai was somewhat confused when Raul stood up to leave. "Are you alright Raul?" "Yeah. I'm just off to see a friend that lives in the area. Said I'd visit them whilst I was in Russia so I'll see you later." "Okay. Would you like me to drop you off?" 'Oh dear. That's a complication.' "Well. I'm supposed to be meeting them at Red Square." "Come on. Saves you walking out in the cold." "Thanks. But I think I'll walk." "Nonsense. You'll only catch a virus out there." "Oh alright. This once only. I'll make my own way back though. No objections." "Okay. Just let me find my car keys." Raul smiled widely at Kai's actions but Bryan was still watching him. "Could you please stop staring at me? It's very distracting." "Bryan. Stop it."

Bryan eventually tore his eyes away from Raul just as Kai returned, throwing a grey fur coat at Raul. "No offence Kai but. I don't wear fur." "The animal was already dead not slaughtered. I don't like the idea of wearing an animal that was killed just for the fur." "Well okay that does make a difference. We have the same attitude towards fur coats. I'm pretty much the same." "I prefer to let the wolf die of either old age or sickness. Through battle ruins the fur." "True." Kai smiled a little as he led Raul out to his car, away from Bryan. Kai had seen how nervous Raul was around him. Kai decided to let it lie, not wanting to make Raul more paranoid about Bryan's actions. After five minutes they reached Red Square. "Here we go Raul. Here's your stop." "Thanks Kai. Don't worry. You'll get the coat back in one piece." "I know I will. I'm really sorry about Bryan." "No sweat. I don't know what time I'll be back." "Don't worry about it. Take your time Raul. Don't rush yourself." "Okay."

Once Kai was well out of sight Raul sent Spencer a message to let him know he was out and at the meeting point. Only a few minutes later Spencer pulled up in his car, a smile planted on his freshly shaven face. "You've had a shave I see?" "That's not the only thing I've shaved. Get in. You must be freezing your dick off out there." "True. Even under a thick fur coat." "I thought you didn't wear fur?" "I wouldn't be wearing it if Kai hadn't told me the animal died of natural causes." "True. Kai never did like killing animals for the sheer pleasure of seeing the animal suffer." "Plus it would've ruined the pelt." "That's true. Have you ever worn caribou?" "Caribou? That must be fucking heavy." "Keeps me warmer than wolf fur. Tiger fur isn't too bad but I prefer heavy coats compared to light ones." Raul chuckled a little as Spencer removed the handbrake and set about heading home. The drive was short and silent.

Before Raul could get out of the car Spencer grabbed his leg, halting all movement. Raul didn't need an answer when Spencer's lips met his. It took Raul a little while to get over the shock before he was able to kiss back. When Spencer looked into Raul's eyes he knew the Spaniard wasn't expecting to be taken by surprise. "Sorry." "It's alright. Don't be sorry. I enjoyed it." "You did?" "Yeah. Come on. Let's go into the warmth." "I have to agree." "You're mad not wearing a coat." "Born and raised." Raul couldn't help but smile at seeing Spencer's grin. Just as Raul got through Spencer's door he expected the unexpected before it even happened but surprisingly he wasn't slammed hard against the door and smothered in kisses. Instead, Spencer led him to the kitchen. "Have a seat. I won't bite." Raul jumped a little, not expecting Spencer to have spoken but he did as he was told and sat at the table. Raul watched Spencer as he moved around the kitchen, hanging a cauldron over the roaring fire.

* * *

OOHHH bet ya didn't see this one coming did ya?

Spencer: Okay, this is where I draw the line, Shadow. I don't want a man who can't stick up for himself.

I snicker evilly behind my hand, a mad grin plastered on my face.

Me: Oh don't worry Spencie. You'll be free of Raul soon enough.

Please R&R!


	7. Chapter 7

Alrighty them, chapter seven. are you all still with me? I hope so. coz things are about to heat up. get on little doggies and read to find out what happens next!

* * *

Chapter 7

Could this be Love?

After making a couple of drinks Spencer placed one cup opposite Raul and sat beside him freely without fear. There was a moment of silence as neither man could find the right words to say. Raul nearly flew out of his seat when he felt Spencer touching him up under the table and his knees banged hard on the underside of the solid pine table. "Sorry." "Will you stop apologising. I just wasn't expecting it that's all." "But it was wrong of me to touch you like that without your permission." "You're testing me aren't you?" "Alright. You got me. I'm just being cautious." "Can't say I blame you." "After my last guy cheated on me I was very edgy on who I knew I could trust." "That's alright. You can trust me Spencer." Raul sat still as Spencer looked into his green orbs, trying to find any trace of a lie but he found none, shuffling that little bit closer to Raul. Spencer didn't expect Raul to cuddle up to him.

Spencer was nervous about the idea at first but he eventually held Raul back, making sure he didn't use too much of his strength against the smaller man. "Raul." "Hm?" "How old are you?" "Twenty. Why?" "Just wondering. I won't touch anybody under the age of nineteen." "Gotta be careful these days I tell ya. I nearly hooked a fourteen year old at a nightclub." "Are you fucking serious?" "Yeah. She looked a lot older than she was. Plus I should add, using a fake ID." "That's against the law." "I know. Since then I've been careful of girls in clubs with nice short skirts." "That's the only problem. Okay I'm not attracted to women but I'll admit, seeing how short their skirts are." "Gives you a boner. I know. It happens to every man." "Should we go somewhere warmer? It is a little cold."

Raul knew where Spencer was taking things but he agreed. The kitchen was a bit chilly even with a fire going mad. Taking his drink in hand Raul followed Spencer to his bedroom and Raul could guess why he'd been taken there but he didn't let it bother him. Spencer however knew that Raul wasn't as dumb as he looked but rather relaxed at the same time. Spencer was about to sit down on the bed when Raul's arms wound themselves around his broad waist. "That's not like you to be so bold Raul." "I thought you liked trying different things Spencer." "I do. Come on. Sit down." "You're happy standing up aren't you?" "It's better to be seated. I'm not through with you yet young man." "Ooh. I'm shaking in my boots." Raul had no chance to move as Spencer swept him off his feet and laid him down on the bed before hovering over the younger Spaniard. Raul tried hard to control the boner in his boxers.

Raul gulped when Spencer chuckled a little too evilly for his liking as Spencer's large hand made its way into his trousers. "Spencer." "Yes Raul?" "Could you maybe ease off a little bit?" "Is something wrong?" "I'm not being funny or anything. I'm just. Not ready at the minute to go that far. You understand don't you?" "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tried to push you too far." "Don't worry about it. Normally I wouldn't have stopped you but." "I know what it is. It's Bryan isn't it?" "I just. Don't like the way he looks at me." "Don't let him bother you Raul. I won't let Bryan touch you." "I know he's trying to protect you but. Scaring me off isn't going to be the best way." "He's being too cautious. More than me." Raul never gave Spencer chance to continue, pulling him down into a kiss. Spencer wasn't surprised by Raul's actions. Instead he openly returned them, grinding his pelvic region against Raul's making the smaller Spaniard flinch.

Spencer smiled at Raul's uneasiness. Raul eventually calmed down towards the situation he was in and returned Spencer's actions, this time catching Spencer off guard. "You're getting brave Raul." "I won't get anywhere if I'm a coward now will I?" "That's true. How far do you wanna go? I'm all ears." "Well." "You've not had it up the rear have you?" "Not really." "I'll go gentle. I promise." "Not dry." "All lubricated." "How much do you want it?" "Badly. I haven't had it for a very long time Raul. About a year or there abouts." "That's a long fucking time without having sex Spencer. You must be going crazy." "I know how to control myself. How about some music?" "No. Don't change the subject. It's very rude of you." "Sorry." "It must be hard. Not having somebody to hold at night." "It is. But I cope all the same." Raul noticed a tear starting to build in Spencer's eye so he wiped away gently.

Raul's touch made Spencer jump and give him a questioning look. "You had a tear in your eye Spencer. Couldn't leave it there could I?" "That's okay. I should learn to control my emotions more than my hormones." "Don't you worry yourself about it. Shall we press on?" "Are you sure?" "I've never been more positive Spencer." Spencer smiled, slowly removing Raul's clothes as he was stripped in return. Spencer noticed the blush on Raul's face once his shirt was off. "You needn't be ashamed Raul. Not every man has much muscle." "It's not that." "Oh? I see. I wasn't looking properly." Raul tried to restrain himself as Spencer started kissing his tanned neck, running his thick fingers over the bar piercing in Raul's right nipple, using the other hand to unbuckle his belt. In return Raul worked on Spencer's belt buckle but he had no luck. "Your buckle is very awkward Spencer." "Sorry about that. I like to give 'em a challenge on getting through. There."

Raul smiled and finished the job whilst trying to hold back a moan when Spencer returned to his neck. Spencer didn't expect Raul's hand to slip into his boxers, searching for something. "Are you looking for something in there Raul?" "We both have one don't we?" "Indeed. Allow me to make your job easier." Raul's eyes nearly flew out of their sockets once Spencer had absolutely no clothes on but his socks. "Yes?" "Will that hurt?" "It might do as you've never had a cock up your ass." "I'm actually amazed for someone so broad to have such a small ass." "Thank you. I pride myself in being different to most bodybuilders." "And to also have such a big juicy cock." "You're getting very brave to utter such words. Now hush. No more talking." Raul was about to respond until Spencer placed a finger to his lips before kissing him. As always Raul returned the affection openly, not expecting to lose his own trousers.

Raul kept his green eyes locked on Spencer's brown orbs, watching for any hint of mischievousness. Spencer eased Raul's nerves by kissing him lovingly on the lips whilst rubbing a coat of lubricant onto his hardened nine inch. Raul broke the kiss when Spencer started inching into him gently. "Easy. It will hurt at first." "Not only are you long but pretty thick too." "Proud of it. Just relax and stop contracting. That'll only make my job harder." "But." "No buts Raul. You'll enjoy it soon enough. After a few times it won't hurt so much." Raul gritted his teeth as Spencer went deeper into him with small gentle drives. It didn't take Spencer long to reach his stop, giving Raul time to get used to the pain of being stretched for the first time. Spencer was soon able to move slowly and gently inside Raul as the Spaniard controlled the urge to cry out in pain. It didn't take long for Raul to feel the joys of Spencer's pulsating manhood driving into him harder with every drive.

Spencer remained in control of the event until Raul was able to roll him over with some struggle. He'd expected Spencer to be as heavy as he looked but that backfired as Spencer was heavier than his appearance portrayed. "You're fucking heavy Spencer." "Sorry. It's the big bones and all the muscle. What are you planning to do exactly?" "It's a surprise." "Oh?" "Close your eyes." "Nah ah." "I'm not going to do anything nasty to you. Why would I?" "I don't trust you." "I promise that nothing bad will happen to you. Just close your eyes. It'll be alright Spencer. You'll like it." "Will I?" "Yes. Of course you will." Spencer eventually closed his eyes as Raul pulled him into a kiss to distract him. Whilst Raul had Spencer distracted he slowly inched his slightly smaller eight inch pecker towards Spencer's rear. The second Spencer broke the kiss Raul knew he was in pain, stopping in his tracks.

Spencer looked Raul smack in the eyes, holding him in place for the time being. Raul was eventually able to return to the business of breeching Spencer's threshold, trying not to hurt him too much. "Fucking hell." "What's up?" "You've got a fucking big one." "Oh?" "My last chap had a five inch." "Oh come on. What gives?" "I didn't know until he parted with me. We had a fight but thankfully Bryan arrived before I could take a knife to the chest." "It'll be alright Spencer. I'm not gonna hurt you like that. Now relax and it won't hurt so much." "You're forgetting that it has been a while since I was stretched. Ah." "Alright. I'm going as easy as I can Spencer." When Raul looked into Spencer's brown eyes the pain was clear to see so he pulled the broader man into a kiss to take his mind off some of the hurt he was feeling. Once Raul reached his stop he stayed there for a moment as Spencer had his knees drawn up, preventing him from doing anything for the moment. "Raul." "Yes. Spencer?" "Fuck me."

Raul didn't need telling twice as Spencer lowered his knees, clearing a path for Raul to move freely. At first Raul went slowly and gently until he was sure it was safe to go harder. Time flew by for Raul and Spencer as they shared the pleasures of being sexually entwined together for the first time. After about an hour Raul was close to his peak. Spencer wasn't far from releasing himself either. "Oh Raul." "Yeah. Nearly there Spence. Just a little more." Spencer saw white as he passed his climax, his cum shooting out over the smaller Spaniard moments before he too released himself into the broad Russian. With his tank empty, Raul collapsed beside Spencer, rolling onto his back, breathing heavily. He smiled when Spencer's lips met his once again, giving in without a fuss. "Thank you, Raul." "That's alright. I enjoyed that." "I'm glad you did. It may be a little while before you can sit straight."

"How long exactly? My flight to Spain is in four days." "What? You're going home?" "I'll come back. I just have to check I've had no important mail or phone calls." "Oh. Okay. Well until then, you can stay with me." "Won't Bryan get suspicious if I'm gone too long?" "Two days then. I don't wanna be alone." "Okay. I'll stay. For you." "Thank you. I hope you like beef broth." "Of course. For now. We both need to rest." "I'll be right back. I just need to check on it." "Okay. Don't take too long." "I won't." Raul smiled a small smile as Spencer got up onto his feet and got dressed. Not long after Spencer left the room, Raul fell victim to sleep. Upon returning, Spencer couldn't help but smile at seeing Raul fast asleep, barriers down. Spencer had the heart to clean Raul up before covering him up to his shoulders with the thick quilt. Once that was done, Spencer pecked Raul on the lips and left him to sleep in peace. All the while, Spencer dreaded Raul going home for a while.

The next couple of weeks went by fairly quick after the event between Raul and Spencer. It was peaceful at the mansion without the other teams around. Kai had offered his old team a job at his school when it opened and they all accepted his offer. Kai couldn't be happier. He'd also told them that they'd stay with him and Hiro in the mansion where it would be safer. Hiro noticed how happy Kai had been when the others said yes to his offer. Lenin however had been enrolled in the same school as Kirill so they'd never be apart. Kai still couldn't shake the feeling that Kirill would turn gay when he grew up. Kirill and Lenin were at school one day sitting in their maths class doing multiplications when Lenin noticed it had started snowing outside. He didn't stray from his work for too long though as the teacher glared hard at him. Lenin hated their maths teacher. The man was cold and cruel.

Once the lesson was over it was time for break and the children were all let outside to play in the snow. Lenin never ventured far from Kirill, a fear of being ganged upon was always too great to ignore. "It's alright Lenin. I won't let anyone hurt you. I promise." Lenin smiled a small smile when the wind blew a gale, prompting him to huddle closer to Kirill. Lenin was slightly puzzled when a looming shadow hung over them. He looked up to see a few older boys glaring down at them. Kirill stood his ground despite being scared of the older boys. "Well look who it is. It's little Kirill and his boyfriend. Get them boys." Kirill shut his eyes tightly whilst clutching Lenin close to him, waiting for the first impact but when none came he was confused. Kirill wearily looked up to see another group of boys protecting them from harm. Four girls were behind them. Kirill sensed no danger from the girls, cowering behind them with Lenin out of fear. "What now Alehandro?" "Back off Tybault. Leave the kids alone."

The opposing gang fled at the glare in Alehandro's red eyes, his long silver hair flowing in the gentle breeze. Once the bullies were out of sight he relaxed and turned to face the girls that were shielding Kirill and Lenin. "It's alright. They're gone." "You can come out now. It's safe." "Thank you." "That's alright. They had to know their places in the chain. So your name was Kirill wasn't it?" "Yeah. This is Lenin." "Alright. Don't worry. We're not gonna hurt you. I'm Alehandro. If I'm not mistaken you're a Hiwatari." "Yeah." "Not that we mind. You can hang with us from now on. Tybault won't come close to our gang. Let's get you to class Kirill. Can't have you being late. Is Lenin alright? He hasn't said anything." "He can't speak." "That's fine. Hey little buddy. You okay there?" Lenin nodded sheepishly and cowered behind the shorter Kirill. Alehandro smiled at Lenin's nervousness before leading the two younger boys to their next lesson. The girls weren't far behind.

The rest of the day went by after Kirill and Lenin met Alehandro and his gang. The boys had been in safe hands with him. At the end of the day, Kirill and Lenin were walking down the streets to reach home. Semyon and Serenity had agreed to let Lenin stay for the night to give Katarina a break. When the boys least expected it, they were attacked from behind. Kirill stood no chance as he was knocked out cold and carried away. Lenin was also knocked unconscious but he was placed into the back of a van. Moments later Kirill was ditched just outside the park and his attacker walked away without a word of pity. About ten minutes later Kirill started to come around to the sound of a worried voice. He slowly looked up to see a very worried Alehandro and co. "Kirill! Are you okay?" "Uhn. Lenin? Where is he?" "I don't know. The others can't find him anywhere. What happened?"

Kirill sat in thought. He couldn't remember all that much but he told Alehandro what he could recall before he blacked out. Kirill knew that Alehandro was angry but also worried. Kirill soon found himself being pulled into Alehandro's arms, a jacket being placed over him. With no words, Alehandro scooped Kirill into his arms and went on his way to take him home. The rest of the group wasn't far behind. Kirill couldn't keep his eyes open for long as the impact of whatever had clocked him around the head still had a strong effect on his little mind. During the journey Kirill could only just hear snow crunching under feet and coughs from the cold air tickling throats and noses. When Kirill heard knocking he knew he was home, trying hard to open his tired eyes. When Semyon opened the door he had no idea what to say but he assumed the worst immediately. "What the hell have you done to my son?"

"Relax Mr. Hiwatari. We're not Kirill's enemies. We found him unconscious at the park. Sad to say Lenin wasn't in sight." "How do you know them?" "Nearly everyone at the school knows your son and they kinda learned about Lenin too." "Bring him in. Are you alright Kirill?" "Papa?" "It's alright. You're home now. Your name young man?" "Alehandro." "I don't think I've seen you around before." "I mostly stay hidden with my friends. We've been kinda watching over Kirill for some time now since Tybault, the local bully picked up and interest with him. Normally he'd walk away with a bruised shin but today he chose to roll in numbers." "Come on in. My wife won't bite." "Can I ask you something?" "Sure. Bite me." "Are you related to 'THE' Kai Hiwatari by any chance?" "He's my oldest son. Why?" "Just wondered. No harm done." Semyon nodded as he led Alehandro and his friends to the kitchen where Serenity sat with a cup of tea.

The night pulled in quickly after Kirill had been returned home. There was still no sign of Lenin anywhere. Katarina had been informed and she was devastated to hear what had happened. Even Kai was angered to hear Lenin was missing and Kirill now had a major concussion from the blow he suffered. He'd gone right over to hold his little brother and comfort him through the pain he was feeling from both the attack and from being without Lenin. Kirill was currently in the living room with the family, huddling up to Kai's warm, muscular body. Alehandro was also there. Kai had wanted to meet the boy that defended his little brother. They seemed to get on okay. Nina noticed how broken Kirill was without his closest friend to hold. She felt deeply sorry for him, holding him from behind as Kai's arm was wrapped around both of them. Semyon could see Kai was on the verge of dozing off.

When it was time for Kirill and Nina to go to bed, Kai refused to leave Kirill's side for a little while, determined to stay beside his baby brother for the night. No matter how hard Kai tried, he couldn't get Kirill to drift off. "It'll be alright Kirill. You'll see him again. Someday." "Where is he?" "I have a rough idea where he might be, Kirill. The same place where your uncles and I were turned into the emotionless young men we used to be. Balkov Abbey. I am sad that we lost Lenin but glad also that they didn't take you from us." "What are they going to do to him Kai?" "They'll steal his memories and turn Lenin cold like they did with us. I just hope he can hang on and keep fighting. Until the day Lenin should find his way back to us, I want you to stick beside Alehandro." "Kai." "Hm?" "I wanna learn how to defend myself. So I don't have to rely on others all the time." "Okay. I'll get Hiro to teach you. I can get gramps to teach you kendo too. It helps to relax you."

The next morning, Spencer woke to hear a knock on his door. Throwing the covers away, Spencer tied a dressing gown around his waist and slipped a woolly pair of slippers on his feet. Spencer resisted the urge to bring up whatever he'd eaten the night before. Over the past week or so Spencer had been feeling rather ill and he was starting to slow down a little. Spencer also noticed his appetite had gone up, finding some foods a turn off and others more appealing. Rubbing his groaning stomach, Spencer trudged to the front door. Upon opening it, Spencer could swear he was having hallucinations. "Hey Spencer." "Raul? What are you doing here?" "I thought you wanted me to come back?" "Why didn't you call me to say you were coming? I've been worried sick." "I'm sorry. I was in such a rush to come back to you that I forgot to call. It'll be alright. I'm home now."

Those three words sparked something within Spencer as he pulled Raul close in a snap. Raul had expected a welcome like the one he'd just received so he openly held Spencer back, nuzzling his nose into the crook of Spencer's neck. "Spencer." "Hm?" "Have you not been feeling well lately?" "No. I don't know why I feel so sick. I was scared to go to any of the others." "That's alright. So long as you're looking after yourself." "Raul. I." "What is it?" "I think I'm pregnant." Spencer waited for Raul to either faint or bite his head off but instead, the younger Spaniard stayed silent for a moment before holding Spencer tightly but not too tight. "I thought you'd be angry." "Spencer. I could never be mad at you. Besides. That's my child you could be carrying. Right?" "I know. I just. Wasn't expecting you to be so calm about it all. Come on in. I'll get you a drink." "Spencer." "Hm?" "You sit yourself down. I'll make the drinks. Or better still. Take yourself to bed."

Most of the morning went by after Raul arrived outside Spencer's front door. Spencer was taking a nap with Raul watching over him. Raul had noticed a few changes in Spencer. One being that he was starting to look a little round in the middle. The other change was his relationship with coffee had dwindled and Raul knew for sure that Spencer loved his coffee but now the smell of it made him gag. Raul looked up from the book he was reading when Spencer started to show signs of life. "Hey. How are you feeling?" "A little better. You don't have to watch over me y'know." "Hey. I heard about Lenin. I couldn't risk it. Okay so you're an adult now but I don't think that'll stop them this time." "True. If they were gonna go for any of us they'd go for Kai. But so far he's safe and sound. We're still being cautious." "Is Kirill alright?" "No. He's in a lot of pain. Not only from the concussion but. Also from losing Lenin. He's broken."

"Oh the poor boy. I hope he pulls through." "Well he's made some new friends. A kid called Alehandro and his gang apparently. Kai told me everything last night. I'm sure the others have also been informed." "At least he'll be safe." Spencer smiled widely, taking Raul's hand in his but the opening and closing of the front door scared both of them. "Spencer? Where are you?" "In bed Bryan." When Bryan laid eyes on Raul he was furious but before he could get close, Spencer held an arm out to protect Raul. "Spence." "No Bryan. We're happy." "Fine. How are you feeling now?" "Still crap." "I thought you…" "Bryan checked on me after a few days of not seeing me. I felt really rough. In all honesty I still do. But not as bad." "Alright. Look Bryan. I know you don't like me. It's clear to see. But I'm not leaving Spencer just so you can be happy. I'm not like my sister." "I'll warn you now Raul. If you hurt Spencer in any way. I swear to god I'll kill you."

Days went by after Raul returned to Spencer's arms. Spencer's condition only got worse from there. Kirill on the other hand had been doing well. Hiro and Grandpa Granger were teaching him a few ways to defend himself if he ever strayed from Alehandro and his gang. Alehandro himself had been watching Kirill developing and he was proud. One day he and Kai were just watching Kirill and Veronica practising Tai Chi together with a relaxing Chinese melody in the background. One of the girls from Alehandro's group was with them. She was black haired aubergine eyed. She looked to be around Alehandro's age. Kai had noticed that Alehandro would always stick close to Kirill even if danger was not an option but he felt no harm coming from the boy. A knock on the door broke Kai's concentration. To his surprise Ray and Mariah walked in with several bags of stuff. "Hey Kai." "You're rather early. The school isn't open yet."

"Kai. We've been thinking the last couple of days. Why wait? Besides. Mariah and I want a change of scenery. We heard about Lenin." "I may know where he is and who took him." "BIOVOLT." "You got it." "Kai." "Yes Alehandro?" "What is BIOVOLT?" "It's a company that was once run by Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Balkov. It's a vile organisation that is bent on world domination using beyblade soldiers. They only targeted young boys, believing girls to be weak and only good for reproducing. We all know that's not true." "So. Why are they doing this?" "I still don't know that answer even to this day Alehandro. I was once a part of it. My brothers too." "Brothers?" "The Blitzkrieg Boyz. We've been together since we were kids. Now it's like we're really related. We look out for each other. Like you do for your friends." "Are these creeps close?" "They reside underneath Balkov Abbey." "I know that place. My mom told me that papa used to work there. Before he went away."

That was when Kai noticed a tear in Alehandro's eye. He'd never seen the boy show any sadness before and it hurt him to see Alehandro in so much pain. Nobody expected Kai to take Alehandro into his arms. Alehandro didn't bother fighting his pain, letting it all out into Kai's shirt as he tried hard to comfort him. The girl didn't know what to do. She'd only seen Alehandro as a strong leader, not falling victim to his emotions. "It'll be alright Alehandro. Not many people made it out of that place alive. My friends and I were all lucky to be freed from them. It wasn't just the kids that got abused. It was the staff too. If they failed to do one little thing right, the price was often death. But. It's funny. I seem to remember a man that looked a little bit like you. He wasn't like the others. He was kind behind closed doors." "My papa was an undercover cop. What else do you remember?" "Not much I'm afraid. But I know one thing. He cared."

A smile graced Alehandro's face, knowing his father did some good before he'd taken his last breaths. Kai wiped away the last few silver tears from Alehandro's eyes and held him tighter still. The tune soon came to an end and with it, the meditation ceased life. Kirill became rather concerned at seeing Alehandro's eyes rather bloodshot. A gentle glare from Kai reassured him. Just as Kai stood up he nearly doubled over in pain. Just in the nick of time, Hiro ran in and caught Kai before he could hit the floor. "Steady on." "That wasn't me." "Are you alright? Don't tell me you're contracting already." "No." "With Kai being four months I doubt false contractions would be likely right now. Mariah can tell ya." "Yeah. They were murder." "At least it's over." "I know. The baby might just be hungry." "The only time it head butts me is if it gets woken up." "This kid is gonna drive us around the bend. You know that right?" "Of course." "Can't say he didn't drive us round the roundabout."

Kai snapped around to see his parents at the door with Nina. Kai had noticed over the weeks that Serenity had gained a little weight and Semyon had nasty looking bite marks on his neck. "Mama!" "Steady on Kirill. You'll hurt the baby." "I knew it." "Your father paid one of his prices." "Dare I ask what the next one is?" "I'll get lumbered with the dirty diapers again." "You'll be doing everything whilst I recover. Won't you darling?" "Just like last time. Ah!" "I heard that Semyon." "Okay. Can you let me go now please?" "Dad. Can you not behave for two minutes?" "Nope. Are you alright Alehandro?" "He'll be alright. Don't stand. Do sit down." "That goes for you too Kai." "I'm going already." "Aren't you pair here a year early or there about?" "We couldn't wait Hiro. Besides. We're tired of China now. We were born and raised there. It's time we left the shelter of our past."

"Alright. That's understandable. Do you need anything hun?" "No. I'll be okay. I am however, worried about Spencer." "He'll be alright." Bryan soon walked in with Spencer not far behind. Kai had no idea what to say when he spotted Raul holding Spencer's hand tightly. "You lied to me." "Ah. Technically I didn't. One. Spencer is a friend. And two. He does live in the area." "That's not the point." "Kai. I didn't want Bryan to know." "Alright. I'll put it to one side for now. You've gained weight." "You know why Kai." "Do I?" "What did you start doing when you got pregnant?" "Gaining weight. If you hurt him…" "Already heard it all from bird brain here." "Why you…" "Bryan. Cool it. Right now." "You cool it and sit down." Kai only snorted as he sat down. He then proceeded to watch Raul as the Spaniard helped Spencer down onto a chair, sitting beside him afterwards. Kai couldn't shake the feeling that something was going to happen and it would leave Spencer severely damaged.

With very little effort roughly two months went by. Spencer had felt lonely when Raul had to leave for home to sort some things out but when Raul returned, he'd changed drastically. Spencer had no idea what had gotten into him to be violent all of a sudden and not to mention going out and returning drunk. Day after day, Spencer was growing more scared of Raul. He hadn't told the others of his fights with Raul every few nights. On the beginning of the third month Spencer was just sitting at home one afternoon with a cup of tea in front of him. Raul had gone out as usual, probably to get drunk. With a grunt of slight pain, Spencer placed a hand over his three month old baby bump. He hadn't been wrong in suspecting Raul had gotten him pregnant. With Raul's temper and his mood swings, their relationship was on a thin thread. The suspicion that Julia had something to do with Raul's change was too great to ignore.

The slamming of a door alerted Spencer to Raul's return but he didn't move, knowing that Raul would go right at him for no reason. 'How did I get myself into this mess in the first place? This isn't like Raul at all. What's the matter with him?' Spencer's thoughts were broken when Raul appeared at the door. No matter how hard he tried, Spencer couldn't hide the fear in his eyes at seeing the evil look in Raul's glazed green pits. Spencer's mouth went dry at the silence that held him and Raul captive. Spencer was that terrified he didn't dare to blink or break eye contact. All the while he waited for another argument to start. When no words came from Raul he calmed down, moving off his chair slowly. Raul watched Spencer with critical eyes as he approached him. Raul didn't even flinch when Spencer's arms wrapped around him. He didn't say a word. "Are you alright? Do you want a drink or anything?" "No. I'm fine." "What's the matter with you Raul? You weren't like this months ago."

Raul's temper flared immediately, his fist closing in on Spencer's left eye. Luckily Spencer was able to catch Raul's fist and backed away but that escape was no use. Spencer realised he was trapped unless he could reach the door or try calling the police. Option two wasn't possible with Raul in sight. He always blocked Spencer's way to the phone that sat on the wall. Spencer fended off forceful strikes for about ten minutes before he lost his cool, whacking Raul clean across the face with the nearest frying pan. Spencer's defence only angered Raul more, swinging another punch but instead of Spencer's face taking the hit Raul's attack came into contact with the frying pan. Spencer's eyes went wide when Raul swatted the frying pan out of his hand. Just as Spencer's hand wrapped around the handle of a bigger frying pan, something sharp and definitely made of metal plunged into his gut, right through the developing child. Spencer looked down to see a butcher's knife was embedded deep into him.

Spencer looked into Raul's eyes, fighting tears from his own before he fell to the floor, bleeding heavily. As Spencer tried to cope with the pain, Raul made his escape, taking whatever stuff he had in the house and sped off, leaving Spencer for dead. 'No. Not this way.' With slow, struggled movements, Spencer pulled his phone from his coat pocket and sent out an SOS message to Bryan and Kai, knowing they were more likely to respond. With the messages sent, Spencer painfully rolled onto his back, knowing the bleeding would slow down if his heart was below the wound. Within minutes Bryan came bursting through the door with Semyon not far behind. "Spencer! What the hell happened?!" "Raul. He." "That does it. Semyon! Call for an ambulance immediately!" "I'm on it Bryan. That doesn't look good." "That bastard won't get away with this. Even if I have to chase him to the ends of the earth I will kill him."

Minutes later an ambulance arrived and sped off to the hospital double time. Bryan jumped in with Spencer whilst Semyon tailed behind in his car. It didn't take long to reach the hospital. Spencer was rushed straight into theatre. Semyon had to hold Bryan back tightly when they were told to stay in the waiting room, knowing Bryan would've only done something stupid. About ten minutes later Kai and Tala arrived with Hiro, Max and Ian not far behind. "What happened Bryan?" "All we know is that Raul turned on Spencer. We don't know why just yet." "Is he alright?" "No. Now he won't trust anyone he doesn't remotely know. I just know it. And by the looks of it. He killed his own child." "What's the damage Bryan?" "Butcher's knife clean through the baby. Why didn't he tell us about this?" "Bryan. I'm sure there's a good reason. You know Spencer gets scared easily. He must've been afraid to tell us."

"You're probably right." "What I don't know is why Raul would suddenly grow violent. He's not the type. No Bryan. I'm not defending him. I wouldn't put this past Julia though. Just because she can't be happy doesn't mean her brother has to suffer." "Are you saying she's behind this?" "Positively. Come on. You've seen how much of a sissy Raul can be. Do you think he's even capable of murder unless he got pissed before hand that he wouldn't know what he was doing?" "Kai has a point Bryan. I know Julia's ways. She's selfish. Always dragging Raul down. At times I felt sorry for him." "I know Spencer won't like it but. We're gonna need him to press charges against Raul for attempted murder. Papa." "Hm?" "Find whatever family of Spencer's you can. He's gonna need all the support he can get." "I'll do what I can. I have contacts that can help Kai." "Good." "Just like your red eyed friend found your mother and I." "Because I told him to." "Alright Tala. Take it easy."

After another hour or so a doctor walked up to the group. Kai and Ian cowered behind Hiro and Semyon but Bryan and Tala stood their ground. "Are you all here for Mr. Petrov?" "We are. How is he?" "Critical but he'll be fine. What we don't get is how he was pregnant." "Did you ever hear of a place called Balkov Abbey, doctor?" "Bits and pieces." "It was controlled by BIOVOLT. A company funded by my own deranged father. Beneath the abbey they conducted sick experiments on the young boys they held captive. I was one of them once. Now I fight against the company that ruined my childhood." "So. How?" "An artificial womb. Me and these guys, minus the blonde and tallest bluenette all have one." "I have nothing against what you have told me. I'll believe every word about those bastards." "Can we see Spencer?" "Two at a time I'm afraid." "I'll go." "Alright. Anybody else?" "Kai. Stay put. I'll go." "But dad." "No buts."

The minute Bryan saw Spencer he gripped his large pale hand tightly. Spencer was so weak he hardly recognized Bryan but said nothing. Semyon took a softer approach when he took Spencer's other pale hand as he lay shaking, still in shock from the attack and the amount of blood he'd lost during the removal of the knife. "Spencer you idiot. Why you didn't you tell us?" "Take it easy Bryan. Spencer. We understand if you were scared but you still should've said something. I know what it's like. I was once this close to death myself. You're not alone through this. You've gotta remember that there are people who really care about you." "I'm…sorry if I." "Hush. You just need to rest." "My." "It can't be saved Spencer. We're sorry. Why did Raul turn on you like this? He loved you." "I don't know. Julia." "She won't get away with this. Spencer. You won't like it but we need you to press charges against Raul. He could've killed you."

The next few days went by after Spencer was left for dead by Raul. Bryan rarely left Spencer's side if he could help it. Kai visited when he could get time after college. Semyon wasn't having much luck finding any family Spencer would possibly have left in the world and if he did, they were proving difficult to trace. Two weeks had gone by and Spencer wasn't getting any better. He only got worse. One day Spencer told Bryan to just pull the plug on him but Bryan refused flat down. Spencer was able to walk a little but he was mostly stuck in a wheelchair if Bryan or Semyon took him for a stroll out in the cold garden to get some fresh air into his lungs. Over the days Spencer had grown quieter, hardly ever uttering a word to anyone unless a nurse or doctor got on the wrong side of him. At the end of the second week of searching, Semyon finally had a solid lead on a relative of Spencer's nearby.

Writing down the information he needed, Semyon dashed off to the hospital whilst alerting the nearest supervisor where he was going. Dodging traffic and taking corners easily Semyon arrived at the hospital. He arrived at Spencer's room just as Bryan was about to take Spencer out. "What is it Semyon?" "Inside. Now." "Okay. Take it easy." Once Spencer was parked by the bed, Semyon sat on the chair next to him. "What now?" "It's alright Spencer. You're not gonna be alone anymore." "Why not?" "For weeks I've been trying to find any relative you might have left. I found one. A sister." "Why bother? I'm not worth the time." "Don't say that Spencer. Sure she's only eighteen but still. It's better than nothing. I can't find your parents so they may already be dead. We need to go now. She's due in court over custody issues between two foster families she's been with. Why I don't know. She's old enough to go her own way but she's better off with you. She can look after you Spencer."

It took Semyon ten minutes or there about to persuade Spencer to go to the courts with him to claim his sister. Before they went there though, Semyon made a quick stop to get some legal documents they'd be needing and got Spencer to sign two of them. They were clearly about custody of Spencer's sister. Ten minutes later they arrived at the courthouse. Spencer let Semyon do all the talking as he knew the people there rather well. "Now Spencer. When I give the signal, you need to burst in saying I object. Just like you would if crashing a wedding. Sound as firm and serious as you can. These guys don't like people higher in stature than themselves. Or those with more authority. You have that authority with me by your side. I used to be a lawyer for cases like this. The judge will know me. Get ready. It's nearly time. I'll give you a firm push to get you started." "Semyon." "Yes Spencer?" "I'm scared. What if she hates me?" "Don't worry. Go."

Inside the courtroom a hearing was clearly underway as a girl sat in the box being questioned whilst two families sat at the tables. The interrogator was about to ask the girl his next question but a booming voice and a loud bang stopped him in his tracks. "I object!" "What is the meaning of this?!" "Who the hell are you?" "I should think you'd know him Dmitri." The interrogator stood firm in his place when Semyon walked in and stood behind Spencer as he tried to stand. "Take it easy. You're in no fit state to be standing Spencer." "I'll be alright." "What is the meaning of this Semyon?" "Luka. It's been a while." "It has indeed. Who is this young man?" "Look closer and you'll see a similarity between him and the young lady in question to which family she wants to be with." Luka did as Semyon said and there was no way to deny it. The girl had Spencer's face with darker brown hair that owned blonde roots and streaks. Her eyes were a lighter shade of brown to Spencer's. She looked bewildered.

Spencer could stand no longer, lowering himself back into the wheelchair with Semyon's help. Once Spencer was down, Semyon went to word with Luka outside. Dmitri looked at Spencer in disgust due to the state of him but it didn't make Spencer any more comfortable than he already was. "You got a staring problem pal? If not, stop fucking staring at me. I'm not a bastard invalid god damn it." "Dmitri. Lay off." "It's been a while Semyon." "Not as long as I hoped it would've been before I saw your face again. Don't ask Spencer. On many cases Dmitri and I found ourselves fighting for what we believed was right. On many occasions, he could've sent an innocent child into the hands of battery and rape. I'm surprised you haven't been fired yet." "Why are you even here? You don't work here anymore." "Don't bet on it. I'm thinking of coming back. I miss this place. Besides. You have no rights to keep Spencer from his sister."

"Offal." "You can see it Dmitri. I know you can." "Would you look at him Semyon? He's pitiful." "Why you. Come here and say that to my face you coward!" "Insult him again and it might just be the last thing you ever do." Dmitri and Semyon stared each other down when Luka returned. He looked confident. "Well judge? What's your verdict?" "Case overruled. Laika Kusariqqu Petrov will go with her brother, Spencer Riuzaki Petrov." "Objection." "Objection overruled. Semyon." "Thank you Luka. All I need you to do is just sign there and there and it'll all be over." Whilst Semyon got both families to sign where they had to sign, Laika spent that time looking at Spencer as he'd dozed off in the chair of which he sat. Luka had noticed the evil glare Dmitri sent at both Spencer and Semyon so he interrupted him by slamming the gavel down on his desk, waking Spencer from his slumber and drew Dmitri's attention towards him. Spencer didn't look happy to be woken up but he went back to sleep anyway.

Laika was understandably nervous as Semyon held his hand out for her to take. Laika stole one last evil glance at Dmitri before taking Semyon's hand, not expecting him to sweep her into his arms in one swift movement. The small smile on Semyon's face calmed her down a little. Spencer slowly came back around when Laika was placed gently on his legs so Semyon could wheel him out of the courts. "Semyon?" "It's alright Spencer. Go back to sleep. Don't worry Laika. I won't let Dmitri touch you. I have my hunches he's a pervert." "You wouldn't be wrong." Laika's voice was quiet and full of fear as she looked up into Semyon's eyes. He knew she'd been through a lot. "You'll be alright with Spencer once he's out of hospital. I'll tell you why later on." "Okay." "I need to ask you a few things as well. Is that okay?" "Sure." "You needn't be afraid of me Laika. I'm not like Dmitri. I fight for the greater good."

A few hours went by after Semyon and Spencer rescued Laika from a possible abusive future. She'd hardly left Spencer's side since they arrived at the hospital. Bryan was calm with her being at Spencer's side as he slept. Night came around fast and Laika was refusing to leave Spencer's side. "He'll be alright here Laika. Bryan's staying with him overnight." "No." "Come on. Kai isn't going to bite. He'll welcome you with open arms. That's if Ian hasn't driven him around the bend." "But." "Laika." "Spencer?" "Go on. I'll be okay. Kai's just a big sissy at heart. He'll look after you until I'm out of here. Just go." Before Laika could get another word in, Spencer fell into a peaceful sleep. In the end, Laika went with Semyon to let Spencer get the well needed rest. Semyon could see how nervous Laika was in his presence without Spencer around. There was more to the girl that met the normal human eye but Semyon knew what others couldn't see.

Instead of heading to Kai's where Laika was supposed to be headed, Semyon diverted home, knowing Serenity and the kids would be with Kai. "It's alright Laika. I just need to talk to you. I never got chance at the hospital." "Why?" "Relax. I'm not going to hurt you like the others did. I already have a wife and three kids. Only one is already grown up and expecting his first child. Come on. I'll get you a cup of tea…" "Coffee preferably. Please." "Okay. That's not a problem." Laika watched Semyon closely as she followed him into the house and shortly after into the kitchen. She was being very careful and it showed. Whilst Semyon put the kettle on, Laika sat down at the table without being told. "Sugar?" Semyon's words made Laika jump a mile. "Two please. Just a tiny bit of milk." "Okay. I can see you're nervous. And I know why. How many families have abused you Laika?" "Three or four."

"Hush now. No more tears. Spencer's not like that. Well. He never used to be." "Why is he in hospital? Is he sick?" "No. I need you to be calm and don't freak out okay?" "Kay." "Spencer's gay. Two weeks ago his so called partner stabbed him. The worst part is, Spencer was pregnant." "But how? Men can't get pregnant. Can they?" "We can. But only a select few of us who went through the horrors of being raised in Balkov Abbey. I went through the same thing because my father didn't want me. Underneath the surface of Balkov Abbey lives a company called BIOVOLT. Did you ever hear of it?" "A few times. Why? What does BIOVOLT have to do with it?" "Everything. Because of those sick men me, your brother, my son and many others are not normal as we seem to be. We were beaten, drugged, sexually abused and starved to become to stronger bladers. We were also operated on. Gruelling operations we can't remember going through. One of them was a programme called 'BREEDING'."

Semyon looked at Laika to see she was mildly horrified at what he was telling her but he knew she wanted to know more. After pouring the now boiling hot water into two cups Semyon sat back at the table. "What was this programme you speak of Semyon?" "The breeding programme as its name suggests was for breeding but girls were strictly off limits to the abbey so my father and his counterpart, Boris Balkov had a sick and twisted idea to create artificial wombs and implant them into a select few bladers. I was one. Spencer and the Blitzkrieg Boyz also. Even my own son. None of the boys at the abbey were taken willingly." "How do you know Dmitri?" "I used to be a social worker for abused children. Dmitri and I have a burning rivalry that goes back many years. You would've been a few years old at the most. He always sided with the abusers that wanted the children to hurt them. I battled for the righteous ones. Those who wanted to care for the children."

"That sounds tough. Why did you quit?" "Well I left because my youngest son was born and my wife needed me to be there for her and my hours as a social worker were weighing heavily against us. We would fight every once in a while but we held strong." "So. Why did Spencer's partner turn on him?" "We don't know yet but we think his sister might've had something to do with it. From what I've heard she's a miserable bitch. She's already broken Max's heart. One of Kai's friends." "And the baby?" "No more I'm afraid. The knife was plunged right through it. All we know is that Raul was drunk at the time of the attack. He wouldn't of stabbed Spencer willingly. He'd better hope Bryan doesn't find him else he won't have a head left on his shoulders. That's for sure." "At least Spencer has friends that will protect him to the death." "Laika. I need to know. Where are your parents?"

Semyon noticed that Laika clammed up at his question but he didn't pressure her, pulling Laika into his arms gently so not to scare her. He knew when Laika started crying that they were no longer alive. "I'm sorry Laika." "No. It's not your fault." "How long ago did they die?" "About thirteen years ago. There was a train crash and. They got the full brunt of the impact with another train that was on the wrong track." "I don't believe that would've been an accident Laika. It would've been set up. I might know who set it up too. A few of my friends were on that train the day it crashed. Continue if you want." "Since then I've bounced from one family to another. Most of them just wanted to hurt me but a few of them were good people. The ones Dmitri was defending was one of the families that abused me. Ah." "Easy. I'm sorry. Is that sore?" "Yeah." "Alright. It'll all be better now. They can't touch you. Those papers they signed stated that you would be entrusted into Spencer's care from this day forward."

Laika's tears began to dry up as Semyon held her close. She felt a comfort that wasn't familiar from all the experiences she'd had. There was something in Semyon's eyes that eased her fears of older men. "Semyon." "What is it Laika?" "I." "Go on. It's okay." "There's a cut on my back that…needs cleaning and I can't quite reach it." "That's okay. I'll just get the first aid kit. Is the coffee alright for you?" "Yes. Thank you." Semyon smiled a warm smile as he stroked Laika's hair before going to find the first aid kit. By the time Semyon returned, Laika already had her shirt off but she covered her cleavage with a nearby blanket. "Hey. Relax. I may be old but I'm not a pervert. I'm happy with my wife. You can be confident around me." "I got cold alright?" "I'll buy it for now. Is that a tattoo on your breast?" "That's personal." "Sorry. I just happened to spot it."

Laika scowled at Semyon before turning her back to face him. He hissed at the size of the cut. Semyon didn't expect it to be a small scratch but to see a thick line running down Laika's back was a sure shock. "What the hell happened to you Laika?" "My step father. He attacked me." "What with? A knife doesn't leave a scar that thick." "He. He used a pole of some sort or a scrap of metal." "Alright. I'm just gonna undo your bra okay? Don't worry. I'm not gonna touch you in the wrong places." Laika nodded, not wanting to respond verbally. When Laika felt her bra going loose she began to shake uncontrollably whilst Semyon got some warm salty water ready. Laika flinched when Semyon's hand came into contact with her shoulder. "How often is this wound cleaned Laika?" "About every week." "It should be cleaned daily with a fresh dressing." "Okay." "I can do that for you if you like."

All Laika could do was nod as she bit her bottom lip to avoid screaming when Semyon wiped a piece of cotton wool soaked in the salty water over the wound. "Here. Try sucking on that. It might help. Don't worry. It's only sugar pressed into a cubic shape." "I didn't think they still made these." "I remember having my first jab at the abbey. Thankfully one man there wasn't as cruel as the others. Sadly he was found out to be an undercover cop and was tortured before he was fed to the dogs to die a horrible death. He always used to tell me 'a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down' and he wasn't wrong. I think that line is out of a children's film I'm not sure." "Mary Poppins. And a spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, medicine go down, medicine go down." "That's the one. Nina loves that film. I should've known." "Nina?" "My youngest child." "Okay." "Now this might sting a little so I suggest you start sucking on that sugar I just gave you. It'll ease the pain. Hopefully."

Once Semyon had cleaned and dressed the wound on Laika's back, he was able to talk her into letting him see the tattoo she had. It was that of a heart with her name on it, her parents and even Spencer's name was there. It was clear their parents had told Laika about Spencer when she was young. "Is that any better?" "Yes. Thank you." "How long have you known about Spencer being your brother?" "Since I was about four years old. I still have a few photos of him with our parents when he was a baby." "I bet he was cute." "Not quite. I'll admit. He's cuter than he used to be." "I wouldn't let Spencer hear you say that if you don't wanna get strangled for it." "The muscle I can understand. From what I can remember, our dad was a body builder. I always caught him lifting weights in the mornings. I tried lifting one once. It didn't work out." "You were young and curious. There's nothing wrong with that."

"And you weren't?" "I was actually. Until I was whipped and beaten to get over my childish ways. Well. I'd better deliver you to Kai. He'll know by now you're staying with him for while. By the way. Just to warn you. Kai's gay." "Okay. I have no problem with that." "I'm surprised. Most girls would turn their noses up at hearing the sexiest ex beyblader is gay." "Is he that gorgeous?" "No comment. It's not my place to comment on my sons' good looks because they beat mine. Trust me. I was a looker in my day. I was all vigour no vim." "I can see that." "Now Laika. Is there something you haven't told me about yourself?" "Like what?" "Your sexuality." "What? Back off." "Hey. I respect you if you don't wanna tell me. We hardly know each other." "Good." "Come on then. Don't tell me you need help to put your shirt back on." "Please." "Alright. I understand if you can't stretch much right now. You do know your back will be scarred for life don't you?" "Yes. I do."

At the mansion Kai was just waiting for Semyon to arrive with Laika so in that time he slept with Nina on the sofa. As usual, Kirill was sparring but this time Ray was teaching him Tai Quan Do. Mariah watched the pair with Rin sleeping leisurely in her arms. About ten minutes later Semyon walked in carrying Laika as she had fallen soundly asleep on the long journey. Kai woke up slowly when Semyon cleared his throat. "You took your sweet time." "Sorry. I just had to talk to her that's all. If Laika wants to hide, don't force her to come out. A few of the families that fostered her were abusers." "Alright. Does she have any illnesses I should be warned about?" "Only a wound on her back that needs cleaning daily but I'll come and do that in the morning. I doubt Laika will trust you very easily." "That's fine. I won't rush her if she's been down a similar road to us."

Semyon nodded with a smile as he placed Laika onto Kai's lap and the baby gave both Kai and Laika a massive kick. Kai bit his bottom lip to avoid yelping. "That hurt you little rat." "Hey. Leave baby alone." "Well 'baby' just kicked papa." "Oh. That's different. Hey kid. Stop picking on papa. And this must be Laika." "Yup. Be easy with her Hiro. She was abused." "Oh boy. We've got no worries then have we?" "Nope. To be fair. I thought she'd have a bigger bust." "Semyon." "I'm just saying. Not that I saw it in the flesh. She wouldn't of let me. Not that I wanted to. Not like Dmitri." "You went to the courts?" "Well we had to stop Dmitri sending her back to a life of beatings and sexual abuse." "We?" "Me and Spencer. Sure it took ten minutes to convince him. I'm thinking of taking up part time social working. I kinda miss it. Plus I wanna get Dmitri out of the playing field. Bloody pervert." "Part time only. You know what happened when Kirill was born." "Yes. I got scratched."

Kai was confused but he didn't bother to ask as Laika began showing signs of life. Black bags sat firmly under her brown eyes. Laika's eyes grew wide when she saw Kai but thankfully Semyon came into view. "Hey. You feeling okay?" "Uh huh." "Don't worry. I'm not going to bite. And don't ask what that thump was. It hurt both of us." "Oh." "What do you think I meant when I said Kai was expecting his first child?" "Well." "Take it easy. I'm still human at least." Laika clammed up suddenly and Kai couldn't figure out why until Semyon looked to the door. He growled at seeing Dmitri standing there. "What the hell do you want?" "You know what Semyon." "Tough. You're not having her. She doesn't belong to you or anybody else but herself. Now get packing." "Hello Dmitri." "Serenity. It's been a while." "Not long enough." "I said the same thing. And by the way. I'm coming back so I suggest you run."

"Never." "Have it your way. Kai. Do you have any dogs with nice sharp teeth?" "I don't have a dog but I have a black panther that would be happy to help. Too bad I can't handle him right now." "I'll go get him hun. You just relax." Kai did as he was told whilst Hiro went out of the room. Dmitri however stood firm where he was, not believing Kai would own such a dangerous animal. His face dropped when Hiro walked in leading a big black panther into the room. At first glance it looked like your average family pet but as soon as the cat laid eyes on Dmitri it snarled. "Come here Orthieb. Good boy. No. Down boy." "Aw. He's cute." "Now Orthieb. Be a good boy for daddy and get rid of him. He's a bad man." Dmitri backed off when Orthieb stalked towards him with a snarl. Tala and Hiro took Raziel, Nina and Kirill out of the room so not to scare them. Laika stayed behind, watching Orthieb fondly as he got closer to Dmitri.

A sudden bang made Orthieb pounce but Dmitri was quick to evade and fled the building. Both Semyon and Laika cursed that Orthieb had missed his target but there would always be another time. "I'd be very careful Kai. Dmitri might try to have Orthieb put down or put into a zoo." "They won't do anything if he's as soft as a brush in front of them. Come here Orthieb. Don't worry yourself over that little mishap. You'll have him next time. You can bring them back in now." "Has it happened?" "Sadly not. He got away." "Darn it. That's still one paedophile roaming the streets." "We'll get him one way or another Tala. Now I think you need to go to bed young lady. Eighteen or not you're very tired." "But." "But what?" "Don't start. Spencer already told you he'll be okay. Bryan won't let anything happen to him. I'll take her up Kai. You just rest." "Alright. I'll see you in the morning Laika." "Okay."

The darker night pulled in after Dmitri was nearly mauled and eaten by Orthieb. No matter how hard Laika tried, she couldn't get to sleep. Nothing would settle Laika off. Not even Katarina was able to help the girl fall to sleep. In the end, Laika resorted to pulling her phone out and dialled a number. An answer wasn't far away as a soft female voice reached Laika's ear. ("Hey Laika. What's the matter? You never call me at this hour babe.") "I can't sleep Divya." ("Why not? Have those bastards hurt you again?") "No. I. I'm not with them anymore. My brother found me." ("Your brother? You gave up hope of finding him.") "Well it was the father of his friend that found me actually. Once Spencer's out of hospital I'll be living with him." ("At least you'll be safe. I'd love to come and see you but I'm a little busy right now with a project from college.") "That's okay. I understand if you can't get to me. I miss you." ("I miss you too Laika. I've gotta go now.") "Okay. Night." ("Goodnight Laika.")

The next month went by and Spencer was finally allowed to go home where Laika could care for him. Bryan promised to help where he could. Over the days Laika had learnt to trust Kai and his side during her stay with him. Laika had bonded well with Nina more than the others but the guys guessed it was a girl thing. Spencer was lying in bed one morning when he caught the smell of frying eggs. It was about seven thirty in the morning. Spencer tried to get up but all his attempts failed miserably. About ten minutes later Laika walked in carrying a tray that held a plate and a cup. "Hey. What's all this about?" "Well seeing as I can't pay you rent I thought I'd make you breakfast." "Laika. I told you not to worry about paying rent. You're my sister. I couldn't charge you. As Tammy Wynette says. The full cost of real love, is no charge." "Oh Spencer." "Ah. God damn it."

Laika set the tray on the bedside table before helping Spencer to sit up without hurting him. For someone so slim, Laika was surprisingly strong to haul Spencer up and down every morning. "Laika." "Hm?" "Where did you get that bruise on your neck from?" "Oh. That's just a love bite. Don't worry. I'm not being beaten about." "But I do worry. I'm not strong enough to protect you yet." "Relax. And eat your breakfast before it goes cold." "Sunny side up?" "Yup. Dad always liked his eggs like that. I guess you get it from him." "Yeah. I guess I do." "You'll be alright Spence." "Am I going to be meeting this partner of yours?" "Maybe. I'm not too sure how you'd react." "It can't be any worse than what I've suffered. Bring him over later on. I'll be nice." "Okay." 'If only he knew the truth. It's going to hurt but that's what the truth does. It hurts.' Laika put her thoughts to one side as she set about calling Divya to arrange a place to meet up later in the day.

At around midday Spencer was waiting for Laika to return as she'd gone out to meet her mystery lover. Whilst he waited, Spencer wheeled himself around the house and even hobbled around on crutches a little although he knew it was forbidden unless someone was there to help him get around. Spencer had just dropped himself back into the chair when the front door opened. "Laika?!" "I'm back." 'Thank god she's alright.' When Spencer saw Laika walking in holding the hand of another girl his face dropped right away. The other girl was about Laika's age with long auburn hair and glistening Lapis eyes. She was a spot taller than Laika with a slightly bigger bust. "Laika." "I should think this wouldn't come as such a surprise Spencer. You're the same." "In a different category. Why didn't you tell me?" "I." "Feared I would throw you out. Laika. You're my only known living relative. I'd never do that to you. Come and sit yourselves down."

"You rest. I'll make the drinks." "L…" "No. You need to rest." "But…" "Spencer. Don't make me slap you again." "Alright. I give in." "I'll admit. You are kinda cute for a male." "Pardon me? That sounded a little cheeky." "Divya. Don't make Spencer angry. It might be the last thing you ever do." "I didn't mean for it to come across like that. Sorry." "That's alright. I shouldn't have taken a compliment the wrong way." "Look. If that bastard loved you would he have put you into that hospital bed?" "It wasn't like him to be that way. You never knew him." "Neither did you. You'd only met briefly during your career then again at the reunion. Anyway. What turns you off about women?" "Dunno. Probably the same thing that puts you off us men." "That's a battle I'm not going to fight your way Spencer. I was straight once. But my boyfriend used and abused me. Then I met Divya. Something sparked the day we met and. A month or two later we were together. We have been ever since." "Okay."

After spending about two hours with Spencer, Laika and Divya went to spend some time alone together. They'd had a hard time helping Spencer understand how they would have sex if they wanted it. He gave in trying to work it out as the thought was giving him a headache. For a while Laika and Divya lay kissing and sharing heated words until Divya went to grab her bag. "What's up?" "Don't you want it Laika?" "Well. I dunno." "What's the matter? You're never this nervous about sex." "It's not that." "Oh. It's because Spencer might hear us isn't it Laika?" "Uh huh." "Don't worry. I'm sure he wouldn't interrupt us. Like we wouldn't interrupt him if he was having sex with someone he loved." Laika knew something was off about Divya but she couldn't figure it out. There was a look in Divya's eyes that wasn't there the last time Laika looked into them. Laika closed her eyes when Divya kissed her.

"Now close your eyes Laika." "What? Why?" "It's a surprise. I thought you liked me surprising you Laika." "Okay." "Roll over if you want. It doesn't matter to me." As she was told Laika eventually closed her eyes. Divya smiled whilst kissing Laika's already love bitten neck before she pulled out a strap on penis from her bag and fastened it into place around her waist. Before Divya slipped her fake cock between Laika's legs she massaged her small but satisfying 34B breasts. "Are you ready now Laika? I'm ready for you." Laika only gave a small utter of a moan as Divya teased her folds, slipping two fingers up into Laika's vagina, urging her to moan in pleasure. Laika tried to keep her cries to a minimum volume so not to upset Spencer but Divya's finger work wasn't giving her much of a choice in the matter. Laika fought back a louder moan as Divya slipped into place between her athletic legs. "Divya." "Is that nice Laika? Want more yet?" "No." "Come on. I know you do really. Don't you?"

No matter how hard she fought, Laika couldn't push Divya away so she finally gave in, still keeping her cries low in volume. That was until Divya thrusted hard into her, bribing a cry of pain from Laika. "Divya. Please. Stop." "What's the matter? I thought you liked it hard Laika. Are you not feeling well at all?" "Just let me go. Please." Divya did the exact opposite of what Laika asked her to do. Divya went harder, holding Laika in a kiss to smother her cries whilst running a hand down Laika's long leg before giving her ass a little slap but that only made Laika fight harder. She just wanted it to stop but Divya wouldn't give in to her plea. As Divya had hoped, Spencer didn't intrude on her alone time with Laika. Ten minutes later Laika decided enough was enough and just as Divya slipped her tongue past Laika's lips, Laika bit hard and this time Divya let her go. "What the hell is wrong with you Laika? This isn't like you."

Seconds later Laika's hand came into contact with Divya's cheek, leaving an instant red mark behind. Laika didn't expect Divya to slap her back on the opposite cheek. Laika curled up in the nearest corner as memories of the abuse she'd suffered came back to haunt her. Instead of doing more damage to Laika, Divya got dressed, packed whatever she'd taken out of her bag and left the building. Spencer however seemed concerned as Divya left in a hurry. Fearing for Laika, Spencer went to see if his little sister was okay. He didn't expect to find her curled up in a corner, a red mark on Laika's cheek where Divya had struck her. "Laika! Are you okay?" "No! Go away!" "Laika it's me. Spencer. What's the matter? Did she hurt you?" When Spencer saw the tears in Laika's eyes he knew the answer. "That does it. I don't want you going anywhere near her Laika. And if I see her. Well god help the little bitch. Come on. It's okay now. She won't touch you again. If she does I'll break her neck."

Spencer took pity on Laika when she started crying into his leg so he pulled her up onto his lap with very little trouble although Laika's legs were still shaky from the excitement she had experienced for a few seconds as her head spun. Spencer didn't even seem to mind when Laika accidentally came onto him, obviously remembering a previous sexual pleasure. She looked fearful until Spencer pulled her close to his chest. "It's alright. I guess she pushed you too far judging by the red mark on her cheek. I won't let her hurt you Laika. You know that." "I'm scared." "Hush now. I'm here. It'll be okay. I promise. You just concentrate on gaining your confidence." Laika flinched in shock when Spencer's large hand dwarfed her small breast and her heart pounded hard against her chest in fear that Spencer could possibly force himself onto her. "It's alright. I'd never do that to you." "Why?" "Just wanted to know what they felt like. That's all."

Laika eventually calmed down enough to allow Spencer to dress her a little. After that Spencer sat Laika in the living room with a blanket and some puffy cushions to snuggle up to. He went into the kitchen and returned with a hot water bottled filled with hot but not boiling water in it, placing the bottle to Laika's stomach behind a thickish cushion so it didn't burn her as she'd fallen asleep. Laika shuffled a little when Spencer kissed her softly on the forehead. A knock on the door nearly woke Laika but one stroke of her hair from Spencer was enough to set her back to sleep. Spencer raised an eyebrow at seeing a boy about Laika's age standing at his door. The boy was rather tall, lapis haired Jade eyed. He was rather handsome but Spencer fought the urge to grab him straight by the balls. "Can I help you young man?" "I'm looking for Laika." "What do you want with my sister?" "Whoa take it easy. I'm a close friend of hers."

Looking into the lads' Jade eyes Spencer could see no lies so he let him in but kept his guard up. Laika slowly began to wake when Spencer gently shook her shoulder. "Uhn. What is it? Tea time already?" "A friend of yours is here to see you. Lapis haired Jade eyed." "Its okay Spencer. I've known Krinjh since I was small." "Alright. Move it." "Hey. You ain't the boss of me." "Cocky little fucker ain't ya?" "Spencer. Don't wind him up for god sake. Don't let the angelic exterior fool you. Krinjh can dish out some serious damage." "Like that bastard that abused you." "I know. I learnt my lesson." "Where's the bitch?" "I doubt she's coming back." "Oh Laika. What are you like?" "Would you like a drink Krinjh?" "Yeah. Tea two sugars with no milk please." "Ugh. I can never drink tea without milk." "Well I lived in China for some time and kinda got used to tea without milk."

"How the Chinese can drink tea without milk I'll never know." "So long as it's sweet enough it doesn't really have the usual bitter taste." "I might try that. I won't be long. Just call if you need me Laika." "You know I will." "Good girl." Once Spencer was out of view Krinjh sat beside Laika and pulled her up into his arms. Laika was at peace in her current position although Krinjh had the upper hand. Laika didn't expect Krinjh's lips to come into contact with hers but she pushed him away easily. "No Krinjh." "Laika. I can't fight this anymore. I love you. I always will." "I don't feel that way about you Krinjh. You know that." "I know. And I understand if you don't want me. I won't force you Laika. You know me too well." "I know." "Why is your cheek red?" "Divya slapped me because I hit her for being bitchy." "The reason I came. Laika. She was cheating on you with some guy from the college she goes to. Little bitch doesn't know I saw her kissing him passionately." "Thank you Krinjh. I can move on now."

Krinjh panicked when Laika's eyes closed but he knew by the state of her that she was probably tired from the abuse she'd suffered only weeks before. Spencer soon returned with a cup of tea for Krinjh. Spencer didn't look amused to see Laika sleeping in Krinjh's arms. "Don't worry. I haven't hurt her. You won't be seeing Divya again." "Why not?" "She'll value her life." "She was cheating wasn't she?" "I'm afraid so. With a guy too. He wasn't even that cute. Not by my standards anyway." "You are straight aren't you?" "Of course I am. Aren't you?" "No. And I'm not ashamed to admit that I'm gay. Never did find women a turn on." "That's alright Spencer. You are who you are at the end of the day." "Well I was raised in an all boys' abbey and abused nearly to death." "You went to Balkov Abbey and lived to tell the tale?" "A tale I don't remember. Quite frankly I don't want to remember it. Is she alright?"

"Yeah. Just tired I guess." "I'll put her to bed." "Okay. Aren't you a little round in the middle? No offence." "That's okay. I was pregnant up til about a month and a half ago. My partner up and turned on me for no reason. That's why I'm stuck in this god damn chair." "I guess he stabbed you then." "Yeah. He won't live if Bryan gets a grip on his neck." "Are you not going to press charges against him? By the looks of it he could've killed you Spencer." "I just. Don't have the balls to do it." Krinjh sighed softly as Spencer took Laika from him. Once she was tucked up in bed Spencer went back into the living room to find Krinjh had gone to sleep. "Wake up punk." "Huh? Sorry about that." "It's alright. I guess you didn't sleep much." "No. Not really. I don't always find the peace to sleep so I'm partially nocturnal." "Understandable. Even now I suffer from insomnia every once in a while if there's a storm around." "Spencer." "Hm?" "Don't take this the wrong way but. You look just like your dad."

A small smile made its way onto Spencer's face but a tear began to dwell in his eye. Spencer hoped Krinjh wouldn't see the silver tear but it backfired as Krinjh wiped it away with his thumb, a comforting smile on his face. "Don't mind me. I don't even remember my parents to be crying over them." "They were great people Spencer. They were pained greatly when you went missing, never to be found. Your parents never forgot about you. As the authorities couldn't find you when your parents died, everything in their wills went to Laika." "She deserves it for all the years she suffered." "So do you. If I know Laika, she'll hand everything to you as you're rightfully the eldest." "Krinjh. The thing is. I no longer exist. My birth, everything to do with me was wiped out when BIOVOLT stole me from my family. I'm completely lost. I'll never really be found although I'm alive."

Before Krinjh could get another word in, Spencer left the room to calm himself down. He didn't expect Krinjh to follow him silently. He found out too late when Krinjh's hand touched his shaking shoulder. "Just leave me alone." "Spencer. You're not wiped out of existence. Laika has a copy of everything. Original and back up. She has a little safe that it's all tucked in and only she knows the code." "She has?" "Yes. There's your birth certificate, medical record the lot. So you do still exist. Your parents knew that all your data would be wiped out of existence so they gave it all to Laika and put it away for safe keeping if you were ever to meet. I doubt they knew they'd die though. Since that day Laika's suffered at the hands of many men. Not so much the women. I tried to be there for her I really did. But my parents went missing and my only relatives left alive lived in China. I only came back here when the authorities found my father about three years ago. Since then I've looked after him."

Hours went by after Spencer met Krinjh. He got on really well with the boy. The next few weeks flew by and December was drawing in fast. Spencer had healed enough to be hobbling around on crutches so he wasn't stuck in the chair all day long. He'd been doing gentle exercises beside Laika to get himself back into shape. Krinjh had become a regular visitor since he met Spencer and told Laika the truth about Divya. Everyone was pleased to see both Spencer and Laika doing so well. Kirill had also progressed well. He was slowly mastering novice martial arts and Tai Chi. Grandpa Granger vowed to teach Kirill kendo before he got too slow. For the time being he only demonstrated the delicate yet aggressive sword art with Ray and Hiro. He even took both of them on at the same time and still won the match. Kai wanted to beat the old man for showing him up nearly ten months before but he wasn't allowed much to his dismay.

Everyone was at the mansion one evening as Mr. Dickenson wanted to talk to them about something. Kai and Tala were having serious false contractions over the last few weeks so they knew they'd be due to deliver Max and Hiro their Christmas presents pretty soon. "Man." Max said out loud, only wishing to have thought it. "What's up?" "Can you believe how fast the months have gone?" "I know Max. Hn. It won't be long now. That's for sure." "Take it easy Tala." "Papa?" "Raziel. Do not jump on me. Whatever you do." "Why not?" "Raziel. Papa's gonna have the baby sometime soon and we don't want him having any accidents." "Oh owkay." "Good boy. You can jump on me though. I don't mind." Raziel did just that, squealing in delight to hear he could leap on somebody. Poor Tala nearly went deaf at the pitch. "Ow. Ears." "Sowry papa." "I love you really." "I know papa. I wove you too." "Bless." "Quiet Salima. Aren't you getting a bit bigger?" "No. Of course not. Why?"

Tala had no time to answer as Mr.D walked in behind Katarina. As usual he had a smile on his face. It only grew at seeing Spencer out of the wheelchair. "Good evening." "Hey Mr.D. What's up?" "Nothing much. I just thought I'd let you know the BBA is holding a Christmas/reunion party in a few weeks time. Don't worry. The rotten eggs won't be invited this time." "Good. Because if I got my hands around Raul's neck." "We know Bryan. You'll rip his head off." "How are you feeling Spencer?" "Better. I can finally walk around. On crutches for the time being." "At least you're out of that chair. How long now Tala?" "Not long I can tell ya. Hey rat. Keep still. I know you're dying to get out here but that hurts." "Take it easy." "You should've seen him when Raziel was due to be born. Oh god he didn't stop whining and yelling." "Oh shut up. I'm allowed to." "Tala. What did the doctor say about your temper?"

Tala muttered something under his breath in Russian that made the others laugh. It was only then that Mr. Dickenson noticed Laika cuddling up to Spencer. He knew who she was just by looking at her face. "How old is she?" "Hm?" "The girl." "Eighteen." "Oh. So she's not your daughter?" "Laika is my only known living relative on this earth." "Okay. I didn't mean for you to take it the wrong way." "Spencie." "Yes dear sister?" "Stop being mean." "I wasn't." "Yes you were." "Tch." SLAP! "Ow! What was that for?" "Behave." "Geez. You and your nails." "Do you want another one?" "No." Everyone laughed when Spencer moved to Bryan's other side for safety at the look in Laika's brown eyes. "You sure keep him in place." "I have to at times." "Hey. I'm the eldest. I was born first." "So what?" "Why you little…" "Hey. Cut it out and set a good example to the little kiddies." "Yes Tala. Of course darling." "Spencer. What have I told you about sweet talking me?" "Sorry." "You will be."

* * *

Hope ya'll enjoyed this one. many more to come, along with more death threats. Oh crapnuts, here comes Kai with that sword again. Gotta go folks! catch ya in the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm alive...pant...wheeze...surprisingly. Kai ran after me all night. You guys read the chapter, and I'll get some sleep whilst Kai's distracted. (Head bangs hard against desk as I pass out from exhaustion and lack of sleep)

* * *

Chapter 8

Christmas Delivery!

The next five days flew by and it was finally December. Crisp fresh snow lay on the ground of the town. Everyone was in a last minute rush to get their Christmas shopping done in time but thankfully Kai, Tala and Serenity were spared the stress of it all. Day by day, Kai and Tala were edging closer to popping their baby lids prompting everyone to be on high alert at all times. It was about the tenth of December when Tala's contractions were at their worst. He hardly got any sleep the night before and Max had stayed up with him. Tala blatantly refused however to let Max call the doctor in case something was terribly wrong. Raziel was worried when he saw the black bags under Tala's eyes. "Are you owkay papa?" "I'll be alright Raziel. I'm just tired that's all. Your sister kept me up all night." "Tala. It's a boy." "Girl." "Boy." "Girl." "Boy." "Boy." "Tala!" "Got ya. Hey. Not the bump." "Sorry babe. Sit yourself down."

Tala didn't bother to argue, sitting at the table beside Raziel just as the doorbell went off. Max vanished and returned moments later with Pavel and Veronica. They were both smiling until they saw the pain on Tala's face. "Are you alright Tala?" "I'll be fine dad. Hn. Just the baby getting ready to come out that's all. I'll be due any day now." "You should be in hospital then." "Not until it's time. That's final." "Take it easy Tala. If you relax, the baby will too." "I know Max." "And you're not having any pain killers. Doctors' orders." "Why not?" "Pavel. It could harm the baby." "Yes love. Of course. I keep getting the feeling that Kai's gonna go into labour on Christmas Eve or Christmas day. Care to make a bet?" "No dad. Kai would go spare." "I know he would."

The next few hours dragged minute for minute as Tala sat on the sofa in obvious pain. Pavel and Veronica left to give him and Max some peace and quiet as Raziel took a quick nap with Tala. Not long after they left, a sharp pain ripped through Tala's body and he remembered it well from three years before when Raziel came a week or two early. "Max." "Are you alright?" "The baby. It's coming." "Oh crap." "Don't just sit there. Call an ambulance you idiot. Argh!" "Papa?!" "Stay back Raziel. Find papa something hard to break for him to squeeze until help gets here." "Owkay." Whilst Raziel went one way Max made a beeline for the phone as Tala keeled over on the floor, the pain too much for him to bear. Max returned to Tala's side just as Raziel waddled in with a metal mixing spoon. "Here papa." "Thanks Raziel." "Is papa gonna be owkay?" "Not if the ambulance doesn't get here I won't be." "Easy Tala. Breathe." "I am breathing!"

Minutes later the ambulance arrived and whisked Tala off to the hospital. Max followed close behind in his car with Raziel strapped into the front seat. As Max drove he called the others to let them know Tala had gone into labour. Upon reaching the hospital Tala was taken right into theatre. Max would've tried to go with him if he didn't have to watch Raziel. "Max!" "Sir?" "I can't leave Raziel." "Max! You go on ahead!" "Semyon?" "Go. I'll watch Raziel. Tala needs you beside him." "Alright. Raziel. Be good." "Owkay." Raziel watched with fear filled eyes as Max ran to catch up with Tala and the doctors. Semyon could see the fear in Raziel's eyes as he started crying. "It's okay Raziel. Papa's gonna be alright." "I'm scared." "I know. Calm down. Nobody is gonna hurt your papa. Not with Max around. I wouldn't wanna be the doctor on the other end of his fist though. Relax. The others are on their way." "Owkay."

Hours went by after Tala was rushed in. The others were all worried sick about him as they'd heard nothing of Tala's condition. Raziel had latched onto Nina the second she became visible. It was about three in the afternoon when a doctor finally walked up to them with a black eye, probably cast by Tala. "Are you all here for Mr. Ivanov?" "Is Tala alright?" "He's fine." "And the baby?" "All good. Tala wishes to see his parents first. Are they here?" "They're on the way." "Which of the kids is Raziel?" "Me doctor. Is my papa gonna be owkay?" "He'll be fine. He wants to see you too. Come on." "Hold on just a minute." "Relax Kai. Raziel's not in any danger." "If you hurt that boy I swear to god…" "Kai. Cool it." Kai stood growling as the doctor led Raziel down the halls by his little hand. All the while, Raziel wondered if he had a little sister to watch out for in later years.

Raziel's face lit up when he saw Max and Tala, launching into Tala's arms, waking him up in the process. "Huh? Raziel?" "Papa." "Keep it down Raziel. You'll wake your sister." "Can I see her? Pwease?" "I don't see why not. Careful." "Hey. I got this. I was a father once y'know. Just wasn't for long." Raziel watched with wide eyes as Max gingerly lifted the newborn infant out of her little crib. She looked just like Max with very little of Tala in her. The only bit of him visible was little red streaks in her thin mop of gorgeous blonde hair. "Isn't she beautiful?" "Yeah. Can I hold her?" "With daddy's help." "Owkay. Pwease daddy." "Alright. On my lap then. Oomph. Not the nuts though." "Now you know how I felt." "Yeah." "Sowry daddy." "It's okay Raziel. I'm used to it. Be careful. She's very fragile." "What fragile mean?" "It means she's very delicate. The smallest fall would see her seriously hurt." "Owkay. I be careful." "Good boy." "Your parents are here now." "Let them in. Please."

Tala smiled tiredly as Veronica and Pavel came into view but he couldn't stay awake much longer, falling back into a peaceful sleep. Pavel looked rather proud as Max handed him his first granddaughter. "Boy or girl?" "Girl." "She's beautiful." "She's a week early." "Really?" "Yep. She was due to be born next Tuesday." "She just wanted to come out and spend her first December with us. Didn't you sweetie?" The little girl only groaned a little and waved her little chubby hand. Pavel had to move his face out of the way otherwise he would've had a slap across the chops. "Hey. Mind that hand young lady." "I was hoping she'd be a boy but. There's always next time." "Why a boy?" "When I was with Julia. We would've had a baby boy but he died shortly after birth." "Oh I'm sorry to hear it Max." "I don't think Julia wanted him in the first place. I had him in my arms too. When he stopped breathing. We don't know why. He was strong."

"I guess it just wasn't meant to be. Things like that can happen." "Yeah. Still. At least Raziel has a sister to take care of along with his girlfriend." "You bet I have daddy." "That's my boy." "Is papa owkay?" "Yeah. He's just tired." "Was Tala awake or asleep?" "Half and half. He was also on gas and air. Oh boy that was funny. He had the doctors in stitches." "How come?" "Well Tala tried to hit on one of the nurses and she slapped him for it. Turns out she doesn't swing for men." "Oh dear. Wrong one." "Yup. And he tried to flirt with one of the doctors. Though he was handsome." "Max." "Not as handsome as Tala though." "What are you calling her?" "I dunno yet. I wanna wait until Tala's feeling better. It wouldn't be fair." "True. Go to babushka little one." "She looks just like her daddy." "I'm proud of it. Raziel's all Tala. She's all me. Minus the red highlights of course." "I recon Kai's gonna melt when he sees her. Don't you darling?" "Yes. He sure will."

In a room not far from the reception a boy around eighteen lay in a bed. His hair was pristine white, eyes blue. The boys' hair was spiked in the front and flat in the back just like Kai's hair. He looked to be in pain. The boy also had Kai's face oddly. He was about to fall into a painful sleep when two doctors could be heard talking outside his door so he listened in. "I can't believe how big Kai Hiwatari is now. He'll be due soon." "Yes he will." "And what about Mr. Ivanov? I heard he tried to hit on you." "Oh do shut up. He's not my type." 'Kai? My Kai? I have to know.' Upon ending his thoughts, the boy removed whatever equipment he was strapped to from his body and hauled himself out of the bed. He only just reached the door when a doctor opened it. "Where do you think you're going young man?" "I have to see him. Please." "Now, now Dante. Back to bed with you. You're very sick." "No! I have to see him!"

In the waiting room everyone heard the commotion Dante was causing. Kai however recognised the name but he couldn't think why. No matter where Kai looked in his memory he couldn't find anyone by the name of Dante. He tuned in to the scene to find out more. "Come now. Back to bed with you." "No!" "Don't make me sedate you Dante Hiwatari." 'Hiwatari? How? I don't have any other brothers.' Suddenly a hidden memory flashed through Kai's mind as he huddled up to Hiro to hide his wide eyes. Echoes of desperate cries rung in Kai's ears as the vision of a white haired blue eyed boy being dragged from him became visible. He was about three years older than the boy he was trying to reach, calling his name. Funnily enough he was calling Dante's name. When Kai pulled out of the memory tears were now welling in his eyes. "That can't be possible. We only have two sons. So who on earth is the other?" "My clone." "Kai?"

Kai closed his eyes as he remembered more of his past at the abbey. The memory of being in a glass tank next to another one where something was slowly growing. "What do you mean by clone?" "When I was about eight I'd already become the perfect soldier. What would Voltaire and Boris have done if they lost their best weapon to death or what not? They couldn't risk it. For months they tried to think of ways to counter that if it happened. One solution reigned supreme. Only days after the plan was thought up, I was held in a tank whilst the scientists set about cloning me. Though he only looked like me in the face, my blood and DNA flowed through his veins. Sadly he turned out to be a soft touch but they never destroyed him. Instead, they made a second clone. Stronger and colder than the first. I do believe that a bit of Bryan was injected into him. Nothing would be able to stop him if he got stronger. And he did."

"What else do you remember about the second clone?" "Not a lot. I do know that if he got out into the ring, we wouldn't of stood a chance. In a way. I already have two sons that no longer need me to raise them. Only two years after the creation of the first clone, we were torn apart. Where he was taken I do not know but he may just be alive if that's the Dante I think it is." "What did they call the other clone?" "Virgil. Virgil Rasputin Putinoff Hiwatari. Dante had no middle names. Where Virgil could be hiding I don't know. He was a sneaky one. Many times he nearly got out of the abbey." "How close were you to Dante?" "Too close. Although he and Virgil were created eight years into my existence they're three years younger than me." "Created to be five years old at the time of awakening." "Exactly. Judging by the attitude of that guy down the hall. It's him. I got so close to Dante, Boris feared I would turn like him so he had us parted. What he did to Dante is a mystery. I'll never know."

A sudden bang made Kai turn around. Dante had managed to bowl the doctor that was blocking his path over and he now stood right in Kai's view. Nobody could believe how similar he looked to Dante. When Kai's amethyst eyes clashed with Dante's pain filled blue he knew immediately as a link that had been broken suddenly fixed itself. Kai had to hold himself back from running to Dante as he keeled onto his knees in pain. Kai was about to take a quick walk towards Dante when a few other doctors hauled him back into his room but Dante wasn't going easily. "NO! Let me go!" "Stop making this harder for yourself Dante. It'll only hurt you if you keep this act up." "No! Kai!" Kai shut his eyes tightly with clenched teeth at Dante's blood curdling cry for him. There wasn't much he could do to help in his current state. In the end, Kai walked towards Dante's room as fast as he could.

He got there just as one of the men was about to sedate Dante. Kai took immediate action and slapped the man hard across the face with the back of his hand. The other doctors didn't dare mess with Kai until the one he'd struck down got back onto his feet. "Kai look out!" Just as the man was about to plunge a needle full of chloroform into Kai's neck, Kai punched him clean under the jaw, whacking the mans' head off the wall. After that he fell into a crumpled heap on the floor. "Get the hell away from my son. Move it!" The doctors all fled in fear but two of them dragged their unconscious colleague out of the room. Once they were gone, Kai looked Dante right in the eyes. Tears stung Dante's beautiful blue eyes as he reached to touch Kai's hand but he couldn't quite reach far enough until Kai lifted his hand, their fingertips meeting. "I knew it was you. Where did you go Kai?" "It's alright Dante. It doesn't matter. I'm here now. I'll never leave your side again. I promise." "You said that last time."

Kai stood stiff when Dante cuddled up to him, his crystal tears slowly drying up. Dante soon noticed Kai's bump and he was highly confused. "Why are you so big?" "I'm gonna have a baby Dante. It's due any day now. I know the risks I've just taken to protect you. If my blood pressure went too high I would've lost it." "I'm sorry. I shouldn't of caused such a commotion." "No. You wanted to know if it was me those doctors were talking about. It's not your fault. Where's Virgil?" "I don't know. I think he got adopted. Just like I did but kept your name." "It's okay. You can come and live with me now." "But my parents…" "They'll understand. Do they know you're a clone?" "Yes. They know everything about me and how I came to be." "That's okay. Are they nice people?" "Yes. They've taken very good care of me Kai." "Good. Come on. Stop crying. Tis not the time to be shedding tears of sorrow." "I'm just happy to see you're okay."

Kai was about to speak when a man and woman walked in. The man was tall with black hair and grey eyes. The woman was a spot taller that Kai. She was a broad, stout woman with long plum purple hair and beige eyes. They both looked to be in their early forties. They both looked stunned to see Kai beside Dante. "Mama. Papa. What are you doing here?" The man stared at Kai for a little while before he answered Dante, his voice raspy and rough. "We just wanted to see if you were okay. How did the operation go?" "Operation?" "It went okay. Don't worry. It's nothing serious Kai. I just had my appendix removed that's all. But I can't get comfortable." "I know the feeling. Mine was removed when I turned seven at the least. Not by choice however." "So you must be the original. Kai Hiwatari. And good luck with the baby." "Thank you. I guess the media has gotten second wind of my condition." "You got it. We won't fight over custody. You can take Dante if you wish. He'll be happier with you."

Kai stood amazed. He hadn't expected the man to be so calm and friendly towards him and the matter of who would have custody of Dante. Still, the decision made Dante happy as he tugged at Kai's arm gently. Kai could see the excitement in Dante's blue eyes and he knew where the boy wanted to be. "Alright. My father can get the legal documents we need. He's returned to his previous career as a social worker. Only part time for the moment. It won't take long." "So. Will I have a brother or sister?" "Hold on. You still have to wait a month yet." "What?" "As Dante was created from my DNA and what not, I'm technically his father in a scientific way." "Of course. Because he was sired from you by science. Understandable. We've raised Dante as our own son since he was about nine years old." "You can still come and see him. I won't stop you." "Thank you Kai." "Hey. That's what parents are for."

"Kai." "Hm?" "Who was that tall man behind you? The one with blue hair?" "That's Hiro. He's my partner." "And?" "Yes. The father of the baby. You needn't fear him. He's a bit of a soft touch just like you." "I heard that Kai." "Hey darling. I was wondering how long it would be before you got curious to your new step son." "What?" "Are you that stupid with a PHD in science Hiro? As Dante was sired from me by science, he's rightfully my son. Only as children we thought of one another as brothers. Not Virgil so much. He clammed up straight after he was woken." "Virgil?" "My second clone. A tough nut unlike this young man." "So Dante was a failure?" "Not to me. He could never be a failure. Those who know fear also know true courage. There is never courage without fear. I've always had a fear of being abandoned. I've been left to suffer so many times in my life I grew scared of it. I also developed phobia of doctors and hospitals." "We understand Kai. Take care of him." "I will."

Time went by after Kai was reunited with Dante after eleven years of being apart. Kai had spoken with Semyon and he promised to get the documents as soon as he could. At around six pm Hiro took Kai home as he'd fallen asleep next to the bed in which Dante was resting. Hiro had the heart to warn Dante before whisking Kai away. Dante completely understood that Kai needed to rest as much as he could. Kai started to wake just as Hiro finished tucking him into bed. "Hiro?" "It's alright Kai. Go back to sleep darling." "Dante…" "It's alright. I told him I was bringing you home to rest. He understands completely. Just go to sleep. I'll get you a warm drink. Okay?" "I just want to be with him." "I know Kai. I know. You must rest. Dante's gonna be alright. If that boy is anything like you he's tough and well weathered. He can look after himself for now. Plus his step parents are there." "True. Hiro." "Yes?" "Can you bring me something to snack on? I'm getting peckish." "Alright. Take it easy."

A couple of days went by and Tala was allowed out with the baby. Emmeline they called her. Raziel couldn't be happier to have Tala back at home. Dante was recovering well and he'd hopefully be out of hospital for Christmas. Kai on the other hand only got worse. He was mostly kept in bed, a fear that he'd hurt himself doing something was too great to ignore. Kai often found himself robbed of his strength most days and he hated being cooped up like some kind of animal but Kai knew it was what Hiro believed was best for him, his family also. Kai was never without company though. Whenever Nina wasn't with Raziel she was cuddling up to Kai, keeping a smile on his often tired, worn out face. She'd reminded him several times that he was growing a bristly beard and moustache but there wasn't a lot he could do about it. Apart from mocking Kai's bristles, Nina would sometimes talk to the baby earning Kai painful responses.

Christmas day was closing in fast as fresh sheets of snow coated the already white ground. It was two days before Christmas Eve and Dante was due to be released from hospital but for Kai, his morning couldn't have had a worse start. He'd started receiving serious pains running through him since one in the morning. Hiro took no chances, rushing Kai straight to the hospital. Once Kai had been settled into a clean bed Hiro went to inform Dante that Kai had been rushed in. Well as you can imagine Dante jumped at the chance to be beside Kai in his hour of need. Kai was so wracked with pain he couldn't speak much but Dante only hushed him. He knew Kai was in searing pain. At about midday Kai's pain rocketed and he started contracting every few seconds. The second Kai gripped Hiro's hand Hiro knew their baby was not waiting any longer. It wanted out right there. Dante played his part and called for help.

At the mansion, panic was in the air. Hiro had informed them that Kai had gone into premature labour and it worried them. They all rushed to get ready and headed off to meet Dante in the waiting room as he offered to wait for them. Within minutes everyone was ready and off to the hospital. Max and Tala joined the rear of the queue with a honk of Max's horn and flash of his headlights. They'd joined right behind Bryan so they obviously got a response much louder than anyone expected. Bryan's car was the odd one out of the family cars. Bryan's choice of wheels was a classic Chevrolet Impala with all the possible body modifications and state of the art engine technology. The engine roared as Bryan pressed down on the accelerator in quick succession whilst sounding his horn in return. Thankfully the noise didn't wake Emmeline as she slept in the back seat beside Raziel whilst he held her little hand gently during the ride. Ten minutes later they all reached the hospital, fearing for both Kai and baby.

Hours went by relentlessly for everyone as they waited to hear if Kai and the baby were okay. Hiro hadn't been seen either and that for Bruce and gramps was a major concern. Dante leapt to his feet when he saw a familiar doctor down the hall and ran to him, hoping he could give them any sort of miracle that Kai was okay. Sadly Dante walked back to the guys defeated, shoulders slumped and head down. "Still nothing?" "No. He's the last doctor that should be telling me to have patience after the last time I punched him for it." "Why?" "Well my step dad had an accident a couple of years ago and he was rushed into surgery. I can't quite remember what had happened but my step mom was worried sick. Patience isn't one of my virtues." "You get that from Kai. He never was prone to waiting for something he wanted." "Yeah. Well he got the wrong end of the stick and I snapped, regardless that two police officers were behind me. It took four full grown men to remove me from him."

More hours wore on and there was no sign of Hiro or any news on Kai's condition. It took all of Dante's self-control not to beat the information everyone was dying to hear out of the nearest doctor he knew wouldn't mess with him in a foul mood. Their wait came to an end at ten to seven in the evening when Hiro could be seen staggering towards them. Bruce and Semyon dashed towards Hiro in unison when he began tumbling to the ground. "Hiro!" "Dad?" "What the bloody hell kept you boy?" "It's more complicated than you think. We nearly lost them." "Are they alright?" "Yeah. They are now. Kai lost a lot of blood but he'll be okay. It took me half an hour if not more to talk the doctors into letting me give Kai half a pint of my blood just to keep him alive. About twenty black eyed doctors later they got the message." "And the baby?" "It'll be okay. Well. We're hoping it will. It was resuscitated three times."

Bruce and Semyon held Hiro close when he broke into tears. It was clear he'd been holding back a lot of stress and tension during the long hours. Twenty minutes later a nurse walked up to the group with some good showing in her eyes. Hiro recognised her right away. "How are you feeling now Hiro?" "Still a little woozy but I'll be alright. Is Kai okay?" "Yes. He's recovering well." "And the baby?" The nurse fell awfully silent and Hiro didn't like it. None of them did. Hiro took her silence that the baby didn't make it until she placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't think like that. The baby is fine." "Then why did you go all silent?" "Just nervous I guess. I saw how many black eyes you gave out and…" "I'd never hit a woman. That's one of my morals. Plus it would make me look a coward hitting somebody that would never hit me back." "Okay. I'll remember that." "Can we see Kai?"

"Not right now I'm afraid. He's very weak and needs to rest." "Not even his own flesh and blood?" "Sir, please calm d…" "Don't tell me to calm down! That's my son in that god damn bed!" "Semyon, please. Just relax. She's right. Kai's in a frail condition right now and he needs as much rest as he can get." "Fine. I suppose we can't even see our first grandchild?" "I'll see what the doctor says about that. I'm sure I can twist his arm." "I'll go with you. I know the right doctor to approach because he won't mess with me when I'm in a foul mood. He found that out last time." "Alright Dante. Take it easy." "You know I will." "Keep your hands to yourself you little flirt." "Hey. You're a beautiful woman and I'm not ashamed to admit it." "Dante. I'm far too old for you for one thing. Secondly. I'm already married with two children." "Gol darn it. Beaten to it again." "You shouldn't be so slow then should you." "Move it. Before that little toosh gets a slap." "You wouldn't." "Oh I would right now."

Ten minutes later Dante and the nurse returned victorious. Dante was carrying the fragile bundle gingerly in his over worked arms. The bundle was light hazy blue in colour. "Well?" "Hiro. You have a son." Everyone watched as the baby was handed to Hiro with tender hands as the smallest amount of pressure would hurt the boy. A tear came to Hiro's eye as he looked down at his first born son. The baby was Kai all over with two toned blue hair. He had Hiro's blue hair in the front with little streaks of mid grey whilst the back was a slightly darker blue with pitch black highlights that curved like a slithering snake. The grey highlights in the front were more jagged. "Just like his papa." "What will you call him?" "Not without Kai. I couldn't. He's waited eight months for this child to come along I can't go behind his back now." "Have you not decided on a name?" "We only had girls' names in mind." "Oh. Okay. Different."

"How so?" "Most parents expect little boys to come first." "That's true. Sadly when Kirill came along we had the same dilemma. We only had girls' names ready for him." "Papa." "What? It went in patterns with your moms' family. She was second in line behind a big brother. Then when she was five years old, her parents gifted her a little brother." "Typical." "We heard that young man. Too much hanging around Bryan I think." "Oi. Don't direct that at me. I try to avoid him most times. Not my fault." "Is too." "Wake him and you won't be breathing." "Take it easy Hiro. He's not waking up any time soon. He's not long been fed." "Good. So D. What do you think of your little half brother?" "He's adorable. I can't wait to be a dad now." "Hold yer pecker there young man. You are not old enough yet." "But dad." "Don't push your luck Dante." "Please. I'll be a good boy." "You'd better keep your weaponry in your boxers. Or lose it."

Dante instinctively protected his manly bits and moved clear of Hiro for the time being. Bruce knew he would get along well with the feisty teen. At around ten pm Hiro went to see if Kai was getting any better, taking their son with him. Serenity went with Hiro, knowing that Semyon was itching to hand out some serious injuries if he was told to relax once more. When Hiro laid eyes on Kai he could hardly recognize him. Kai was whiter than the sheets that covered him whilst drips were attached to his arms, feeding him the vital nutrients Kai needed to stay alive. "Kai? Can you hear me?" "Hi…ro?" "Hush. It's alright babe. I'm here." "Ba…" "Relax. He's okay." "Boy?" "Yes. We have a son. Just like you mostly." "Kai?" "Mama?" "Easy honey. You had us worried darling. Are you feeling alright?" Kai did his best to nod in response. Hiro sat beside Kai when he reached out to try and touch their child.

Visiting hours were soon over but nobody wanted to leave without seeing Kai. It took Hiro some time to convince everyone that Kai would hopefully be in better health in the morning. Dante himself wanted to stay behind but Hiro sent him running in fear of his manhood again. Hiro's playful threats only made Bruce laugh but he wasn't about to tell Dante that Hiro didn't mean anything he said, knowing that the boy would get the impression of Hiro being a real softy that would let anything pass him by. Spencer kept his guard up however when Dante picked up an interest in Laika although she was more than happy to send him packing. Shockingly Dante even tried his luck with Daichi but that only left the high spirited red head mortified and sent him running. Daichi had gone home at one point but he'd returned about a month later. In the end Dante finally calmed down and went to bed after being shown to his new room. The others couldn't be happier to see Dante leaving the room.

The next morning everyone woke up to a whistle from downstairs. Dante was the first up, dressed and down the stairs to see Hiro standing behind Kai whom sat grudgingly in a wheelchair. His face dropped however when Kai glared at him. "Is something wrong Kai?" "I hear you gave Daichi a scare last night young man." "I was only joking with him. Geez." "About time someone scared the shit out of him. Good job son." "You're not pissed off with me?" "No. Because Daichi will now avoid you thinking you'll jump into bed with anyone you lay eyes on." "So not true." "And Dante." "Yes Hiro?" "You do know I was kidding last night don't you?" "You were?" "Of course. I'd never do that to an up and coming young man like yourself. Especially if you have the temper of your old man." "Hey. I'm not that ancient you old codger." "Kai!" "Oh boy. Here we go. Smothered in kisses time." "Under the mistletoe Kai." "Fuck you. Get out of it."

The morning was filled with joy after Kai returned home in time for Christmas. Nobody knew what Kai and Hiro had named their bundle of joy but they waited patiently to find out as Kai was still in a frail condition. Halfway through the day Dante was standing out on his bedroom balcony all alone, wanting time to think things through. He tried to think where he stood in Kai's life now he was a fully grown man with a baby to care for and a future husband. The thoughts weighed heavily on Dante's mind until a knock at his door ripped them apart. "Who is it?" "It's me, Laika." "Come on in Laika." Dante didn't turn around as Laika walked up to him. He faced Laika however when she ran a hand over his back. "What do you want?" "Look. About last night." "I'm used to it." "I should probably tell you why I sent you off defeated." "I already know. You don't like me." "No. I do like you, Dante. But not like that. I." "Go on." "I'm a lesbian."

Dante stepped back in shock but Laika's eyes told him she wasn't fooling around. He didn't want to believe it for a second. Laika could see the news had hit home with Dante. "But. I might know somebody that'll take you on." "No thanks. I don't like matchmaking." "Oh pish posh. I want to help you." "Like Hiro said though. I'm not old enough to be a father." "If you can look after yourself, you're more than ready to have a family. My friend is itching to have her first sire with a handsome guy such as yourself." Dante was about to say something when Hiro knocked and entered. "Yes dear brother?" "There's somebody here to see you by the name of Divya." "That bitch dares to come near me after I found out she was cheating on me?" "You're a?" "Yes. You can say it." "Didn't colour you the type." "I was straight once. Didn't turn out well." "Well let's go and meet this ex wench of yours. I'm curious to see if she's cute." "Hardly Dante. She's badly bruised."

Laika's eyes were hard as stone when Divya came into view but she said nothing to comfort Divya as she cried into Laika's shoulder. Dante watched tentatively to see what Laika would do. "It's your own god damn fault Divya. I've got no sympathy for you." "But babe…" "Don't you 'babe' me you fucking whore. I found out what you were doing behind my back Divya." "How?" "I told her." Divya snapped around to see Krinjh by the door. When Krinjh laid eyes on Dante he nearly choked on his own tongue. "You got a problem pal? I don't swing that way I'm afraid." "Neither do I so you're lucky. Get packing you little slut. And don't let me catch you near Laika again." Divya was off like a shot when both Dante and Krinjh glared at her hatefully. "Thanks Krinjh." "No problem. Always happy to keep my baby safe." "Krinjh. What did I tell you about that?" "I can't help it. You drive me crazy." "Well she ain't interested."

Before Krinjh could even snap an insult at Dante, Spencer came into view. He looked confused at seeing Krinjh in the building. None the less he was glad to see Laika's handsome young man friend. "Hello again Krinjh. Funny how our paths keep crossing." "Spencer." "I know. Don't scare him away with my flirting antics." "I don't mind. I've had enough guys hitting on me to be used to it. It'll take more than that to scare me away." "I wonder what would?" "Who the fuck are you anyway?" "He's my son. Is that a problem?" "Funny. You don't look old enough to be his father." "Scientifically. Dante was cloned from my DNA. Get the picture?" "I can see why you feel that way about him. Best keep a guy like him on a leash." "Why you." A loud bang halted Dante in his tracks. He and Kai couldn't believe their eyes. A lad around Dante's age with jet black hair and venomous green eyes stood at the door, arms wide open.

It was clear that he was the cause of the loud bang. Like Dante's hair, the new lad had spiky hair at the front whilst the back was flat but also long whereas Dante preferred to keep his hair to the top of his shoulders. There wasn't much evil in the boys' green eyes but Kai knew it was there within him. "Virgil?" "Hello father. Long time no see old man." "I'm not that old." "Heard you were with child." "You heard correct." "You don't look it." "Back off Virgil." "Relax whitey. I'm not here to cause trouble. Just wanted to see our papa. Is something wrong with that?" "Ease off a little Virgil. I know what you're like if you get pissed off." "Funny you should say that. I'm not as evil as I used to be when we were children. Sure it's taken my step family a good eight years to soften me but hey. I get all the chicks I want." "Now you be careful and don't hook the wrong one." "Experience?" "Yes. I was once straight but my fiancé turned out to be a gold digger. I have no shame in the court of which I play in."

Virgil only cocked his head to the side and back when he noticed Laika but both Dante and Krinjh stepped in his way. Tension hung around until Kai could hear his son crying. He grudgingly walked off to see to the boy, leaving Spencer to watch over the teens. "Come on now. No need for this." "Shut up. I'm trying to beat my record." "You are such a kid." "Created and raised." "Come on guys. Let's all go and sit down, have a drink and socialize." "No thank you. I hate being in a crowd." "Three's a crowd. Two is company." "I hate that saying. It holds true every time." "Virgil!" "On second thoughts, socializing doesn't sound so bad. Move it!" "Quick to change your mind." "Dude. She's a hog." "Shit. You ain't kidding. Split." Once the doors were closed the little group headed into the living room but Laika stopped stiff when Virgil's hand came into contact with her rear end. She turned in a snap, her hand colliding with Virgil's cheek.

"Ouch." "Keep your hands to yourself. I don't swing that way." "Oh you're fucking kidding me." "No." "Sorry bro. I already tried that one." "Duw." Kai raised an eyebrow when he saw the red mark on Virgil's cheek but the others sat shocked. "This must be Virgil I'm guessing." "You got it. There's scientific son number two." "Sorry. I'm not asking to live here. I'm happy where I am." "Yeah. Just because you're surrounded in skirts." "Eh?" "Girls you nitwit." "Oh. Of course. I should've known. I once referred to girls like that. Quite a while ago now." "So you were straight once eh?" "Yup. But I converted." "Oh well. No mind. So what's new?" "Your baby brother for one." "Oh? He looks just like you." "Now Kai. You said Virgil was vicious." "Not anymore. Grandma." "How did you?" "It's in the face and in the eyes love. Can't hide it." "What on earth have they done to you? I preferred you when you were evil." "Sorry pops. I found out I was being used and kinda turned tail." "Coward."

Virgil raised his fist to hit Dante but strangely enough, Krinjh knocked him out before he had chance. Virgil dropped like a stone from the sky, banging his head hard on the ground. "Behave yourself." "Thanks." "No problem. Next time. Just keep your eyes open. I could see how oblivious you were to that attack." "Offal. I saw it coming." "Oh really." Ray put Dante's claim to the test, silently approaching to strike him down but shockingly Dante heard Ray coming and kicked him straight in the eye with such speed nobody knew it had happened until Ray collided with Pavel. "Told you." "That's my boy." "Hey. I trained in martial arts y'know. And the art of the samurais so I listened to the wind." "I'm impressed. Any chance of you teaching your uncle then?" "Uncle?" "Kirill." "Oh. I forget about that. With him being twelve years younger. No problem. When he's good and ready."

Time went by quickly after Virgil arrived at the mansion. He'd woken up about two hours after Krinjh knocked him out. Strangely enough, Krinjh had asked Kai if he had any butler vacancies available. Krinjh's curiosity only raised a few questions but Spencer could easily guess what was going through Krinjh's mind. At around five pm Dante was back up in his room, lying on the bed in pain. 'How can I tell him there's a possibility I'm pregnant? I doubt I could face Kai about it. Sure he would probably support me but. I guess I'll just have to take the risk of telling him I wasn't only in hospital for an appendectomy. But if I find out who it was that slung his cock up my ass he'd better fucking run for it.' "Dante?" "Kai?" "Hey. I thought I told you to call me papa." "You did." "Is something wrong? You look pale my boy." "Just a little upset stomach that's all." "Is there something you're not telling me Dante?" "What do you mean?" "Well one doctor did say that you're very sick."

Dante nearly choked on his own tongue. He knew it wouldn't be long before Kai put two and two together. Dante could only sigh heavily when Kai stroked his slightly tanned arm softly. Looking into Kai's eyes, Dante found the courage deep down to tell him what the doctor meant. "I know you're scared Dante. I'm not going to abandon you whatever it is." "I." "Come on. Don't be shy. I can help you." "About two to three weeks ago I was raped. I don't know who by but. I started feeling sick last week." "How sick?" "Throwing up in the mornings, hungry more often than I normally would be, spells of dizziness and lethargic spells." "I know those symptoms very well. My pregnancy started off like that. So you went through the op too. I hoped you would've been spared the sick future that held all of us captive." "I'm scared." "I know. I was too. You'll be okay. Dante. I need to know. Will you keep it?"

Dante sat in thought as Kai held him close. It wasn't something he'd spared much thought over the weeks. Sleep was slowly starting to claim Dante as he sat in Kai's arms. "Dante? Are you okay?" "I just wanna sleep" "I know. What will you do?" "I'm not sure. What should I do?" "It's not up to me. But I think if you're ready, go ahead and keep it." "But how will I get a girl if I'm, y'know." "I'm sure we can find a girl that understands." "I don't think so somehow." "Hey. You don't know the girls I know. I wonder if Monica's still single." "Monica?" "The sister of an ex rival." "Is she cute?" "Adorable. Too young for my taste but she'd be just right for you." Dante tried his best to pull a smile but he fell victim to sleep before his lips could even twitch. Kai sighed softly as Dante went limp in his arms. Dante groaned as Kai laid him down, placing the covers up to his broadish shoulders. Pecking Dante on the forehead Kai shut the windows and left the room so Dante could rest.

Everyone looked up when Kai walked back into the living room. Kai took the baby from Hiro once he sat down beside him. The little boy groaned and shuffled but he quietened down as Kai's finger stroked his chubby little cheek. "Is he alright?" "It looks like Dante went through same operation we did." "What? He can't be pregnant. Can he?" "It's possible. He's got all the symptoms of pregnancy." "But he's straight." "Hiro my dear there's such thing as rape." "Oh. Oh dear." "Right now Dante doesn't know what to do. To be fair I don't blame him. No matter what Dante chooses, I'll be there for him if he needs me." "So will I. We mustn't pressure him though." "I know that. How's your jaw Virgil?" "Killing me." "Well that's what you get…" "When you let your heart win." "Hiro. Don't help." "Of course darling." "And Krinjh." "Yeah?" "There's a vacancy if you want it." "Great. I can start right away."

"Just out of interest Krinjh. What made you ask me for a job?" "Well my dad wants me to get out to work so I can pave a future for myself. Plus if it helps him to recover faster, I'm up for it." "What is wrong with your father?" "He. He's got Cancer." "Oh that's terrible." "Very. He can't afford the treatment that could save his life if it's not too late." "What stage and type of Cancer does he have?" "Stage two testicular Cancer." "Hm. The most fatal Cancer for any man. I'll see what I can do to help you. I have contacts in the medical industry. Not that I trust them to treat me." "Thanks but. I can't afford it." "I never said you had to pay. It's not underground stuff so don't worry. It's all legal. A friend of mine can get his hands on most medicines that others can't." "Okay." Spencer smiled a small smile to make Krinjh more comfortable with the idea. He didn't want to see the boy suffer if something bad happened to his father. Spencer knew that Krinjh didn't just want the job to help his dad get better.

The rest of the day went by and Christmas Eve was dawning. Dante woke up to a screaming alarm clock at around five in the morning. Slamming his hand down on the machine, Dante hid under the covers. His night had been far from comfortable. Dante groaned and grumbled when somebody walked in and shook his shoulder. He didn't expect to see Krinjh standing beside his bed in a butler uniform. "Krinjh?" "Time to get up young master." "What's going on? Why are you dressed like that?" "I got a job here." "Oh okay. (Yawn) just one more hour won't hurt. Please." "Oh alright. One hour only. Have you thought about what you wanna do?" "What?" "With the baby." "No. I'm not sure. I don't think I could live with myself if I destroyed it but neither that I could cope if I gave birth to a bastard." "I know it's hard. If it was me. I'd probably say fuck it and get rid of it. What good is it if you have a child that's never gonna know its own father?" "You have a point Krinjh. Thank you. Dismissed." "Sir."

Hours later Dante woke up to someone vigorously shaking his shoulder. Out of all the people Dante expected to see, Krinjh was at the bottom of the list. Looking at his clock, Dante noticed that it read twelve thirty. "Do my eyes betray me or have I overslept?" "Your eyes tell the absolute truth. Kai's very worried." "He should be. Because I'm a very evil bastard if I oversleep. Leave." "Sir?" "Just get out. Please." "As you wish. Just call if you need anything." "Out." Krinjh fled as Dante's voice grew louder and more agitated. "Well Krinjh?" "He'll be down shortly. And be warned. He may not be very friendly." "Oh boy. Another dilemma for every Hiwatari." "What's that Kai?" "Mood swings due to sleeping patterns. Like me, Dante gets real nasty if he oversleeps." "So he said. I didn't dare stay long." "Too right. Don't let the soft touch act fool you. He can punch. He broke my bloody nose twelve years ago now. I owe him."

When Dante eventually came into view nobody dared say a word to him but Kai took him out of the room so everyone could breathe easy. Krinjh watched fondly as Dante walked. He soon returned to his duties around the mansion. Just as Krinjh grabbed a feather duster there was a knock on the door. When Krinjh opened the door he came face to face with Hilary and Mystel. "Can I help you?" "We're guessing you're new here. We've come to see Kai." "Of course. This way." "Thank you." Krinjh smiled a warm smile as he closed the door behind Hilary and Mystel. It wasn't until he shut the door that Krinjh noticed a baby sleeping in a baby carrier against Hilary's chest. It looked like a boy with Mystel's every feature. Hiro smiled widely when the happy couple came into the living room behind Krinjh. "You weren't due to have the baby until next year." "I was further than I thought."

"Oh? Let me guess. You got up to no good at the club didn't you?" "Yup. And we're not ashamed of it. Besides. It led to a great result." "Well Mystel sure scored one against you." "Just wait until I have a girl. Then we'll be even. Hang on. Kai wasn't due to go into labour for another few weeks." "Little bugger wouldn't wait. We nearly lost both of them." "But thanks to you I lived on." "Hey hun." Hiro could see Kai's eyes lighting up when he looked at his new little nephew. "Isn't it a bit early?" "We failed to mention that we got up to no good at the club." "You little." "Well I couldn't cling to you so I had find somebody." "Fair play. I can't win that one." "Hm?" "Nothing you need to know old man. Come on big daddy. Get in here." "Who?" Hilary and Mystel were highly confused when Dante launched into Kai's arms, his eyes a fright. "What's the matter now?" "S….s….s" "Go on. You can say it." Dante didn't have to spell anything out when a spider crept into the room.

Sadly there wasn't a pair of arms Kai could leap into as the arachnid got closer by the second. Thankfully Krinjh disposed of the spider before it could send Kai into a panic attack. "You can calm down now. It's gone." "Thank god." "Any more surprises?" "I hope not." "You are such cowards." "Hey. You haven't been tortured with those freaks. Ugh. Just the thought of them makes me sick." "Just calm down. And you. Behave yourself." "So Kai. Who is this strapping young man?" "You really want the truth?" "What can be worse?" "Fine. Thirteen years ago Dante was cloned from my DNA." "So. Technically he's your son?" "Yup. Dante isn't the only one. He has a now non existent evil clone brother." "Is somebody talking about me?" "Now, now Virgil. It's all good." "Did I just see a spider running for the hills?" "You did." "You've gotta be kidding me. You? A butler? Didn't colour you the type."

Krinjh glared long and hard at Virgil before returning to his duties. Virgil then noticed the baby against Hilary's chest. Kai new by the look on Virgil's face that he was smitten. "Now Virgil. Don't go getting broody." "What? I'd never do such a thing." "Offal and you know it." "Curse you." "Hey. You were cloned from me y'know. I know myself better than anybody else." "I'm not you." "I beg to differ." "Kai." "Yes love?" "You're waking Gou." "Sorry hun." "He's just adorable." "So is yours." "Ah he'll be a ladies man alright." "He sure got the looks of one. Come to papa you little rascal." Gou groaned and opened up his eyes. Dark amethyst met lighter amethyst. "Hello. Enjoy your nap on daddy did we?" Gou didn't bother groaning. He just went back to sleep to the lulling of Kai's heart beat. "Now you young man need to learn to handle a child if you're keeping that one." "What? He hasn't gone through it too. Has he?" "I'm afraid so. I'm a deemed grandfather at twenty. Lovely." "Don't bet on it."

Kai only raised an eyebrow as Dante sat down. He knew the boy was still in a foul mood but the tone of his voice worried Kai greatly. Nobody expected Semyon to take Dante back out of the room, probably to try and talk to him. Kai only sighed a heavy sigh. He knew Dante would be trouble for a little while if the mood swings kept up. "Is he gonna be alright?" "Don't worry about it. Every Hiwatari gets stormy if they oversleep or undersleep." "Oh okay then." "What's his name?" "Well it was tough but we settled for Kiro." "Weird." Hilary smiled until Kiro began to stir in her arms. She knew exactly what the boy wanted, giving Kai a look that said she needed somewhere quiet. Kai didn't question the look Hilary gave him, leading her to his old office. Kai sat down just as Semyon returned with a calmer Dante before dragging Kai out of the room.

"What's wrong?" "I've spoken to Dante. He doesn't want to keep the child." "Okay. That's fine. Looks like I need Spencer's help again then eh?" "Yup. Or you could get Dante fucking hammered." "I'm tempted." "Now Kai. Keep a clean head. You've a baby to look after." "Not even a little bit?" "One beer only." "I hate beer." "Odd. I love the stuff." "I'll just have a bottle of baileys." "You'll do no such thing." Kai could only frown until Semyon's phone went off. "Good afternoon Luka. What's up?" ("We have a case for you. Sadly she doesn't have a home. Will you still take her? I don't trust Dmitri.") "One moment. Help." "What? Why?" "I've just got my first case but she has nowhere to stay. Could you take her in for a while?" "How old is she?" "How old is this girl Luka?" ("Eighteen. She goes to the local college of media where she's working on becoming a journalist.") "Eighteen." "Okay. Just let me know when you need a room ready." "I have a room secured Luka. My son's agreed to hook her up."

("Very well. How soon can he put her up?") "Soon as Kai?" "Yeah. I'll get Katarina to sort a room out, pronto." "I can get her here straight away Luka." ("Good. I suggest you hurry up. Dmitri's on his way. He somehow caught wind that I'm not giving him this poor innocent child to look after. She's a really sweet girl.") "I'll be right there. Double time. Move it." "I'm going." "I don't know how much stuff she'll have but I doubt it'll be much." "That's alright. I can send her shopping with mom." "True. You could do that. She might like it. See you in a bit Kai." Nobody knew what to say as Semyon ran through the room, shouting something about being back soon as he made a final dash for his car. Semyon wasted no time with traffic laws as he raced to the courts, hoping that Dmitri wouldn't be there by the time he arrived. Ten minutes later Semyon arrived at the courts. Shutting the engine down, Semyon bolted inside.

Moments later Semyon found himself back in the same courtroom Laika's hearing was held in. Nodding up at Luka Semyon looked to the questioning booth were a girl sat nervously. Semyon couldn't believe his eyes at how beautiful she actually was. Her angelic face was framed by long feathered locks of fuchsia pink, her eyes a glistening lavender, brimming with unshed tears. She looked petrified and Semyon couldn't say he blamed her. "Semyon." "Luka." "You take her. I'll deal with the paper work and bring it to you." "Alright. Come on sweetie. Let's get you safe and sound." "Semyon." "Yeah?" "She's lost her voice for the time being." "Alright. It's okay. I won't hurt you. I promise." Luka watched as Semyon slowly approached the girl. She calmed down when Semyon stroked her bruised face. Just as the girl stood up, Dmitri arrived looking rather miffed. When the girl saw the look on Dmitri's face she cowered a little but Semyon stood in his way.

Semyon held Dmitri at bay for a good five minutes before Luka grew tired, slamming his gavel against the desk. Dmitri looked up at the same time as Semyon did. "Enough." "Why didn't you call me Luka?" "I wasn't willing to trust you with a young girl." "And? You know Semyon could do a whole lot worse to her than I could." "Offal. Most of the children Semyon was working with turned out to be loveable young people by the time they reached seventeen. Not once has Semyon ever abused a child. He knows how it hurts." "Get out of my way Dmitri. She's coming with me and that's final." "Dmitri. I suggest you leave before I call security." Dmitri stormed off, knowing he wouldn't be able to win the fight against Luka. Once he was gone, Luka took Semyon somewhere quiet to talk whilst telling two guards to watch the girl. Semyon knew by the look in Luka's eyes that he wasn't giving him any good news.

"Well? What's her situation?" "Well for years now her parents have been violently abusing her. Not only physically and sexually, but also with drugs. On odd occasions they tried to poison her. But with the drugs they've pumped into that poor girl, they granted temporary immunity to the poisons." "Her name Luka. The girls' name." "Sorry Semyon. Her name is Arcana. She's had three abortions within the last four years because her father got her pregnant." "Bastard." "I know. She really needs your help Semyon. And with you behind her with Serenity and Kai, I'm sure you can save her dignity and sanity." "I'll do my best." "Your best is always good enough for me Semyon. You know that. We've been friends since we were in that hell hole. That kinship between us will never die. I know that much." "I know Luka. Many times we protected each other. I'd better get Arcana to Kai's place. She must be scared shitless." "She is. Do warn Kai not to pressure her." "I will."

At the mansion Kai was waiting for Semyon to return. He'd spoken with Spencer about Dante's little issue and he vouched to help where he could. To pass the time, Kai put a CD of Christmas music on to get them all into the Christmas spirit. Half an hour later Semyon arrived with Arcana tucked tightly under his arm. Kai couldn't say he blamed her for looking so terrified. Dante's eyes lit up when he saw Arcana but he didn't move a muscle, held in place by her beauty. Even Kai was captured by Arcana's charm. "Kai. This is Arcana. Arcana. This is my son. I'm sure by now you know who he is." "…" "Of course. I forgot. You've lost your voice." "Katarina." "Sir?" "Take Arcana to her room. Immediately." "Yes sir. This way ma'am." "…" "Are you alright dear?" "She's lost her voice for the time being. It should be back within the week. Now Arcana. I'm not going far. I'll be here if you need me okay?"

Arcana nodded shyly as Katarina took her gently by the arm. Not long after Katarina and Arcana left the room, Luka arrived with a briefcase. "That sure was quick Luka." "The courts know your impatience far too well my friend." "Huh?" "Kai. If you can't guess. Luka and I went to the abbey together. Since the day we met we stuck together. A sudden freak accident saw us torn apart. Until I became a social worker. Our eyes met and we knew immediately who we were facing. We've always had a certain kinship between us since we were ankle biters. Well. I should say ball knockers actually." "Oh yes. That's the only thing I enjoyed. Can't say Voltaire didn't deserve it." "Believe me I did worse when I found out he was using me. I sent him off to prison with a few broken bones. Would've broken his neck if the police didn't arrive in time to um. How can I put it? Restrain me." "Well that old swine deserved every bruise he got. Boris too." "Sadly I couldn't get to that one. He won't be out anyway."

Luka raised an eyebrow until Semyon whispered in his ear that both he and Voltaire had been fired to death a couple of months earlier and that he'd recorded every minute of it beside Kai. "I'll have to watch that one of these days." "It was a one hit wonder. Voltaire put up a worthless fight. Right son?" "Oh yes. That was lovely to see them suffer. After what they put us through." "That's very true Kai." "Well all you have to do…" "Is sign my life away again, all that nitty-gritty." "You got it." Semyon could only chuckle a little as he and Luka went somewhere quiet. Not long after they left, Katarina returned with Arcana. With some will power Kai managed to tear his eyes away from Arcana to look at Dante only to find he'd gone to sleep. With one hand, Kai carefully manoeuvred Dante so that Dante's head rested above his heart and both legs resting over his own. All the while, Arcana had watched how tenderly Kai handled Dante.

Arcana's eyes lit up when Semyon became visible. She launched into his arms without hesitation, giving both Semyon and Luka a shock. "Okay. This was very unexpected." "For Arcana, first impressions give enough to trust. You showed her kindness at the courts. She's playing on that knowledge." "Oh alright. Fair enough." "To be honest Semyon. That's what drew me to you. Not you to me." "Honestly?" "You weren't like the other boys despite all the hell we went through." "I did harden a few times though." "Not around me. You always settled down into that little bubble you always had around you." "That bubble was my bitbeast." "I know. Well. I'd better get this back the lords of wrath." "Oh Luka. What are you like?" "Seriously Semyon. I can't stand them." "On with ya now. Arcana's gonna be alright." "I'm sure she will. Now Arcana. I'm sure this isn't the last time we're going to meet. Not for anything bad I hope." Arcana shook her head vigorously earning her a warm smile from Luka as he left.

Time seemed to fly by after Luka left the building. Whilst Arcana took a little kip on the sofa behind Dante, Semyon went to word with Serenity about taking the girl shopping for some new clothes and other things. Serenity readily agreed on one condition. Semyon could only groan at Serenity's wish. Inviting her brothers and sister over for Christmas. Semyon was in no mood to fight so he gave in, despite the fact that he and Serenity's two brothers didn't make a good cocktail in the same room together. At around seven pm Arcana woke up to find she was in her new bed and not on the sofa where she remembered falling asleep. A soft whisper caught Arcana's attention. Snapping around she saw Semyon sitting beside her. "Hey. Are you feeling alright?" Nod. "That's okay then. I've spoken with Serenity and she's agreed to take you shopping. Sadly I'm not going along. I never go with Serenity if she's hunting for clothes. We clash."

Arcana cocked her head to side in thought until she started feeling tired again and it puzzled her. Semyon noticed Arcana's confusion so he pulled her into his arms to give Arcana some form of comfort. He could see Arcana was fighting to stay awake. "Go to sleep Arcana. It'll do you no good if you fight it. You'll be alright." Semyon could only sigh when Arcana shook her head in defiance. In the end he carried Arcana downstairs. Kai didn't bother to ask as Semyon's face said it all. Amazingly Dante was still sleeping in the same position Kai had put him in. That was until his step mother walked in and touched his shoulder, giving it a slight shake. "Huh? Mama?" "Hey. How are you feeling?" "Sick as a dog." "You'll be alright. Wait a moment. Weren't you due to go into labour next month?" "Baby wouldn't wait. Would you ya little devil. Damn near killed the pair of us."

"Bless him. I'll admit he's cute. Just like his papa." "Stop it. You'll make me blush." "I'm not keeping it." "What? Dante?" "I'm not keeping it." "Keeping what baby?" "The thing I'm carrying." "Oh. So you're?" "Yes." "Not for long. I remember getting shot of my unwanted unborn child. I had a break up with its father." "Well I don't blame you for it Kai. And just how did you do it?" "Easy enough. I did the same thing. Get pissed as a gutter rat. Though I suggested that Kai didn't starve himself like I did." "Semyon?" "Waya?" "Where have you been?" "Working over here, working over there. The usual." "Why didn't I recognise you sooner you old badger you?" "May I remind you that it has been nearly twenty years since we last worked together?" "True. It has. Sorry to say I no longer work for them." "It's alright. Serenity darling. You remember Waya don't you?"

"Hm? Oh of course. It's been a while." "Pregnant again Serenity?" "Semyon will get what's coming to him. Trust me on that." "Hey. It's your fault. You told me it was a safe time." "Do you not?" "No. Gets in the way of things." "Oh okay. Fair enough." "What about you? Any young of your own?" "Sadly not. That's why Eskobar and I adopted Dante. Neither of us could have children. It was a hard blow to both of us." "Hang on. Didn't Eskobar go to the abbey?" "I can't remember. I think he did. Why ask?" "I just remember a guy by the name of Eskobar that had his balls chopped off and replaced with false ones." "Hm. Now that you mention it. They don't feel at all meaty." "The only way I'd know is if I saw him face to face. Not that we ever got along at all. But neither did we hate each other." "You always were difficult Semyon." "Born and unfortunately raised I'm afraid Waya." "I know. You had no choice. Dante." "Hm?" "I'll see you tomorrow. Alright?" "Yeah."

At around ten pm Kai was rudely awoken by a looming knock on the front door. Oddly Krinjh was still doing his duties at the ungodly hour. He opened the door to see a cold looking Mr. Dickenson standing there in a thick fur coat. "Can I help you sir?" "Pardon my manners. I'm Stanley Dickenson. Chairman of the BBA. I'm here to see Kai." "Very well. Do come in. It's very bitter out tonight." "It definitely is young man. Are you new here? I don't seem to recognise you." "I am sir. I started just this morning." "Well you're a brave young man that's for sure. Most young folk would cower at mentioning Kai was hiring." "I'm only doing it for my father. He's very sick." "Well you have a motive. Good on you um." "Krinjh." "Strange name for a Russian lad." "It's Japanese. Not sure what it means. My mom was Japanese." "I see. Your eyes are slightly narrower than the others. How old are you?" "Eighteen sir."

Minutes later Mr.D was facing a tired and unamused Kai. He knew Kai wasn't happy to be woken up one little bit. "I'm sorry that I've come around so late Kai." "Why are you here?" "I know you would probably want to spend Christmas alone with your family but the reunion party is tomorrow. You'll have time with your family in the morning. It doesn't start until midday. A buffet is involved." "Do the other teams know?" "Yes. I told them all by phone but seeing as I was visiting a close friend of mine over here I thought I'd come and tell you personally." "Come on. I'll put you up for the night." "I heard by chance the baby came a month early." "Yeah. He nearly killed the both of us. It's only thanks to Hiro giving half a pint of his blood that I'm standing in front of you right now. I owe him my life." "Alright. Kai. Who is that white haired lad?" "He's my son. Scientifically but still. He's my flesh and blood." "What's going on?" "Go back to bed Dante. It's alright. Nothing's wrong." "Oh alright. Night."

When morning came the birds were singing a happy song full of merriment and tidings of joy. Their sweet song drew Dante out of his slumber. For a change he was in a really good mood but had no idea why. Dante didn't spare it much thought as he got ready for the day. Once Dante was done in the bathroom he slipped on a pair of blood red trousers that were tight on the hips and loose on the legs. A red shirt that looked more like a bullet-proof vest sat on top of a black jumper that clung to his muscles. A red jacket matched Dante's baggy trousers. It was long, draping down to his ankles. Despite the jacket being made out of a denim/cotton compound people would mistake it for leather. All in all it looked like a matrix jacket without the big collar. Dante decided to gel his spiky hair down for a change and tied the back into a small ponytail. Making sure no hairs were out of place Dante went to wash his hands.

Lastly, Dante slipped on a pair of black fingerless leather gloves and black army-like boots without the steel toes. The gloves had holes where his knuckles were and chromed metal between them. Oddly, Dante had gun holsters around his waist. Upon entering the living room Dante was knocked right over by Nina and Kirill on sight. "Ow! Kids." "That's aunt and uncle to you young man." "Can you help me up please? My back feels broken." "Come on you two. Let your nephew up." "That sounds so wrong." "I know. It's not our fault you're older by over ten years." "Neither mine neither." Once Dante was standing up he noticed Virgil was sitting beside Daichi in the same outfit but in blue and white. His long hair was tied at the back and bushy at the front as usual. This time when their eyes met, a rivalry burned in both green and blue. That was until Kai slapped Virgil upside the head to keep him in line. It was clear that Virgil didn't want to be there and Dante could clearly see his frustration.

Not much had happened after that apart from the giving of gifts and shockingly Virgil had a few from both Kai and Hiro. Kai knew Virgil was adamant about taking the gifts but the look in Kai's eyes warned him not to question their reasons. For one last laugh before they headed off to the party Kai held some mistletoe over Daichi and Virgil just to humiliate them both. "Oh come on. This isn't fair." "Pucker up Virgil." "No way." "Go on." "No." "I have to agree Kai. Bad pairing." "Oh you shut up. You can talk. I know who you were under it with last year. Hm?" "You dare." "Oh I would. Now come on. Don't take all day thinking about it." "I hate you." "I'm not doing it. Absolutely not." Kai smiled evilly and whispered in Virgil's ear. "Now Virgil. If you do this I'll take you to a strip club later on tonight and you can have all the pussy you want." "Sorry old man. A bribe isn't going to work." "Odd for you turn it down Virgil."

Virgil only snorted and walked away. Kai frowned in defeat but he had another idea but couldn't put it into action at the present time. Hiro knew when Kai shrugged his eyebrows at him that he was plotting something evil and he feared greatly for the victim. "Okay. Let's go. Can't have the old badger moaning we're late. Krinjh." "Sir?" "I'm giving you the rest of the day off." "But." "No buts. Katarina. Tell the others they can rest easy. They've been working hard for years. They could use a vacation." "Only for today?" "Then again on new year's Eve and new year's day." "Right away sir." "And get changed. Wear something cheerful. Krinjh. I need a word with you." Kai could see the fear in Krinjh's eyes as they left the room. "It's alright. You're not in any trouble Krinjh." "What is it my lord?" "Cut it. What's your dad doing today?" "Sitting around in a lonely room. Our relatives in China can't come over and there's nobody else he knows that's free. Why?"

Kai sighed a small sigh with closed eyes. "Come with me." "Sir?" "It's not fair on your father if he has to spend this day on his own." "But they won't let us in. Will they?" "Oh they will. They didn't stop Katarina a few months ago. I'll make sure you get in that hall. Now come on. And I want you to get changed whilst we're there too. Don't want you dressed like that at a party." "Fancy dress." "No. Formal but casual." Krinjh sighed in defeat as he grabbed his jacket whilst Kai went to tell the others to go on ahead whilst he took Krinjh to get his father. The drive was short and silent but Kai knew Krinjh was fretting greatly. "Dad? I'm home." "Krinjh?" "Come on. And keep your voice down. He's got sensitive hearing." "Alright." When Kai saw Krinjh's father his heart sank. He looked no older than Semyon, sitting a wheelchair. His hair was long Lapis and his eyes dark viridian.

Kai watched as Krinjh helped his father to stand up before handing him a pair of crutches to support himself with. Kai knew by the look in the mans' eyes he had no idea who he was. "Krinjh. Who is this man?" "Dad. This is my boss. Kai Hiwatari." "The Kai Hiwatari?" "I am sir. Fear not for I am nothing like Voltaire." "Why are you here Mr. Hiwatari? Let alone near my son." "Dad. Kai didn't want you to be sitting here on your own all day so he's taking both of us to a Christmas party. Now please. Be grateful." "Alright. I guess I was a little hard on you." "Don't worry about it. Most people would be if they found out their son was working for an older guy that doesn't swing for women. Have no fear. I won't touch Krinjh. I already have a partner and a baby." "Well congratulations I did happen to hear you were pregnant. But how?" "I went through an operation when I was only a boy. Most boys at Balkov abbey had an artificial womb inserted into them. My father and I were two of them."

Kai waited patiently as Krinjh went to help his father get changed into some decent clothes. They returned about half an hour later. The journey to the party was silent apart from a few yawns and coughs. Kai was pulled into Hiro's arms on sight. "I take it you missed me darling." "I worried more than anything." "Relax. I'm fit enough to be gallivanting around the place in a car. Anyway. This is Krinjh's father." "A pleasure to meet you sir." "As it is to meet you." "Where's Dante?" "He's um. Trying to drink Veronica under the table." "Oh boy. That won't do at all." "So long as he gets pissed." "Oh he will. If Dante is anything like me he can't really control his drink that well. And Virgil is?" "Doing what he does best." "That's being an asshole." "And a flirt." "Yeah. That one too. I'll try to keep one eye on the pair of them." "So will I." "Honey." "Hm?" "I should warn you. Your aunt and uncles are on their way here."

"Aunt and uncles?" "My brothers and sister. I haven't seen them since your father and I got married." "Because your brothers and I don't get along." "That's beside the point Semyon. Here honey. He's getting restless." "Come on Gou. Come to papa." Gou whined and groaned, opening his amethyst eyes slowly. He looked very tired. Kai nearly jumped out of his skin when Hiro sneezed behind him. "Bless you darling." "Thank you." "I'm not gonna bless you again though." "I know that. Ugh." "Here. Drink that." "Max?" "What? I'm not drinking. I have to drive. It's not fair." "We may let you have a snowball." "No thanks. You should keep an eye on Virgil. He's kinda pushing his luck with Monica right now." Why does that not surprise me?" "Where's Arcana?" "Watching Dante lose to Veronica in a drinking contest." "Oh boy." "He's having fun. Leave him." "Yeah. He needs to get hammered to lose that kid." "Kai." "What? It's not like he wants the bastard." "True."

About two hours went by and not much had happened. Dante had lost horribly to Veronica and was now unconscious from hitting his head off something. Virgil was now sitting with sore balls after Crusher stepped in between him and Monica. Kai didn't feel the least bit sorry for Virgil. The main doors soon flew open and when Semyon saw two familiar faces he folded his arms and turned around so his back was facing the large family group. Two men were at the head of the group. Both of them had Serenity's face but the shorter man had purple hair. The taller man had Serenity's hair. A woman was beside the younger man. She looked nothing much like Serenity with purple hair and blue eyes. She was the youngest of the elders. The youngest adult was about a year older than Kai with the tallest mans' every feature only his hair was short. He had a broad figure and stern posture. 'Body guard. He must be to be that broad.'

Beside him was a girl of around nineteen with lighter blue hair owning silver streaks. Her eyes were amethyst with sun yellow dots. Next in line was a younger lad about sixteen with silver hair and yellow eyes. All three seemed to be the sires of the tallest man. By the shorter man stood a woman of twenty with his every feature and a big bust that caught Kai's attention. A man that looked just like her around the same age Kai guessed was her identical twin. The next young lady was about sixteen with brown hair and grey eyes. Kai soon noticed neither of his uncles had a woman on their arm or his aunt on a mans'. Returning to look at his cousins Kai spotted a ten year old boy with his grey eyed sisters' every feature only cuter. The youngest sire of Serenity's younger brother was about four to six years of age with his looks completely only his amethyst eyes held grey dots and brown streaks in his long purple hair. The boy clung to his father desperately, pleading to be kept safe.

A warm feeling embraced Kai and Serenity when the man granted his sons' wish, holding him close in love and protection. Four boys stood behind the woman. The oldest looked to be seventeen in age with his mothers' every detail. He was quite muscular for his age. The second oldest was maroon haired green eyed. He was roughly about fourteen with a broad figure. Beside him was a purple highlighted maroon haired blue dotted green eyed boy of ten years old. Despite his age he too was a bit burly. The youngest boy was about five in age. His hair and eyes were the opposite way around to his ten year old brother. Looking closer, Kai could see a girl hiding behind the elder brothers. She was her mother through and through about eighteen years old. Semyon waited for the inevitable of Serenity launching at her brothers but silence reigned supreme as Serenity's side of the family looked right at Kai as he held Gou.

It wasn't long before Serenity finally gave in and ran towards her siblings. Both men had their arms wide open for her. "Serenity!" "Valken! Fievel! You're okay." "Of course we are. We're big boys now. Are you pregnant again?" "It was an accident Valken." "Oh alright." "Serenity?" "Come here Tsuki." "I've missed you big sis." "I've missed all of you. It's been just over twenty years." "We know. How old is he?" "Who Kai?" "Yes." "He's twenty one years old. Kirill is six and Nina is three." "How's your husband?" "He's not too bad. Can't you try to get along with Semyon?" "I'm not sure." "Look. He's nothing like his father. He hated that man til the day he was executed." "Voltaire's dead?" "Yes. Boris too. They were given the chair." "About time." "But BIOVOLT is still running." "We must shut it down." "But how do we do that Valken? They have thousands of strong young men in there." "Hey. I don't have muscle for nothing you little brat." "Valken. Be nice. He's our baby brother."

Serenity watched closely as Valken walked over to Semyon and poked him in the shoulder. Semyon gave Valken a hard side glare before turning around to face him fully. Kai passed Gou to Hiro just in case a fight kicked off. For a while there was silence between the men before Valken held his hand up for Semyon in an offer of peace and unity. Semyon looked at Serenity to see she was willing for him to bridge the gap that had always cast him separately to her brothers. Looking into Valken's eyes, Semyon eventually clashed hands with him. Kai sighed in relief along with the others. "I never thought I'd say this one day but. Welcome to the family Semyon. It seems over the years you've held your vows and protected our sister. But you still lost your son." "That wasn't my fault." "No. Anyway. How did Voltaire learn of Kai's birth?" "Tabloids." "Damned media." "Papa?" "Nina. Kirill. This is your uncle Valken." "Uncle?"

"That's right. I'm your mama's big brother." "How are your parents?" "They're on their way as we speak. I don't expect them to welcome you with open arms. They didn't with Tsuki's husband. Turns out he was a rapist and a murderer." "Dare I question about your spouse?" "She died a year or two after our youngest was born. Damn doctors gave her an overdose of medication. She was very ill, my Vera." "I'm sorry for your loss Valken. You know where we are if you need help." "What?" "I work for a company that fights against the organization that ruined not only my life, but Kai and his friends." "The blitz boys? They were in the abbey?" "Once called the Demolition Boys." "No shit?" "No shit. Arcana. Be careful." "Who is she? She's clearly not yours Semyon. Is she?" "No. I've returned to social working part time. Brings in a little extra money and another chance to get Dmitri out of a job. Bloody pervert."

Valken sighed softly as he glanced at Kai to see Hiro holding him from behind. The shock hit Valken head on and Semyon noticed. He could see his brother in law was speechless. "You've gotta be kidding me. A gay nephew?" "Yep. He was straight once, mind. Caught himself a gold digger." "Oh. Alright. That's fair enough. How old is the baby?" "Only about three days old. Isn't he cute?" "Just like his papa." "Through and through. Come on Kirill. Cheer up." "I miss Lenin." "I know son. I know." "Who's Lenin?" "A few months ago Lenin was dumped at Kai's door in a wooden box by BIOVOLT. Then a couple of months ago they took him back by force. He and Kirill were on their way back from school. They were very close." "Oh. Hey kid. Listen. Keep your chin up. I'm sure Lenin is missing you too." "Valken. He won't remember Kirill by the time he gets out. If he gets out."

"Think positive Semyon. Kai was strong enough to get out of there on his own once." "You don't understand. Lenin's a mute." "Oh." "What good is he as a blader unless he has mental connection with his bey?" "That's true. But still. You know what those sick bastards can do to a boy like that." "Indeed I do. Too well." "Papa." "Yes Kai?" "Could you hold him for a minute?" "Sure. What's up?" "Well Virgil and Dante have gotten into a fight and I'm needed to help." "Who are they?" "My scientific sons. Cloned from my DNA thirteen years ago but created to be three years younger than myself. Now I really must go. I'd love to stay and banter all afternoon but duty calls." "Go on Kai. Kick their backsides into place." "Oh I'll do more than that. Virgil!" "He's very strict." "With Virgil and Dante you have to be. They may be brothers…" "But they're also rivals. I'm proud to admit Semyon that I now think of you as my flesh and blood." "Thanks Valken."

Once Dante and Virgil were separated Kai took Gou back from Valken as Semyon had to rush over to Serenity because she'd doubled over in pain. Kai didn't look too happy to see his baby in the arms of a stranger but Kai restrained his anger. "He's a cute kid. You raise him well." "Who are you to tell me how to raise my child?" "Now Kai. Be nice." "And you are?" "Hiro Granger. Soon to be Hiwatari I assume. Kai?" "I'm not replacing my name." "There we have it." "How old are you?" "Twenty five. Does it matter?" "You're four years Kai's senior for gods' sake." "Valken. Don't make Kai angry. They're happy together so please leave them." "Are you alright?" "Yeah. Just the baby as usual." "Okay." "Is Dante alright?" "He'll be cursing when he wakes up. Virgil started a fight that Hiro and I had to finish. I can guess Virgil's off sulking." "Who hit him?" "I did. He went to hit Kai." "Oh well. Serves him right."

"Like father like son I always say." "It always comes true." "Not with Kirill." "Hey. We'll see about that." "Eh?" "It's nothing serious Valken. Kai and Semyon are drawing straws at the moment trying to determine if Kirill is gonna be gay when he grows up." "Oh. Because he was close to that Lenin kid?" "Yup. Where's Alehandro? I thought he was gonna be here today." "His mother called last night. He's caught a virus." "Oh. That's okay. So long as he's alright." "He'll be okay if he's anything like his dad." "You knew him?" "Kinda. He worked undercover at the abbey for the police. He treated my wounds when I was hurt. Night after night I remember more about him and his kindness." "So they snuck somebody in?" "Twice. I knew an undercover cop when I was at the abbey. Sad to say he was tortured and fed to the dogs." "Just like the one I knew. Only he was whipped to death then fed to the piranhas." "Piranhas?" "Yeah. Nasty little bastards. Nearly tore me to shreds."

Whilst there was nothing else to do, Valken and Fievel introduced the others to their kids. Tsuki's side stayed distant for some funny reason as if they were unwelcome. Kai obviously warmed up to the younger kids but not so much the older ones. Even the girls seemed to avoid him. Kai was feeding Gou just off from the party scene when Tsuki's youngest boy pulled on his coat. "Oh hello. You are?" "Uragaan." "Why are you so far from your mother Uragaan?" "I'm bored." "Okay. Just let me finish feeding Gou then I'll be with you." "Are you my uncle?" "I'm your second oldest cousin I think. As I'm a year younger than Gatrie. Anyway. How old are you Uragaan?" "I'm five." "That's alright. Do you ever see much of our other cousins?" "Not really. Most of them work and don't have time to play anymore. Even mama doesn't wanna play with me anymore. Since papa went away."

"I'm sure she'll come around soon enough. The grieving process can take its toll on some people. Hiro, darling." "Yeah? Oh hey. New kid." "This is my cousin Uragaan. He wants somebody to play with so I need you to take our little ankle biter for a bit okay?" "Sure thing. Dante seems to be coming around now but Arcana is keeping him quiet." "Good. Well. What do you wanna play?" "Beybattle." Kai's face dropped as soon as the word left Uragaan's mouth and Hiro could see Kai looked rather worried. "Aren't you a little young to be battling, Uragaan?" "I wanna learn." "Well it isn't wise to do it in here otherwise we'll damage the hall. Is there anything that's not too physical you wanna play?" Uragaan opened his mouth to say something when Tsuki's second oldest son walked over and dragged him away. "Shinon!" "Mom said not to wander off." "Hey. Back off. Uragaan just wanted somebody to play with." "Get the hell away from my brother you pervert."

That one insult was enough to send Kai into a straight flying rage at Shinon, punching the boy clean across the face. Semyon and Max ran right over to restrain Kai before he could do any further damage to Shinon. "How dare you?! You know nothing about me or what I went through as a child! You probably never suffered being beaten on a daily basis! Or come to think of it, 'Shinon'. Do you really know what a pervert is?!" "Go ahead. Correct me if you think I'm wrong." "Well I'll tell you anyway you pathetic weasel! Perverts go around taking young children and doing sick things to them! Things that happened to me and my closest friends! It even happened to my father! You don't know what it's like to be a victim of sick old men who want nothing but to dole out pain to younger boys and use them for their own desires! They even prey on young girls like your sister and mine! What would you do if some guy forced you to the ground and started perving on you?! You wouldn't stand a chance!"

"That's enough, Kai!" "No I'm not done yet until this brat understands how much it hurts to be compared to the very thing I was a victim of!" Without warning, Tsuki walked over calmly and slapped Shinon hard across the face in the same place Kai had punched the boy and dragged him off. Kai calmed down when Uragaan, Nina and Kirill huddled up to him. They clearly weren't afraid of Kai after the tongue lashing he'd just given Shinon. "At least you guys know better." "Kai." Said man looked up to see Tsuki heading his way. Her voice held no anger even though he'd hit a child that wasn't his own. "I'm sorry about Shinon. He's not coping well since his father went away. I don't blame you for lashing out like you did. Shinon doesn't know how hard it's been for you or any of the others that were abused. I'll see that he's punished accordingly." "I find it odd that you don't seem to mind the fact I punched Shinon clean in the face."

"Well he had to learn his lesson the hard way. As of tonight, he'll have no supper for a week." "I see you still cling to dad's old punishment." "Yup. It never stopped our Valken though." "Damn straight it didn't. Speaking of the old badger, here he comes now with mom clinging to his arm as per usual." Tsuki and Serenity rolled their eyes at Valken's comment but he wasn't wrong. A man with Tsuki's features only masculine walked in with an older twin of Serenity clinging to his arm. Semyon froze as the couple walked over to him and Serenity, dreading how he would be received. They both looked to be close to Grandpa Granger's age just a little bit younger. "Mom. Dad." "Serenity, sweetheart. How are you keeping?" "With child again, mom." "How many does this make?" "Four. This is Kirill and Nina, our youngest." "So. She's still with you then Semyon?" "Yes sir."

Serenity noticed the hostility in Semyon's voice as his fists were curled up, ready to strike. That was until Arcana flung herself at him. "Oh hey. I thought you were keeping Dante in line?" Arcana could only sigh so Semyon guessed she'd given up. "So Semyon. Who is this?" "This is Arcana. I'm her social worker until she's ready to move on with her life. Until then, she's taking shelter under Kai's wing as well as mine." "Kai? Your first born?" "Yes father. After sixteen years we've finally found him." "Is the baby his?" "Yes. Gou was born just three days ago. Hiro is the father." "What?" Serenity backed off a little at the tone of her father's voice. Even her mother backed away. "Father?" "Let me get this straight. That man is the father of Kai's child?" "Yes." "Listen old man. Whether you like me or not, Kai is your flesh and blood as much as he is mine. He and I both went through an operation as boys, the insertion of an artificial womb."

The older man couldn't believe what he was hearing until Semyon explained that he and Kai weren't the only ones with the man-made wombs inside them, pointing towards Tala and Max as they happily laughed with the White Tigers. After that, Serenity felt her father understood Semyon a little better as the old man shockingly apologised for being so rash. "Well Semyon. I'll admit this now in front of my children and grandchildren that I was wrong about you. You're a decent man by your own will. I was a fool to think you'd turn out like Voltaire." "You are forgiven. Just no more death threats okay?" "Sure. Welcome to the family. By the way. Feel free to call me dad if you wish." "Oh no thank you but cheers for the offer, Yuri. That word brings back a lot of bad memories for me now my old man is a pile of bones. That reminds me. Hiro. Where's Virgil vanished to?"

"Crap. I don't know. Virgil?!" "What?! Quit yer bellyaching old man, I'm right here." "Good. Kai. That son of yours is a nightmare." "Tell me about it. He's worse than I was at the age of fourteen. I was always after the girls when I wasn't with the team. And I nearly succeeded if some damn jock hadn't of taken my place. She was a sweet girl, never asked for much in return but love. That much I know since I spoilt her rotten half of the time until she told me to stop after about a month." "Kai? Is that you?" When Kai looked to the entrance of the hall he couldn't believe his eyes. The very girl he'd just been talking about had shown up at the most inappropriate time. She was fairly attractive with long silver hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was every mans' dream in all the right places. Kai found the words he wanted to say wouldn't come out of his mouth. "Hey. Have you forgotten me or something? Or are you still a little mad that I turned away from you?"

Hiro gave Kai's shoulder a little shake and he snapped out of his shock before walking over to his past teenage lover, a small smile on his face. "Hey, Micaiah." "So you do remember me after all." "How could I forget you?" "Ahem. Pardon me but you're taken." "Oh Kai. You haven't have you?" "I will admit that after I left Elvira I was kinda blinded by rage that I didn't think of trying to find you, Micaiah." "Oh. Used by a gold digger huh? She clearly didn't know what love is supposed to be all about." "No she didn't. Besides. I can't go back now. I have a son." "I heard. So. This fine man is the father?" "Yeah. Hiro. This is…" "I know. The very lady you were just yapping about regretfully." "Oh? You regret something Kai?" "That's not for you to know. So. What brings my past lover to Russia?" "Oh I don't know. Perhaps I might've heard you were planning to open a school and are at this moment looking for future staff."

"You're interested?" "Of course I am Kai. I graduated from university just a few days ago as a fully fledged maths teacher. I can do statistics too. Maybe a little physical education if need be. I like to keep in shape. Y'know Kai. Even after six years, I still have everything you brought me. Ulrich tried getting me to sell it but I told him no." "So. What happened to him?" "Oh he got hit by a bus thankfully. It wasn't until a year into our relationship I realised what a fool I'd been to let you slip away like that." "We all make mistakes. But you're hired." "Great." "The school won't be open for about a year or two but I can get you into one of the local schools if you like." "Or I could do private lessons." "Now there's a thought." "I've been thinking of private tutoring for foster carers who don't have time to take the kids to school." "That won't happen around here. The people are too proud unless they're rich and think their kids are too posh for school. I'm certainly not one of them."

Just seeing the smile on Micaiah's face was enough to lift Kai's spirits until somebody tapped him on the shoulder. Turning around, Kai found out too late Dante was behind him when the boy fell into his arms, out cold. "Damn it Dante. Don't do that to me. Dante? Hey. Wake up." "I think he's had a little too much to drink." "I'll take him home. Besides. I'm getting bored and Gou's getting all fussy." "Okay. I'll keep an eye on Virgil for you." "Thanks Hiro." "Kai." "Yes uncle Fievel?" "Could we come with you? The little ones are getting tired." "Sure. There's always a room for you all at my mansion. Micaiah." "Yes Kai?" "Do you have anywhere to stay? Have you thought things through thoroughly yet?" "I didn't think that far I'm afraid Kai. I jumped the gun to come here and see you." "Don't worry. You can live with me and Hiro. That's if you don't mind, darling." "Of course not."

Hours flew by after Kai and Micaiah were reunited after seven years. The party was over by about six o'clock and all the kids were shattered. Kai knew the journey home for Valken, Fievel and Tsuki would be too long for the younger children so he allowed them to take shelter under his roof for the night. Once Gou was tucked into bed, Kai could finally enjoy himself alongside Hiro. The other teams had already departed to return to their homes for the rest of December until the New Year when there would possibly be another reunion to celebrate the dawning of a new era and fresh beginnings. Micaiah seemed to get on well with most of Kai's elder male cousins, Gatrie especially. "So, Gatrie. What do you do exactly?" "Well I never thought you'd ask, dear cousin. I'm one of the main guards at the palace dome. Very rewarding job it is too. Hell even some of the up and coming rich teams hire me to watch over them." "At least you're doing well for yourself."

"What about you then Kai?" "I used to run the family business until nine months ago. It was past its time and I just couldn't cope with the long hours sapping the very life out of me day by day. I just wasn't ready for it." "So how are you going to manage a school?" "I'm not going to be alone. My friends are gonna be there too. We'll get through it together." "We wish you all the best of luck." "It's not gonna be just any old school, Gatrie." "Oh? Special needs? Disabled?" "For the abused boys that somehow got out of the abbey. I've heard by now from a few contacts that there are more places like the abbey scattered about the world, abusing young and innocent children. I've even heard that there's an all girls abbey. I'm still looking into that one and I might even consider having a girl's wing built just for them. Still. It won't just be children from the abbeys that are allowed. All kids that have had similar experiences are welcome so that they can move on in life."

"But won't most of the boys be in their teens now or just turning into adults?" "It doesn't matter. They have rights as human beings to be taught what's right and what's wrong. The age groups will be sorted out into blocks. Other than that it'll be just like going to a normal school." "But why keep the boys and girls separate?" "I know what could happen. Sexual abuse can and will happen if I put the girls in with the boys. It could even happen the other way around if the girls are strong enough to overpower somebody with the same build as Spencer here." "Too right. She'd have to be a stocky girl that's for sure." "Speaking of girls, where's Arcana vanished to?" "Probably off to bed. She looked a little tired the last I saw her." "I'm just a little concerned that's all." "Why so?" "Dante has his eyes on her and I doubt Arcana could push him away if he were to attack her."

Upstairs however, Arcana was partially asleep, looking up at the ceiling of her bedroom. Arcana felt very lost without her voice. A slight thud coming from up the hall piqued Arcana's interest so she got up and went to investigate. The bang seemed to have come from Dante's room. Arcana worried when she received no reply after knocking on Dante's door. Upon walking into the room, Arcana saw Dante lying face first on the floor. Without much thought, Arcana ran over to Dante and tried her hardest to lift him into a sitting position just as he started to come around. "Uhn. Who's there?" When Dante opened his eyes fully he had a shock to see Arcana kneeling worriedly beside him. "Arcana? What are you doing here? Ugh. No matter. Could you help me to stand up? My legs probably won't support me that well right now." Arcana nodded briskly, placing Dante's arm around her shoulder and lifted him with all her might.

Dante was only standing for about two seconds before he fell backwards onto the bed, dragging Arcana along with him. Dante was thankful for Arcana's good nature as she smiled down at him so he smiled back whilst lifting a hand to stroke Arcana's rosy cheek. "You're so beautiful, Arcana. So beautiful in fact that a punk like me doesn't deserve to have your attention. Correct me if I'm wrong, my pretty." Arcana wished she could say something in return but her voice box just wouldn't cooperate at all. In place of words, Arcana used actions to express what she wanted to say, being careful not to put her hands somewhere that could cause a few problems. Dante couldn't quite make out what Arcana was trying to tell him but that didn't matter as he wrapped his arms around Arcana's waist, pulling her a little closer. "It's okay, Arcana. Say no more. I can't understand a word of it. If only you could speak it would be so much easier on us both."

Arcana smiled a small smile before leaning down to kiss Dante until he stopped her. Arcana was rather confused as to why Dante had stopped her moving in on him and that confusion showed. "Look. Arcana. Don't take this the wrong way sweetheart but. I don't deserve you. There are better guys out there for you to choose from. I don't want to see you get hurt. Sure I have feelings for you. I'm not denying that. You can do a whole lot better than getting involved with a freak like me. I'm not normal, Arcana. Not like most guys our age. If it puts you off I'll understand. Most girls would turn their noses up at a guy who can have kids of his own without needing the help of a woman." Dante could see Arcana was questioning what he meant so he broke it down as much as he could. "I'm not really human, Arcana. I was cloned from Kai's DNA when he was eight years old. Virgil was the same."

Dante allowed Arcana to take in the first little piece of the story before he continued on. "By scientific rights, Virgil and I are Kai's sons though I always thought of him as a brother more than a father. At the age of eight, we all went through a sick operation. Arcana. I can have children growing inside of my very body. In fact. There's one inside of me right now but I don't want it. Is that wrong of me to not want my own child? I did not conceive willingly if that will help change your view. I'll understand if you walk away now, knowing the truth." Despite everything Dante had said, Arcana's feelings for him did not change a bit. 'If only he understood that I love him for who he is, not what he is. I just want to make Dante understand it's not what makes a person that matters. It's who they are by heart and soul. Sure he might not have a soul but that doesn't matter. I love him and that's not about to change for anyone or anything Dante can say.'

* * *

Aww little Gou has finally arrived.

Now Hiro has a nasty looking sword in his hands.

Hiro: You...What did you have to do that for?!

Me: do you really needs and answer? Yipes!

Hiro swings the sword, narrowly missing my jugular by a tiny hair.

Me: Here we go again. See ya later readers!

I run away to try and survive the new onslaught of an angry Granger


	9. Chapter 9

Okay, now I'm tired of being close to death. I've had Kai and Hiro locked up somewhere FAR away from me. hopefully I'll live to write another day. Anyways, on with the show!

Quick note, **"Flash back speech" flash back scene**

* * *

Chapter 9

No Matter Who You Are

It came as a surprise to Dante when Arcana showed no signs of leaving the room. Instead, she tried once again to express what she felt for him deep down inside and Dante began to understand Arcana's feelings a little better. "But. I don't understand. I'm nothing but a freak. How can you still love me after learning the truth? It's just not right. I do love you Arcana I just don't want to see you getting hurt because of what I am. Please. Move on and find somebody else to take my place. It's for the best." Arcana couldn't help but sadden as Dante faced away from her but she wasn't going to give up on him that easily. Dante was taken completely unawares when Arcana's lips met with his own. Dante didn't want to fight so he gave in to Arcana's will, letting loose his restrained feelings for her in return. It still bothered Dante as to why Arcana hadn't turned away from him.

They lay kissing for just under half an hour without any interruptions along the way. Arcana never expected to find herself half naked in Dante's bed along with him wearing only boxer shorts. Dante felt lighter now he understood why Arcana stayed with him. Her feelings ran way deeper, allowing her to see the true side to people whom cared about her dearly. "Now did you intend for this to happen, Arcana? I don't mind either way. I understand now. If there's anything I can do, just let me know okay?" Arcana nodded with a sweet smile just before she felt something creeping between her legs. "Oops. Heh. Sorry about that, Arcana. Whoa. Hey. I call rape. Take it easy." Dante hadn't expected Arcana to suddenly become sexually playful with him. It happened to be the last thing on his mind.

Dante turned the tables on Arcana, rolling her over so he was on top but that didn't stop her from biting him where she was able to reach. It didn't seem to bother Dante that Arcana was leaving little bruises all over him. "Now I never expected you to be the type to play little games like this. Guess I misjudged you. No matter. How do you wanna do it? Safe or unsafe? Either one is fine by me but I wouldn't want to ruin your future so soon." When Dante found himself without his shorts he knew Arcana's answer but he was still a little unsure about giving himself to her without taking any precautions about what could happen if they didn't play it safe. "Um. Arcana. I don't mean to sound like a coward but I think we should probably play safe right now. I mean. You can't be ready for a baby right now if you're in college…" Arcana cut Dante short, pulling him down to connect with her sharply.

Dante held himself back from crying out at the pleasurable feeling that embraced him as a whimper came from Arcana at the connection she'd forced upon herself and Dante as well. "Okay. That answered my question quite quickly. I should tell you. This is my first time doing this. I'll take it easy okay? I know you've been abused by your father in the past. I just don't understand how he could put you through all that, Arcana. Oh." Arcana pulled Dante down into a kiss to stem his cries when she suddenly found herself able to speak as Dante moved against her, his flesh as one with hers. "Dante." "Wait. You can?" "At last. Yes. I have my voice back now. You feel good, Dante." "Why thank you." "I can't believe you thought I'd turn away from you, Dante. It's not what you are that matters. I love you for who you are, not what happened to you as a child. I don't care that you're a clone. It doesn't change the way I see you as a person."

Dante made slow, gentle love to Arcana for hours on end that before either of them knew it, nobody else was awake besides them. At about one in the morning, Dante could do no more, dropping tiredly beside Arcana but she wasn't letting him take a breather that easily, reclaiming his manhood without much objection. "Damn girl. You sure are desperate aren't you?" "Well that's the price we both pay for teasing each other isn't it?" "I'll say. Oh god. I'm gonna…" "Gonna what? Plant your seed inside me? Please do." "What?" "Ever since my last abortion there's been a void in my heart that's driving me to insanity. Those lives I destroyed haunt me every night. I couldn't bring them into this world knowing the same fate awaited them once they grew up. My father was a sick old man. My mother was just as bad. The only way to fill that void in my being is to finally bring a child into this world. Dante. I want you to help me do that."

"Arcana I. I'm having problems of my own. When I'm free of this bastard growing inside me, I'll have a rift in my heart too but I would rather live with the guilt eating away at me than rush ahead and have a child with somebody I've only just started a relationship with." "Dante. Nothing will separate us. That I promise you. This creation is for the both of us, not just my aching heart. We'll get through this together." Dante opened his mouth to say something just as his seed shot out into Arcana as she moved on him with relative ease. No words were needed as Arcana released Dante and laid herself down beside him, swiftly falling victim to sleep. Dante stayed awake for a little while to watch Arcana sleeping silently beside him, a look of satisfaction on her angelic face. When Dante finally found himself fast asleep, all he could hear was Arcana's soft voice ringing in his ears, lulling him to sleep like a lullaby. Neither of them knew that Semyon poked his head in to see what was going on.

The next few days went by and no news of a another reunion reached Kai's ears or any of the others. The development of the school was due to commence in the new year whilst Kai and Hiro kept on at their college work. New years' Eve was quick to arrive and Kai was expecting a visitor with news of the suspected girls' abbey from a distant country. Over the days, Dante and Arcana grew closer to one another. Dante had even gone as far as wanting to become a reporter himself. Virgil mostly kept his distance now that Arcana was in Dante's arms rather than his. At around midday everyone was sitting in the living room when a rather stealthy individual walked in, definitely male about nineteen in age. The lad had long pale gold hair and probing silver eyes, a brown scarf covering the lower half of his cute face. He was quite nimble yet in ownership of a reasonably sized torso and muscles.

Kai recognised the boy instantly, walking over to him with a smile. The others continued to look the boy over for his sense of clothes wasn't what they'd expected. Loose pale lilac-silver trousers allowed him to move freely and swiftly whilst a tight grey muscle top allowed his muscles to show clearly. The shoes on his feet looked light enough to allow the boy to run like the wind without a sound of a whisper. Dark lilac-silver leather gloves protected him from leaving any fingerprints on the things he'd touch. "Sothe. It's been a while my sneaky little friend. How are you?" "Heh. Funny of you to care that I've been shot at, poisoned, stabbed and almost hung to death, Kai." There was no kindness in Sothe's words as Kai stood in front of him. Kai soon noticed the scars where bullets flicked by Sothe on his nimble arms and one on his cheek. "I guess it all comes as part of the job description eh?" "I didn't know what the security would be like. At Balkov abbey it was very tight."

"Well these guys don't play nicely either. Nor do the girls." "So it does exist. I've only heard rumours." "That's why you sent me into hell. Some were more forthcoming with wanting out of there but I couldn't carry all of them at once." "What were you able to find out?" "I had help seeing as men aren't allowed in. I found that out the hard way however." "Sothe. What am I going to do with you?" "Don't send me back there without backup." "Okay. Now. Tell us what you know." Kai could see Sothe was uneasy amongst so many people as the boy sat down. Seconds later Sothe was handed a calming herbal tea strangely enough. "Sugar?" "Yes sir. I hope it is to your taste." "Hm. Well you have good foresight. Thank you." "Leave." "Yes sir." "Now Sothe…" "Give me a minute. There's still a lot of stuff I need to process." "Okay. But first. That helping hand you acquired?"

"Ah yes. A fellow spy also working for somebody wishing to end abuse to children. We teamed up not long after I was nearly crucified the wrong way. Ah." "Are you alright?" "Just my hand. I'll be fine." "No. Let me look at that for you. Can't have my little snitch out of commission now can I?" "It's just a scratch alright?" "Alright. Suit yourself then." "Hn. I suggest an allegiance with this mystery freedom fighter. It will be better for you both in the long run. I'll admit that the head is a lovely woman. She warmed right up to me as a temporary aid to her top spy." "So we have the same goals?" "She's not going to the extent of having a school built but instead, a home for these abused girls until your school is ready. They're better prepared to say the least." "So. Sothe. This spy? What could they tell you?" "She's just outside. I told her to wait there and keep an eye open." "Well. I'd very much like to meet her." "I'll warn you. She's got a sharp tongue to use. I've had several lashings of it already."

Sothe returned not long after he left. A young girl was with him. She was about his age with short mocha brown hair and twitching red eyes. Her clothes were identical to Sothe's in the exact same colours. She was also fairly attractive. The look in her eyes warned Kai not to get too close. "Sir. This is Koudelka. My aid during the mission you placed upon me." "So. You say this is the guy who wants to take our girls into his school once it's built?" "Yes. Fear not. He's been abused himself so he's very understanding of the pain your girls go through." Kai noted the sarcasm in Sothe's voice and that was the thing that drove him into liking the boy but it didn't seem to bode well with Koudelka as she kicked him between the legs dead on even though he made a dash to move. Sothe sure knew how to vex this young woman. "So Koudelka. How long have you been investigating this abbey for girls?"

"About three years now. I've been a spy since the age of ten. It's not much different to the one here but the punishment is far worse. The girls are worked hard through the day and sometimes the night as well." "How long has it been running?" "Since you took Boris down the first time. Word spread out that the boys had failed so one of that freaks' associates decided to open up an abbey for girls. He didn't share Boris's views on weakness. He knew better. I need to know. Will you offer us your allegiance?" "Yes. We are both working for the greater good. Come New Year the school will be started." "One thing bothers us though." "What's that Koudelka?" "How did BIOVOLT bounce back? Both its old bosses are dead. We heard not of any heirs Boris had for the company to exchange hands into." "Wait." "Dad?" "There was one. Boris had a son. I had a few chance encounters with him." "What's his name?" "Iosif. Iosif Balkov. His mother I know not but he used to be a nice kid."

Semyon grew quiet after that. He seemed to be reliving the past so Kai left him to it regretfully. For hours Kai spoke with Sothe and Koudelka, squeezing every ounce of information out of them. Kai noticed that Sothe could hardly keep his eyes far from Koudelka but she seemed too uptight to notice Sothe's curiosity. Nobody expected Semyon to get out of his seat in rage before storming out the door. "What was that all about?" "I don't know honey. I think your father has a score to settle with somebody." "Idiot. He won't get in unnoticed." "I don't think your father cares about that Kai." "Sothe. Are you up for a run?" "Excuse me? Who here has just returned from a desolate place in Spain and risked his life whilst there to get the information you sought?" "Fine. I'll go myself." "No Kai. Semyon can handle himself." "I don't care." "Sit down, Kai. Don't make me force you to stay here. This is something Semyon has to do on his own."

Minutes later Semyon arrived at the main gates of Balkov abbey. He stopped stiff behind the wheel for memories of the past haunted him but Semyon was determined to get things straight. The fake monks inside had a sure shock when Semyon forced his way through the doors. One had the guts to face Semyon about his intrusion. "Please sir. There is no need for violence. I'm afraid visitors are not welcome at the present time. We are having some renovations done." "Don't give me that crap you good for nothing fake. I used to be here as a boy. Besides. I'm here to see Abbot Balkov. Is he about or must I relive my worst days and find him myself? I will do so if you won't tell me where that bastard is." "Sir. Please calm down. The abbot is in a meeting right now but if I can help you in any way do let me know." "Well maybe there is something. A friend of my son went missing a few months ago. I have my hunches he's here." "His name sir?" "Lenin. Mute kid."

The monk seemed unwilling to comply but just as Semyon grabbed him by the collar of his cloak, a booming voice demanding respect caught his attention. Semyon remembered it well from his childhood. "Enough of this violence. You dare violate our holy ground with your acts of hatred sir?" "Cut the crap Iosif. I know what's going on here. I want a word with you, old friend." Iosif was undoubtedly Boris's son for he looked just like the sick old man who once ran the abbey only Iosif's eyes were blue and far better looking than his father. "Semyon is it? Hm. Can't say I remember you too well. But come. If you desire to talk then that is what we shall do." "But abbot…" "It's alright. This was just a huge misunderstanding. Get back to your prayers." "Yes sir." Semyon's eyes were hard as he followed Iosif down the illusive halls of the upper abbey. Nothing had changed in his eyes.

Semyon soon found himself in an office alone with Iosif and he was far from comfortable. On the way there, a few of the staff recognized Semyon immediately, giving him looks of sickening lust to hurt him just like before. "Now then. What can I do for you good sir?" "Don't act like you don't know me, Iosif! Or have you forgotten it was you who hated his father for the things he did here?!" "Please. No need to raise your voice so loud." "Fine. If you don't remember, then let me remind you in the very place we met." Iosif had no time to stop Semyon as he stormed out the door to find the place where the boys were taken to be raped on an almost daily basis. Iosif struggled to keep up half of the time as Semyon was quick down each flight of stairs they came across. All the while, he begged Semyon to stop and turn back but it was no use. Semyon would not listen until he got through to Iosif once and for all. Memories of pain came back to Semyon when he found the room he was looking for.

The room had hardly changed apart from the fact it was clean from the blood that had been shed upon the floor. Odd looking benches lined the room in rows but Semyon's eyes focused on one bench in particular, remembering its number well. "Sir, you shouldn't be here." "Shut up Iosif. I was imprisoned here as a boy. Don't think I haven't a clue of what goes on in this room!" "Then enlighten me. What should I be remembering?" "I never thought I'd be putting myself through this much pain, coming here to put you straight Iosif. Hey you. Cock sucker." "Why you…" "Yes you remember me now don't you?" "Semyon? No. What are you doing back here you little shin breaking son of a bitch?" "I came to get a point through to your boss here. Do me one little favour." "What's that?" "Chain me to bench thirteen." "What?" "You heard me, Vlad. Chain me to bench thirteen."

Iosif had no time to move when Semyon placed himself into the correct position on the bench, chest flat on the hard metal and his hands and feet chained tightly to prevent escape. The memories were almost too much for Semyon as he put up a worthless fight against the titanium chains. "Now do you remember, Iosif? This is where we met. After I'd had the artificial womb placed inside me. Boris had you brought here to show you what he did for a living. It just so happens I was due to be raped by the regular lad but he was too beaten to do his job so instead, Boris got you to do his dirty work." "No. It can't be." "I remember it just like it was yesterday. Before you raped me, I heard you whisper in my ear that you were sorry. You didn't want to do it. I know you didn't." Iosif stood frozen in his place as Semyon's words sunk in, hitting home in several places. Iosif's face showed the shock and Vlad left the room, knowing he'd be punished for staying there too long.

**It was a normal day at Balkov abbey for the boys but for Boris, it was a special day. He'd brought his son to work to show him what would be his in time. Iosif was about thirteen at this time and quite a handsome lad he was too, unlike his vile father. Iosif didn't like what he'd seen so far. Beaten boys in cells often chained to walls. Other boys were thin as sticks, starved nearly to death. Some were even full of hatred towards everything around them. Iosif thought the nightmare was over when Boris led him into a room lined with peculiar benches. A boy about Iosif's age was chained to one with the number thirteen engraved onto it. He was fighting violently and Iosif knew the room was no safe haven. The lad on the bench had two toned grey/black hair but his eyes were unseen for he was facing a cold grey wall. The language coming from him was very disturbing. "Father? What's going on?"**

"**Well Iosif. This room is where we punish the naughty boys who don't do as they're told. This young man is due for his punishment." Boris could see the horrified look on Iosif's face as the boy chained to the bench was relieved of his trousers and boxers. The sight was rather disturbing for Iosif yet he felt a burning fire in his loins and Boris smiled at it. "Now, now Iosif. Don't get too excited there, son. I want you to punish him." "But father. I." "No buts Iosif! Get to it!" Iosif partially screamed in pain when Boris grabbed him tightly by the ear and pushed him towards the chained boy. "All you have to do is drive your loins up into him nice and hard, Iosif. Go on. Make me proud of my only son." Iosif gulped as he turned around, walking nervously towards the bench before placing one hand on the boys' back but he only fought the chains more. "Get off of me!" "Quit yer whining, Semyon. You'll enjoy it." The boy now named Semyon froze as Iosif whispered in his ear softly. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please."**

**Semyon's cry of pain was loud as Iosif forced himself into Semyon with a feeling of agony himself. Iosif was glad Boris could not see his tears as he caused Semyon so much hurt he felt like committing suicide right there. After half an hour Iosif reached his peak and surprisingly, Semyon had too as his cum shot out onto the bench. Whether it was to fool Boris into thinking he actually enjoyed being raped Iosif had no idea but he did know that his ties to this poor boy couldn't be broken easily. "Well done Iosif. You're a chip off the old block just as I hoped you'd be. Come on. I'd say you've earned yourself a drink." "Father." "What is it boy? Do not regret your actions. Others would seek to hurt you just like that if you let them." Iosif didn't answer, lying down on Semyon's wounded back as he tried to grasp hold of what he'd just done. Semyon was soon taken away and Iosif feared for him and his safety.**

**A few days went by after Iosif unwillingly raped Semyon. He couldn't stop thinking about that fateful day he was forced to commit a crime. It had been about four days when Iosif was back at the abbey. He'd stayed clear after the day he'd raped Semyon, expressing to Boris how disgusted he was with the work he did and the horrible things he put the boys through. "So then Iosif. What brings you back here my dear boy?" "Well it certainly isn't you, Boris." "You dare to address me by name, Iosif?" "You are not my father. Anyhow. I've come to see Semyon." "Oh ho. Such useless care you have for that boy. He's worthless." "I don't care! I want to see him!" "Fine. Have it your way. Vlad!" "Yes sir?" "Escort Iosif to Semyon's cell with his dinner. I'm sure he'll be awfully hungry." "Yes sir. This way Iosif. I'm shocked to see you back here dear boy. But it's good to see you're doing okay." "Shut up you pervert. Just take me to Semyon then I'll be off once I've seen him." "Suit your damn self kid."**

**Ten minutes later Iosif found himself staring into a cell, his eyes resting upon the shaking frame of none other than Semyon. Vlad opened the cell door and allowed Iosif passage into the cell before locking him in. Vlad said nothing as he left the corridor. Semyon didn't even acknowledge Iosif's presence in his cell until Iosif placed the tray down in front of him. "Hey. I came to see how you were. You probably hate me for what I did." "You. You're…Iosif?" "Yes. I didn't want to hurt you, Semyon. Really I didn't. But Boris made me." "I understand. Iosif." "Yes Semyon?" "Promise me." "Promise you what?" "Promise me that you'll never ever grow up to be like that sick bastard who calls you his son." "I won't. I promise. I've disowned him. He's no father of mine if this is what he does for a living. Since four days ago Semyon I find myself constantly thinking about you, sensing that you're gonna start feeling very sick in a couple of weeks."**

**Semyon smiled a little, his eyes shining with unshed tears. Iosif noticed that Semyon's eyes were different to one another. One eye was auburn and the other was grey like the clouds. Iosif felt his heart skip a beat when Semyon grabbed his pale hand and gave it a squeeze. "I appreciate your concern, Iosif. I really do. But there's nothing you can do for me now. There never was." "Where's your mother? Does she know you're here?" "My mother? I don't know. Father told me she died giving birth to me. I killed my own mother just by being born." "No. Don't say that. I'm sure that's not what happened. Your mom must've been a strong woman, Semyon. Maybe it was her love for you that took her away." "What about your mother then? Where's she?" "My mom died three years ago. Boris said it was an accident but I think he killed her." "He does seem the type. Uhn." "Semyon?" "I'm alright. Just my back that's all." "Oh Semyon. Please. Hold on. You can make it out of here. I know you can. Friend."**

Iosif snapped back into reality to see Semyon was still struggling to get free whilst a small crowd of teens had gathered to see what was going on. Iosif soon felt the pinch of Boris's fingers gripping his ear tightly and he walked forward, reliving the day he and Semyon met by chance. Like the last time Iosif placed a hand on his back, Semyon bolted and fought harder. "Get off of me!" Semyon's yell startled Iosif but he noticed that Semyon had his eyes closed tightly with tears falling to the once bloodstained floor. The only difference was that Vlad wasn't in the room and the burning fire once in Iosif's loins did not return in full force like it had that day. Moving up behind Semyon, Iosif leaned down to whisper in his ear softly just like he had twenty six years before. "I'm sorry. Forgive me. Please." With those words said, Iosif slammed himself against Semyon as if to repeat the process of raping him only they did not connect completely.

Iosif laid on top of Semyon for a little while as the crowd moved off to return to their training routines or whatever they were due for. Iosif was glad the boys had left for the tears he'd held back fell alongside Semyon's tears of remembrance. "Oh, Semyon. I'm sorry, my friend." "So. You finally remember me now huh? Now I've had myself chained to the same bench we met on." "I. After that day when I promised you, I was taken deep into the dark recesses of the abbey and abused just like you. Boris didn't take well to being disowned by me." "Iosif." "Yes Semyon?" "Can you unchain me now? My arms hurt." "Sure. I'll admit. Years ago I didn't find this position comfortable." "I still don't. I never will. Okay. Let me up." "I'm comfy." "I can't breathe. You're crushing me." "Oh. Why are you here Semyon if it pains you so much to remember what happened?" "What's wrong with you?! You promised me you'd never do this! You promised, Iosif! And you've gone back on your word! Traitor!"

When Semyon least expected it, Iosif's fist collided with his cheek with so much force he was thrown back onto bench thirteen, facing Iosif as he glared angrily at him. "This is your fault! If I hadn't of met you I wouldn't have been abused the way I was! I knew from that day it was my destiny to continue what my father started! Because of guys like you!" "Because of paedophiles like Boris, men my age are still scared of going to god damn sleep! Fearing for their miserable lives that what happened was about to come! You were right Iosif! I did fall ill two weeks after you raped me!" "Does it look like I give a shit about what happened to you since I was being beaten about like some fucking Flossie?!" "God damn it Iosif you promised me you'd never do this! I don't care if you have no feelings for me anymore! I'll tell you why I was sick! I was carrying your baby, Iosif! Your god damn child was growing inside of me!"

Iosif stepped back a little but he was still enraged. Semyon caught Iosif's shaking fist when he launched into an attack. Once Semyon secured Iosif's other hand he stared into his blue eyes that brimmed with anger and frustration. "Then where the fuck is that child now Semyon?! Tell me! Where is he?!" "I lost it! I knew that no matter what I did, our baby would not make it out of this place alive so I had my bitbeast sneak alcohol in to me so I could force the abortion upon myself! Dranzer was very concerned! She begged me not to torture myself but I went ahead anyway! I remember you came by one day to see me again but you looked fine from where I was curled up in the corner, thin as a fucking twig! I know that child was yours because I wasn't raped again for months whilst those sick bastards waited and waited to see if I grew bigger!" "So that's why I was beaten is it?! Because you forced yourself into losing 'OUR' child?!" "Yes that's right! Now you know how I felt for most of my life!"

Semyon knew when Iosif fell to his knees that the man was broken now he knew the truth behind the abuse. For some reason, Semyon pitied Iosif for it was mostly his fault that he'd been abused in the first place. Iosif's tears were falling thick and fast down his wrinkling cheeks, his blue eyes closed tightly. "Come, Iosif. Lets make it right." "What?!" "Since I lost our child, there's been a void inside of me. I must fill that void soon. But I want you to do something for me in return if I give you the child I lost." "Name your price, Semyon." "Stop this madness. World domination is not coming. Even girls are suffering now. Do you have a wife?" "Yes." "Children who are blind to the work you do?" "Two sons and a beautiful daughter." "If you want what's best for your family, Iosif you'll shut this place down. Otherwise I'll be forced into ruining you again. Don't make me do it. Please. I never wanted you to get hurt. Forgive me. I'm sorry."

Iosif took to his feet, tears still streaming down his aging cheeks as he walked slowly towards Semyon. "You'd do that Semyon? For a traitor?" "If that's what it takes to end this nightmare. I'll do anything to set these boys free. But before I go, Iosif. I want to see Lenin." "Lenin?" "The boy you had ditched on my sons' doorstep half dead in a wooden box then heartlessly stolen from my youngest sons' arms." "I know the boy you speak of. Very well. What about Serenity? What will she say about this?" "I'm sure that Serenity knows and has known since the day we found Kai that I've been hurting so badly for twenty six years about what I did to our child. Before that day, Serenity never knew I had this abomination of an experiment inside me. I'll explain everything to her. You should warn your wife about this too. Don't leave her in the dark. I am no Flossie, mind. Remember that. I just want to make things right again." "How shall we do it?" "Like the first time. But I'll be open today."

An hour went by after Semyon took the risk of giving himself to Iosif to bridge the gap that had formed between them. Iosif had been happy to see Semyon enjoying him so much more than the first time he'd unwillingly taken him for the sick pleasure of Boris's desires. Once Semyon was sturdy on his feet, Iosif took him to see Lenin, explaining that the silent boy had befriended one of the more fearful boys and protected him from harm. When Lenin saw Semyon, his eyes lit up straight away as he ran to the bars to greet him in a hug. "Lenin! Thank god you're okay. Kirill's worried sick about you as we all are." "You cannot take him, Semyon." "Why not? You have no use for Lenin. He can't talk." "It was not part of the deal. I'm sorry. Maybe once the abbey is closed I'll consider letting you have him. You have ten minutes so no funny business. I take my leave. Show yourself out seeing as you know the way." "Iosif. Don't be a stranger." "Hn."

Once Iosif was gone, Lenin let his cheerful side out with no guards in sight to see him smiling. "Hey. I sure wish there was a way to get you out without causing a scene. We're all missing you Lenin. So. Who's your new little friend? It's alright. You can come out. I was in here as a boy myself. I know how wrong you're treated. Improvements have been made but. I still don't agree with abuse to children." "Lenin? Who is this?" Semyon watched with a smile as Lenin wrote something down on a piece of paper, his tongue sticking out as he did so. That was one thing Semyon missed about the boy. He was sure that Lenin would be forced into growing out of it. "You a nice person?" "Yes. Very nice person. I've made a little deal with Iosif seeing as we know each other quite well. If he shuts this place down, you and Lenin can go live with my son Kai. He was abused here too. What's your name?" "It's…Rikku. Sir." "Alright. I'm Semyon."

At the mansion, Kai was still fearing for Semyon's safety and Serenity joined him after an hour of Semyon being gone. Kai paced up and down the room, wanting to go and aid his father but Spencer always threatened to tie him up if he went near the door. Sothe on the other hand had been shown to a room for him to stay in during his visit to the mansion. Koudelka was also given a room of her own. Sothe was just lying on his bed in only his trousers when there was a knock on the door, snapping him out of the daydream he was having. Sothe didn't expect to see Koudelka outside, bolting behind the door in shock. "Well Sothe. Very unprepared of you." "What do you want woman?" "Oh nothing. Just wanted to see if your hand was okay after it nearly got broken." "Oh. It's fine. Would you like to come in?" Koudelka noticed how Sothe stuttered but she accepted his offer.

Before Sothe could move to put a shirt on, Koudelka stroked his athletic six-pack gently as it rippled under her fingers. Sothe noticed that something was off about Koudelka now they were alone. Back in Spain he'd found Koudelka very attractive but hard to work with due to her bad nature that had been unexpected on Sothe's part but now she was calm and cool with being close to him in his domain. "Can I get you a drink of water or anything?" "No thank you. I care not too much for water on its own." "A cup of tea maybe? I have a kettle in here." "No thanks. You are the only thing I want, Sothe." "Run that report by me again Koudelka?" "I said, you are the only thing I want, Sothe." Sothe's knees went weak but Koudelka was able to catch Sothe before he could hit the floor. Koudelka had very little trouble getting Sothe onto his bed. "Uhn." "Wake up Sothe." "This can't be happening. Can it?" "Yup." "But you always push me away. Koudelka. I love you. And it just killed me to say that."

Koudelka smiled whilst sitting beside Sothe on the bed, placing his head on her lap as he started to come around from passing out. Koudelka couldn't help but smile as Sothe rolled over and snuggled up to her, a clear sign that he was very lonely on the inside just like she was. "Koudelka." "Hush now Sothe. You've had quite a shock." "I'm dreaming, aren't I? This isn't real. I know it isn't. You're heartless." "If I was heartless, Sothe, my heart would not ache for you. You're a handsome spy. You really are. It's just that I have a reputation to upkeep. I hope you understand that I've been hurt in the past." "I've had worse." "Sothe?" "I was treated poorly as a child. That's why when I got free from the place I was held, I trained as a spy for a comrade in arms should he need somebody quick on their feet that he could trust. Kai and I go way back. He just doesn't know I trained for him and his needs."

When Koudelka stroked Sothe's face she could swear he nearly purred at her touch like a pleased cat, eyes closed and enjoying the attention. 'Silly. I've never heard a person purr before in my life.' A groan from Sothe caught Koudelka's attention as he shuffled to get comfortable. "What's the matter Sothe? Are you feeling okay?" "I have a problem." "What was that? Speak up." "I have problem." "For god's sake man. Just spit it out already." "Fine. I've got an erection okay?!" "Not that loud you idiot." "That was hardly a yell, Koudelka. Besides. It's your fault I'm even hard." "Oh I'm sorry for being such a tease." "I." "What is it now?" "I um er." "Sothe. It's alright if you're still innocent." "You don't mind?" "No. Not at all. You just sit back and relax. Let me handle things." "But…" "No buts. It's alright, Sothe. Don't be scared." Before Sothe knew it he was flat on his back butt naked with a condom on his cock, Koudelka hovering over him with a smile.

Sothe nearly shot up in shock when Koudelka connected with him. He was so inexperienced that he didn't notice Koudelka wasn't bleeding. Sothe didn't bother making any objections about the way Koudelka was riding him, letting her do all the work like he was told to. It wasn't hard to see Koudelka was enjoying herself as she kept her moans to as low a volume that only Sothe could hear. It took about an hour for Koudelka to start growing tired. Not that it mattered for Sothe reached the end of his peak as had Koudelka. "Oh, Sothe. That was wonderful." "I could say more but. You've winded me." "Oh. I'm sorry. Did I push too hard on your chest?" "Maybe a little. I'll be alright. Don't you worry about that. So. What now Koudelka? Are you just going to shut me out now you've taken my virginity from me? Or are we going to keep this train rolling?" "What do you take me for Sothe? A Flossie?" "No I just. Forget it."

Koudelka lay sleeping only ten minutes later whilst Sothe was in the shower to freshen himself up. It wasn't long before Koudelka walked into the bathroom and knocked on the glass, scaring Sothe out of his skin and on his back after slipping on the bar of soap he dropped. "Y'know Sothe. For a spy you're pretty jumpy." "Fuck you. What d'ya want now? You've already fucked me senseless." "Hmph. So much for being all sweet and generous. I wanted to join you. Is that too much to ask? I really do stink after all that hard work I did with you." "Oh alright." "Sothe?! Are you alright?!" "I'm fine! Just slipped on a bar of soap is all!" "You idiot! What will I ever do with you?" "Leave me to get clean in peace is what you can do old man!" "Alright. Come on down soon. Don't be a stranger." "Fine!" Silence soon fell as Sothe continued to clean himself. That was until Koudelka walked into the shower and grabbed him by the cock. Sothe didn't bother reacting to Koudelka's plea.

By the time Sothe and Koudelka got downstairs, Semyon had returned looking a little better than he had a few hours before. Kai immediately gave Semyon a royal telling off for going into a forbidden building until he was put in his place about the things that took place there. "So. Iosif turned back on his word huh?" "That's the gist of it." "You mentioned that bastard you were carrying was?" "Yes. You're quick to put two and two together." "I should be. You didn't do anything bad did you?" "I made a little deal. Though it's not for you to hear I'm afraid Kai. This is between me and Iosif. But darling. I need to talk to you alright?" "Of course honey. Anything." "And Kirill. Whilst I was there I found a certain young man you're missing." "Lenin's okay?!" "From what I could see. Sadly I couldn't take him. It wasn't part of the deal. But. If all goes to plan he'll be coming back." "Really?" "Yep. Daddy had a few words with somebody he knows."

Kirill's eyes lit up but Kai knew Semyon had a trick up his sleeve, or rather, in his womb. Kirill was surprised further when Semyon pulled out a moonstone pendant and a handwritten letter. "Papa?" "Lenin wanted you to hold onto this until you meet again. And a letter he wrote just for you. He apparently had a feeling I was stopping by. From what I could see, Lenin is taking the daily treatment in his stride with a new friend to look after. He's a very shy boy." "It says here that he can't leave Rikku on his own." "Indeed. He's not good with people to be honest. He has understandable trust issues. Don't worry. Lenin hasn't replaced you. Besides. In a place like that you need to have trusting friends. That's where I met Luka." "And when we all stuck together. Sothe. Aren't you a little close for your own good?" The said spy only glanced at Koudelka from the corner of his eye but she didn't seem to acknowledge him there.

When Sothe tried to wrap his arms around Koudelka, the nails came out right across Sothe's already bullet skimmed cheek, giving him a massive shock but Kai wasn't standing for Sothe getting attacked for no relative reason, rising to his feet instantly, his hand connecting with Koudelka's cheek. In a snap Kai had Sothe in his arms shaking badly as he held back tears. He seemed to be extremely sensitive. "What the hell was that for huh? All Sothe wanted to do was hold you and you whip your god damn nails out?" "I have…" "Fuck your god damn reputation. I have one too but does it look like I give a damn right now? I'll let you in on something, Koudelka. Sothe also went to the same abbey I went to and even then he was very sensitive. Most of the boys mocked Sothe endlessly because of his feelings that could be easily hurt. Until I came along and sheltered him. After we shut BIOVOLT down for the first time I snuck back into the abbey and got Sothe out of there before the authorities could put him through more trauma."

Kai paused for a second to stroke Sothe's hair as the boy wept into his chest. "Furthermore, I know why Sothe went to train as a spy. To repay me for the kindness I gave him for no reason." "But wouldn't Sothe have been better off if the authorities took him in?" "No!" "It's alright. Guys. Sothe doesn't bode well with people trying to mess with his mind. Unlike most kids at the abbey, Sothe was mostly abused mentally day and night. I'm surprised he's able to sleep at all anymore. That doesn't mean to say however that Sothe didn't have his share of the other abuse. In fact, most of the older boys would target Sothe first and work their way up the food chain to the boys of my stature. Yes. Rich boys other than me were stolen too." "That's terrible." "In all honesty, I still have contact with one of them. He can be a prick at times but he's mostly like the rest of us."

Nobody said a word as Koudelka stormed off out into the cold streets. Kai paid no real attention to her, more concerned about Sothe than anything else. "Hey. Come on. Stop this. What were we taught years ago that we now apply to the right situations?" "Tears are a useless waste of time. Pain is the enemy." "Good lad. Just remember that when the time is right and you'll be okay." "But I." "Sothe. There is nothing wrong with being in love but I think you can do better than her." "I can't." "Yes you can." "It's the way she is. I have to accept that." "You only have to accept the fact that she's not right for you, Sothe. Trust me." "You're one to judge I suppose? It only took one woman to throw you off balance." "Hey. I was enraged from being used. Don't use my life as an example." "Well stop using mine to make people feel sorry for me!" "Pardon me for caring then! Ever since you were five years old I've watched out for you, nursed you when you were sick!"

"I'm not a child anymore!" "I don't care. Nothing will stop me from keeping an eye open for your safety." Sothe soon pushed Kai away and set out to pursue Koudelka. Kai could only sigh at Sothe's hopeless determination. "Gee. He's really strung." "Hn. She plucked him. That no good little…argh. I should've seen it sooner god damn it." "Plucked? Oh. I get it. She's not coming back is she?" "Not for a while that's for sure. Koudelka needs to get over the past and start seeing what's really in front of her. There's more to her that meets the eye. I know it." "Shouldn't you call her boss and see why she's that why and express how cold she's been?" "I suppose I should. If Sothe isn't back in an hour I'm going after him. He's not just a friend to me." "So Sothe's like a son to you?" "I've pretty much cared for him like a father and that's not about to change. Whether Sothe likes it or not he's staying here with us. Until he's ready."

Two hours went by after Sothe stormed off to find Koudelka and Kai became worried. He'd lost track of the time whilst doing some of his college work with Hiro. Alarm bells rang in Kai's head as he ran to the garage, jumping into a VW Turin. Kai scoured the streets with his eyes, not missing a single detail but he could not see Sothe anywhere. When Kai started asking around, only two people had seen Sothe heading to a rough part of town so Kai wasted no time and headed there right away. Twenty minutes later Kai found Sothe inside an abandoned building, curled up next to a fire he'd lit. "Sothe?" "This is where I used to live. Before I was taken from my parents. They're not here anymore, Kai. I have nothing." "Sothe. You have me. I'll never leave you until my time on earth is done. So. This was your house?" "Yeah. All I have of my parents is a photo." "Would you like to find them, Sothe?"

"It's too late. They've probably moved on and had another child or died." "No. It's not too late. There's still hope. Come on. Let's go home and look them up on the computer." "You'd do that for me?" "Sothe. I would do anything for you. You're like a son to me now. If we can't find your parents then you'll stay with me until you're ready to move on with your life. Is that alright? Being independent will only get you killed right now." "Okay Kai. I'm sorry I yelled at you." "I'm used to it. Let's go home." "She's not coming back is she?" "No. I don't think she is. This is going to sound harsh Sothe but. Koudelka used you to get what she wanted." "Her words sounded so true. Why did she do that to me?" "I don't know. Some women can be picky. Are you that desperate to find a lover, Sothe?" "I don't wanna be alone anymore." "I know. Tell you what. My cousin Ilyana is looking for a partner. You'd like her. She's a beautiful girl. Now lets go home, Sothe."

When Kai and Sothe got back to the mansion everyone was glad to see Sothe looking better just a little cold. Kai told Sothe to wait in the living room whilst he made a few calls. First off, he called Koudelka's boss. ("Good evening, this is Lethe speaking how can I help you?") "Good evening ma'am. This is Kai Hiwatari." ("Well hello. I was wondering if Koudelka dropped my card off with you. How is Sothe doing? He seemed a little detached when I last saw him.") "I need to talk to you about Koudelka actually." ("Oh no. She's done it again. I bet Sothe was innocent too. Wasn't he?") "Yes. He's a bit better now but still hurting over Koudelka. Is she always that cold?" ("When Koudelka was little, about five years old, her parents died a tragic death and her brother left her to suffer. He was about thirteen. Since then, Koudelka has never trusted men. He was supposed to look after her.")

"That's bad." ("Very. Furthermore when Koudelka entered my care at the age of fourteen she tried dating a sweet young man. I quite adored him but Koudelka wasn't satisfied. She's always played the game safely but never fairly. I tried asking her what had happened but Koudelka only glared at me saying it was none of my business. I've tried to change her, Kai. I really have. But that girl is hard to talk to. Where is she now?") "I don't know. She walked out after I gave her a royal telling off for whipping her nails out on Sothe when he went to hold her. It'll take a while for Sothe to get over Koudelka completely but I'll do what I can." ("He's a sweet boy. Chatting me up he was when I was giving him a briefing of his mission with Koudelka. I was careful not to upset him. I know Sothe is extremely sensitive.") "At least he was having fun. I'm hoping my cousin will take him on. She turned her nose up at me. And hell I'm one of the sexiest ex-bladers alive." ("I know you are Kai.")

About two hours later Kai was done on the phone to both Lethe and Ilyana so he returned to the living room only to find Sothe had fallen asleep on Serenity. Kai guessed the poor spy had cried himself to sleep. "Poor little fucker. Koudelka had better not show her face in front of me for a long time." "Or me. I don't know how she could be so heartless." "Oh I know why. Lethe told me the full damn tale." "Well?" "When Koudelka was five years old, her parents died and her thirteen year old brother left her to survive alone. It was his duty to protect Koudelka but he was having none of that burden. Ever since that day, Koudelka has hated men with a passion. Not long after Koudelka entered Lethe's care, she dated a guy but ended up using him the same way she used Sothe. And apparently, this young man was trying his luck with Lethe, chatting her up the little sod." "Bless him." "Ilyana's on her way over."

"Oh?" "I've called her in for a hand with this young man. See if they get along." "They should do. Ilyana's not as cruel as Koudelka." "Hey buddy. Wake up. We've got searching to do." Sothe showed no signs of waking so Kai held his nose and he was up like a rocket. "What was that for?!" "We have a search to do young man. Come on. I'll get ya something to numb the pain." Once Sothe was sitting by Kai's computer, Kai poured them both a small glass of whisky. "There we go. Don't drink it too fast. You need to stay sober for a little while." "Okay. Kai." "Yes?" "Do you think we'll find them?" "I don't know. But I promise you that I'll take good care of you Sothe. You know I will." Sothe smiled as Kai turned the computer on and grabbed himself a chair to sit on. Within five minutes Kai had a search engine up for finding relatives. "Okay Sothe. I need you to put that picture into the scanner so the computer can find your parents. It's not always 100% accurate so be patient."

Once the picture was scanned Kai and Sothe scoured through the results that were found, over one hundred of them. After one careful hour of scouring the results, they found the right family. Kai could see that Sothe got his looks from his father. They were identical in every way minus the eyes for the silver came from Sothe's mother. "It's them. We found them." "Yeah. I guess we did. Now all I need to do is get you to call them up." "No. I can't. Please. Don't make me talk to them." "Okay. I'll speak on your behalf. I'll try and get them to come and see you as well." "Okay." "Don't worry. No matter what happens, you always have a room here with us." Sothe felt words were not needed as he sipped at his glass of whisky so Kai set about calling the boys' parents. Kai dreaded what kind of response he would get from them or what they would say about Sothe still being alive.

After three to four rings, somebody picked up the phone, definitely female. ("Hello? This is Gebeya Previnsky speaking.") "Yes, Mrs. Previnsky. I was wondering if you had a son called Sothe that went missing fourteen years ago?" ("How do you know that?") "He's sitting right beside me." ("It can't be our Sothe. He died years ago.") "No. There's no mistaking it. I've looked your picture over a hundred times on a relative search engine and Sothe looks just like your husband. Why don't you come over and see for yourself. I can let you be the judge. If you don't want Sothe back, he shall stay with me." ("Very well. Your name sir?") "Kai Hiwatari. I assume you know the address of my residence?" ("Yes I do. We'll be there within the hour, Kai.") The line suddenly went dead so he guessed Gebeya had ended the call. "Well. I suggest you look right as rain. They'll be here within the hour." "But." "No buts. Smart but casual. You can still wear your scarf just show your face okay?" "Alright."

Within half an hour Kai had Sothe in a pair of smart white jeans he'd never worn with a tight aqua blue t-shirt. Smart beige trainers sat on Sothe's feet whilst his hair was neatly tied into a ponytail. Looking into the mirror, Sothe felt like he was five years old again but none of that youth seemed to give him the energy to bounce around like an idiot. Kai could tell Sothe was nervous. That was easy to see. Sothe's scarf bellowed behind him as he walked beside Kai to reach the living room. By the time they got there, Ilyana had arrived. Sothe was nearly off like a rocket if Kai didn't have sharp reflexes to catch him in time. "Now, now. Don't be shy. She's not going to bite." "No!" "Come on. Sit down." "Let me go!" "Kai. Don't force him for heavens' sake." "Sorry dad. I can't comply with that. He has visitors coming." "Oh?" "His parents." "You work too fast my boy. I can't keep up." "Get a little younger then." "Cocky little git."

Roughly twenty minutes after Kai got Sothe to sit down; there was a knock at the door. Kai answered it to see a man there, identical to Sothe only with brown eyes. A woman stood by him whom Kai guessed was Gebeya. She had very long tranquil blue hair and Sothe's silver eyes. Between them stood a younger boy. He was around thirteen years old completely like Sothe only with the hair of their mother and eyes of their father. "Gebeya I assume?" "Indeed. This is my husband Obirich and our son, Nassion." "So. Mr. Hiwatari. Gebeya tells me you claim to have our son in your care?" "Not quite in my care for the moment but yes. Sothe is taking shelter here. Do come in. It's awfully cold outside today." When Kai entered the living room, clouds of kicked up dust led a trail out of the room and Sothe wasn't in sight. "If you'll just excuse me. I'll have to go and catch him." "Take your time." With one last nod, Kai shot off down the hall after Sothe. Luckily for him, Sothe had just hit a dead end.

The second Sothe laid eyes on his parents he bolted behind Kai for safety whilst Kai had him cuffed to his wrist. Nobody said a word as Gebeya and Obirich stared at Sothe with critical eyes. Kai knew the verdict wasn't going well. "So. Is he your missing son or not." "I will admit. He is our son but no longer a part of our lives. Keep him." "Father." "What Nassion?" "That's not fair. Don't pick between us. Sothe came first." "Sothe died first." "Don't you even care about what he's been through?!" "No. We don't." "Some god damn parents you are. I shall not stop Nassion coming to visit Sothe but you two are no longer welcome if you have no compassion for your own flesh and blood. Get off of my property before I force you out at gunpoint." "Come on Nassion." "You go on ahead. I'll catch up." "Now Nassion!" "Go on. Just go." "Sothe." "Forget about me. I don't exist anymore. I never did to begin with. Hell knows how I could ever call you my parents!"

Kai had no chance to say anything as Sothe slipped free and vanished instantly. Nassion looked heartbroken but Gebeya and Obirich dragged the boy along with them before Kai held true to his word and grabbed a gun from his collection on the wall. Nobody said a word as Kai stood fuming; his eyes fixed on the door until his worry for Sothe sent him into override. Kai ran up the stairs as fast as his legs would carry him but he stopped outside Sothe's door, listening to the sound of the sensitive young spy crying his broken heart out. When Kai entered the room, Sothe vanished under the covers. "I know. This was all just a big mistake. Look. They don't deserve you if that's the way they've gotten over you so easily. I promised that I would look after you, Sothe and I will hold to it. You're taking the Hiwatari name if you like it or not. You deserve it." "Kai." "Yes?" "Leave me to be alone. Please." "Alright. I understand."

The rest of the day went by after Sothe's parents rejected him. Kai had worried as Sothe didn't come down for tea or anything else but he knew the boy needed time. Rejection was a hard thing to cope with for one with a sensitive heart. Sothe stood out on his balcony that night in only his usual trousers, the wind carrying Sothe's long hair on its wings. Sothe was too busy stargazing to hear Ilyana entering the room after knocking. Sothe's back grew straight and rigid as Ilyana's breasts pressed against the back of his neck. "It's alright. I'm not going to bite, Sothe." "Could you back off a bit please?" "Of course." "What are you doing here?" "I wanted to see if you were okay Sothe. Is it a crime for somebody to worry about another person?" "Depends on the people, Ilyana." "Look. I'm not like that little Flossie who took you to bed." "And I'm supposed to believe that? Have you ever been used the way I have?" "No. But I know it hurts."

Sothe turned around to look up into Ilyana's yellow dotted amethyst eyes to search for lies but he found none. Sothe was a little ashamed to be shorter than a woman to say the least. "Quite small aren't you Sothe? That doesn't matter though. You're handsome enough without the height." "Get to the point woman." "Don't be so harsh. Kai was right. I do like you. And I'd like to get to know the real you, Sothe. Or am I not permitted further than friendship? I want to take your pain away, Sothe. If you'll just let me. Forget about her. She's nothing." Ilyana felt helpless as Sothe hung his head low, tears falling once again. Sothe soon found himself crying into Ilyana's breasts as she rubbed his quivering back. "Come on. Enough tears. You need to get some sleep." "Ilyana." "Yes." "I." "It's okay. If you want me to stay then I will. Do you want me dressed or naked? Either is fine on me." "Whichever you prefer." "Alright. Naked it is then. You'll like me. I know you will. You just need to let yourself go."

The next morning Sothe woke up to find he was still snuggled up to Ilyana, his hand on her breast. Not remembering what had happened overnight, Sothe bolted and fell out of the bed. Ilyana woke up when she heard a bang. "Oh. Good morning. You were good last night Sothe." "What?" "Amnesia. You made love to me last night. I really didn't expect it." "Sorry." "It's alright. I enjoyed it. Most of all I was pleased to see you playing safe." "I just." "I know. You did it out of respect for me and my wellbeing. It's sweet. So. Are we going to keep this up? Or are you not interested." "Ilyana I." "I see. I'll leave you be, Sothe." Just before Ilyana got to the door, Sothe grabbed her wrist. Looking into Sothe's eyes, Ilyana could see he was begging her not to leave. Ilyana opened her mouth to say something but Sothe used that opening to kiss her. Sothe relaxed when Ilyana's arms wound themselves around him.

When Sothe let Ilyana go, she pushed him to the bed playfully and nipped at his neck. Ilyana was a little worried when Sothe's eyes rolled up into his head. "Ugh. Not again." "Don't worry. I'll be nice to him. I'm puzzled as to what got you horny." "She's right on top of me." "Oh Sothe." "What is it?" "Sothe I love you." "I love you too, Ilyana. Now don't be shy." "Cheeky little sod. I said that to you last night when you were a little nervous about fondling me." "Well I'm not afraid anymore. Ilyana. You've made a man out of me." "I'm glad to hear it Sothe." "Ilyana." "Yes Sothe? What is it my little spy?" "I know it's a little soon but. Will you marry me?" Ilyana didn't know what to say when Sothe got down onto one knee and took her hand in his larger one. Neither of them expected Valken to knock and enter. "What the hell?" "Father. Could you leave us for a moment please? Or maybe a few hours." "Okay darling. You be careful now." "I will. You know me better than that daddy."

* * *

Here we are at the end of chapter nine at last. I'll be seeing you all next time. If my ramblings are annoying any of you, please feel free to tell me (Politely!) and I shall stop.


	10. Chapter 10

Hooray! The New Year is here! more torture to come folks!

Have at it!

* * *

Chapter 10

New Resolutions

The New Year had finally dawned and everyone started a new leaf in life. The construction of the school had begun and Kai found himself quite anxious for it to be finished. Sothe and Ilyana were now an official couple although Ilyana had declined Sothe's proposal. It was about three weeks into the new era that Kai noticed some changes in Semyon. One change was that he'd started gaining weight and growing lethargic. Kai had demanded answers that Semyon just wouldn't give. On the 25th January Kai was organising a surprise birthday party for Sothe as he'd seemed rather down of late. Not even Ilyana could cheer him up. The air was cold outside as Sothe stood on his bedroom balcony. Sothe had no idea why he was suddenly thinking of Koudelka so much more than he wanted to. Sothe wanted to forget about Koudelka completely but his heart would not give over.

When Sothe least expected it, Katarina walked in with a letter in hand. "Good morning Sothe. How are you feeling?" "The same as always. What brings you up here?" "A letter just came for you." "Oh. Thanks. You may go." "Very well. Enjoy your day Sothe." "I can try." Katarina smiled before walking away. Once she was gone, Sothe read the letter sent to him. Once Sothe finished reading he sighed. Somebody wanted him to meet them in red square. Sothe decided to go seeing as he had to meet Ilyana soon in red square, finding something warm to wear. "Hey. Where are you going Sothe?" "Out for a while. I have to meet Ilyana soon." "Oh okay then. You be careful." "I will." "Don't forget your wallet." "I won't." With no further delays Sothe walked out the door before sprinting off.

When Sothe arrived at red square he looked around and the place was practically dead. After ten minutes of waiting, Sothe saw somebody walking towards him. He growled at seeing the familiar brown scarf of Koudelka. "Sothe?" "What do you want man eater?" "I just wanted to see you Sothe. There's something I need to tell you." "What's that then? You don't give a damn about how I felt when you left me heartbroken? Or how much it hurt me to find out you just used me to get what you wanted?" "No, Sothe. It's different to all of that. I was wrong to hurt you that way. I know that now it's too late to really make amends for my sins but. I just feel that it's the right thing to do, letting you know…" "Letting me know what?" "Sothe. I'm carrying your baby." Sothe stepped back in shock, his eyes wide and mouth agape at the tears that welled up in Koudelka's red eyes.

Sothe snapped out of the shock just in time to hear Ilyana calling him. Koudelka gulped as Sothe glared at her. "So be it. Raise a bastard. It's no child of mine if that's the way you're going to treat me all the time. Besides. I'm not single anymore." "Sothe!" "Coming darling! I'll be there in just a minute!" "But Sothe. It's your child. Don't you care about that?" "No. To me, Koudelka. You never existed. Our love never breathed air. I'll leave you to your life. Have fun in finding a guy who tolerates being treated like a piece of paper blowing in the wind. Goodbye." "Sothe." "Oh so now you wanna cry? Well go ahead. I have no pity for you. It's your fault you're in that situation. Not mine." Koudelka watched as Sothe walked away, her tears falling to the ground. Sothe however had no regrets about what he'd said. He felt lighter now he'd gotten the anger out of his system. "Hey. Who was that?" "Just somebody I've worked with. Come on. Let's go for a meal eh?" "Oh Sothe. You're so sweet."

Sothe spent hours with Ilyana, going shopping and having a good laugh, really showing a feminine side Sothe never knew he had. All that time Sothe never thought about Koudelka again. He was over her for good. Ilyana noticed how relaxed Sothe looked now Koudelka was shunned out of his life. She was pleased to see him moving on in life. It was about four pm when Ilyana realised how long they'd been together. "We should go back now Sothe. I'm starting to get cold." "Alright. Ilyana." "Yes Sothe?" "I love you." "I love you too Sothe. With every beat of my heart." Sothe smiled as Ilyana kissed him tenderly on the lips. With no more words they headed back to the mansion together. The very second Sothe put one foot into the oddly dark living room everyone jumped out yelling surprise as Ilyana turned on the lights. "What the hell?!" "Well I didn't know when your birthday was so I decided to make today that day."

Kai didn't know what to say when Sothe dashed upstairs out of sight looking rather upset. Ilyana followed after Sothe feeling rather worried. She found Sothe lying on his bed crying into his pillows. "Sothe? What's the matter? You can tell me." "Kai couldn't have timed things better." "What?" "Today IS my birthday." "Then why are you crying?" "I've never celebrated my birthday before. Ever. My parents never threw a party for me." "So. You're not upset?" "I think it's a mix of everything." "Come on. Should I go explain to Kai why you ran off like you did?" "Please." "Alright. I'll be back soon so look smart okay?" "Okay. I love you." "I love you too Sothe." Once Ilyana was gone Sothe got changed into a pair of black jeans that were tight to the legs and a really tight grey tank top. Sothe also tied his hair right back, including his sweeping fringe that often covered his right eye. Sothe's right eye seemed to be a shade darker to his left. Lastly Sothe put on a pair of plain burgundy trainers.

Sothe found himself in Kai's arms when he walked into the living room. He was grateful to know Kai understood him the way he did. It took Kai around five minutes to notice Sothe wasn't wearing his scarf. "I hardly even noticed it was gone. And your fringe too." "Um. Sothe?" "Yes Ray?" "Are your eyes supposed to be two different shades of silver?" "Huh? I can't say I've ever noticed." "I think it could be a side effect from the drugs or something like that. I've never noticed it myself to be honest." "It's a genetic disorder caused by excessive drug abuse. Some of the stronger boys were immune to such disorders as eye colour and…ahem. Other things." "Not that we'd really notice that one." "True. At least not until the future if you planned to have a family." "Meaning?" "Infertility. I can't say I know many lads who suffered that crucial blow. Besides Eskobar as he lost his quite differently."

Not a lot really went on after that but Kai made sure that Sothe had a good time for once. After about nearly two hours, Sothe noticed Dante and Arcana were missing. "Say. Where's whitey?" "He went to the hospital with Arcana. We think she could be pregnant." "Well good luck to 'em if she is." As if guessing they were being talked about, Dante walked in with Arcana on his arm. Both of them were smiling. "How'd it go?" "You're gonna be a Grandpa." "Oh god. And I've just had my first." "Don't worry. We've got eight months to go yet so there's plenty of time to think of too many names." "Well. You pair are not moving out. That's final. Knowing you Dante we'll lose contact again." "That's alright. I'd rather live here with you. I know I'm safe here. And so will the baby." "Speaking of babies, Gou's due to wake up in a minute or two." "And Rin." "Kiro too." "Hey. We had no word you were coming." "Sorry. We were a little busy." "Ah don't worry about it Hils. You're always welcome at any time."

A few weeks went by after Kai threw Sothe a surprise birthday party. Serenity wasn't having the best of times with her contractions. On the dawn of April 1st, Serenity found herself in slow, painful labour. Semyon had refused to take Serenity to the labour homes for he wanted to be there for this new life being born. He'd called in for help from Ilyana, Laika and Katarina. Even Veronica came to Serenity's aid. Semyon made sure that Kirill and Nina were out of earshot so not to scare them. Serenity was glad to have her friends around her during the labour for she was scared of going it alone once more. Five hours later the child was born. "Alright Serenity. You can relax now." "Is it alright?" "Yes. He's in very good health. Just like his mama." "Damn." "Bad luck darling." "Here. Go to mama little one." Semyon and Serenity looked down on their new child with a feeling of happiness. He was blue haired amethyst eyed.

An hour later, Serenity found she was getting contractions again only far worse than her previous ones. She and Semyon had decided to call the baby Ico. Kirill and Nina were rather worried when Serenity showed signs of pain. Nina ran off to find Semyon whilst Kirill took Ico from Serenity. "Mom? Are you alright?" "No Kirill. I'm…having another…baby. Ah!" "Serenity! Hold on. Kirill. Take Ico downstairs. Now. Laika will be with you." "Will mom be alright?" "Yes. Now go!" As Kirill was told he carefully carried his baby brother downstairs where it would be moderately quiet until the phone rang. Whilst Laika cradled Ico with Nina, Kirill answered it. "Hello?" ("Kirill? Where's dad?") "Kai?" ("Is everything alright? I heard mom went into labour first thing this morning.") "She's in labour again." ("Again?") "Yeah. Ico was born an hour ago but mom started to get pains." ("Alright. You just hang on. I'm on my way over with Ray. See you in a bit.") "Okay."

Ten minutes later Kai arrived with Ray not far behind, Gou tucked warmly in his arms. Kirill was latched onto Kai's waist with Nina not long after he shut the door. "It's alright. Mom is gonna be okay." "What's the situation?" "All we know is Serenity started getting contractions again ten minutes ago. Looks like she was carrying twins. Hell maybe even triplets." "Twins is enough to put her into a coma at her age. Triplets would see our mother dead." "Not on my watch. I'll go and see if they need any help up there." "Watch out for the nails." "I will." Once Ray was gone, Kai sat down on the sofa next to Laika as she rocked Ico to sleep. "Just like our mama." "There's no Semyon in him yet. I suspect he might have his temper." "Even Nina has dad's temper. Kirill." "Yes Kai?" "Could you hold Gou for a moment? I just need the bathroom again." "Yeah." "Be careful. He's got long nails."

Six painful hours later Serenity had delivered a second baby boy just like Ico only with Semyon's eyes. Semyon worried greatly when Serenity passed out but Ray informed him that with a good few hours rest Serenity would be awake but she'd feel rather sore. "What is it dad?" "Another boy. We're calling him Aio. I see you've fallen in love with Ico already." "Yeah." "Is mama okay?" "She's just resting. Those births have really drained her." "Is Aio alright?" "Yes he's fine. Serenity managed to feed him before falling asleep. At least Aio has a little bit of me in him." "I think they'll both have your temper like the rest of us." "Well. No more kids now. Serenity's getting too old and so am I." "Well start playing safe then." "What about you hm?" "I'm thinking of having another one in four years. Until then Hiro will have to suffer." "I like that plan. How about you Ray?" "Well it depends when Mariah wants to have another kid. Until then, no foul play."

A few hours went by after Aio's birth. Kai returned to the mansion but Ray stayed behind just in case he was needed. By the time Kai got back, a woman was there, happily talking to Sothe. The woman had long auburn hair and glistening amber eyes. "Can I help you ma'am?" "Oh. You must be Kai." "I am. Lethe am I right?" "Yes. I'm sorry for coming unannounced but I just had to see if Sothe was alright." "That's okay. I was hoping to have a more serious talk with you anyway so I'm glad you've come. Go to daddy, Gou. Papa has some business to deal with." Once Gou was in Hiro's arms Kai took Lethe into his old office for a quiet chat. "Drink?" "Oh no thanks. I just had a cup of tea. Your staff are very polite." "Should think so. They've served my family since I was a boy. Most of them anyway." "I've heard BIOVOLT is back. How?" "Boris left a son behind. A son that disowned him apparently. That didn't stop Iosif following in Boris's footsteps though."

"So. What did you want to talk about?" "Well partially about your young lady and also how we're going to handle the transfer of the girls once my school is built." "Ah. I see she's been in contact then?" "Yes. She sent a letter to Sothe the other week. It was unsigned so none of us knew until I spoke with Sothe during the night." "I'm glad to see he's recovered." "Yes. He's over her now. But I must express concern about Koudelka." "Is she sick?" "She's pregnant. Sothe is apparently the father." Kai could see the news had shocked Lethe as she sat down slowly with a horrified look on her face. "Lethe, I know this is a shock but the next part is going to hurt even more." "Don't say it. I already know that Sothe has turned his back on Koudelka. It's not his fault." "I'm guessing she nailed him in the shower. What will you do, Lethe?" "I'll talk with Koudelka when she comes home and I'll be in touch. I only ask that you don't tell Sothe."

* * *

Oh boy, another plot twist. How will Sothe deal now? Find out as the story goes on!


	11. Chapter 11

I'm not gonna say much here. Just read and enjoy. I'm feeling lazy today.

* * *

Chapter 11

Making Things Work

After his discussion with Lethe, Kai called to see if Serenity was getting any better. To his relief she was bright and chipper as always despite the pain she was in and both babies were doing fine. The others couldn't wait to meet the twins. Ray had returned once he was sure Serenity would be okay. Rin was now pretty much crawling everywhere so everyone had to watch where they stepped to avoid hurting her. Virgil hadn't been seen since the New Year began and Kai was more than a little worried. Kai left the living room to check on Ian and Bryan. They were over in Japan carrying out the mission Kai had given them at the first reunion party. Bryan was in the pilot seat, keeping his jet hidden with a stealth mechanism.

Ian sat at the weapon controls searching for his target. "Okay Ian are you ready? I can see them now." "I've never been more ready Bryan. What luck?! He gets to watch his beloved fiancée die by our hands!" Down in the street, Tyson was walking beside the blackette that had taken Kai's place in his life. She was pushing a baby's carriage beside him. In the carriage was a beautiful little boy no more than about four months old with Tyson's every feature. He even had a little hat just like his dads'. Little that Tyson knew, Ian was aiming the crosshairs at the heart of his lover. Ian pulled the trigger, firing a laser towards his target. Tyson was confused when his partner stopped walking and tumbled forwards. He caught her quickly and swiftly to see a tiny hole piercing through her heart. "Lanette!" "Ty…son?" "Oh god don't leave me Lanette!" "Tyson I. I can't…go on. I'm sorry. Take…care of our little boy." "Don't go."

Lanette smiled a shaky smile as blood began to trickle through her perfect lips, heart ceasing its slowed beating. People ran around in panic as Tyson screamed for someone, anyone, to get help. He refused to believe that the young woman he'd grown to love had just been killed right in front of him. Tyson was so busy crying into Lanette's soot black hair that he didn't hear their son crying. The infant knew something was wrong due to all the screaming around him. Tyson knelt on the floor for roughly ten minutes until he lost all hope of Lanette returning to life, taking the baby out of the carriage. "It's okay Makoto. I'll do my best to look after you as a father. Unlike my own who cast me aside to go and live with the freak who I once called a friend. I promise that no matter what, you'll always have me to rely on. You will rise to be a great champion just like your daddy and beat those who oppose you no matter what."

Satisfied that their work was done, Bryan piloted the plane back to Russia, hidden from all radars so they weren't linked to the murder. The jet was so technologically advanced that it could travel three times faster than the average jet fighter so they reached Russia in a minimum of three hours. _"Bryan what's your status?" _"Mission complete Kai. Though I believe we heard Tyson call you a freak when speaking to his motherless son." _"Did he now? Well he'll pay for those words in years to come when Gou takes my place as champion beyblader."_ "Well we're almost home now so we can show you how pathetic he looked weeping over her dead body." _"I'll see you soon Bryan." _Kai sighed softly, slightly regretting the order he'd given to his comrades. 'Tyson put me through a lot but not even he deserved to watch his lover die. Well it's too late to revoke the order now. She's dead and nothing can change it. I'm sorry, Tyson. Forgive me, my friend.'

A couple of days later Kai was waiting for Bryan to bring him a report on the progress that had been made with the erection of his special school. Micaiah had started working at a local school for the time being so that she could get some real experience teaching children. Kai realized he'd need more staff to teach the girls he was taking from Lethe. The course Kai and the others were taking at the local college would end shortly before the finish date he'd set for the school. Arcana and Dante were doing well on their course and if it carried on that way, they'd be reporters before Christmas. Bryan arrived at around midday with not only the report Kai wanted, but also Salima and a baby! Nobody knew what to say about the bundle in Salima's arms, especially Spencer as he left the room to hide his pain. The child was female with her dad's looks. "Alright guys no need to gawk. I'm a human being just like you all are."

Kai took the report from Bryan's hand, getting a good look at the child as he did so. It took Bryan a matter of seconds to notice that Spencer wasn't in the room. He found the burly blonde crying into his pillows quietly. "Spence? What's wrong?" "Go away Bryan." "You knew all along that I couldn't return your feeling so why the tears? Is it because you're not the parent of my child? Is that it?" Bryan knew by Spencer's silence that he was right, turning to leave the room without trying to help him feel better. "I told you many times that I only wanted to be your brother. A serious relationship would've ruined what we've spent years building up from scratch. We can't all have what we want Spencer. It's time you learned that. Like it or not, I'm a father now so I won't be around as much. I've got other responsibilities." With nothing else to say Bryan left Spencer to cry silently in self pity. 'I'm sorry Spence. I couldn't put you through all that.'

Another few days went by since the discovery of Bryan and Salima's daughter. Laika worried that if somebody didn't come to sweep Spencer off his feet soon, he'd be lost forever. Spencer rarely ever left his bedroom and his appetite had drastically decreased. Not even Krinjh could get Spencer to eat something. Laika decided that since Spencer refused to come out of his room, it was up to her and the others to find him a lover. Before putting her plan into action, Laika relayed it to Kai first and he agreed on the condition that he was not the bait. Whilst Laika was out of the house, Krinjh stayed with Spencer, unaware of her little scheme. Over the last few days he'd felt sorry for Spencer. The buff medical whizz had done so much for him and he had done little to show his appreciation. Krinjh's father was due to undergo an operation to rid him of the cancer for good and suffice to say Krinjh was very worried his dad might not make it.

At around one pm, Krinjh went to Spencer's room, hoping he would not refuse to eat something. "Spencer?" "Go away." "Hey it's not that bad. You knew Bryan wouldn't return your feelings so why beat yourself up about it?" "Krinjh, I'm really not in the mood right now." "Spencer, either you eat something or I'm going to have to force feed you." "Go ahead and try punk. You're not strong enough." "Don't push me Spencer. Laika's worried sick about you! Yet all you do is make her feel worse. She wants to help." "I don't want help." "You need it Spencer! Since we met something has been eating at me. A couple of months ago it finally hit me but I've been denying what my heart is telling me. I love you Spencer. So much it hurts. We could never make a relationship work between us. I also feel torn because Laika means a lot to me too. But she pushes me away because of what some jerk did to her. Either you grow up or you're going to lose all of us."

Spencer's whimpering stopped slowly as tears formed in Krinjh's Jade eyes. The harsh words the boy had spoken woke something within Spencer as he stood to confront him. Krinjh allowed his tears to break free as Spencer's strong arms snaked around him for comfort. "I'm sorry Krinjh. At the time you were too young for me to even consider having a relationship with. I feel that Laika would never forgive me if something happened to you. You're right though. I need to stop being so childish. But what kind of man would want to be with a freak like me?" "A man who's been through the same kinda thing I would think." "Where is my sister?" "She went to go see Kai about something. I dunno what. Now come on. You need to eat something to keep your strength up. And just so you know, I don't think you're a freak. To me, you're a person just like everyone else just with some differences."

With Spencer out of bed, Krinjh made sure he made up for the three days of food he hadn't eaten. When Laika returned she was stunned to see her big brother finally out of bed. "Spencer?" "Laika? Do have any idea how worried I was about you?" "Krinjh how did you?" "He just needed a firm hand that's all. I have to go back to my duties now but give me a call if you need help. I'm sure Kai won't mind relieving me for a few hours. After all I have worked tirelessly for the few months I've been at the mansion." "Okay Krinjh. And thank you. For everything you've done." "It's nothing really. Your happiness is my main concern." Laika smiled as she watched Krinjh walking away, a slight hip wiggle in his stride. Pushing her own thoughts of love aside, Laika went to put her plan into action. It only took her half an hour to set up a profile for Spencer on a gay peoples' dating website. Now all she had to do was wait for a bite. Luckily Spencer was clueless to her scheme.

By the time Laika received a reply, May was slowly marching in. Russia was all set for a cold summer and Kirill was due to turn seven. Sadly he wasn't so hyped about getting a year older because Lenin's lack of presence still had an effect on him. Spencer seemed more than a little aggravated when Laika tried to get him looking all smart for a date. "Alright Laika what's going on here? Have you found a new girlfriend or something?" "Not quite. Now stop fussing and sit at that table." "Come to think of it you've been up to no good these last few weeks. I heard you typing on that computer. At first I thought it might just be a friend of yours I haven't met yet." "So now what do you think I was up to?" "I don't know but it sure as hell isn't making pen pals." Before Laika could rise to the bait, someone rang the doorbell. Spencer sat at the table with folded arms whilst Laika went to greet their guest.

When she returned, Spencer felt the air becoming trapped in his throat. By Laika's side was a tall man with an athletic body build standing at about 6'09" in height and he was strikingly handsome. His hair was long ashen blue tied into a high ponytail and his eyes were coloured periwinkle. "Laika have you reverted back to being straight?" "No silly. Like I would…HEY!" "So he's not your boyfriend?" "Goodness no." "Then why is he in my house?" "You really are stupid aren't you brother? This is Leon. And he's here for you." Spencer blinked a few times trying to process what Laika had just said. "Run that by me again? I must've been hearing you wrong because I don't know who this guy is." "I'm very sorry Leon. My brother can be rather slow sometimes." "It's okay. I understand he's been through a lot. Judging by his reaction I guess you never told him?" Spencer growled. "What haven't you told me Laika?" Laika sighed, taking Spencer away from the kitchen.

Whilst the siblings were gone Leon looked around at his new surroundings. He flinched a little when he heard Spencer raise his voice towards Laika in fury of what she'd done behind his back. Leon smiled when she tried to reason with him that it was for his own good because he wouldn't go out and find a lover for himself. Leon waited with folded arms and closed eyes. 'It'll take some time but I think he's worth it. I'm sure his true nature will come out soon enough. God help me if he finds out what I do for a living. Then again I just "retired" from being a therapist and am now on the way to becoming a fitness trainer.' Laika returned rather red in the face without Spencer. "Is everything alright Laika?" "Yes Leon. Spencer will be back once he's recovered from the groin pains I just gave him." "Oh surely you didn't?" "Hey he needed to be taught who's boss. He's apparently not it."

Leon gave a little giggle, sitting down at the table when Laika indicated for him to take a seat. He found Laika's bond with Spencer quite amusing. "Forgive me for asking Laika but is your relationship with Spencer always so violent? I like a man with all his parts in tact, y'know." "Not always but a girl has to put her foot down sometimes." "Normally that kind of attitude only comes from abused people." Laika stiffened in her seat at Leon's words and he noticed her insecurity. "I'm sorry Laika I didn't mean to…" "No it's okay. After all you were an abuse therapist. That's partially why I picked you, Leon. Spencer went through a lot of trauma as a child and I fear it's still got a hold on him even now." "Can you tell me exactly how he was abused?" "Physically, sexually, chemically and mentally. With severe verbal abuse too." "How old was he when it started?" "I don't know about four or five years old I guess. He's coming. This chat can wait for now."

Leon understood that Spencer would not like his story to be told to a complete stranger, respecting Laika's wish to keep their discussion private. By the looks of things Spencer's attitude hadn't changed all that much as he slumped into a chair away from Leon. To ease some of the pressure from Laika's shoulders, Leon tried to reassure Spencer that her intentions were pure. "Spencer, I understand you're furious at Laika for arranging this meeting behind your back but she just wants to help you overcome your fears. She has made it clear to me that any violence towards you on my part will not be accepted." There was something about Leon's thick accent that soothed Spencer. 'No don't think like that again! Last time I did that somebody almost killed me. But I can't deny that he is handsome.' "So Leon. What is it that you do for a living?" "I'm hoping to become a fitness trainer. And you?" "Unemployed but I'm studying to work with abused children."

"That's a very decent thing of you to do. It's a grim task but somebody has to do it. I'm sure you'll do well." Spencer could tell that Leon was playing it cool so he decided to cut him short of the goal. "Listen here pal. Playing sweet and innocent will not get you anywhere with me. I fell for that once before so it's not gonna fool me this time." "Spencer, you misunderstand me. I'm not being kind to keep up appearances. It's a part of who I am as a person. Laika, could you leave us for a moment? I would like a more private word with your brother." "Of course. Just don't try anything okay? Don't want you leaving here on a stretcher." "I'll be alright Laika." Spencer kept his brown eyes on Leon as Laika left the kitchen. Once she was gone, Leon sighed softly. "Now I hope we can have a more grown up conversation, Spencer." "That depends on the subject buddy boy." "How about we start with your past?" "Go fuck yourself." "Very well."

Spencer was slightly suspicious of how Leon let the matter go without a fight, his brown eyes hard as rock. Leon on the other hand knew he had to tread very carefully with Spencer. "It was foolish of me to think I'd be allowed such information. Forgive me. I didn't mean to seem like I wanted to pry." "Just who are you really?" "I told you already. I'm hoping to be a fitness trainer. There's nothing unusual about me." "Other than your interest in my past." "Let's forget the distant past. What about the last few months? I'm sure it's been eventful." "What do you mean?" "You were a beyblader no? If you were, then I'm guessing you went to all the reunions that took place here last year." "Yes I did go to them. Boring as all hell. I would've had more fun counting how many bricks made up a wall." "Laika portrays your experience differently, Spencer. She tells me you had fun spending time with the other teams."

It made Leon smile seeing Spencer grimace at being caught lying. "Now come on. Surely you're not that bad with people Spencer." "If you're trying to coax me into giving up information on my past that I honestly can't really remember then you might as well give up now." "Oh now that's harsh. I'm merely attempting to learn more about your personality." "Then start with yourself." "Alright if it'll make you feel better." "Just do me a favour and take yourself out that door and don't come back. I'm not interested." Leon didn't know what to say as Spencer left the table but deep down he felt wounded. With Spencer gone, Laika returned to find Leon wasn't looking too happy. "It'll be okay Leon. Spencer just needs some time that's all. Maybe the others can help you understand him." Leon pushed himself up and regained his composure before facing Laika. "I don't think Spencer can be helped, Laika. You should just let him find someone of his own will."

It made Laika sad to see Leon walking out the front door, closing it quietly behind him. She couldn't understand why Spencer was being so difficult. She was about to go and yell at him for being so insensitive but her phone stopped all purposeful movement to his room. Laika decided to let her rage build for a while, leaving the house to go and see Krinjh at the mansion. Krinjh knew by the look on Laika's face that Spencer had done something to aggravate her. "You wanted to see me Krinjh?" "Yes I'm glad you could make it. Please right this way." Laika did as she was told and followed Krinjh upstairs. Laika was confused when Krinjh led her into a room and closed the door softly. "Krinjh what's going on?" "Laika please don't take this the wrong way. I don't intend to harm you in any way." "I know you'd never hurt me Krinjh so just tell me why I was summoned here."

It was easy to see that Krinjh was very nervous so Laika eased the harsh glare in her eyes. When Krinjh found he couldn't put his feelings for Laika into words, he seized her lips slowly and gently. For a moment Laika wanted to push Krinjh back, her past experience trying to take over but she allowed herself this one selfish pleasure as Krinjh slowly wrapped his arms around her. Krinjh was taken by surprise when Laika began to return the kiss and his pulse raced. She didn't even seem to care when he ran a hand down her body. After a few minutes they broke briefly for air before diving in again. Laika didn't know why she was allowing Krinjh to kiss her so passionately. Soon she had to know why he was acting so strangely. "Krinjh, stop. This isn't like you." "Laika I. I'm sorry. I know it was wrong of me to try and take advantage of you but I just couldn't find the words to tell you that I…I…" "That you're in love with Spencer. Yeah I already knew that."

Krinjh pretended that he wasn't affected by Laika's words but his eyes betrayed him. "I know I can't have him. He's too old for me. But that's not what I wanted to say." "So you weren't trying to sweeten me up to admit your feelings for my brother?" "No. I understand if you don't want me. After what happened a while back with that jerk but my feelings for you will continue to grow no matter whom else comes my way. I could date the hottest girl in the city but I could never love her truly because my heart won't turn away from you." Laika froze as Krinjh stroked her pale cheek gently with the tips of his fingers. When Krinjh least expected it, Laika pulled him down into another kiss. She didn't fail to notice that all the physical contact was making Krinjh's dick stiff. They threw caution to the wind as their bodies landed on the soft mattress, clothes being hastily removed.

Laika found herself launched into a world of bliss as Krinjh pushed his hardened manhood into her body with an excited grunt, holding Laika close to his chest. They looked at each other as if questioning how they had wound up entwined on the bed. Krinjh gave Laika no chance to ask as he began to make slow, gentle love to her. Laika's groans and sighs made him move faster and harder, his own mews making her feel more wanted. With each second that went by, Laika wanted more and Krinjh happily complied as he too felt compelled to get more satisfaction. Krinjh received a rush of adrenaline when Laika moaned his name and kissed his strong collar bone. She was also happy to hear him whimpering her name with every odd thrust until the end revealed itself as Krinjh's seed was fired into Laika's wounded body. "Ohh Krinjh." "Laika. Was I…adequate?" Laika smiled, tracing a line along Krinjh's chin. "You were more than adequate. I already want more of you."

Krinjh couldn't be happier to hear Laika saying she wanted him. He pulled away and rolled onto his back, not expecting Laika to start giving him a blowjob. Krinjh wasn't sure what was going through Laika's head but he didn't think to question her, enjoying the way Laika would suck and lick at his pulsating rod of hard flesh, moaning her name like a prayer almost. He was taken by surprise again when Laika slipped her wet pussy onto his rock solid penis. "L-Laika! You're very eager for more aren't you?" "That's what happens when you get deprived of sex for a long time. You can't get enough once you've tasted its sweet wine. Krinjh. There's something I have to tell you." "What's wrong?" Laika looked into Krinjh's eyes and she could feel his cock softening within her. "You've found another girlfriend haven't you?" "No Krinjh. So I would suggest you stiffen up some."

Krinjh blinked, unsure of what Laika was trying to say. He searched her eyes for any sign of betrayal but found none. His manhood perked up a bit when Laika kissed his neck but he pushed her back. "Then what is it Laika?" "For the last few years I've been fighting the feelings for you that have been growing inside me. After what happened with Marcus I was scared and didn't want to trust another man like that but something about you always put my mind at ease. I guess it's because we've known each other for years and you were always there to protect me from the bullies." "But I wasn't there when that bastard raped you, Laika. I could've stopped him. That day I was trying to find the courage to tell you how I felt. But by the time I got to you it was too late. Then you vanished without a trace for about a year and here you are now in a way that I never imagined could be even remotely possible. Do you really want me after I failed to protect you?"

Laika placed a finger to Krinjh's soft lips and kissed him tenderly. Luckily for her he was in a sitting position, his strong shoulders against the wall. "That's not all I have to tell you Krinjh. The reason I vanished is because…" It worried Krinjh when Laika went silent. He knew something was wrong when tears started to fall from Laika's beautiful eyes. "Laika it's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." "If we're going to be together you need to know. I can't keep living in denial for the rest of my life." "Is it about Marcus?" Laika nodded slowly as she placed a hand over her stomach and the reason hit Krinjh hard in the face. "He…got you pregnant?" "Yes. And I did the stupid thing of going through with having that baby." "Then where is it?" "He's with one of my previous foster families. The nicest one I ever had. They were very supportive during and after the pregnancy."

Now the truth was out, Laika worried that Krinjh would turn his back on her and never come back. Krinjh himself was furious but he understood that Laika would never make the same mistake again. "Laika don't take what I'm about to ask the wrong way but. Did you really want that child? Why not abort it? And does Marcus know he has a son?" "I never told Marcus because I feared for both mine and the baby's safety. And I didn't abort it because I couldn't live with myself if I did. Even though he's a bastard I still love him. For nine long months I carried that child. I had hoped for a girl and at first I rejected him. But as time went by I realised how selfish I was being." "I'm guessing you haven't told Spencer yet?" "No. I'm too scared to tell him." "Then we'll do it together. No matter what happens I'll always be with you. Even if the world ends I'm never leaving your side. They can throw A-Bombs at me, shoot me down but nothing will take me from the woman I love."

After having sex a second time, Laika felt a compelling need to see her son so she and Krinjh had a quiet word with Semyon about taking custody of the child. He understood the situation and offered his full support. As they all got into Semyon's car, Laika noticed the older Hiwatari was looking rather sickly. "Are you alright Semyon? You look rather pale." "I'm fine Laika. Just a little upset stomach is all." At that moment Laika remembered Kai saying something to the others about Semyon not telling him something and that his father had been gaining weight recently. "Are you sure you're alright? Is everything okay with Serenity?" "Of course Laika. What makes you ask that?" "You're getting fat, old man." As you can imagine, Semyon was stunned that Laika had been point blank about it but the next words out of her mouth sealed the deal. "You're pregnant aren't you?" Laika looked at Krinjh to see he was mildly horrified but Semyon was close to tears.

Thinking she'd done something wrong, Laika pulled Semyon into her arms for comfort and he accepted it. "I'm sorry Semyon I…" "It's not your fault Laika. You're right. I am with child." "Does Serenity know?" "Yes and she understands why I'm like this. Do you remember when I revealed that Boris had a son?" "Yes. What has that got to do with anything? And I do believe you also said that he got you pregnant once before." "That's correct. Well in a blind rage I went to set things straight with him. He now runs the abbey." "So what happened there that you desperately want to hide from Kai?" "I know he's concerned but I wanted to get those children out of there so I made a deal with Iosif." "Deal?" "Yes. If I give him a son, he'll let the kids go and shut the abbey down. Turns out he was abused at the abbey after I forced a miscarriage upon myself." "How can you be sure he'll hold to his word?"

Semyon knew that Laika had a point but all he could do was shrug his shoulders. Laika put the matter to one side so they could do what they had set out for. It didn't take Semyon long to get the documents that were needed and soon they were off to get the boy Laika had refused to destroy. Krinjh could see that it made Laika happy to see her old foster family again, hugging the man and woman tightly. She also hugged a little girl that was there. Whilst Semyon explained the situation Laika took Krinjh to meet her son. Krinjh couldn't believe his eyes when he saw the child. Laika's son was almost a carbon copy of her with one little difference. He had red eyes that reminded Krinjh of Marcus. It amazed him how Laika could ignore the red orbs of her child and hold him lovingly. Krinjh couldn't move or speak when the child met his eyes. "Come now Ezra it's rude to stare honey. That's Krinjh." Said young man swallowed thickly and turned away, unable to look into the gazing red eyes.

It worried Laika when Krinjh kept his distance from the child, almost as if he was afraid of him. Even Semyon noticed how odd Krinjh was acting. Within a few hours, Laika had taken full custody of Ezra now she was almost nineteen. Before she could relax, there was one more hurdle to clear, introducing Spencer to the child. Semyon went with Laika and Krinjh for support in case Spencer flipped. By the time they got there, Spencer was busy making dinner at the oven. "Spencer, stop what you're doing. Laika has something to tell you." "If she's brought another probing twat here he can piss off." "Mind your language. The only man here with her is Krinjh." With a sigh Spencer turned around and the air became trapped in his throat the second he laid eyes on Ezra, immediately noticing how much the boy looked like Laika. "What's going on here? Where'd that thing come from?" "This thing is your nephew."

For some reason, the word nephew didn't register in Spencer's head. He looked closer at Ezra to see the red eyes that were putting Krinjh on edge. "Evil looking little shit isn't he." "Spencer! Don't talk about Ezra like that!" "Well I can see Krinjh isn't his father so who is it? I'll tear the bastard apart." "I told you to watch your language young man. If you calm down Laika will explain everything. Including why she didn't tell you sooner that she had a child." As Spencer was told, he calmed down and made everyone a drink. Once Laika put Ezra to rest, she got to explaining the situation. "It's like this. My last boyfriend raped me the same day Krinjh was going to confess how he felt about me." "So that's why you were turned off of men." "Pretty much. I don't know what had gotten into Marcus but he didn't seem to care about my wellbeing. By the time Krinjh arrived it was too late."

Spencer noticed that Krinjh was awfully silent, a guilty look on his face when he remembered being unable to protect Laika. "How many times did he rape you Laika?" "I can't remember but by the time he stopped I could hardly breathe." "Does he know about the boy?" "No. I don't believe so. After what happened I rarely stepped outside so there's no way he could've seen me getting bigger month by month. Ezra's almost two years old." "Why didn't you have an abortion Laika?" "I could never live with myself if I destroyed a life. Especially if that being was growing inside me. I just couldn't do that to him. My foster parents were always there when I needed help. They even offered to keep Ezra for me when I had to go to a new family." Laika wrapped her arms around herself in an act of self comfort and it hurt Spencer to see her so wounded. He stood from his chair and pulled Laika close to him. "It's okay Laika. I understand why you kept him. I'll do my best to help raise that boy."

Laika was so happy she hugged Spencer tight enough to squeeze the air out of him. It was only when Ezra began crying that she let go and Spencer felt the relief. "Damn she's got some strength. Are you alright Krinjh? Ever since you got here I haven't heard you say a word." "Spencer I think he's having a hard time coming to terms with the boys' eyes. They seem to remind him of the young man who harmed Laika." "I see. You'll learn to ignore it in time Krinjh. So I guess that you and Laika are together now. It goes without saying that I'll rip you to pieces if Laika gets hurt." "I understand Spencer. And I'm sorry." "It's okay. We never would've had the chance to make a relationship work." Semyon couldn't believe what he was hearing but he stayed silent. Especially when Spencer looked at him. "So you allowed that Iosif bastard to have his way with you?" "You won't tell Kai will you?" "That's up to you Semyon." "Thank you." "But do you really think he'll keep his side of the bargain?" "I don't know."

The conversation died when Laika returned with a sleepy Ezra in her arms. She was stunned when Spencer took the infant into his arms with care not to hurt him. To Laika's surprise Ezra fell asleep in Spencer's arms. "What if his real father finds out? What will you do if I'm not there and Krinjh has to work?" "I don't know what I'll do Spencer. In all honesty I'd rather avoid taking Ezra outside unless I have protection. Knowing Marcus he'll try to hurt me again." "I'm sure Kai won't mind guarding you so long as it's not for an entire day out." Spencer handed Ezra back to Laika so he could finish what he was doing. As Spencer busied himself, he couldn't stop thinking about Leon. Since everything was under control and Laika was in no form of danger, Semyon returned to the mansion. Laika was concerned about Krinjh's silence, placing a hand on his shoulder making him look up into her eyes.

Days turned into weeks after Laika took custody of Ezra. It was apparent that Krinjh wasn't the only one affected by Ezra's eyes. The child even had Kai a little nervous. The burden of telling Kai he was pregnant weighed heavily on Semyon's shoulders whenever he wasn't holding one of his sons. Kirill's seventh birthday had lightened the mood a little for everyone but the birthday boy. It was dark one night and Lenin decided it was time that he and Rikku got out of the abbey. Lenin had carefully devised a plan for weeks. Despite wanting to take some of the other boys with him and Rikku, Lenin couldn't risk it. Over the months since Semyon's visit Lenin had been abused more often and was now cold to most other abbey boys. Only Rikku saw the nice side of Lenin. The first part of Lenin's plan was put into action as he knocked one of the guards out with a sleeper hold. With the man down, Lenin took his keys.

The boys made haste down the halls with care not to wake any of the sleeping prisoners. Their escape was going quite well until they tripped a security laser. By that point they were outside and running flat out to get away. Lenin staggered to a stop when something pierced his left side, coughing up a lot of blood. Rikku stopped running and went to help Lenin as he collapsed. "Lenin!" Said young man pushed Rikku away, trying to make him go on alone. "No I'm not leaving you. I can't Lenin." In anger Lenin pushed Rikku further away, his eyes hard as stone. He knew that in his condition he'd only slow Rikku down but the younger boy was persistent, looping Lenin's arm over his shoulders and dragged him away from the abbey with all the strength he could muster. Rikku's sudden devotion fuelled the fire of rebellion inside Lenin, giving him the drive he needed to ignore the pain ripping through his body and continue with the escape.

Upon reaching the city, Rikku knew that Lenin needed to rest so he desperately searched for a place to hide. They were just crossing an empty road when a car came screeching to a standstill. The driver of the vehicle wasn't angry at the boys for not looking where they were going but instead he was concerned about the shot wound in Lenin's side. "Good grief what happened? Never mind that, get into the car boys." The man removed his coat and went to wrap it around Lenin but he was kicked harshly in the leg. Rikku knew from experience that adults couldn't be trusted but Lenin needed medical attention. When Lenin passed out, Rikku couldn't hold him up and the man dashed forwards to catch him. "It'll be alright kid. What's your name?" Rikku didn't answer verbally. He clung to Lenin like a leech. "I see. I know you don't really trust me but your friend will die if we don't get him to the hospital soon. I want to help you."

In the end Rikku had no choice but to trust the man, climbing into the back seat of his car. Lenin was placed beside him and buckled in. With the boys safely in the back, the man put his foot to the floor, determined to do whatever it took to save Lenin's life. Upon arriving at the hospital and calling for help, Lenin was taken to an emergency room. Rikku tried to go with him but he was held back gently by the man who had unknowingly rescued them. Out of instinct Rikku fought against the man, wanting desperately to get away from him. Soon the lack of nutrition took over Rikku's body and he collapsed into the arms of his and Lenin's saviour. The man was wounded deeply when he noticed how thin Rikku was. 'The poor boy. Who could do such a thing to young children? This child fought against me quite violently. To me it looks like he and his friend were abused and just got out of hell.'

An hour later the man was approached by a nurse. She wore a worried expression on her face and he knew the news wasn't going to be all good. "Is the boy okay?" "He's lost a lot of blood and it looks like his vocal chords have been cut. There's also a scar running along the boys' stomach. To top it all off, he's deathly thin and pale. We're not sure if he'll make it." "I see. It'll break this little ones' heart to hear that." "You're…not their father?" "No ma'am. I was on my way home when I spotted them crossing the road. To me it looks like both of them were abused." "And how did you arrive at this conclusion sir?" "My girlfriend is a psychologist and she taught me a few ways to identify the signs of someone who has been abused, especially children. When I stopped this boy from following the doctors, he fought violently against me. I did not use excessive force on him. He's also undernourished."

"I see. Well we'll have to keep the other one in for a few nights. Has he any family?" The man shrugged his shoulders just as Rikku was waking up. He set him down on a chair and backed away to stand beside the nurse. Rikku tossed his head from side to side in an attempt to thwart the throbbing of his mind. "Where…am I?" When Rikku laid eyes on the man he freaked and almost bolted out of the hospital but the memory of Lenin being taken away from him surfaced and he soon grew hostile. "Where's Lenin?!" "Lenin? You mean the boy you were with?" "What have you done to him?!" "It's okay. Your friend is gonna be okay. I can assure you that the doctors haven't harmed him in any way." Rikku wasn't convinced, growling and baring his teeth at the man. "Take it easy kid." "You're lying! Grown-ups always lie! They say they'll always be there when you need them but then they leave and never come back! Lenin's all I have left! I won't let you take him away too!"

Tears welled up in Rikku's big amber eyes after his rant, panting heavily to fill his starved lungs. Rikku watched with critical eyes as a doctor whispered in the nurses' ear and she seemed to sadden. "Young man I'm afraid we have some bad news." "I want to see Lenin!" "Kid, I'm sorry. But your friend he…he didn't make it. The doctors tried everything they could but he just wouldn't respond." "I don't believe you! Lenin's stronger than that! Why are you lying to me?!" "Perhaps it would be better if the boy saw for himself." "But doctor…" "No buts. It'll do the boy some good." "If you insist. This way young man." "Where are trying to take me?!" "Do you not want to see Lenin anymore?" "If you try anything…" "I do not intend to harm you." Rikku kept his guard up as the nurse led him down the halls. He was angered when the man who had rescued him and Lenin tagged along.

Rikku didn't want to believe what he was seeing when he saw Lenin lying motionlessly on the bed. Nobody could stop Rikku as he stormed towards the bed and clung to Lenin's slowly cooling body. No matter what Rikku did, Lenin would not wake up. It broke everyone's heart to see Rikku trying to wake his friend. He didn't want to accept that Lenin was dead. He couldn't. "Lenin don't go! You promised you'd never leave me! Without you I won't be able to carry on! Please come back!" Rikku lashed out at a doctor who attempted to remove him. "Get away from him! You bastards!" Nobody could believe their ears when Rikku started spouting rather disturbing words at anyone who tried to get close to him or Lenin. Rikku was so busy trying to keep the doctors at bay that he didn't hear the heart monitor beeping back to life. Lenin's chestnut eyes creaked open slowly, adjusting to the brightness of his surroundings. He found Rikku's arm by following the sound of his voice.

Not a single person could register what was happening. Even the doctors who had declared Lenin dead were left speechless. Rikku on the other hand was over the moon to see Lenin waking up, throwing his shaking arms around the mute boys' neck. "Lenin! I knew you wouldn't leave me here on my own! I was scared that these people had done something to you." Lenin looked around, his eyes glazed and exuding a warning gesture. Everybody backed away. Well almost everybody. The man who had found the boys stepped forwards, challenging Lenin's cold glare with his warmer, softer one. "It's alright Lenin. We just want to help you get better. I'll take good care of you and your friend I promise." "But sir…" "I don't care! Somebody hurt these kids and orphaned them. If they get sent to an orphanage I can guarantee that the other children there will be at risk. I want to help them. I'll be back with the paperwork by morning."

Rikku and Lenin watched as the man walked away. With him gone, the doctors once again tried to reach Lenin. Rikku got ready to fight them off until Lenin reached up to touch his shoulder. "Lenin? What's wrong? Do you feel sick?" Lenin shook his head to say no and signalled that he wanted a pen and some paper. Once Lenin had the requested items, Rikku watched him curiously. When Lenin had finished writing, Rikku struggled to understand a few of the words. The nurse noticed that Rikku was struggling so she read what Lenin had written. "I request that only women enter this room. We do not trust men." "What does that mean Valerie?" "It means these boys have been hurt by older men. Go on shoo. We have to respect the wish of the patient." "Yes ma'am." Rikku was even more confused by Lenin's request than the doctors. "Lenin what are you doing? They're all grown-ups." In response Lenin wrote something else. "Women are kind? Okay Lenin I trust you."

Lenin's request for only nurses to enter the room was taken seriously after the way Rikku had reacted to the doctors. After being fed, Rikku fell asleep beside Lenin on the bed but Lenin couldn't find the peace to sleep. He felt it was his duty to protect Rikku like the boy had done for him. The main thing that confused him was the reason why he had come back to life so suddenly. Lenin knew that when somebody died, they never came back but he had felt his heart slowly resuming its previous beating when Rikku's voice had travelled to him on the other side of reality. 'I should be dead but I'm not. Why am I not dead? Did Rikku really save me? I can't pin the blame on a bitbeast because I don't have one. Maybe God felt that it wasn't time for me to die yet. Either way I'm still with Rikku and I'm grateful for that. Without me Rikku would never be the same. But that man. If he hurts Rikku I'll snap his neck.'

When morning arrived Lenin was fast asleep by the time Rikku woke up. For a moment Rikku feared that Lenin had gone to the other side again until he noticed the heart monitor was picking up a steady heartbeat. The nurse Valerie had told Rikku that if the green line was making a spiky pattern, Lenin was still with him. But if that line went flat he was to push a red button that was by the bed. Rikku froze when the man who saved them walked in smiling. "Good morning. You're looking better already." "Stay back!" "Hey now calm down." "Lenin says only women are allowed in here." "Oh did he? I guess that means he remembers a nice lady who cared for him before those sick old men started hurting you. Before I can send this form off I need to know your names and ages. I know your friends' name I just need yours and how old you both are." Rikku clammed up until Valerie arrived and convinced him the man meant no harm.

As the day went on, Rikku and Lenin got to know the man that had rescued them but they refused to tell him where they had come from and he understood perfectly that they just needed some time. He did his best to bond with Lenin first, assuming that if he had Lenin's trust, Rikku would no longer see him as a threat. After lunch he played a little game with the boys. "Okay boys I trust you ate all your dinner?" Rikku looked a little nervous and the man knew he was expecting punishment. "It's alright Rikku. So long as you ate most of it. Now while I was waiting for you to finish eating, I came up with a little game for us to play." "What kind of game?" "Well I drew some pictures and I want you to try and tell me what they are." Rikku looked at Lenin and received a nod. "Alright we'll play." "I'm glad to hear it. Here's the first picture." Rikku and Lenin looked at the well drawn picture of a tree and Lenin got it first time up. "Well done Lenin. Yes it's a tree."

Meanwhile out in the streets Spencer was walking around with nothing particularly interesting to do. Just as Spencer was walking by an alleyway, he heard what sounded like someone being beaten up. Without thinking for his own safety, Spencer charged into the alley to break up the fight. He froze solid however when he noticed it was Leon being beaten. "Leon?" The man in question looked up rather weakly, his periwinkle eyes brimming with unshed tears of pain and joy. "Spencer? Get away from here. I'll be okay." "From where I'm standing you are not okay. What the hell is going on here?" "Just…go Spencer. Don't concern yourself with this." Spencer did the exact opposite and knocked out Leon's attackers before hauling him out of the alley. The streets were devoid of life so Spencer decided to carry Leon back to his house for treatment. Leon fell unconscious half way there.

Spencer reached his home within twenty minutes and to his luck, Laika was nowhere in sight. He set Leon down gently on his bed and fetched the first aid kit from the bathroom. Spencer took care not to hurt Leon whilst stripping him down to his boxers to get at the wounds he'd suffered. Most of Leon's injuries were bruises but his left wrist had been fractured. When he had finished treating Leon's wounds, Spencer went to make him a warm drink. While Spencer was gone, Leon came around from his state of unconsciousness feeling rather light headed. He looked around the room, unsure of where he was. His memory was given a kick when Spencer returned with two cups. "Spencer is that you?" "I was hoping you'd be awake by the time I got back. How are you feeling?" "Confused more than anything. Why did you help me back there? I told you to leave." "I wanted to apologise for the way I treated you a few weeks ago."

Leon could feel a lump building in his throat at Spencer's words, taking one of the cups with shaky hands. "You don't have to apologise, Spencer. I expected to be pushed away." "But why?" "Because Laika told me what happened with your last partner. I knew that earning your trust right off the bat would be impossible." "Laika picked you for a reason. Why?" "Laika chose me because of my past as an abuse therapist. For about five years I worked with abused youngsters and it broke my heart to see them so wounded. In the end I had to stop." "Because the pain you were taking from them became too much?" "Yes. That's just it. But I never told Laika why I became a therapist for abused young people. I. I was abused as a boy. By similar people to the ones who mistreated you and your friends." "Leon I…" "Can it Spencer. I'm not done talking yet." "Save your strength, Leon." "But I want to tell someone. I can't bottle it up any longer. It's killing me."

Spencer placed his cup down on the bedside table and gently took Leon into his muscular arms as he started to cry silently. He knew how much it hurt to keep something locked away behind a cast iron emotional wall. "At first I was afraid to find a lover. Several factors contributed to this. The main worry was; if I told them, would they run from me? Would my partner be afraid of me? Being abandoned scared me. My parents couldn't afford to keep me when I turned five or six so they handed me to a young boys' institute. For weeks I cried, wishing they would come back. That day never came. After that I lost my best friend. I can't remember how he died but it really had a big impact on my life." "So how did you get out?" "Turns out the place was like an orphanage and some of us boys got adopted. But not before they tortured us for a couple of years before hand. But I'm sure that you and your friends got it a lot harder than me." "I would rather not remember what happened to us."

"Yes I understand. When I was about eleven years old a nice couple came along and adopted me. After that I never really looked back but no matter what I do, the past always tries to foil the perfect life I dream of having." Leon's tears dried slowly as Spencer stroked his bruised cheek. It was only then that Spencer noticed Leon's eye was swelling up so he wrapped a clean bandage around it. "Just try and be careful next time. I won't always be around to save you." "I know. But thank you." "Don't mention it. Your left wrist is fractured so you'll have to avoid using that hand for a while." Leon could only nod in response as sleep was starting to claim him. Once he had finally drifted off into a peaceful slumber, Spencer laid him down gently and placed the sheets over his shoulders. To pass the time, Spencer got a beef broth on the go while he waited for Laika to come home. 'Maybe I should give him a chance.'

Spencer sat in silence for ten minutes straight, the peacefulness disrupted by the opening and closing of the front door. Laika entered the kitchen with Ezra clutching her hand tightly. To Spencer's surprise, Krinjh wasn't far behind them. "You're rather quiet this evening Spencer. Is something wrong?" "Oh you're back. No I'm fine. I think." "Did something happen while I was gone?" Spencer tried to think of ways to tell Laika he'd rescued Leon from a beating while she took Ezra's coat off and hung it on the coat stand. "Well?" "It's kinda hard to explain. To pass some time I went for a walk around town. On my way past an alley I heard what sounded like a one sided fight so I went to see what was going on." "And what happened? You don't look hurt." "It just so happens that for some unknown reason to me that Leon was getting the crap beaten out of him." "Is this the same Leon that…?" "Yes. He's resting right now in my room. He's not hurt too badly. The only major thing is a fractured wrist and black eye."

Laika was finding it hard to believe the words coming out of Spencer's mouth so she went to get Leon's side of the story even though Spencer had insisted that he be left alone to sleep. Ezra gazed almost restlessly around the room so Spencer picked him up before he could hurt himself. "I trust you were a good boy for mommy?" "Good as gold." "You don't sound very convincing." "I just got out of the wrong side of the bed this morning. Don't mind me." "If you insist. Is your dad okay?" "Yeah he's recovering well now. Shouldn't be too long before he starts walking again." "That's good to hear." Krinjh gave a small smile and sat down at the table without another word. Spencer handed Ezra to Laika when she returned so he could deal with the supper. With that out of the way Spencer went to clean himself up a bit so he didn't look all scruffy. All the while, Leon was on his mind like a plague.

* * *

Now Spencer has a new love interest. Will he give in and accept Leon? read on and find out.


	12. Chapter 12

Well peeps, we're getting close to the end now (sobs from reading the end of the last chapter again.) OKAY I'M FINE NOW!

So more characters introduced in this chapter (mainly babies but they're still people) and the plot thins out a bit.

Hope you all enjoy reading!

* * *

Chapter 12

Here We Go

A few days later Lenin was allowed out of hospital. He and Rikku were very nervous about going to their new home with the man who had adopted them. His house was average sized for an average family of about four people. "Well boys, this is your new home. I hope you like it. My girlfriend will be home later so I want you to be nice and treat her like a mom. Well maybe once you get to know her better." Rikku stuck to Lenin like glue as they explored the house. Their rooms were right next to each other for comfort reasons and the bathroom was opposite them for quick, easy access. Once they were done upstairs, Lenin and Rikku checked out the ground floor of the building. There wasn't a spec of dust anywhere and that made Rikku a little suspicious. "What's the matter Rikku? I have to keep the house clean or Demi will have my head on a silver platter. And I couldn't bring you two back home to a dirty house."

Rikku didn't seem all that satisfied with what he'd been told but the look in Lenin's eyes told him not to question any further. After their run-around Rikku and Lenin were given something to eat. Just as they were about to dig into their food, the front door opened and closed. "Martin, I'm home!" "In the kitchen muffin!" Lenin and Rikku stayed completely still and silent as a tall dark green haired burgundy eyed woman walked into the kitchen. The man now named as Martin welcomed her with a kiss and fairly affectionate hug. "You need to shave Martin." "Yes I know dear. I've been busy these last few days." "Well the house is rather clean." "Of course it is darling. You remember I told you over the phone there'd be a present when you got back?" "Yes but I don't see a box anywhere."

Demi looked to the table when Martin indicated in Lenin and Rikku's direction and she couldn't believe her eyes. The boys were confused when Demi dragged Martin out of the room by his ear. "Ow Demi!" "Who are they and what are they doing here?" "I almost hit them with the car a few nights ago. The taller boy had been shot in the side and it looks like both of them were abused daily." "Why are they here?" "Demi, sweetheart. I couldn't just let them go onto the streets. If it wasn't for me the eldest boy would've bled to death. Please Demi. They needed a home. And we've always talked about having children." "Of our own." "Well yes and we will in time." "Send them to the orphanage." "I can't do that Demi." "Why not?" Martin twiddled his thumbs and Demi knew he'd already filled out the paperwork. "Martin why do you always act on impulse?" "You would've done the same if you saw them how I did."

Demi sighed heavily and cupped Martin's face in her slender hands. "We can't afford to keep them." "I'll get a job that pays well." "You always say that." "I mean it this time Demi. If those boys went to an orphanage before being treated for their trauma other children would get hurt. Please Demi." "Is there nothing that will dissuade you from keeping them?" "Not a thing. If the people who abused them want them back, they'll have to kill me first." "Very well then." "I also insist that they don't go to school." "In case they get kidnapped?" "Yes. If need be I'll ask my sister to teach them. She won't charge us much I promise." Demi sighed again and returned to the kitchen. To her and Martin's surprise, Lenin attached himself to Demi's waist without hesitation. "I thought you said he was abused?" "Well Lenin remembers something from before the abuse about women being kind and affectionate. He even requested that only nurses entered his hospital room."

The news surprised Demi but instead of pushing Lenin away she stroked his crudely chopped hair. Rikku of course was more nervous of Demi. He didn't have the same experience with the opposite sex that Lenin had. After some coaxing Rikku gingerly clung to Demi's arm. "Well you both seem nice enough to have around. And in need of a bath too." "Bath?" "Honestly what do they teach you boys these days? Martin, get them both cleaned up whilst I change out of these clothes." "Yes dear. Come on boys. Up to the bathroom." Martin wasn't blind to the fearful look in Rikku's eyes as he led the boys upstairs. Lenin was a bit calmer about the situation. As the water ran, Rikku stood backed up into a corner while Martin helped Lenin to get undressed. "Come now Rikku the water won't hurt you." "You can't make me!" Martin was at a loss until Lenin took charge and deprived Rikku of his dirty clothes. "B-b-but Lenin!" Said boy shook his head and gripped Rikku's hand in a comforting way.

Martin had expected further resistance from Rikku but with Lenin's presence the boy was pretty much docile. Once the boys were squeaky clean, they needed some clean clothes to wear. Martin told the boys to stay put whilst he went to sort through his old clothes. Rikku aided Lenin to sit down on the toilet seat as his recent wound was causing him grief. They were both wrapped in thick fluffy white towels to keep them warm. "Are you okay Lenin? That wound looks bad." Lenin gave a confident smile before wincing in pain. In some ways Rikku was glad that Lenin had been muted. It meant that whenever Lenin got hurt, Rikku would not get scared of his pain filled cries. It was also a relief that Lenin couldn't yell at him if he was angry. But Lenin's eyes did all the talking in place of his slashed chords. And sometimes they were more effective than any vocal punishment Rikku had been given.

By the time Martin returned, Lenin had managed to put on a brave face not only for Rikku, but also to swerve Martin from the fact he was in pain. "Here we go boys. These should fit you just fine. How's your injury Lenin? Is it hurting at all?" Lenin shook his head to say no and stood up so he could be dressed. "Alright if you say so. I'll put your old clothes in the wash and see if they need repairing. But you'll both need more than two pairs of clothes so we'll have to get some for you." Lenin was dressed first so that Rikku could relax a little and see how gentle Martin was. But when it came to be Rikku's turn he was very aggressive. Lenin had to put on his angry face just to make Rikku sit still. "There now that wasn't so bad. I have to admit Lenin you really can be quite intimidating sometimes. But I guess it's necessary if Rikku needed protecting. You're a good brother to him."

A couple of hours went by and the boys hardly saw Demi. It was clear she still needed to adjust with them having suddenly appeared out of nowhere. In no time at all night had fallen and the boys were put to bed. Rikku refused to sleep in his room, wanting to stay by Lenin. Martin understood that Rikku felt insecure in the new surroundings. "Well boys it's been a long day for all of us. What do you think of Demi? Don't worry I won't tell her." Rikku and Lenin looked at each other momentarily, unsure of how to answer. "I know she hasn't been around much but Demi had to go to another country for a little while. She'll be back to normal by morning I should think. So come on. What are your thoughts on her?" "I don't like her." "Why don't you like her Rikku?" "I heard what she said to you outside. She doesn't want us here." "But I do. And Demi has agreed that you can stay. But only if I can get a job. If I can't…" "We'll be on the streets." "Yeah. But I won't let that happen."

Rikku shrunk to hide under the covers when Martin reached out to stroke his cheek. With a little coaxing from Lenin he came out enough for Martin to kiss him on the forehead. Rikku watched curiously as Lenin allowed Martin to do the same to him without a fuss. "I'll see you in the morning boys. Sleep tight and sweet dreams." Rikku snapped his eyes shut when Martin turned off the light, leaving the door open a little bit. Rikku fell asleep quite quickly but Lenin didn't feel completely safe. He tried every method there was to fall asleep but nothing worked. In the end he took to staring at the ceiling, listening to the soft rhythmic sound of Rikku's breathing. 'Why am I trusting him so easily? Maybe it's because Demi isn't like how I imagined her to be. It'll take Rikku a while to warm up to him. But there's something about Martin that reminds me of Mr. Hiwatari. And Kirill. I miss him. And I'm sure he's missing me too. We'll meet again someday.' Lenin soon fell asleep, a smile on his face.

At around 8am the next morning Lenin woke up to find Rikku wasn't by his side. In a panic, he got out of bed and left the safety of the bedroom. Lenin checked the bathroom first but Rikku was nowhere to be seen. He was relieved to see his surrogate brother in the kitchen with Martin. "Good morning Lenin. Did you sleep well?" Lenin nodded in response and sat beside Rikku slowly so not to aggravate his wound. He watched Martin closely as he moved around the room to get him some breakfast. "I guess you had quite a scare this morning when you noticed Rikku wasn't in bed. Don't worry he isn't hurt. I just brought him down here to talk when I noticed he wasn't sleeping." Lenin looked down when Rikku fell asleep next to him, his head resting on Lenin's shoulder. It made Martin smile at seeing Lenin's arm around the younger boy to stop him from falling. 'They'll be just fine with us. I know they will.'

At the mansion, only half of its population was awake. All the parents were up with the babies whilst the children were still in bed. Semyon and Serenity stayed at the mansion often and were getting ready to sell their house and move in with Kai. Even Tala was moving in with Max. Kai couldn't be happier to have his friends and family living with him and Hiro. Kai looked at his watch with a yawn and Hiro smiled. "Stop doing that Kai. Time won't go by any faster if you keep checking it every five seconds." "I can't help it Hiro. You know patience isn't one of my virtues." "I know hun. I'm sure Kenny's just as impatient about coming to see you but he'll call to let us know when the plane has landed." To stop Kai looking at his watch constantly, Gou decided to kick up a stink, wanting some attention. With a sigh, Kai gave his son what he wanted and the infant stopped crying instantaneously. Rin watched her surroundings before going back to sleep in Mariah's arms.

Two hours later Kai received a message from Kenny saying he and Emily had arrived at the airport and needed picking up. Hiro took charge of Gou whilst Kai went to get the couple from the airport. Not long after Kai left the mansion, Dante walked into the living room looking rather dopey. "Morning folks." "You look shattered Dante." "Yeah I'm not getting a lot of sleep lately." "You worried about Arcana? She'll be fine so long as you're by her side. You've got an hour or so to sort yourself out before Kai gets back." In response, Dante slumped down on the nearest chair and fell asleep. Hiro shook his head with a sigh, leaving the young soon to be dad in peace. The minutes ticked away slowly almost as if time wanted to torture everyone with every second. The other inhabitants of the mansion started waking up not long after Dante went back to sleep. Sothe was the last one out of bed at five to ten.

Kai returned with Kenny and Emily just after 10am and to everyone's surprise, Emily was holding a baby. The child looked just like Kenny hair and all. "Hey guys. You all look rather tired this morning." "Speak for yourself, Emily. When did you drop?" "Hm? Oh a few months ago." "You weren't showing any signs of being pregnant." "I managed to hide the bump. And since I'm not much for alcohol it wasn't that hard." "Well congrats. What'd you have?" "A little girl. She's just like her dad." Everyone melted when Emily held the child low enough for them all to see. As if on queue, Rin and Gou woke up to greet the new tot. Whilst Emily and Kenny sat down, Kai lazily went back to bed with Hiro hot on his heels. "Is Kai alright?" "Yeah he'll be fine. Gou's just been playing up recently." "Oh okay then. I'm sure he'll be alright." "So has there been any word from Hilary?" "Not yet."

Later on in the day Kai and Semyon were left on their own in the same room. Everyone else had either gone out or back to bed. Unluckily for Semyon, Gou was with Hiro so Kai had the freedom to yell all he wanted if there was reason to. "Kai, we need to talk." "Finally gonna cough up are you? Well about time." "Look, son. You have to understand that I just want to get those kids out of there." "So you made a deal with the devil? Is that what you're saying?" "Sort of. You should know that it's killed me to lie to you all this time. But I was scared of what would happen if I told you a lot sooner." "Well hurry it up already. I've got other things I need to do." "Kai I'm pregnant." Semyon didn't like how quiet Kai went at his admission but soon a look of anger settled on his face. "Say no more. I thought you were better than that! How can you be certain he'll keep his promise this time?! He betrayed you once I wouldn't put it past him to do it again! It's no sibling of mine if he's the father!"

Instead of physically lashing out at Semyon, Kai left the room to release his anger some other way, leaving Semyon to cry in self pity. He'd always feared that Kai wouldn't take well to Iosif getting him pregnant. Semyon wrapped his arms around his baby bump just as Serenity returned from her nap with the boys. She immediately knew something was wrong upon seeing the tears streaming down Semyon's face. "Honey what's wrong? Is the baby okay?" "I…I told him." "Oh, sweetie. He'll come around when it's born." "No he won't. Kai made it very clear that he wants nothing to do with the child growing inside me, saying it's no sibling of his because of who the father is." "You did what you thought was right. It's not too late Semyon." "I'm not aborting it. I don't care what Kai thinks. I want this child. Please understand that if this void inside me grows bigger…" "Hush now. It'll be alright. You have me and the kids."

Semyon was grateful for Serenity's soothing words as she stroked his cheek to stop the tears from flowing. Kirill and Nina were worried when they saw the state of their father but Serenity was quick to assure them that he'd be okay. Nina was distracted by Raziel's entrance and with her no longer at his side, Kirill's mood darkened. Lenin's absence was really having a harsh impact on Kirill and nobody could do anything to stop him walking a darker path to other boys his age. Even Alehandro was being shunned. Serenity feared daily that they were losing Kirill to sorrow. Semyon's sadness didn't go unnoticed by Nina as she moved to cuddle him but Kirill just allowed himself to be squeezed. When Bryan arrived with Salima and the baby he knew something was up but didn't dare to ask when Serenity gave him a glare for no real reason. Spencer received the same treatment when he arrived with Laika and Ezra. It took Spencer all of his willpower not to leave when he saw Salima and the baby.

In no time at all another five months went by and the opening of Kai's special school was imminent. Semyon was getting close to giving birth so Serenity was on high alert. Nina and Raziel had turned four over the course of the five months and they were closer than ever to each other. Rin had turned one and was now learning to talk whilst trying to master the art of walking. In an attempt to get over his feelings for Bryan again, Spencer was having a slow relationship with Leon. Laika was obviously rather happy that Spencer was moving on with his life. In the early evening of October 15th, Semyon's child was finally on its way. Spencer had been called to take him to the hospital since Kai wanted nothing to do with the infant. Thankfully Spencer knew a few doctors who could deal with the birth so that Semyon could relax and not be frowned upon by the other staff. To make Serenity feel better, Spencer also participated in bringing Semyon's child into the world.

Serenity didn't know how long she'd been waiting by the time Spencer approached her wearing a surgery gown and hair net. The moon had risen to shine with the stars. "Is he okay Spencer?" "Semyon's gonna be just fine Serenity." "And the baby? Is the baby alright?" "Well I have some good news and some bad news. Which would you like first?" "I'll take the good news." Spencer appeared to be relieved at Serenity's answer as he sighed rather softly. "The good news is that the baby is fine." "And the bad news?" "It's a girl." "Either way I think the void within Semyon will heal up despite not getting what he wanted." "Yeah I know. You can see them now. I wanted you to be with Semyon when…we tell him." Serenity nodded slightly and followed Spencer down the halls to Semyon's private room. He was propped up into a sitting position with pale blue blankets pulled up to his chest.

He appeared to be half awake when Serenity moved to sit next to him. Semyon looked around seeming slightly dazed from the anaesthetic. "Serenity?" "How are you feeling Semyon?" "Tired. What time is it?" "Just after 9pm Semyon." "Spencer?" "Hey bud. You'll be happy to know that there were no complications with the birth. The baby is very healthy and strong." "Where is he? Can I see him?" Semyon noticed that the smiles vanished from Spencer and Serenity's faces. Despite being told that his child was healthy, Semyon worried that something was wrong with it. "Semyon." Serenity took hold of Semyon's large hand with both of her smaller ones and put on the best puppy dog face she could. "Serenity? He's okay isn't he?" "I'm sorry Semyon. He's a girl." "No that can't be. I was so certain that…" "It's the truth Semyon. I'm so sorry." "It's not your fault Sen. I promised him a son but now I can't deliver." "Then we'll have to shut him down by force."

Once Semyon calmed down he was allowed to hold his child. She was a beautiful little girl. Her hair was dual coloured, light purple in the front and a darker purple in the back. She had Semyon's face by far. Semyon felt a lump building in his throat when he looked into his daughters' eyes. They were a pale hazy blue and to Semyon, she had been punished for his sins. Even Serenity could tell that the child's eyes were unnaturally pale. "I'm sorry Semyon. I couldn't bring myself to tell you that she's blind. There's nothing we can do to retrieve her sight." "Don't apologise Spencer. It's my fault. She's being punished in my place for the wrong that I did 9 months ago. I should be the one who is reprimanded, not her." "Well in a way you have been slapped on the hand." "I guess you're right Spence." "What will you tell Iosif?" "I'll lie and say that our child died shortly after being born. It's all I can do."

Semyon had to spend three days in hospital to recover from the birth of his little girl. Kai seemed mildly amused when the child was introduced to everyone. He was the only person who wasn't sympathetic towards Semyon. However, Kai was concerned about Semyon going by himself to inform Iosif that he didn't have a son. Kai knew that if Iosif really was anything like Boris, he'd rape Semyon and get what he wanted by means of experimenting with the developing child. After dinner almost everyone went out to buy something for the new arrival. Kai stayed behind for the obvious reason that Gou needed looking after and he could care less about his new half sister. Despite not liking the child, Kai sat in the living room with Semyon, cradling Gou lovingly even though the boy was almost a year old. Ray had also stayed behind with Rin in hopes to keep Kai from causing harm to either Semyon or his sister.

Kirill and Nina were indifferent to the child but Nina now wanted another sister. Semyon was glad that they hadn't disowned his child. Kai rejecting her was bad enough. The room was so silent it was driving Ray crazy so he tried to strike up a friendly chat with Semyon. "So Semyon. How do you think Serenity really feels now?" "In truth Ray, she was always supportive. Serenity would never turn her back on me. After all we've been through together." "I wasn't doubting her or anything. Just a little unsure of how she felt about now having to raise a child that isn't hers." "Ray, there's something you should know about Serenity. When it comes to children who need a mother, she could care less about who its real parents are. Even if the father is nothing but a paedophile. She'll raise his child to go in the right direction." "Serenity always did have that air about her. I'm sure that your little girl will have the best life she could ever dream of." "Thanks Ray. I really needed that right now."

Ray smiled seconds before everyone who had left the building, re-entered it. Heat rose to Semyon's cheeks when he noticed all the bags in people's hands. He had no chance to protest as Serenity sat beside him. "I tried telling them but they didn't listen." "It's okay Sen. I'm glad that little Sonya has aunts and uncles like them." Semyon couldn't help but notice the malice in Kai's eyes to make sure he wasn't included in the family list. His hostility confused Nina but she was warned not to try asking Kai why he disliked their sister. Instead, she tried to make Kirill smile by pulling funny faces and doing silly things. It saddened Semyon that Sonya would never be able to see his face or all the gifts she would receive in later years. He wondered how she would ever find a boyfriend in just over thirteen years. Her life would be filled with hardships but he would always be there when she needed him the most. She would never be left to suffer alone.

As the day went on, little Sonya was showered with love. Pavel and Veronica were stunned to see the little girl when they arrived at around 5pm but none the less they were on Semyon's side. Tala wasn't blind to the faint bump under Veronica's shirt and Pavel noticed Tala's half warning glare. "Tala, it's rude to stare, son. Your mother and I have something to tell you." "Make it quick. Emmeline is due for a feed soon." "Alright no need to be snappy Tala. Your mother and I are having a baby." "And when did you decide this?" Pavel looked rather nervous so Veronica stepped forwards. "Tala, honey. We only found out about a week ago that I'm pregnant. At first we didn't want the child and considered destroying it but the memory of losing you hit home. We just want a second chance to raise a child from birth to adult." "Since you put it that way mother I can do little to stop you. 'Spose it'll be nice to have a younger sibling to bully." "Tala you'll do no such thing." "Killjoy."

Three days later Kai received word that his school had been finished weeks ahead of schedule. With the school now ready to be kitted for being lived in, Kai made the decision to get a SWAT Team to help him and the others shut BIOVOLT down. Semyon volunteered to go with them but Kai refused on several grounds. If Semyon went along, Iosif could take him as a hostage to gain the upper hand on Kai. The possibilities of his father getting hurt weighed heavily on Kai's mind so it was better to leave Semyon behind. Kai planned the attack on Balkov Abbey carefully. He'd been given at least 70 SWAT soldiers to work with, each with their own strengths and weaknesses. Once the sun had gone down it was time to move. The children had been frightened half to death when Kai and the Blitzkrieg Boys walked by them in full SWAT gear. Kai had assigned the Blitz Boys to lead a squad each.

At 21:00hours all the squads were in position. Ian's team was in charge of taking out the security and they did so with ease. All soldiers were given the order of shoot to kill if they encountered any scientists or guards but Iosif was wanted alive. Obviously the children were safe from being shot unless they had already been turned heartless. If they had, the soldiers were ordered to maim the boys without guns if possible. Kai waited for the all clear from Ian so he could lead his team in. When the confirmation came, Kai moved his squad in with speed. Tala wasn't far behind with his group. Bryan and Spencer were storming the rear of the building. With the security taken down, Ian's team stayed outside to pick off any stragglers, be they man or child. Many of the boys imprisoned within the Abbey were frightened of the sudden rush and barrage of gunfire, covering their ears and hiding their eyes. Kai left the other three teams to get the children out while his squad pursued Iosif as he made his escape.

Iosif was chased relentlessly into the city but there was no place for him to hide since the citizens knew fairly well to not mess with the SWAT Teams. Soon Iosif could run no more, his old lungs giving in. "Iosif Balkov, put your hands in the air where we can see them and drop to your knees! Now you bastard!" Iosif was seconds away from surrendering when a hostage candidate just happened to walk by. Kai held up his hand to stop the men from shooting when he saw the poor victim. Iosif had Arcana at gunpoint so Kai had to tread carefully. "Let her go Iosif!" "Drop your weapons and I'll let the girl go. Do it or I will shoot her!" Kai was reluctant to give the order but things got more complicated when Semyon arrived on the scene. Arcana's face twisted in pain as the stress had induced the birth of her overdue child. She writhed to try and get free but Iosif had a firm grip on her neck.

When nobody put their guns down, Iosif moved his gun to Arcana's bulging stomach, putting everyone on edge. "Let her go Iosif. You don't want to hurt her." "Hello Semyon. Where's the baby?" "It died shortly after being born. I'm sorry Iosif I never wanted it to end this way. Let Arcana go. You're causing her baby stress that it can't handle." Iosif growled when Dante arrived and he wasn't happy to see Arcana in labour and being held at gunpoint. "Dante, stay back! You'll only complicate things!" "I can't just stand aside when my fiancée is in labour with a gun to our child!" "You'd be wise to do as you're told boy. Stay back or I will take their lives." Dante wanted to do something to help but there was nothing he could think of. Iosif's eyes suddenly widened in shock, blood trickling from his mouth. Everyone cringed when a long sword was harshly ripped through Iosif's spine, killing him instantly. Iosif's body dropped to the floor to reveal Virgil as his killer.

There was something off about Virgil as he moved with means to harm Arcana but Dante stood in his way. Semyon moved Arcana away from Virgil as an ambulance was called to get her to the hospital. Kai ordered his men to stay back as Dante drew a broadsword from a sheath under his jacket. "I can't let you hurt her, Virgil. This bastard has done enough. What's wrong with you?!" In the blink of an eye, Virgil swung his sword, leaving a huge gash running over Dante's left eye. The snow was badly stained by blood and the sight almost made Kai sick. Dante mustered enough strength to strike back at his brother, leaving a gaping wound over Virgil's right eye. Two more ambulances were called when the brothers collapsed. Seeing Dante fall unconscious caused Arcana more stress as she was loaded into the first ambulance. Semyon went with her whilst Kai stayed with his cloned sons.

By the time Arcana was laid on a clean bed, her waters had already broken. Spencer was among the doctors who were trying to deliver Arcana's child safely with minimal stress. For a few minutes, Arcana refused to go through with the labour without Dante being present but their child wouldn't wait any longer. Kai arrived midway through the birth once Dante was being taken care of. Luckily he hadn't lost a lot of blood. After several painful hours Arcana was allowed to relax from most of the agony but she freaked when her baby was taken out of the room. It took both Kai and Semyon to restrain her so she could be sedated by Spencer. As she was drifting off, Spencer assured her that the baby would be alright. When Arcana's eyes had closed a grim look settled on Spencer's face and Kai knew that the chances of the baby surviving were slim. It had been given about a day to live a few hours later. Since Semyon was with Arcana, Kai went to stay with Dante overnight.

The sky was cloudy the next morning. Dante woke up in pain and worry. He looked to see Kai by his side no longer wearing the SWAT uniform. "Dad? Where am I?" "You're at the hospital. Arcana went into stress induced labour last night due to being held hostage. You suffered a wound to the face when Virgil turned violent." "Is Arcana alright?" "For now but I don't expect her to take well to the news we have to give." Fear took an immediate grip on Dante's heart as he tried to remove the wires strapped to his body. Kai's attempts to calm Dante failed so he aided the worried young man to Arcana's room where she sat waiting to see their child. Half of Dante's face was bandaged to protect the wound Virgil had given him. "Arcana!" "Dante! Are you alright?" "I'm fine. What about you?" "I want to see her. But they won't let me." "It'll be alright. I'm sure the baby will be okay."

Minutes after Dante's arrival, Spencer walked in with a yellow bundle in his arms. He handed the infant gingerly to Arcana to avoid causing it further harm. "It's a boy. Just like his daddy." Dante and Arcana were overcome with emotion when they looked at their son. He had crystal white hair and Dante's face. Spencer stood beside the bed with a defibrillator at the ready in case his estimated life expectancy for the child came true. He watched as Arcana and Dante each held one of their sons' hands gently, speaking softly to him. Seconds ticked by painfully as Spencer waited for the inevitable. Arcana was confused when she felt the child's grip on her finger begin to fade. Even Dante noticed it. Spencer sprang into action when the baby went limp in Arcana's arms, panic on every inch of his face. Once again Arcana had to be restrained so Spencer could try to save the several hour old infant. Everyone silently begged that the baby would survive.

Five minutes later the child still showed no signs of life but Spencer was refusing to give up. He couldn't just let this new life slip away. When a few of the other doctors tried to stop Spencer he swung at them angrily. When the gentle giant collapsed to the floor everyone knew why he had been so aggressive but Arcana didn't want to believe that her baby was dead. She screamed almost endlessly for the little boy that had been alive in her arms only minutes ago. Dante was also grieving, his arms wrapped tightly around Arcana to stop her from causing herself physical harm. Kai knelt beside Spencer and placed a hand on his shaking shoulder. "You did what you could, Spencer. It's not your fault." "Kai I…I should've been able to save him but I…" "Don't blame yourself. You tried and that's all that matters." "I'm sorry." Spencer's voice was barely above a whisper but Dante still heard the guilty apology.

The sudden loss of her child was having a harsh effect on Arcana. When Spencer had calmed down enough to tell her that the baby was gone she wanted to hit him. Even when Spencer tried to sympathise with Arcana she felt an overwhelming urge to stab him with the nearest sharp object. At one point, Dante had pinned Spencer to the wall by his throat, threatening to kill him if he didn't stop lying. The truth was hard to accept but Dante finally broke when Kai pulled him into his arms. Despite no longer having a child to look after, Arcana would be kept in the hospital for a few nights to recover from the birth itself. Kai left Semyon to watch over the grieving couple whilst he returned home to inform everyone of the grim news. Both he and Semyon knew it would be hard to keep Arcana from going mentally insane and digging up her dead child or even from stealing someone else's new born just to ease her pain. Dante wished there was a way he could turn back time and save his son.

A few days later Arcana was released from the hospital. She had been surprisingly quiet during her time there. Dante had stayed by Arcana's side so that she didn't feel alone. All men stayed clear when Arcana walked into the living room but the women surrounded her with affection. It was all they could do to help but Arcana didn't want their hugs and kind words. She longed to hold her baby again. Kai took the time Arcana was gone to help Dante plan the funeral for the little boy who died without receiving a name. Since asking Arcana would be close to committing suicide, Dante decided on a name himself. He settled on calling the deceased child Sebastian. With the arrangements made, Dante went to check on Arcana. He had been warned that in her state of mind, Arcana would blame him for the death of their child. Anything to avoid shouldering the responsibility herself.

"Arcana? Honey? Are you awake?" "Leave me alone." Dante could hardly recognise Arcana as she glared at him from behind her knees, hair shadowing her pale face. With a gulp of fear, Dante slowly moved closer to Arcana, dodging the bedside clock when it was thrown at him. "Arcana, it's okay. We'll try again. I promise that this won't happen again." "Get away from me you bastard!" Dante flinched back a little at the pain and malice in Arcana's voice. He didn't bother to fight the tears growing in his eyes, hoping that if Arcana saw them, she'd see that he was hurting too but they had no effect on the grieving mother. Her next words wounded him really deep. "It's all your fault! If you weren't such a freak my little boy would still be here!" "He was my child too! Can't you see that I'm hurting too?! But I'm not blaming you for Sebastian's death! Because you're being selfish I had to name 'OUR' son by myself! If I could turn back time and save him I would! But I'm only human!"

Downstairs, Kai was worried by all the yelling he could hear. Everyone had been devastated by the news of little Sebastian's passing. They all wished there was something that each of them could do to bring the boy back but mere mortals were denied such power. Kai was distracted from the argument by the phone ringing. Unfortunately the caller had more unfortunate news. Hiro dreaded what the call had been about. "Kai? Who was it?" "The hospital called. Virgil's dead. They can't determine the cause of his death. It wasn't blood loss or shock. It wasn't Dante's fault. He was just protecting Arcana from further harm. I'm needed to confirm his identity for legal reasons as his biological father." "Would you like someone to go with you Kai? You've already been through a lot of grief." "No I'll be okay Hiro. You stay here and look after Gou. I shouldn't be too long."

By the time Kai arrived at the morgue, a young woman was there. She was about Virgil's age with long garnet coloured hair and brown eyes brimming with tears. "Can I help you ma'am?" "Who are you?" "I'm Virgil's father." "Don't lie to me! You're no older than 22 so you can't be Virgil's father!" "It's true, lass. He was sired from me by scientific means. I know it's hard to believe." "Virgil never talked about his family. If what you say is true, then I guess that's why he never told me." "Fearing that if you knew the truth of how he came to exist, you'd run from him." The girl smiled a little and stroked Virgil's pastel white cheek. Kai stood at Virgil's other side and took hold of his hand. "Why can't life give me a break? First I lose my first born grandchild and now my second eldest son is robbed from me." "What do you mean?" "Virgil has an unidentical twin brother called Dante. He and his fiancée lost their baby three days ago. The boy died in his mothers' arms."

"I'm sorry for your loss, Mr. Hiwatari. I really am." For no reason, the girl pulled Kai into her arms where he finally let his pain free. He was glad for the comfort even if it was being given by a stranger. "How long have you known Virgil?" "A couple of years. We've had an on-off relationship for a while. Until late last year when I…found out I was pregnant with his child." "So that's why Virgil left without a word." "But a few months ago he vanished. And now he's here. Just days after his son was born." Kai couldn't believe his ears at hearing Virgil had a son that had survived being born. He wanted to comfort the girl with words but there was nothing that wouldn't make the situation worse. "I'm sure Virgil would've loved him. He must've cared deeply about you." "Virgil was very sweet when we were alone. But around other people he'd clam up and reject me. Either way I still love him."

This time it was Kai's turn to hold the girl as she allowed her tears to fall. They soon ran out of time so Kai offered to take the girl home, using it as an excuse to see his grandson. On the way there, he found out that her name was Delilah. To his surprise the girl invited him into her home. Kai made sure he didn't look too suspicious upon accepting the offer. Delilah's parents gave Kai such a look that he could've died. "Mama, papa, this is Virgil's father." "Nonsense! This man is only 22 years old! He can't be!" "Sir, I understand that your daughter is going through a hard time but she speaks the truth. As a boy, I was cloned twice in a place called Balkov Abbey which I'm sure you've heard, was shut down a few nights ago. It was there that Virgil was born alongside his unidentical twin brother Dante. Despite being three years younger than myself, they are my sons. It grieves me to learn not only of my sons' death but also having to watch as my grandson release his grip on life in his mothers' arms."

Delilah's parents seemed to believe Kai's story, allowing him to see Virgil's child. Not that it was their choice to begin with. Delilah gingerly lifted the infant out of his cradle and handed him to Kai. The boy was a carbon copy of Virgil just like Sebastian was Dante's duplicate. "What colour are his eyes?" "Green just like Virgil's." "Delilah, I would like to support you on Virgil's behalf. This child deserves the best life he can get. I'm not saying that you can't provide that life. I just want to help him grow up." "I accept your offer Mr. Hiwatari. Vincent's lucky to have a grandpa like you to spoil him." "Delilah, this may sound quite sudden but would you like to come and live with me and my family?" Delilah didn't know what to say, fiddling with her long hair to avoid the question. "It's alright if you don't want to. I'll understand." "My parents never really approved of Virgil. And they don't seem to like Vincent too much." "Then you'll come with me no questions asked."

Delilah didn't refuse Kai's wish to protect his only living grandson. She wanted to get away from her parents to keep Vincent safe. They obviously tried to stop Delilah but Kai stated that with Delilah being nineteen, they had no rights to prevent her from moving out of her own will. Just as Kai put the car into first gear, Delilah's father pointed a double barrel shotgun at the back of his head. He drove away to avoid being shot dead, dodging several attempted kill shots. The violence had scared both Delilah and her child. Kai was relieved to see the mansion gates, parking the car outside the front steps. Delilah waited for Kai to get out of the car and offer her his hand. He even took baby Vincent out of the back, still in his car seat. Delilah clung fearfully to Kai's arm as he led her inside, leaving the butlers to empty his car of her belongings. All the while, Kai feared how the others would react to a new family member.

Nobody knew what to say when Delilah cowered behind Kai. Most eyes drifted to the car seat in Kai's hand. Dante had apparently given up on getting through to Arcana as he sat weeping into his drawn up knees. Kai cleared his throat to get everyone looking at him and not Delilah or the baby. "Listen up everyone. Delilah's going to be staying with us from now on. You're probably wondering why I dragged a strange girl and her child here. Before Virgil died, he left a son in his wake. The child and his mother were at risk of being harmed." Dante blinked, more tears forming and falling. "Virgil's…dead?" "No don't think like that Dante. It's not your fault." "How can you say that?! You saw me swing my sword at his face! What the heck have I done?" Seeing Dante blame himself for Virgil's death made Kai very angry. He placed Vincent down gently and stormed over to where Dante was sitting, slapping the wounded boy across the face before holding him tightly.

Delilah had to admit, Kai's ways of showing he cared were quite odd. Everyone listened quietly as Dante mumbled into Kai's shirt. "I killed him. I killed my own brother." "Stop it Dante! I told you it wasn't your fault! The doctors don't know what took Virgil away! But they did confirm that blood loss and shock had no part in it! Now stop fucking crying. You're not a child anymore." "No I'm not. How can I be if I'm not even human?!" "Being born in a test tube doesn't mean you're not a human being! I don't care what people may say. You are my son. So was Virgil. There's nothing we can really do for Arcana now. She's beyond our help." "Yes there is. There's one thing I can do." "Dante? What are you talking about?" "Arcana's not the only one who can carry and give birth to a child." "She'll never accept it." "I'm not giving her a choice. I want my fiancée back so I'll do whatever it takes to grant her wish."

Kai grew fearful as Dante stormed out of the room, dragging a still grieving Spencer with him. Delilah was left confused by Dante's actions and words. "What…just happened? Was that Virgil's brother?" "Yes. As you can see it's taking a lot of self control to keep Dante sane enough to stay away from sharp objects." "But what did he mean when he said that Arcana isn't the only one who can…?" Kai sighed, sitting Delilah down on the nearest seat with Vincent by her side. "Delilah. Since you're going to be staying here for a while, you should know that not all the men in this room are normal." "I don't understand." "Remember I told you that Virgil and Dante were cloned from my DNA?" "Yes. What does that have to do with anything?" "Balkov Abbey was a place of nightmares. Those of us who went there were trained to be the perfect beyblade soldiers. Voltaire Hiwatari and Boris Balkov soon realised something."

Kai allowed Delilah to process the first half of the tale before continuing. "What would they do if they could mass produce the perfect soldier? Well the answer was simple. But girls were not allowed in the Abbey. Both men were sexist pigs. So they came up with the idea to create artificial wombs and implant them into carefully selected males. This idea came around before I was even born. I was one of the boys chosen to host their abomination of nature inside me. Many other unfortunate souls were burdened with these wombs." "How many of you have them?" Delilah stayed quiet when the Blitzkrieg Boys and Semyon put their hands up. "You see Delilah, our wombs work similarly to yours. Only we don't have monthly periods. It seems that our eggs don't have an expiration date so they wait inside the womb to be fertilised. Like women, we have to carry our child for nine months but we cannot give birth naturally. A few days after the first child is born, another egg sits and waits."

At first, Delilah didn't want to believe the words coming out of Kai's mouth but if cloning was possible, surely men being able to have babies growing inside them was too. "Kai. Do you think Virgil had one too?" "Possibly. But he turned out to be a bit of a womanizer so I doubt it. Dante on the other hand, does have an artificial womb. Last year he was raped and impregnated. Sadly he didn't keep the child. If I know Dante, he'll do something ridiculous." "That being?" "Instead of having his own embryo fertilised, he's probably planning something similar to IVF treatment." "Fertilising an embryo from Arcana then having it placed inside his womb?" "Exactly. You're a smart girl." "Despite hearing all you've told me, I still see you all as people. Not monsters." "We appreciate that Delilah. Now I'm sure you'd like to settle in so I'll take you to a room."

As the day went on, Delilah learned more about Kai and his family. She'd almost fainted upon discovering several gay couples in the living room, Kai and Hiro being one of them. Dante and Spencer had devised a plan of action but they had to wait for Arcana's period before any action could be taken to ensure no harm was done to her ovaries. Since the school had no beds the abbey boys were staying at the mansion until they could move there. Most of them were young but a lot of adolescent young men had been found and proved difficult to communicate with. Once everyone else went to bed, Kai gave Lethe a call. ("Good evening Kai. How can I help you dearest?") "Flirtatious as always. I'm just calling to let you know that the school is finished a few weeks early. We're still in the process of furnishing it though." ("Well that's wonderful. How's Sothe doing?") "He's fine. And dare I ask about Koudelka?" ("She had the baby a few months ago.")

* * *

I did it again, and believe me, killing a baby was not easy!

Dante: Why you! You'll pay for what you've done!

Again, that sword appears in the hands of an angry character

Me: AAAHH! No please don't kill me! I'll fix this I promise!

Okay folks, you know the drill! R&R and hopefully I'll bring you another chapter if I manage to survive!


	13. Chapter 13

Man that was exhausting! I must try and stop my evil ways. Sooner or later I will be killed by one of the characters.

But we're almost there! After this chapter there's two more for you guys to peruse through (fancy word, I know. Just felt like using something different that's all)

I'm not gonna ramble on, you guys go ahead and get stuck in there.

* * *

Chapter 13

Moving On

A week later all the abbey boys were moved into the school building and had started to receive some lessons. Hilary and Mystel were on their way over from Japan to begin teaching sports. Lethe was also transporting the girls from her home in Tanzania to the school, leaving Koudelka in the care of a close friend. The funeral for Sebastian had taken place a few days after Kai learned of Vincent's existence. It had been hard getting Arcana away from the grave of her deceased son. She was unaware of Dante's plan and that's just how he wanted it since Arcana shunned him whenever he was near her. It got so bad that Dante hardly went to college. He now looked at working with the abbey boys instead. Delilah had settled in well and got on perfectly with everyone. Spencer and Leon had decided to take their relationship further and were currently trying for a child of their own.

Spencer was just getting ready for his first day teaching the abbey boys when Laika walked in looking quite pale. "Hey are you feeling okay? You look rather ill." "I'll be alright Spencer. How's Arcana doing? I haven't been to see her for a while." "She's no better but Dante's hoping to turn her around soon. Poor little bastard is having a real hard time getting close to her." "Ouch. Well good luck on your first day. What are you teaching?" "Health and safety. Not that the older boys are going to listen. It broke Kirill's heart further when we told him that Lenin couldn't be found at the abbey. Either he's dead or Lenin managed to get out somehow." "Have faith Spencer. I'm sure Lenin's out there somewhere." "Try telling that to Kirill. Leon better get up soon or else I'll…" "Quiet."

Getting all the boys assembled properly was taking some time and Kai was running out of patience quickly. In the end, Spencer took charge in arranging the lines. "ATTENTION!" All eyes snapped to the front, arms tightly by sides and feet tucked neatly together. "Thank you. Kai you can take it from here." "Much appreciated Spencer. Alright boys listen up. My name is Kai Hiwatari. I will be your Principle, or Headmaster. Whichever you prefer. Now can someone tell me why you're all here?" One of the older boys raised his hand, a sly grin upon his face. "Yes young man?" "Are we maybe here to kill all the worthless bags of bones in the building?" "NO! That is not why we rescued you! Anybody else?! Or do I have to split some damn heads?!" Kai kept a hard look in his eyes when one of the younger boys stepped forwards. "Yes?" "Are we here to…be punished?" "No you're not here to be punished. What's your name young man?" "Mattias, sir."

Kai nodded and walked along the line to another young boy who had his hand raised. "Yes boy? Speak up now don't be shy. I won't bite your head off." "Um. I. I think we're here to be treated as equals and learn that the ways we were taught are incorrect." "Exactly. Thank you. And might I ask what your name is?" "Lyov, sir." "Fine name. I get the feeling you'll be one of our top students. My friends and I got you out of the abbey to give you a better life. For those of you who have already been broken, I'm afraid we'll have to be rather rough with you. I will not tolerate any forms of violence. Those forms are punching and kicking, stabbing, verbal abuse, rape, theft and last but not least, forcing your classmates to do any of the above. My friends and fellow staff will also not tolerate these actions. The girls in the other wings will have the same rules with the addition of no bitch slapping."

With all the rules and regulations put into place, the boys were sorted into their age groups and taken to their dormitories. Kai was careful not to put violent boys with shy boys and vice versa. With the accommodation sorted, the boys were split into classes equally. Kai would take the odd class but other than that he'd be in an office all day filing paperwork and taking any calls directed to him from the main desk where Emily worked. It went without saying that the younger boys were extremely nervous. The youngest year were addressed in the assembly hall before their first lessons were to begin. During the assembly Kai informed the boys that he and some of the other members of staff had been treated similarly in the past so they needn't be afraid to ask for further support after school hours were over. Micaiah had similar talks with the girls since she was in charge of them as Lethe had other things to sort out.

The first few lessons went by quickly and the first break bell rang. As Kai walked down the halls he felt like he was running a regular school with some differences. The children who had only just been admitted to the abbey were running around happily out in the playground. Others who had been there slightly longer were a little withdrawn. And the oldest boys formed gangs and Kai knew he'd have to deal with bullying without using violence. Whilst walking about the playground, Kai was asked to join a game of football. To set a good example he accepted the offer and joined the youngest team of lads. The girls had their own playground right next to the boys. A lot of the girls already had a crush on Kai and couldn't stop looking at him. Their playground had pretty identical rules to the boys with minor differences. Micaiah was surprised to hear one group of girls talking about who they wanted to have sex with. Luckily Kai was excluded from the list of candidates.

At the end of the day, Kai gave a closing speech before heading home. The boys had been informed that some members of staff would be permanently staying at the school until proper qualified guards could be hired. Sothe was already one of them. Kai practically collapsed onto the sofa from exhaustion when he got home. Hiro was a little less tired. "Hard day Principle Hiwatari?" "Shut your fucking face Hiro. Being the head of the school I have to set a good example to the younger boys who aren't as scarred. And to the older ones who would rather commit murder." "I know hun. It'll all become routine soon." Hiro was soon handed some mail by one of the butlers. "Oh we have fan mail." Kai meekly looked up as Hiro flicked through the envelopes, saying junk to anything that looked like a bill. He stopped at an envelope with handwriting on it. "Oh? What's this then?" "Open it and find out, dipstick." "Alright enough of the name calling." "Sorry. The big boys are rubbing off on me."

Hiro rolled his eyes and he was about to open the letter when a walking stick stopped him. He and Kai looked up to see Mr. Dickenson standing by the sofa with his eyes closed, smiling the same old smile. "No need to open that Hiro. I sent that letter a week ago to tell you I'd be arriving today. Seems the post is slowing down now a lot of things are going electronic." "Perhaps a phone call would be more efficient then. You just got us in time." "Oh? Going out to dinner?" "Nope. We just got back from our first day at school." "Really? I thought it wasn't due to open for a few more weeks?" "The builders apparently put in a lot of overtime and threatened to sue me if I didn't pay them for it." Kai's response made Mr. Dickenson laugh as he sat down next to a snoozing Bryan. "I've also heard of the recent run of unfortunate events. I'm so very sorry Kai." "Don't bring it up. We're all still pretty shook up by what has been happening."

Mr. Dickenson did as he was asked and spoke no further about the recent deaths in the family. Max entered the room looking happy as always but Kai knew he was hurting on the inside. "Hey Mr.D. What brings you here?" "Well I thought I'd come and see how you were all doing. I bumped into Hilary and Mystel on my way here. They're being shown to their room as we speak." "Saves one of us going to get them after work. They would've been waiting for at least three hours." "So how'd it go Kai?" "Better than I expected. The older boys haven't killed anyone yet but I expect that some may make attempts at my life. One of them had the cheek to ask if they were at the school to purge this planet of the younger boys." "Ouch. I can imagine you blew up immediately." "Damn right I did. And the kid hasn't dared say another word since." Max only whistled in response, rousing Bryan from his nap on the couch.

When Hilary and Mystel entered the room, little Kiro was plodding along holding his mothers' hand. "He's getting big." "Yup. They tend to grow up quickly. We'll be able to start working tomorrow." "Very well. Hilary, you should speak with Micaiah about the girls before morning. Just so you have a heads up." "Okeydokey." "And Mystel, you've got your hands full I'm afraid." "I can deal." "Keep a look out for knives and the like with the older boys. Sothe will keep his eyes peeled too. I've assigned him to watch the big lads." Hilary and Mystel went awfully silent when Semyon walked in carrying Sonya. They noticed signs of hostility coming from Kai the second he laid eyes on the girl. "Well this is unexpected. When was she born?" "A few weeks ago. Poor thing can't see her own papa." "That's terrible. But with you by her side, that little girl has nothing to worry about. Right Kai?" "Keep her away from me and she'll live to see her first birthday." "Kai what's wrong with you?"

The man in question left the room when Gou could be heard wailing for attention. Hilary could tell by the look in Semyon's eyes that Kai wanted nothing to do with the child. "That's not like Kai at all." "Actually Hilary, it's very like him given the circumstances of Sonya's creation." "What do you mean?" "Sonya's father is Boris's son. I carried and gave birth to this child. I made a deal with Iosif, y'see. If I gave him a son in place of the one I lost 27 years ago, he'd shut the abbey down and release its prisoners. But fate had other ideas. It let me keep my baby but stole her sight before she could even see my face. In a way I suppose being born blind is better than losing it several years into your life." "But that hardly explains why Kai is pushing her away, Semyon." "Yes it does. It makes perfect sense. I think that at some point of his life at the abbey, Kai was abused by Iosif. Those actions forced an idea of who Iosif was in Kai's mind." "Nothing but a kiddie fiddler."

"You got that right. I had hoped that Kai would accept why I allowed this life to be created within me but it wasn't to be. He'll never see Sonya as his sister even though he watched Iosif die at the hand of his son who now lies buried next to his 8 hour old nephew." "Which one?" "Virgil. Dante and Arcana lost their son to a stress induced labour. And probably other causes. You should've seen what it did to Spencer. He was devastated when the child refused to be revived." "But it wasn't Spencer's fault." "Try telling him that. And I would keep your eyes on Kiro. Arcana's been off since Sebastian died in her arms." "The poor girl must be in great pain." "Enough to push Dante out of her life. She blames him for the boys' death. But in reality, it was Iosif's fault. He had Arcana at gunpoint. It's bad enough that Sebastian was a month late. Now Dante is trying to win Arcana back."

By nightfall everyone was too tired to do anything else. Dante was waiting at the hospital for Spencer to arrive with Arcana. Getting her out of the mansion would be a hard task. Dante's wait ended at around 9pm when Spencer arrived with Arcana over his shoulder fast asleep. "Spencer?" "It's alright. I sedated her but it won't last long. Are you sure about this Dante? There's no guarantee that Arcana will accept this child." "Yes I'm sure Spencer. She's not the only one with a gaping void in her heart." "I'll give you some privacy to…produce your sample. This should be big enough." Spencer handed Dante a glass flask and left the room. Arcana was sleeping so peacefully you'd never believe she'd been through the grieving process. Dante was grateful for her presence in the room as that gave him the opportunity to be more stimulated, fondling her large breasts with one hand and rubbing his dick with the other. Within minutes the flask was half full with Dante's semen.

With his first part played, Dante allowed Spencer some privacy with Arcana so he could extract the embryo from her womb. It felt like years had gone by before Dante was called back into the room to have the fertilised egg planted into his womb. The only thing Dante could remember before passing out was seeing Arcana lying on the bed opposite him and speaking her name softly, reaching out to touch her soft cheek. Morning had arrived by the time Dante came around but Arcana was still sleeping. "Good morning Dante. You look well. Don't worry she'll be awake soon but as a safety measure I've strapped Arcana to the bed." "All we can do now is wait for nine months." "I should warn you there's no way I could control what gender the baby is." "Perhaps sheer determination will help. A girl wouldn't make things right. But I'll give birth to as many babies as it takes to make Arcana happy."

To pass the time, Dante read a book so he wasn't bored waiting for Arcana to come around from the anaesthetic. Spencer arrived just as she was waking up. "Uhn. Where…am I?" "Relax Arcana. You're at the hospital." "What have you done to me?" "Nothing harmful I promise. I understand you've been very upset since Sebastian went away." "Arcana. Look at me." Spencer could see Arcana was reluctant to look at Dante so he tried to explain why she was in a hospital bed. "Arcana. You have to understand that it wasn't Dante's fault. Sebastian died due to being put under immense stress and pneumonia. Now you're here because Dante wanted to make things right between you." "Meaning?" "In nine months time, he's going to have a baby. Your baby." "Impossible. I couldn't get him pregnant if I tried." "But you have. You see, since Dante also has a womb, he can carry the infant for you. That baby was created from both of you."

Arcana gave Spencer a warning glare. She wasn't accepting the tale he was weaving. Tired of being shunned all the time, Dante got out of the bed he was in and grasped Arcana's tiny hands in his own. "Listen to me, Arcana. I didn't tell you about this because I feared that you'd push me further away. I would bring Sebastian back if I could but I can't roll back time. The only thing I could do, is have a child growing inside me. Not from my own ovary. But from yours. I had Spencer remove an embryo from you now since it's close to your menstruation period and there's less chance of damaging your ovary seriously. That egg was fertilised by my little soldiers. And now that egg is growing inside my body. I have a void too. Ever since I lost that last baby I've been wounded. I didn't want you to go through nine more months only to have the same thing happen again. I can't guarantee I'll have a boy but at least I'll have tried."

After a few hours Dante and Arcana were allowed home. There was no immediate effect on Arcana and Spencer hadn't expected her to turn around and smother Dante in kisses. Kai had been informed and he understood why Dante went through with his little scheme. Mr. Dickenson was happy to see Dante making an attempt to win the heart of his woman back. "Well now things are starting to look up." "You hope old man. So why are you really here? Is there another reunion at Christmas?" "Spot on Kai." "I'm not going." "But m'boy…" "For one thing, I'm not your boy. And secondly, I'm still recovering from watching my grandson die in front of me and also from losing one of my sons. I don't want other people fussing over me and bringing those memories back." "Kai, nobody will say anything about what has happened. I made them all promise. They even signed a pact with me declaring that nothing will be spoken of your grief."

Unfortunately Kai wasn't convinced, leaving the room with a sour look on his face. Hiro sighed heavily, praying that Kai would come around soon. "I'm sorry Mr. Dickenson. Kai's going through a lot lately. And with the school, he has little in the way of down time." "That's alright Hiro. I guess that's why you had him come home after the morning assembly and stayed back to look after him." "Yeah. If I have to drag Kai to that reunion by his hair, kicking and screaming I will. He needs to be around other people he knows. We're not enough. His mood isn't really helped by his attitude towards Sonya. Don't get me wrong, I hate Iosif and Boris for what they've done but it's not fair to take it out on her. Being blind is going to be tough enough for the poor girl." "I agree. But when you've been scarred the way Kai has it's understandable. I would like to say he's jealous but that would be a lie since Aio and Ico were born before Sonya and he loves those boys to bits."

A few more days went by and Kai was deemed well enough to work. Dante had been assigned to teach the younger children Art. Hilary was already bonding with some of the teenage girls who were interested in sports. And some just because they liked Kai. Not everyone bonded well with the students. Bryan was always being aggravated by his Language students. Kenny was terrified of the older boys he taught Science to. Katarina was constantly insulted by her History class. Spencer absolutely hated his Health and Safety class because nobody listened to him. But everyone got on with their jobs regardless of how they were treated. Everyone else seemed to get the pleasant youngsters. Nobody dared complain though since Kai was almost always in a foul mood. The worst thing was that more kids were being dropped off every few days from various places around the world.

When Spencer arrived home at the end of a long day Leon was there to take off his shoes and replace them with slippers. His evening routine was always the same when Spencer got home. Leon would get him relaxing in the living room with a hot drink to wash the stress away and he would cook the supper. On some occasions, Laika took Leon's place since he had a job too and it wasn't fair for her to sit around all day whilst the workers of the family did everything. Laika was busy at the oven when the urge to throw up crept in on her. She rushed to the bathroom just moments before Spencer walked in. "Laika? Are you alright?" Spencer grew worried when Laika didn't answer but he waited for her to come back. 'Why do I keep getting the feeling that she's pregnant?' Spencer dashed to catch Laika when she collapsed from exhaustion, sitting her on a chair. "I think we need to have a talk, don't you?" "It's just an upset stomach Spence, I'll be fine."

By the look on Spencer's face, Laika knew he wasn't taking the bait. She could hide nothing when he placed a hand on her somewhat round stomach. "Don't try lying to me Laika; I know the symptoms of pregnancy by now. You throw up pretty much every morning and you've been getting lethargic spells. How far are you?" "You're the medical expert so you tell me." "I would say about three months at best. I'll take you in for a scan at the weekend." "How's Kai?" "Don't change the subject." "I'm worried alright? He's not been himself lately." "Alright fine. Kai's not really much better than he was last week. We've got to do something to cheer him up." "But what? He's not a kid so buying him a puppy won't work." "Obviously. I'll be back later. Tell Leon what's going on with this little accident and I'll try and be back before it gets too late." "What are you gonna do?" "Get Kai drunk. It's the only other way to soothe him."

Kai had been reluctant to leave the mansion but Spencer easily carried him over his shoulder. Once outside, Kai gave up and went willingly. "Where are you taking me Spencer?" "To let your hair down for a bit. We both need it. Has Krinjh been working lately? He hasn't come to see Laika for a little while." "Last I heard his dad fell down the stairs and needs looking after. Why?" "She has something to tell him but I might just do it for her." "Laika's pregnant isn't she?" "How'd you?" "Woman's intuition and sharp hearing. Think he'll run?" "Not if he wants to live." "Don't bet on it. They're young and he may still want his freedom." Spencer suddenly dropped the subject as he pulled his car up outside the same bar they'd gone to about Kai's accident. To take Kai's mind off things further, Spencer challenged him to a game of pool. Nobody cared to bother the duo as they barked insults at each other during the game and after it. Spencer knew that Kai didn't mean any of the things he was saying.

The next few days went by and Kai seemed to be looking better after his night out with Spencer. Laika's bulge was getting bigger and Krinjh was still nowhere to be seen. Spencer began to suspect the boy was cheating on Laika but she didn't want to hear it. As promised at the weekend, Spencer took Laika to the hospital for a scan. Leon stayed at home to look after Ezra. On their way to the x-ray room Spencer and Laika just happened to bump into Krinjh. "Laika? What are you doing here?" "I could ask you the same Krinjh. Why haven't you called me lately? I've been worried sick." "I'm sorry Laika but my dad has been in a bad way. It's come to the point where I've had to admit him to hospital because I need to get back to work. And of course I wanted time to come see you. Ezra too. Is Kai getting any better?" "He should pull through now yes." "That's good. So why are you both here?"

Spencer looked down at Laika, wondering if she was going to tell him he would be a father in just about six months but he became distracted when Krinjh noticed that Laika's breasts were bigger than he remembered them being. "Well hello. These have gotten bigger since I last laid eyes on them. Are you on a special diet or something?" "Err sort of." "Laika? Is something the matter? If you're mad at me for not being in touch, I'm very sorry." "It's not that Krinjh. We need to talk." "You're never this nervous Laika." "Don't you even dare think about accusing Laika of cheating on you. She'd never do such a thing." "Hey now let's not be too hasty. We can talk later if you're busy?" "You're coming with us." "What? Hey!" Spencer grabbed the collar of Krinjh's shirt and dragged him down the hospital halls to his and Laika's destination. Krinjh was both unhappy to be dragged around and very confused at Spencer's attitude shift.

Upon reaching the scanning room, Laika was helped to sit on a bed and lie down. Krinjh stood by her before Spencer could make him do so. He watched as various equipment was moved around. A little monitor was wheeled next to the bed so Laika could see the ultrasound image of her and Krinjh's child. Krinjh flinched a little when Laika gripped his hand. He was given a short stool to sit on for the duration of the scan. Before the gel was put onto Laika's stomach, Spencer warned her that it would come a little cold. Laika braced herself as the clear gelatinous substance was squirted onto her growing baby bump. She cringed a little bit but the cold sensation faded quickly. Spencer moved the sensor gently over the bump until he found the child. "This Krinjh, is why we're here today. You're going to be a father in six months or there about." "Laika why didn't you tell me sooner that you were pregnant?"

"I guess I was a little scared." "I'd never leave you." Spencer cleared his throat to gain attention. "I must urge you not go near Arcana whilst she's grieving." "Still? I'm not being funny but shouldn't she be over it by now?" "Krinjh, when a mother watches her child die in her arms, she takes it very hard, wondering what it was she did wrong but decides to place the blame upon someone else. Arcana blames me for not trying hard enough to revive the baby, she pushes her own fiancé back telling him it's his fault their son passed away. You don't know how much it hurts to be on the receiving end of a mothers' grief. I did everything I could to save that boy." "Spencer I'm sorry. I didn't know that her grief was so advanced." "It's okay. I'm not fully over it either. But I'm making amends by helping Dante win her back." "But how?" "He's with child. Not mine. Theirs." "IVF treatment. But…" "Yes Dante could've conceived naturally but he wanted the child to have some of Arcana inside it."

Krinjh understood quickly that Dante was struggling to cope with the loss of his first son and now he bore the hardship of carrying his second child. Since he'd been away for a while, Krinjh went back with Spencer and Laika to spend some time with his soon to be family. Spencer was very concerned when he noticed the front door was open ajar. "Leon? Are you in here?" Laika sprang to life when Ezra could be heard crying, running off to find him. To her horror, Leon and Ezra were being held at gunpoint by a young man with red eyes and black hair. "Marcus?! Get away from him!" "Hello Laika. How nice of you to drop by." "Get away from my son Marcus!" "You should've told me!" Spencer stepped forwards when the gun was pointed at Laika. When the boy named Marcus noticed the bulge under Laika's shirt, he aimed his gun there instead. "You dare turn your back on me?"

Spencer made a move to disarm Marcus but he stopped when the loaded gun was facing him, causing a distant memory to surface. Leon tried to sneak away with Ezra but Marcus apparently had eyes in the back of his head, pointing a separate gun at them. "Stay right where you are punk. That boy isn't going anywhere but with me. He's my son." Whilst Marcus was distracted, Laika signalled for Krinjh to go and get help. Luckily Krinjh had entered the building unnoticed by Laika's former lover so sneaking out was very easy. It pained Krinjh to leave Laika in a life/death situation but he had no other choice. With him gone, Laika tried stalling for time. "By legal rights, he's not yours Marcus. To the authorities, Krinjh is Ezra's father not you. Did you really think I'd stay around after what you did?! What had I done to receive such harsh treatment? If you wanted sex you only had to ask and I would've given myself to you. But instead you pushed me down and humiliated me!"

Laika's rant served to anger Marcus further but he had no chance to pull the trigger on her as Krinjh arrived with several police officers. Even with guns pointed at him, Marcus did not surrender. Since Marcus's attention was on the cops, Leon gently pushed Ezra towards Krinjh but his motion didn't go unnoticed. In a snap Marcus aimed at the little boy and pulled the trigger. Ezra looked up with teary eyes to see Krinjh looking down at him, blood dribbling from his vaguely parted lips. The inevitable soon happened. An officer opened fire on Marcus, shooting him through both shoulders. Ezra could be heard screaming over the gunshots as Krinjh collapsed beside him. The child was scared and he had every right to be. Spencer was snapped out of his flashback by the screaming tot, running to see if Krinjh was seriously hurt. Marcus's shot had gone right through Krinjh's abdomen.

With Marcus now disarmed, an ambulance was called. In the meantime, Spencer tried to stop the blood gushing from Krinjh's wound. "It's okay Spencer. I'm not afraid." "You're not going anywhere Krinjh! I'm not gonna let you die and leave Laika to raise that child alone." "But…Laika won't be alone. She has you. And Leon. Kai and the others too. I'll always be with her so long as she keeps a piece of me at her side. Ezra. You okay?" "Papa…" "It's okay. Don't cry Ezra. Look after your mommy okay. I have to go now but I'll never be far away." Krinjh's hold on life was fading fast by the time Laika knelt beside him. He smiled weakly just as sirens could be heard blaring outside. "Don't leave me Krinjh. You promised that no matter what life threw your way, you'd never leave my side." "Then I guess…I'm not that strong." "Krinjh no!" "Goodbye…my sweet." "Don't go. I need you." "I'll always…be with you. In your heart. And your memory."

Leon decided he would go with Krinjh so Spencer could calm Laika down. Ezra had stopped wailing but the boy still cried for the only father he'd ever known. Once Laika was moderately calm, Spencer took her and Ezra to the mansion despite his earlier warning about Arcana. Kai apparently wasn't expecting any visitors as he was only in his bed clothes. "What are you doing here? It's your day off. Go home." "Kai, I have some bad news. Krinjh's been rushed into hospital." "What?! When?!" "About ten minutes ago. Laika's ex-lover decided it would be fun to break into my house and steal Ezra. Luckily Leon had stayed behind while I took Laika to the hospital where we found Krinjh." "So the boy was armed?" "Two automatic pistols. One pointed at Laika and me whilst the other he had aimed at Leon and Ezra. Since Marcus didn't notice Krinjh, we sent him to get help."

Spencer took a moment to catch his breath and comfort Laika as she broke down into tears again alongside Ezra. "When the police arrived and had Marcus's attention, Leon nudged Ezra towards Krinjh but Marcus turned and tried to shoot him. It all happened so fast there was nothing we could've done to stop him from pulling the trigger." "Other than disarming him sooner." "He was holding Ezra as a hostage Kai! The police won't gamble a child's life like that! I would've done something if Marcus hadn't have triggered a flashback by pointing his gun at me! It's all made worse by Laika being three months pregnant with a possibility of losing her baby's father!" Kai went very pale at the anger Spencer was showing. "Right now Krinjh is close to death. I did what I could to stop the bleeding." Spencer looked down at Ezra when the boy pulled on his trousers. "Papa." "I know Ezra. He's gonna be okay. If I could've taken his place I would."

After informing Kai of the accident, Spencer took Laika and Ezra to the hospital in hopes that Krinjh hadn't given up on living. Leon had a morbid look in his eyes and that told Spencer enough. "They say he won't make it through the night. Krinjh's out of theatre now but I wanted to wait for you." "Thanks Leon. Ezra, I want you to wait here with Uncle Leon." "No! I wanna see papa!" "Ezra…" "It's okay Spencer. Maybe seeing Ezra will strengthen Krinjh's will to live." "Alright. Then we'll all go." No further objections were made so the little family made their way to Krinjh's room. Krinjh was deathly pale, his eyes looking heavy and somewhat glazed. Spencer had no chance to grab Ezra as the boy ran to the bed with his arms held up high. "Papa!" "Ungh. Uhnh. Ezra? What are you doing here?" "Papa!" Ezra's show of devotion brought a tear to Krinjh's eye.

Spencer stepped forward and placed his nephew on the bed so he could cuddle his step father only to find he was almost freezing cold. "Papa cold." "I know and I'm sorry. The doctors told me I don't have long to live. I've lost far too much blood. I'm sorry Ezra but I can't make it out of here." "Papa leaving?" "Yeah. But I don't want to go. If I did you and mommy would stop smiling. And that makes me sad." Everyone jumped a mile when Spencer slammed the door as he left the room. He located the nearest doctor and pinned them to the wall. "What's Krinjh's blood type?!" "But Sir I…" "If I don't do something my little sister will have to raise two fatherless children now tell me what his blood type is!" "B+!" "Thank you. Have the equipment ready within the hour. I'll find a donor." "Yes sir. Right away." Without informing the others, Spencer left the hospital and sped towards the mansion. All heads turned to him. "Alright who in here has a B+ blood type? This is urgent."

Little by little, Laika calmed down as she faced a possible future without Krinjh by her side. Ezra was now sleeping against Krinjh's cold body, warming him up slightly. Every time Krinjh blinked, Laika feared he was leaving the land of the living. Leon hardly knew where to put himself since he wasn't officially part of the family yet. He placed a hand on Laika's shoulder when Krinjh fell asleep. "Don't worry Laika. Spencer won't let him go easily. In fact, I'm sure he's out there right now doing everything he can to save Krinjh." "Leon." "Yes Laika?" "Do you think I'll be a good mother to this new child? If I lost Krinjh?" "Honey. You'll be the best mother any kid could ask for with or without Krinjh. I have faith in you. I'm always there if you need comfort." "Thanks Leon. I'm glad I chose you to be with Spencer." "It makes me happy to be accepted into the family you, Spencer and his friends make up."

Laika couldn't help but smile at Leon's kind words, hugging him tightly. When she let go, Leon felt the immediate relief. "Spencer wasn't kidding. You are a strong girl. At least Ezra and this new little one have a tough mama to look after them." "How long have you been trying now? To have a baby with Spencer?" "A while. It isn't easy since he can be quite resistant. Don't worry I'm not forcing myself onto him." "I know you'd never do that Leon. You're not the type." "Why the sudden curiosity?" "Well I was just thinking that three screamers might be a bit much." "We'll cope. Besides, Ezra's calmed down since he and Krinjh have properly bonded with each other." "I guess you're right. But then not every baby screams its head off all night long." "Indeed not. I'm just a bit nervous about being a dad to a kid who was born of two men." "Kai knows how you feel. Tala does too." "Including Max and Hiro. Do you think I'll be a good dad?" "The best daddy in the world."

When Spencer still hadn't returned three hours later Laika grew very worried. Leon was about to go looking for Spencer when the missing giant walked in with none other than Max at his side. "Hey folks. How's he doing?" "Krinjh's not looking good." "Well don't worry…" "Don't tell me not to worry! Both of my children are at risk of being fatherless!" "Well the least you could do is say thanks." "What?" Max gave Laika the thumbs up when a doctor walked in with a blood bag and attached it to Krinjh's arm. "Spencer explained everything. Sure I feel a little woozy but so long as my donation get's Krinjh back on his feet I'll be happy." Max had the wind knocked right out of him when Laika flung her arms around his waist. "Take it easy there girl. Could you loosen up a little? I can't breathe." "Thank you." "You're welcome Laika. Keep your chin up. We're here for you. All of you. And that's a promise I'll keep til the very end."

By nightfall Krinjh was starting to look better. He was grateful to Max for what he'd done to keep him alive. Ezra was happy as ever now he knew Krinjh wasn't going away. At around 8pm Krinjh couldn't sleep so he played a game of chess with Leon, Ezra still at his side. Laika was sleeping on a makeshift bed whilst Spencer was at home getting things ready for when Krinjh was released. Krinjh's father had been informed and he was both worried and happy that his son would be okay. There was little in the way of conversation to avoid waking the sleeping mother and child but Leon knew that Krinjh wanted to yell and curse each time he lost a game. They called it quits at 10pm as Leon was getting rather tired. He was also staying at the hospital due to Spencer's orders. Once Leon was asleep Krinjh looked down at Ezra as he slept peacefully, probably dreaming of driving him crazy when he was out of hospital. 'Goodnight Ezra. I promise I'll be here when you wake up.'

* * *

Oopsie!

I'm not going to hang around because I just KNOW somebody is going to come up behind me with a shotgun (Yes Spencer I can see you in the mirror I've started to carry around) so please R&R!


	14. Chapter 14

Alrighty nearly done! A BIG thank you to everyone who has or will R&R this fic. it gives me more motivation for the sequel (which is already at about chapter ten on my computer)

Bryan! Get here and do the disclaimer!

Bryan: Yeah, yeah shut yer yap. Why should I anyway? they already know the damn disclaimer

Me: Either do the disclaimer or something happens to your daughter

I can just see the flaring anger in Bryan's eyes.

Bryan: FINE! Shadow Dranzer55 does not own any of us beyblade characters, only the ones she made herself. Now leave me alone!

* * *

Chapter 14

Party!

The next month went by without any new incidents. Kai had fully recovered from the deaths of his son and grandson. Leon had finally managed to get Spencer pregnant in the middle of November and Kai threatened to castrate him if anything happened to the baby. As you can imagine Leon was very fearful of Kai. The school had a holiday coming up but since very few of the students had places to go, they'd be stuck there. Since it would be unfair on those who had nobody to not have a party, Kai planned one for them to take place on the tenth of December. Krinjh was back on his feet but would need crutches for a while to help him get around. The day of the school party arrived quite quickly and everyone fussed over what they were going to wear. Other former beybladers had started to arrive in Russia for the big party and some of them were attending the school party.

By 4pm everybody was ready so they headed off to the school and set everything up on the tables. It was clear that Kirill had no interest in making new friends as he stood leaning against a wall, arms folded and eyes closed with a sour look on his face. At 4:30pm all the students left at the school started to pile into the large sports hall. Just like a regular school day, Kai made a short announcement about the party before sitting down to keep an eye on Gou. A few of the younger lads tried to befriend Kirill but he only pushed them away and the sight hurt Serenity deep down. Not even boys with turquoise hair or chestnut eyes could get close because they only reminded Kirill more that his friend wasn't there. Most of the girls stuck together, whispering amongst themselves.

Kai was approached about 30 minutes into the party by Lee. Ray's future brother in law was smiling with pride which surprised Kai. "Can I help you Wong?" "Just saying hi. You've done a great job with this place Kai. We're all proud of you. Heck some of the other guys are thinking about asking to work here." "They…are?" "Yeah. If you're lucky I might consider it myself. Since Ray and Mariah live here now I don't get to see Rin very often and I'd really like to be there as she grows up into a fine young woman." "It's my fault, Lee. I asked Ray to come and live with me." "No it's okay really. After what happened last year I can't really blame you for wanting the guys close by. I know I'd do the same." "Thanks Lee. I appreciate it." "So is there a position open for a subject?" "Depends. What are you good at other than jumping around?" "Errr. Losing my temper?" "Not good I'm afraid."

"Just kidding with ya Kai. I've calmed down. But I guess if you need a second teacher for sports I can do that. Just in case Mystel needs time off." "I'll have to think about it Lee. There's so much going on lately." Lee kept his lips tightly pressed together to stop himself from breaking the promise he'd made to Mr. Dickenson. "Well just let me know if you reach a decision. By any chance do you think any of the kids will adoptable in the future." Every abused kid stopped what they were doing and glared at Lee daring him to say the word adopt a second time. "Lee that's something you shouldn't be asking me about in front of all the kids. They're very touchy about the 'A' word." "Oh I see. I'm sorry. It's just that I feel sorry for them not having any family." "To be brutally honest Lee I think they wanna keep it that way for now. And besides, we're bound to get rather attached to these kids it'll be hard for us to let them go. Even to people we know are kind like yourself."

Lee understood what Kai was saying, leaving him in peace but it only lasted for about five minutes. Uragaan sat next to Kai with a beaming smile. Kai had to admit, the boy had grown since they last saw each other. "Good evening Uragaan. How've you been?" "Okay I suppose. How about you Kai?" "Could be better. But that's in the past now. No point dwelling on it." "Yeah that's what uncle Valken always says. Shinon's changed a lot." "Oh has he now." "Yeah. But not in a good way. He always pushes us away." "Then all I can say is leave him to it, Uragaan. He'll come to realise in time that he's causing you pain. It's like with Kirill. It'll take a while but I think we'll get him to see that clamming up isn't the right thing to do." "Why is he clamming up?" "Because he's lost his best friend. Lenin was a good kid. He was a mute though." "Mute?" "Lenin couldn't speak like you and I." "Oh that must be hard."

Kai nodded and clapped Uragaan gently on the shoulder earning him a smile from the boy. Uragaan ran to his mother when she called for him. It saddened Kai a little to know that Shinon would probably turn out like his father and be a wanted criminal. With Uragaan no longer beside him, Kai waited for the next person to pester him. He was a little happy to see the new pest was Mathilda. "Can I help you?" "Not really Kai. I just thought I'd let you know that I'm getting married to Brooklyn next year." "Congrats. Now shoo. I wanna be left alone for a while." "O…Okay. Well I'll see you later then." Kai could only grunt in response so Mathilda took that as a sign that he was getting very annoyed, letting the others know not to bother Kai for a while. Hiro however was concerned about Kai's sudden bad mood. "Hey what's up?" "Just not in a talking mood that's all." "Admit it. You're still angry at yourself for not being able to find Lenin. It's not your fault Kai."

As the night went by, Kai steadily grew more annoyed until he could hold it back no longer. He grabbed Kirill in a harsh hug that the boy didn't like too much. "This has got to stop, Kirill. I'm sorry that we couldn't find Lenin but seeing you like this is killing us. You need to open up to some of these kids." "I don't want to!" "Kirill, closing yourself off from the world will only cause you more pain in the future. Don't make my mistake." Kai looked around until his eyes rested on a little girl about Kirill's age with long auburn hair and frightened rosy pink eyes. In a last ditch attempt to get through to Kirill, Kai gently positioned the girl to hold his brother. For a moment it seemed that Kirill was willing to give in until he pushed the girl away and fled the room. Obviously his actions hurt the girl and Kai did his best to comfort her. "There, there. It's not your fault. I don't think we've met yet. What's your name sweetie?" "Who are you?" "I'm the headmaster of this school. But you can call me Kai." "I…I'm Jenny."

"Jenny. That's a very pretty name. Why don't we go to my office and have a little chat? I can see you're very nervous of the crowd." Jenny nodded slowly and took hold of Kai's hand when he offered it to her. To help Jenny calm down, Kai gave her a glass of water but she didn't seem to want it. "What's the matter Jenny? It's not poisoned. Or don't you like water on its own?" "Not plain." "Okay. I can add some juice if you'd like." Jenny seemed to perk up a little so Kai showed her the selection he had and she picked apple. "There you go. Now don't be afraid about answering the questions I'll ask you. Nobody will hurt you here." "Okay." "Good girl. How long were those bad men hurting you for?" As Kai predicted, Jenny clammed up so her rubbed her back soothingly, pulling the girl into a gentle hug. "It's alright Jenny. They can't touch you here." "I don't know Mr. Kai." "Just Kai, that'll be fine."

Jenny seemed scared when her stomach growled. She feared that Kai would hurt her when he stood up but instead, he walked over to the fridge. Jenny watched as Kai pulled out a Tupperware box and emptied some of the contents into a bowl, putting it in the microwave to warm up for about a minute. "Here you go. It's alright Jenny. It's just chicken pasta." Kai knew something was very wrong when Jenny backed away from him. Putting the bowl down, Kai sat beside Jenny to see what was wrong. "Jenny, what's wrong? I won't force you to eat it if you don't want it." "Can't you see them?" Kai looked into the bowl, wondering what it was she was seeing besides the food. "See what Jenny? It's just chicken and pasta." A shiver ran down Jenny's spine just as Hiro knocked and entered. "Um, Kai. I need a word with you out here for a second." "Alright. I'll be right back Jenny." Once outside, Kai put on his angry face. "It's about Jenny."

"What about her?" "You've noticed how she seems to be afraid of the food, correct?" "I'll admit it's not normal." Hiro placed his hands on Kai's shoulders and stared him in the eyes. "Spencer just checked her file. Those bastards have mentally scarred Jenny by forcing her to eat maggot-ridden food. Luckily they didn't use every meal known to man." "How long for? We may still have a chance to save her." "We're not sure. Maybe a year. Get that food away from her. Otherwise Jenny will be lost." "Alright. I'll talk to her a little. See what she can tell me." "Be gentle Kai." "I know Hiro." Jenny seemed rather relieved to see Kai walking back into the room without Hiro. "Jenny. I've just been informed of something those people did to you. I understand why you're scared. We want to help you get over this fear. One step at a time. Will you let us help you?" "Please…get them away from me." "Hush. I won't let anything hurt you."

As the night went on Kai started making a little progress with Jenny. Within a few hours the party was due to end. Kai was still in his office with Jenny when a man and woman came bursting into the room. Just by looking at the woman, Kai could tell who they were. Sothe wasn't far behind the intruders. "I tried to stop them Kai, I'm sorry." "It's alright Sothe. What is the meaning of this?" "We want our daughter back you sick bastard." "Hold on just a minute. You think I'm the one who's been abusing Jenny? I'm afraid you're sorely mistaken." "Get your hands off of her." Kai did the exact opposite, keeping Jenny close to him until she began to recognise the angry adults. "Mama? Papa?" "Jenny, baby. Has he hurt you?" "No mama. Mr. Kai wants to help me." Kai's eyebrow twitched in annoyance but not at Jenny. Her father was about to draw a gun but Sothe was quick to restrain him. "You don't wanna do that pal. We're not the bad guys."

"Then why are you carrying a gun?" "I'm a security guard. A few staff members have firearms for self defence if they need it. Now calm down. Your daughter was handed to us for treatment. She'd been shipped off to Burma where sick men abused her." "That's enough Sothe. Please, there is no need for violence. Our goal is to help the abused youngsters in this building to overcome the horrors of their past. You daughter is no different. I can make arrangements for her to stay with you at weekends and at festive periods until she is over her trauma. Is this acceptable?" Jenny's parents looked at each other before nodding. Kai was happy they were able to reach an understanding without violence. He looked down when Jenny pulled on his leg. She seemed to be in pain. "What's the matter Jenny?" "My ear hurts. Here." Jenny pointed to a little yellow spherical object sticking out of the top of her right ear.

Kai examined the object carefully so not to cause Jenny anymore pain. The surrounding area appeared to be swelling up. "Sothe, get my father now. He'll know what this thing is. Jenny, whatever you do, don't touch your ear okay?" "It hurts." "I know it hurts. Just hang on a little longer and we can make the pain go away." Sothe returned minutes later with Semyon and Max at his sides. He timed his arrival well as Jenny's legs gave way due to a huge wave of pain making her scream in agony. Kai wasted no time, taking Jenny into his arms to carry her to the medical wing. Jenny's parents weren't far behind but Sothe stopped them once they reached an operating room. Kai came out of the room without Jenny a few moments later, a worried expression on his face. "Is she going to be okay?" "I can't be sure. That thing in Jenny's ear appears to be a bug of some sort. I wasn't given all the details but it seems to have wires that are embedded in Jenny's ear. Possibly for controlling her."

After an hour of waiting, Max came out of the operating room drying his hands with some paper towels. "How is she Max?" "Stable. Semyon's examining the device now." "Can we see her?" Max looked at Jenny's parents feeling a little uncertain. "For now, I can only allow Kai into the room until he gives me the all clear to give you clearance." "But she's our daughter!" "Ma'am, please. Your daughter's life is not in danger. But I couldn't say what would've happened if that thing stayed in place. Kai." "Alright. I'll try to be quick. It's not my permission you need. It's Jenny's." With no further words Kai went into the room to see Jenny was surrounded by a shield of plastic sheets. She looked peaceful thanks to the anaesthetic. There were slots for Kai to slip his hands into a pair of gloves within the barrier so he could hold Jenny's hand as she came around. "Jenny, can you hear me?"

Jenny's pink eyes fluttered open, her vision rather fuzzy. She seemed a little different with the device gone. "Mr. Kai?" "I told you to stop calling me mister. How do you feel?" "My ear is a little sore." "It'll fade. Can you remember why they put that thing in your ear?" "No. But one of them said I was ugly without it." A tear fell from Jenny's eye at the memory but Kai quickly comforted her. "That's a lie. Listen to me Jenny. You are the prettiest little girl I've ever seen, regardless of what others think. You don't need a body covered in objects to look beautiful. You shine like an angel." Kai's words brought more tears to Jenny's eyes but they were tears of happiness as she was smiling. "Your mom and dad wanna come and see you. Is it okay to let them in?" "Yeah. I've missed them." "Okay. I'll go tell Max." Jenny nodded quietly, her eyes slowly beginning to close. She stayed awake long enough to see her parents looking worriedly down at her.

Whilst Jenny slept, Kai worked out the arrangements for her to spend time with her parents like he'd promised. During all the commotion, the party had ended. Semyon had analyzed the device and given Kai the details to look over. With everything sorted, Kai went home with Hiro. Gou slept peacefully even when he was taken out of his car seat. Kai was flat out the second his head hit the pillows and it made Hiro smile. 'He'll be right by their sides whether they like it or not. I'm just worried about the reunion. Especially if Tyson shows up. I also have fears for Spencer. Now that he's with child and there's a possibility that Raul could show up with Julia. Well it's no use worrying about it. Otherwise I'll never get any sleep. Everything will be alright.' Hiro ended his thoughts as he kissed Kai softly on the cheek before turning out the bedside light and falling into a peaceful sleep himself.

The next few days went by and soon it was time for the Christmas reunion to take place. Unlike the last time, Kai wasn't nervous as he got ready beside Hiro. Since Gou's birthday was so close to Christmas, Kai and the others decided to celebrate it early so they could have a full day together. At around 1pm, everyone made their way to the reunion. By the time they got there, a few teams had already arrived. Kai immediately found a chair to sit on so he could rest Gou on his knees. Mariah did the same with Rin. Hour after hour, the hall filled up until all the attendees had arrived. Kai slept most of the time away with Gou in his arms and nobody dared to wake him as he looked really tired. Like the last time, Tyson isolated himself in the rejected corner, holding his son protectively to his chest. It had really irked Kane to see that Salima and Bryan had a child. Raul wisely kept his distance even though it looked like he wanted to apologise for hurting Spencer.

The reunion went by quickly and Kai was happy to be going home. Everyone who wasn't a total dick wished Kai and Hiro luck with their new school before heading off to a hotel until it was time to properly go home. Kai flopped down onto the bed and Hiro followed him only with more grace. "Well that could've been livelier." "I'm just glad it's over." "Yeah. Well we should get some sleep. We've gotta check on the kids tomorrow. And after that we'll need to get ready for the New Year coming our way." Kai grew tired of hearing Hiro blabbing on so he pulled him into a kiss and started removing his clothes. Hiro didn't bother to fight. He let Kai have his way, knowing just how desperate the young principal must be since their sex life had dwindled over recent weeks. As the darker night rolled in, everything fell silent in and around the mansion. Everyone dreamed of a happy future where nothing bad ever happened.

* * *

Such tranquil dreams I will crush soon enough. Thought I'd end on a more intimate note this time. Well I'm running out of things to say, which is no surprise lately, so I'll let you guys R&R if you so wish. I need to finish Kai-proofing my house.


	15. Chapter 15

So here we are, the FINAL CHAPTER! I really hope you guys have enjoyed this story. I promise to get the sequel up ASAP. Okay guys, who wants to do one last disclaimer?!

I can hear groans and grumbles in the background from the cast.

Scrooges! Oh well, you all know the disclaimer by now don't you readers?

Well, on with ya now and get readin!

* * *

Chapter 15

Finally

The months went by one by one after the Christmas reunion. Arcana was still pushing Dante away despite knowing he was trying to make things right. Leon and Spencer had gotten engaged not long after the New Year started as did Salima and Bryan. Hiro however waited for the perfect moment to pop the question to Kai. Max and Tala were already planning their wedding. After the reunion, Ian hit things off with Monica, Crusher's little sister. Sothe had finally gotten Ilyana to accept his proposal and he couldn't be happier, especially since she was with child. In the early evening of March 30th, Laika's waters broke. Spencer rushed her to the hospital, taking Krinjh for support whilst Leon stayed behind with Ezra. The hospital was buzzing not long after Laika's arrival. Spencer assisted the birth to make Laika feel more comfortable. About seven hours later it was all over and Laika was able to relax.

Ten minutes after the labour ended, Spencer returned with a little blue bundle gingerly held in his arms. Without a word, he handed the infant to Laika so she and Krinjh could see it properly. The baby had Krinjh's hair and Laika's face. "He's beautiful." "Yeah he sure is. How much did he weigh in at Spencer?" The man in question was smiling with pride as he stroked the cheek of his nephew. "7lbs 5oz. What will you call him?" Laika looked at Krinjh, hoping he could help her in some way. "Well I dunno. We were expecting a girl so…boys' names weren't on the agenda." "Aeron." "Pardon?" "His name. Is Aeron Reno Petrov." Both Krinjh and Spencer seemed impressed with the name. "Yeah. It has a nice little ring to it."

Two days later Laika and Aeron were allowed out of the hospital. Before heading home, Spencer made a diversion to the mansion. Everyone was eager to meet the new arrival. Plus it was Aio and Ico's first birthday so there was a huge party happening. The birthday boys didn't seem all that cheerful. Although Spencer's intention was for everyone to meet Aeron, he didn't allow them to crowd around Laika so she wouldn't feel pressured. Obviously all the women in the room were getting broody with the exception of Veronica as she was receiving false contractions. Everything calmed down after about an hour before the party really got started. The birthday bash only lasted a couple of hours as the boys didn't really seem too interested. Laika was happy to finally be home, lying little Aeron in his cot at the bottom of her bed. She and Krinjh stood watching their son for about ten minutes before they went to sit and relax for a while. Aeron slept for a few hours, waking up for a feed and nappy change at roughly 5pm. It seemed that Laika and Krinjh had been blessed with a quiet child.

Dawn of April 4th saw Veronica in the early stages of labour. Pavel was in a state of panic, having not been through childbirth since Tala was born 25 years ago. As with everything else medical, Spencer was drafted in to help get Veronica to the hospital and assist with the labour. Tala had been alerted moments after Veronica went into labour and he was now waiting to hear how the baby was and what gender it would be. 9 hours later, Veronica was handed a pale yellow bundle by Spencer. "Congratulations. It's another boy." Veronica sighed in disappointment. She'd hoped for a girl but having a healthy child made her happy enough to hug the little boy. It looked like he'd be Tala's baby twin. That was until he woke up to reveal mismatched eyes. The left was blue and the right was grey. "So what are we calling him?"

Veronica looked down at the infant in her arms, allowing him to wrap his chubby hand around one of her fingers. He looked so innocent when Veronica gave him his first feed. Surprisingly, Spencer was allowed to stay in the room. Pavel was a little concerned. "It's alright Pavel. I won't touch. I've seen enough women breast feeding their youngsters to not faint at the sight." "Alright. You'll be due soon right?" "Yeah. Leon's kinda panicking right now even though we still have a few months of freedom." "Well Veronica? What will his name be?" "I'm not sure Pavel. I really only thought of girls' names." "That's okay dearest. Well I guess it's up to me now then. Let's see. Daniil. Daniil Lucas Valkov." Pavel looked at Veronica and she gave him a nod. "He should be proud." "Pavel?" "I named him after my grandfather and father. Both are sadly no longer with us. But I think they'd be happy for us." "Yes they will. After all, we named Tala after my big brother who I lost to the war."

A couple of hours later, Tala arrived at the hospital with Max, Raziel and Emmeline. Raziel had a hold on Emmeline's hand as she plodded along, gurgling every step of the way. He was a dutiful big brother, always watching over Emmeline. Much like Nina did for her little brothers. Tala was happy to see his parents smiling. "Hey. You both look knackered." "I guess we are son. Truth be told I'm starving but I couldn't leave your mother." "That's alright old man. Looks like my prayers were answered." "Tala? Did you put a curse on this child?" "No not at all. I just wished for a little brother. Look, if you want a girl so badly, I'm not bothered having and adopted sister. In fact, I have my eyes on the perfect candidate." "No Tala. I'm sorry but we couldn't live with a child like that." "She's hardly been abused, dad. Did you really think I would pick a kid who would rather die than be adopted?"

Pavel noticed that his harshness had somewhat stung Tala so he stood up with an apologetic look in his eyes, pulling Tala into a hug. "I'm sorry Tala. I didn't mean it like that. Your mother and I aren't getting any younger and we couldn't handle a child who had been severely abused." "Trust me. I've been spending some time with her and she likes the idea of having a family. We've already tried locating her parents but it turns out they died before she was abducted." Pavel looked to Veronica and her eyes seemed to be pleading with him. He thought for a moment before making his decision. "When can we see her?" "I'll have to ask Kai. With him being my boss I can't really do that kinda thing." "Okay Tala. Just give us a time and a day. We'll make our own arrangements to get there." Tala gave a quiet nod, whisking Emmeline into his arms making her smile in delight. With Emmeline busy, Raziel went to look at his new uncle.

The rest of April flew by and soon it was Kirill's eighth birthday. It was decided that a party wouldn't be thrown after how badly the last one went. My 19th saw little Rin turning two years old and she was waddling around the place, prompting Ray to chase her everywhere so she didn't break anything. Kiro was slightly calmer than Rin as he too was close to reaching his second year of life's beginning. Dante somewhat brightened the atmosphere with his false contractions. Over time, Arcana had started to pull out of her grief to understand that Dante was with child for her. She was a little more open with people thanks to Semyon's counselling. He hadn't taken on anymore cases since Sebastian's death, focusing on getting Arcana back to her old self and Luka understood. Everyone was happy to see Arcana pulling through. The two newest arrivals occupied themselves by sleeping the day away, ignoring everyone and everything. Kai had also arranged for Pavel and Veronica to meet the chosen child.

June rolled in after the birthdays in May. In the morning of June 9th, Dante started to receive real contractions. Somehow, he managed to only wake Kai, Hiro and Arcana with his cries of pain. Since Spencer was a month away from giving birth he could not do much to help other than call his trusty non-judging friends at the hospital, informing them that a pregnant man giving birth was headed their way. Arcana went without being told though she wasn't in much of a rush. It worried Kai when Dante refused to be sedated, wanting to help the doctors in any way he could. Since the baby didn't have a tight vagina to slip through, the birthing only took a few hours, no more than about four. Dante was so tired he passed out before even laying eyes upon the infant he'd just given birth to. Arcana had waited in the waiting room since only one person was allowed to stand with Dante throughout the caesarean and she wasn't a huge fan of blood.

Kai took her to see Dante after half an hour since the baby was due to be brought back soon. By the time they arrived at the room, Dante was waking up. "Hey how are you feeling?" "Still a bit sore but I'll be okay. I understand now how painful it must be for a woman. I got off kinda easy." "Yeah I suppose you did." "The baby…" "It's alright. I was told that a nurse will be here soon with the little one." Dante nodded weakly, turning his gaze to Arcana to see she had a small smile on her face. She surprised both Kai and Dante by sitting next to the bed and taking hold of Dante's hand. "Arcana?" "I'm sorry Dante. I shouldn't have been so selfish and blind to your pain." "It's okay. I'm sure I would've done the same if I had been the one who gave birth to Sebastian and watched him die in my arms. You had every right to be selfish." "I just feel so horrid about how I treated everyone when you all tried to help me."

Dante stroked Arcana's cheek just seconds before the afore mentioned nurse walked calmly into the room with a white bundle in her arms. Without a word, she handed the baby to Dante and left the room, making way for a doctor who was smiling. "I'm glad to see you're awake now young man. That was quite the stunt you pulled on us. Nonetheless I understand how you felt. The little one is very healthy and weight in at 8lbs 9oz." "No wonder I felt like I was carrying a bag of bricks around all day." Dante and Arcana took a closer look at the infant. It was a carbon copy of Dante, just like Sebastian had been. "So…what is it doc?" "We wanted you to see for yourselves." A feeling of anxiety welled up in Dante's gut as he gently moved the blanket aside, silently praying the fragile being in his arms was male. Kai watched quietly as both Dante and Arcana's faces lit up. "Well you gonna tell the grandfather or would you prefer for me to come and see for myself?"

Kai moved to stand by the bed and looked down at his new grandchild. He immediately saw why Dante and Arcana were so happy; a tear forming in his eye as he softly took hold of the child's chubby little hand. "Welcome back little one." "He's just like him. Every single feature is the same. Dad. Do you think that…maybe Sebastian wanted to come back to us?" "Dante. I don't need to answer that question because the reply is in your arms. He's home now." Kai turned around to see the doctor was rather confused. "I'm afraid you've all lost me." "Doc, last year Dante and Arcana lost their first born son only hours after he was born." "I'm sorry to hear that. Hang on…I remember now. It was such a shame that we lost him. Even I felt guilty." "Well then you should remember what the boy looked like." "Just like his papa. And this new life is the same." "Therefore we believe that little Sebastian has been reborn."

The doctor understood what Kai meant, heading off to get the baby a bottle. Kai had the feeling that there was only one name in Dante and Arcana's minds as the infant opened his eyes to reveal deep blue orbs. Dante's smile grew bigger when the little boy grabbed his forefinger. Kai listened quietly as Dante uttered soft words to the currently visually impaired child. 'In six weeks he'll be able to see his mama and papa. And the whole family. I should tell the others that Dante had a boy and Arcana has fully recovered.' With his mind made up, Kai left the room, giving the happy couple some much needed alone time with their newborn child. The doctor returned not long after Kai left the room, a bottle in his hand. Dante laughed a little at the look of sheer cuteness on his sons' face as he sucked away. "Arcana. You know what we're gonna call him don't you?" "Sebastian. Sebastian Ronar Hiwatari. Nothing will take him away from us again. Ever."

Dante was released from hospital within two days of giving birth. He appeared to be a fast healer as the cut over his womb was healing pretty quickly. As Kai had predicted, everyone was overjoyed that the new little Sebastian had survived, with the exception of Kirill. Serenity was the happiest as her new grandson was out of hospital in time for her 41st birthday. June 14th came around quickly after Sebastian's arrival. Semyon took Serenity out to dinner in the early afternoon so they had some alone time together before the big party. Now that Arcana was back to her usual self, Semyon could go back to actually being a social worker. After dinner, Semyon spoiled Serenity in the shopping mall. They returned to the mansion laden with bags and it was no surprise to see Semyon bending over to catch his breath. Serenity's family had all arrived during her absence.

A few days after Serenity's birthday, Pavel and Veronica went to see the little girl Tala had chosen for them. She was a pretty little girl with long chestnut hair and bronze eyes. Veronica aged her to be no older than eight or nine. Tala was standing beside the girl for support. "So Tala, is this the girl you've told us about?" "Yup. Kindra, these are my parents. Remember we talked about you wanting to have a family a few months ago?" The girl now named Kindra nodded slowly. "Well my parents want a little girl so I told them I'd introduce you. Don't worry hun. My dad may look scary but he's just a big softy at heart." Kindra turned to look at Pavel and Veronica. To them, it felt like she was staring deep into their souls. Pavel took Daniil from Veronica so she could approach the girl without putting their son in danger. To Veronica's surprise, Kindra didn't run away. She only clung to Tala's hand tightly. "Hello Kindra. I'm Veronica. Can you tell me how old you are?"

Tala watched as Kindra counted her fingers before holding up nine. "It's okay if you're not ready to talk to us. We understand that meeting new people is a scary thing. Especially with what you've been through." Kindra seemed to calm down when Veronica stroked her silky hair with quiet hands. Pavel was always amazed when he watched Veronica interacting with children. She had a way with them that very few others did or could understand. Even Tala was bewildered with his mothers' charm. As the meeting went on, Kindra grew more confident but she still didn't say anything. Their time was up after an hour and Kindra seemed to sadden. Veronica stopped by the door when her hand was grabbed. She looked to see Kindra was the one who had seized her hand. Tala recognised the behaviour well, watching Kindra rub her face against the palm of Veronica's hand.

After the initial meeting, Veronica and Pavel went to see Kindra every week or so. July came crashing in with more birthdays. Hilary turned twenty two on the 3rd of July. Leon was in a high state of panic on the 4th as Spencer appeared to be in the early stages of labour. And with it being a school day, not many people were free to help since Semyon and Max worked there as doctors. Luckily Pavel was able to lend a hand so Krinjh could stay with Laika to look after Aeron and Ezra. Spencer's contacts within the hospital were there to help him deliver his first child and Leon was grateful to them for being so calm. It was late in the afternoon when everything was over. Kai made a beeline for the hospital after work to see if Spencer was okay. He walked into the room to see Spencer cradling a pink bundle with Leon at his side looking smitten. "Hey. Sorry we couldn't be there when you needed us." "It's okay Kai." "Papa or dada?" "Papa."

Kai got a closer look at the child to see she was indeed just like Spencer. The baby girl appeared to be big boned. Looking even closer, Kai could see little slivers of ashen blue amongst the mop of dark blonde hair. "She's beautiful. I bet Laika will be a tad jealous." "Maybe. She did confess to wanting a girl a while ago." "What will you call her?" "Well when we marry, Leon's taking my surname. What do you think Kai?" "She's not mine to name, Spencer. But I think Rüshi has a nice ring to it." "Rüshi." It made Kai smile to hear the name rolling off of Spencer's tongue with some difficulty. "I like it. What do you think Leon?" "It suits her perfectly. Rüshi Petrov. She's gonna be a big girl you do realise." "Yeah. Just like her papa." In response to Spencer stroking her cheek, Rüshi burped in his face making him cough. "I'll take that as a compliment." Leon could see Spencer was tired so he took Rüshi into his arms.

Weeks flew by after Rüshi's birth. Soon it was September again and Ilyana was edging closer to popping the lid. She'd been away for a while to see her family though Ilyana hadn't expected to spend almost three months with her dad. Only days after Ilyana arrived back at the mansion, her and Sothe's baby was on it's way. Spencer had recovered to take command at the hospital, leaving Rüshi with Leon. Sothe took note of the date as he held Ilyana's hand. At 9pm on September 27th the hospital was blessed with a new baby born in the safety of its walls. Sothe was glad to have his hand back when Ilyana no longer needed to squeeze the blood out of it. He and Ilyana waited patiently as Spencer took their child for a quick bath. They didn't really care what gender the baby was, so long as it survived the winter. Spencer returned just under ten minutes later with a pastel purple bundle in his arms and it looked lively, gurgling and squirming.

Sothe watched as the infant was gingerly placed in Ilyana's arms so that no harm came to it. The baby was Ilyana's twin from the hair on its head to the colour of its eyes. "Congratulations. It's a girl. A little underweight at 6lbs 2oz but she's strong. She's got her daddy's nose though." Sothe found himself blushing at Spencer's comment and Ilyana found him funny. "So what will you call your new bundle of tantrums?" "Emika. Emika Hiwatari." Sothe had no quarrel with the name since it had been decided before hand. Spencer left Sothe and Ilyana in peace with their first born daughter and decided to let them give Kai the news. He however had to get home as Rüshi was probably driving Leon around the bend. 'Maybe now things will calm down so we can all relax for a few years until somebody else decides they want a baby.' Spencer's thoughts trailed away as he headed home to his family.

* * *

How's that for an ending? I finished it on a happy note. And if you think that was full of fun, just wait until Better The Devil You Know gets uploaded. I might think of making a character bio for all these dang kids as a separate chapter at some point or maybe in the next story where they matter. What do you readers think?

Well my dear cast, wanna say goodbye to our readers for now?

Nobody utters a word after the pain and torture I put them all through.

Anyhow! please R&R! I look forward to your voting!

Oh, I almost forgot!

I would like to thank my dear friends FragrantRose and for their support! (And you wonderful readers too of course)

See ya next time folks!


End file.
